Silence on tourne !
by Foxy White
Summary: Roxie Blake est fille de producteur et assistante de prod. A seulement 19 ans, ce petit génie du cinema est engagée sur le dernier film de la saga Twilight, Breaking Dawn. Mais tombé amoureuse sur son lieu de travail, ca n'est jamais simple...
1. Arriver sur les lieux

**_Bon, voila, ca me trote dans la tête depuis un moment, alors je me lance._**

**_Roxie Blake est fille de producteur célèbre et assistante de production très douée. A seulement 19 ans, elle réussi à se faire engagé  
sur le tournage de Dreaking Dawn, ultime film de la série Twiligth.  
Cette jeune femme n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et compte bien se faire respecter dans se monde de requin. Mais ce qu'elle  
n'avait pas prévu, c'était le désir et l'amour. tomber folle amoureuse d'un acteur avec lequel vous bossé, ca n'est pas forcement  
bien vu ni même pratique. Mais quand on a devant soit un canon pareil, qui saurait dire non ?!_**

**_* * *_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Arriver sur les lieux**

.

Aye, aye, aye ! Premier jour de boulot et déjà en retard. Je commence vraiment bien !

Je trépignai littéralement sur le plancher du taxi qui émit un rire gras. Il était 8=7h53, et j'étais bloquée dans les bouchons à la sorti de Vancouver. Enfin une brèche s'ouvrit dans le flot de voiture et le taxi s'y engouffra.

8h02

Enfin ! Après un excès de vitesse et deux dérapages pas tout a fait controlés, j'y étais ! Devant moi le plateau de tournage du dernier Twilight, Breaking Dawn. Je montrai mon badge (et oui j'ai on badge à moi toute seule !) à l'être tout en muscle devant la porte et on me fit entré. La porte du plateau se referma sur les cris des fans.

Je m'extasiais devant le décor et la foule. Toute cette vie, touts ses mouvements, tous ses…AYE !

Je me retrouvais assise sur le sol. Une main se tendit vers moi et je la saisi dans regarder. Lorsque je fut sur mes pied, je croisai le regard bleu d'un beau brun.

-Wow, lâchai-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

Kellan Lutz en chaire et en os, juste là devant moi ! Du calme Roxie ou tu va te faire viré avec d'avoir pu hurler « TWIIIILIIIIGHT ! ». Le beau brun eu un grand sourire.

-Désolé pour la chute, quand je cour, j'ai tendance à ne pas regarder où je vais.

J'eu un sourire.

-C'est rien M. Lutz.

-Kellan, dit-il, M. Lutz c'est mon père.

J'eu un léger rire (ne te lâcha pas a glousser tu va lui faire peur !).

-Et vous jolie demoiselle, peut-on connaitre votre nom ?

Je rougis.

-Roxie Blake. Je suis la nouvelle assistante de prod.

Il me sourit d'avantage. Sa main serrai toujours la mienne.

-Enchanté Roxie. Ce fut un plaisir, si on veux, dit il.

Sur ce, il se remit à courir. Je le suivais du regard un instant, détaillant son sublime corps d'athlète. Du calme Roxie, il y en aura d'autre des beaux mâles ici, alors si tu craque au premier…

Je repris mon chemin vers le fond du plateau. Un homme discutait au téléphone, l'air serrieux et contrarier.

-Salut Bob, lançai-je.

-Enfin, dit-il en cachant la partie basse du téléphone. Je désespérai. Martha ne s'en sort pas avec les costumes et les maquilleuses, soit un ange et arrange toi de cela pour moi.

Il me servit son sourire à cinq mille dollar, qui d'ailleurs devais les valoir vu le temps qu'il passait chez son chirurgien esthétique.

Je souris et fonçai vers le coin « Maquillage ». Deux femmes y discutaient en fumant une cigarette.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche Martha. La première m'indiqua l'intérieur de la loge. J'entrai et tombai sur Martha assise sur une chaise de maquilleur en train de râler.

- Je ne vais pas m'en sortir, grognait-elle en serrant les accoudoirs.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois là ? dis-je la faisant sursauté.

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers moi et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Enfin Roxie, j'ai cru devenir folle, rien ne va sur ce plateau.

Je ris. Martha était comme ca, la pression ne lui allait pas du tout, mais si on lui laissait le temps, son boulot était super, Nikel Crome.

-Ou est le problème ?

-Ah, dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Justement, où !

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

-Les maquilleuses n'ont pas leur matos, il a été perdu par la compagnie aérienne. Et puis les costumes ne sont pas prêts parce que la styliste folle « ne les sent pas ». Bref, les acteurs se les pèlent par -12 en attendant que tout reparte.

Je soupirai.

-Bien, alors, envois Steve et une des maquilleuses a Vancouver, qu'il trouve du matos de remplacement. La plus responsable de maquilleuse, pas besoin de dépenser la moitié du budget en fond de teint. Ah ! et dis lui de ne pas passé par l'artère principale, ca bouchonne.

Elle acquiesça en envoyant son message sur son Black Berry.

-Ensuite, trouve les acteurs, met les au chaud avec café, thé, enfin comme d'hab quoi. Dit leur que je viendrais les voir tout a l'heure. Et moi, je m'occupe de ta folle. Son nom et l'endroit où je peux la trouver.

-Sylvie Starlite, et deuxième loge sur la gauche en sortant.

-Sylvie Starlite ! T'es pas sérieuse ?

Elle eu un sourire qui voulait dire : « Tu veux toujours y aller ? ». Je serrai les dents et sortis de la loge en serrant mes poings dans mes poches.

Sylvie Starlite a 32 ans. C'est une toute petite brune qui m'arrive sous l'épaule et se prend pour la reine d'Angleterre. Oui, la reine d'Angleterre, j'vous jure ! Elle a un égaux aussi surdimensionné que celui de feu Michael Jackson, et si elle pouvait, elle se décréterait Reine de la Mode. Mais je doute que J.-P. Gauthier ou Christian Lacroix la laissent faire sans lui casser les bras avent. Hihihi, merci Dieu de m'avoir dompté d'une grande imagination visuelle !

Je frappai à la porte et une petite voix hautaine m'invita à entrer.

-Oh, Darling, me dit Sylvie en me serrant contre elle.

Je vous l'avais dit, la reine d'Angleterre.

-Bonjour Sylvie. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe avec les costumes ?

Elle s'écarta de moi et fronça les sourcils comme si j'avais sorti la plus grosse insanité du moment.

-Darling, c'est de l'art. Je comprends ton travail, mais on ne presse pas l'art.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière elle et trouvait une tonne de revu de mode. Oh ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas pour piocher dans les idées du monde que « Daaaarliing ! » fouille dans les magasine. C'est pour voir son nom étalé en grosse lettre.

-Ecoute bien Sylvie, je ne le répéterai pas. Je me fou comme de l'an 40 du coté artistique de la chose. Tu as eu cinq mois pour y réfléchir. Maintenant, ce n'est plus ton art qui prédomine, c'est celui du Cinéma, des acteurs, metteur en scènes et autre. Alors cesse de te regarder le nombril et arrange toi pour que tout sois prêt dans une heure. Tu t'en sens capable où bien c'est trop dur pour l'artiste que tu es ?

D'accord, j'y ai été un peu fort. Mais je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit dans l'avion qui m'amenait de Paris à Vancouver. J'ai potassé comme une bonne petite assistante. Alors quand je vois cette espèce de … je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lui faire ravaler ses niaiseries. En plus, j'ai pas mon litre de café ni ma tonne de nicotine quotidienne alors c'est pas le jour !

Je tournai les talons devait son air coléreux et sortis de la loge. Je dois bien l'avouer, j'étais fière de moi. Je croisai un miroir dehors et recoiffai mes cheveux bruns avec une mine concentrée. Un rire me fit sursauter.

-Coquette ? demanda Kellan en s'approchant. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes sous son sweat shirt. Mon imagination s'embala. Kellan Lutz, torse nu...Non en faite, nu tout cour, sous une douche, les muscles de son torse se crispant à chacun de ses mouvements...rappeler moi comment on dégluti déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai !

J'esquissai un sourire.

-Non, juste de bonne humeur, répondis-je.

-C'est vrai, le sourire vous va très bien.

Je rougis et cela le fit rire.

-Le tutoiement c'est peut-être mieux pour des gens qui vont travailler ensemble durant quelques mois, non ?

Il sourit d'avantage, éclairant ses yeux bleus.

-Kellan, pourrais-tu me dire où je peux trouver les autres acteurs, j'ai promis d'aller les voir pour me présenter et leur donné les infos que j'ai sur la suite du programme.

-Je vais faire mieux que ça, dit-il en me tendant le bras. Je vais te montrer.

Je pris son bras en secouant la tête. Je n'allais pas m'ennuyer ici. Il me fit travers le plateau jusqu'à un attroupement de caravane. Pas ces trucs de manouche, non, des caravanes Hi-Tech avec tout le confort nécessaire à une star. Devant elle, les acteurs attendaient en rond. Certain fumaient, d'autre prenaient un café, d'autre encore discutaient, riaient. Je vis le GRANDIOSE Jackson Rathbone avec une guitare, assis sur une chaise en bois, joué un morceau. Assis devant lui, en tailleur, Ashley Greene.

Lorsque j'arrivai près d'eux au bras de Kellan, je me senti toute petite. C'était ma première expérience de film à gros budget. Moi la petite française, j'étais aujourd'hui dans le grand bain. Mais à, à peine 19 ans, je restai malgré tout mon professionnalisme une petite fille dans un magasin de bonbon. Je l'avoue, j'étais fan !

Vous vous dite, que fais une gamine de 19 ans comme assistante de prod ? La réponse est simple, mon père, et mon grand père avant lui, était producteur. Et un gros ! Le genre 250 Millions par ans sans compter les à coté. Mais voila, il y a un an, il est mort, me laissant seule dans une grande maison avec tout le personnel possible et une mère alcoolique au dernier degré. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas stupide, il avait mis presque tout à mon nom pour l'empêcher de dilapidé la fortune familial. Mais passons ! Donc je suis Roxie Blake, fille de James Blake, grand producteur. Mon père était mon formateur, il m'a tout appris. Je lui servais d'assistante. Et ma réputation c'est faite. A 17 ans je bossais déjà avec mon père et ses associer. J'avais voulu lâché le lycée, mais mon père m'avait poussé sur des études de cinéma. Cela ne me gênait pas. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort, je me servais de mes connaissances pour reprendre le flambeau.

Assistante à plein temps depuis six mois, je sortais de deux tournages où on m'avait si bien considéré que Marc Salvatore, un grand ami de mo père, producteur également m'avait pistonné jusqu'ici.

Oh je vous vois avec votre air de : « Fille a papa, elle est pistonnée, elle est nulle je suis sur ! ». Si Marc m'a envoyer ici, c'est parce que les membres de son country club lui ont parlé de mes talents et qu'il a voulu m'aidé, mais il n'aurait jamais pu ouvrir une telle porte si mon travail n'avait pas été excellant.

Bref, j'étais là, au milieu de tous ses grands. Kellan me lança un sourire et je lâchai son bras.

-Les gars, dit-il en tendant les bras, et les filles…

Je le vis faire un clin d'œil aux filles.

-Voila notre nouvelle victime (je le regardai avec un regard légèrement apeuré), Roxie Blake, l'assistante de prod.

Je vis une bande de garçons sifflés en frappant dans leur main. Les autres iraient. Je reconnu Peter Facinelli, Billy Burke et Gil Birmingham. Ils me jetaient des coups d'œil avant de se regarder, un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres.

Et bien ma belle, c'est le moment où jamais de leur montrer que même si tu es une fille, tu sais mordre quand il faut ! Faut savoir se faire respecter. Inspire, et c'est parti…

-Bien, dis-je en reprenant mon sang froid. Mon nom est Roxie Blake. Je ne suis pas là pour servir de boniche, ni même pour réparé vos bêtise au près de la presse (pieux mensonge malheureusement). Je suis la pour rendre le travail de tous plus simple. Maintenant, on peut se la faire de deux façon (je stoppai en levant le doigt Bronson Pelletier alias Jared qui s'appétait sans doute à lancer une vannes et continuai), soit je suis cool et décontracter, sois je suis méchante et autoritaire. A vous de voir.

-Je veux bien qu'elle soit autoritaire avec moi, chuchota Kiowa Gordon alias Embry.

-Pas mal comme premier spitch, lança une voix dans le fond.

Tous laissèrent passer celui à qui elle appartenait. Robert Pattinson, flanqué de Kristen Stewart et de Nikki Reed.

-Le dernier que nous avons rendu dingue voulait qu'on devienne ami.

Son sourire en dis long sur l'accueil qu'ils avaient du lui réservé.

-Salut, moi c'est Kristen, dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi la main tendu.

Je lui serrai avec un sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle tout bas, ils ne sont pas méchant, juste taquins sur les bords, mais ils ne mordent pas, enfin…Pas toujours.

J'eu un sourire.

-Bien, maintenant que j'ai protégé mes arrières…Oui ?

Un petit brun levais la main. Il me donnait l'impression d'être une maitresse d'école. Je le reconnu tout de suite avec un sourire tendre. Booboo Stewart, 16 ans, une gueule de bébé Indien. Je fondais littéralement. Les instincts maternel je vous jure…Mais bon, on ne va pas gâcher une entré pareil en la jouant mère poule.

-Booboo Stewart, alias Seth Clearwater, enchanté, dit-il avec un sourire d'enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Je voudrais savoir combien de temps on va se les gelé avant de rentré à l'hôtel ?

Il frissonnait. J'eu un soupire.

-Je fais mon possible pour que sa aille vite sans étriper votre styliste. Ca devrais reprendre dans une heure je pense.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire. Tous me regardaient à présent. Je fit une liste rapide du nombre d'arrêt cardiaque que j'aurais fait en temps normal. A une par acteur, voyons… Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Jackson Rathbone, Kellan Lutz (deux pour lui, je lui avais tenu le bras), Nikki Reed, Ashley Greene, Booboo Stewart, Peter Facinelli, Bronson Pelletier, Kiowa Gordon, Billy Burke et Gil Birmingham. Et encore, j'en eu vite marre de mes décomptes. Ma respiration était accélérée, mes joues rosies. Je vous l'avais dit non ? Une petite fille dans un magasin de bonbon. Comment faisais-je pour ne pas me jetter sur eux en lançant « Un autographe pitiéééééé !

La réponse était simple, professionalisme. Mais non je ne me vante pas… Pas trop.

Bah, j'aimerai vous y voir vous aussi. Les mecs sont tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, les filles toutes souriantes, même les gosses sont plus choux ! Vive le cinéma !

Kellan me présenta à toute la troupe. Je serrai des mains, faisais des sourires, profitais de l'ambiance. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tous super cool. Martha vint me réveiller de mon rêve éveillé.

-Ca y est ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dis, mais elle a fini son cirque.

-Aller tout le monde, au boulot, dis-je en tapant dans mes mains. On a un film à tourné. Enfin, vous, bien sur.

Kristen et Nikki s'approchèrent de moi.

-Tu viens nous voir jouer ? C'est la scène du mariage aujourd'hui. On tourne les plans intérieurs et la confrontation avec Jacob.

Jacob, vous avez dit Jacob ? Donc Taylor Lautner ? Faut pas me le dire deux fois !

-Avec plaisir, dit-je avec décontraction.


	2. Les hommes sont fous

**Voila mon chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. **

**SuperGirl971 : Tu me suis depuis deux histoires, alors tu me connais bien, lol. P.S. : Une petite surprise pour toi en bas...**

**Catheolia : Kellan aura une belle place dans ma fic, parce que j'l'aime bien se gros nounours moi ^^. Mais c'est pas lui...**

**Aunda : J'adore Jackson Rathbone, mais c'est pas lui...**

**.**

* * *

**Silence on tourne ! Scène deux ... Action !**

**Chapitre 2 : Les hommes sont fous**

.

-Tu as perdu la tête Bella ? Tu n'est quand même pas bête à se point ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse !

Je regardais Taylor Lauter sur le plateau, tenant Kristen par les bras. Pour un peu, on y aurait cru. Je mourais d'envie de me jeter entre eux pour la dégager de son étreinte. J'entendis le gloussement de Kellan près de moi. Depuis le début de la scène, il ne cessait de me taquiner parce que j'étais subjuguée.

Je connaissais de très bon acteur, mais la fougue de Taylor, son naturel. Je n'avais rien ressenti de tel. J'entendis à peine le « coupez ! C'est dans la boite ! ». Je vis Taylor éclaté de rire et Kristen lui taper dans le bras. Ils avaient l'air très proche tout les deux.

-Je te présente, proposa Kellan.

Je lui souri et acquiesçai. Depuis mon arrivé Kellan était au petit soin pour moi. Je trouvais cela adorable…Et légèrement étrange. Alors que Kellan rejoignais Taylor et Kristen, Rob sorti de l'ombre et s'assit près de moi.

-Alors, tu nous à trouvé comment ?

J'eu un sourire. La grande star voulait-elle qu'on fasse grimper son amour propre.

-Hum, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. J'ai trouvé ta scène de jalousie un peu sur jouée, mais personne n'est parfais.

Il éclata de rire. A ce moment là, Kellan fit son apparition avec le beau loup.

-Roxie Blake, Jacob Black, rit-il.

-Celle là, tu la prépare depuis que tu m'as renversé, demandai-je en souriant.

-Juste après en effet, rit-il.

Taylor souriait. Je décelai quelques choses d'étrange dans ses yeux…Non ! Tu rêve ma grande, redescends sur terre.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Roxie. J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits.

Je le regardais en haussant les sourcils.

-Comme les Quileutes, nous sommes très liés, dit-il en montrant du pouce les loups-garous.

Ils me firent un sourire avec quelques réflexions salaces lorsque je les regardais.

-Il parait que tu es une dominatrice qui aime donner des ordres, dit-il avec un regard qui se voulait gênante.

Mais c'est qu'il essaye de me mettre mal a l'aise le garçon. Tant pis pour lui…

-Oui, j'adore sentir que j'ai le pouvoir, murmurai-je avec ma voix la plus sensuel.

Il leva un sourcil, mais ne se débina pas.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça.

Je me levai doucement et me penchai pour lui glissé à l'oreille :

-Tu ne supporteras pas. Trop jeune.

Il tressailli carrément. Kellan et Rob explosèrent en une crise de fou rire tendis que lui rougissait et bafouillait quelques réponses.

- Bah, ne t'en fais pas p'tit loup. T'es quand même mignon, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il rougit d'avantage et Rob et Kellan redoublèrent dans leur fou rire. Je souriais, fière de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Taylor, demanda Kristen en s'approchant de lui.

Il grogna et parti les points serré, vexé. Kellan et Rob rirent plus fort encore, si ce fut possible.

-Je l'ai vexé, demandais-je inquiète.

-Non, dit Robert en se ressaisissant. Tu as été parfaite. Il n'a pas l'habitude de rencontrer une femme aussi mignonne avec autant d'aplomb. D'habitude ses sous entendu rende les filles mal à l'aise ou très entreprenante, mais jamais elles ne sont entré dans son jeu.

Je rougis. Kristen me lança un regard interrogatif auquel je répondais en secouant la tête.

-si tu as réussi à faire fuir Taylor, tu mérite une place à notre table gamine.

Kellan passa son bras sur mes épaules et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

-Hey !

Il rit.

-Je voulais te voir te recoiffer comme tout à l'heure ma petite tigresse emo.

Je lui tirais la lange en souriant et recoiffai mes cheveux courts en passant mes doigts dedans.

Je n'ai jamais fais l'unanimité. Je dois mesurer 1m74, avec des yeux noisette qui tirent vers le vert ou le marron selon la lumière. Je suis encore dans la fin de ma période rebelle. Les cheveux cours noirs coupé dans un carré plongeant lisse. On voit des mèches bleues très foncé encadrer mon visage. D'habitude ca refroidi, mais apparemment, ici, ils sont plutôt rock and roll.

Je regardai une seconde ma tenu. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ? D'abord je flirt, ensuite je fais ma coquette… D'habitude j'enfile le premier t-shirt qui passe, un coup de brosse et même pas devant le miroir et je suis parti. Et la, j'en viens à me demander où j'ai bien pu mettre mes lunettes Prada !

J'ai horreur de se comportement. Un éclair cannelle me sort de mes pensés.

-Taylor ne mange pas avec nous ?

-Non, répond Kristen. Il s'entraine dur pour son personnage.

Je soupirai.

-Je le trouve un tantinet trop musclé moi. Ca fais limite.

Elle grimât, tout a fais d'accord avec moi apparemment.

-Tu les préfère plus dans mon genre où dans celui de Rob, demande Kellan en soufflant sur mon oreille.

Je frissonnai et lui lançai un regard meurtrier auquel il ri.

-Pour ton information, je les préfère dans ton style, lui dis-je en levant le menton. Mais je ne suis pas facile à conquérir.

-ca n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, rit-il.

-Ni de deux, renchéri Kiowa.

-Ni de trois.

Quatre, cinq, six…Pff, j'arrêtai de compter. Ils me taquinent. Enfin, j'espère.

*

* * *

Durant le déjeuner, chacun y va de sa réflexion. Martha se joint à nous avec un grand sourire.

-Alors, tu t'amuse, dit-elle en français pour que personne ne comprenne.

Mission réussi, tous avaient arrêté de parler et nous fixaient avec intérêt.

-Ils sont sympa.

-Et plutôt pas mal, dit-elle en laissant ses yeux tourner sur les garçons.

-Martha, murmurai-je, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oh, me morigéna-t-elle. Tu ne pense qu'au travail, tu n'es pas drôle.

Je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse.

-C'est vrai, me demande Jackson dans un français parfait, ponctué d'un léger accent.

Je sursautai. Il nous avait comprises.

-Tu as bien fais de te manifester, pestai-je. Un peu plus et je parlais de tes jolies petites fesses.

Il éclata de rire sous le regard médusé des autres acteurs.

-Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il comprenait, rallai-je à Martha.

Elle se contenta d'haussé les épaules et de murmurer : « j'savais pas ! ».

Le repas reprend dans la bonne humeur. Alors que nous nous apprêtons à quitter la salle, Taylor surgit, en sueur, soufflant comme un bœuf. Sa peau luisante de sueur à l'effet d'un électrochoc pour moi. Je reste bouche bée (pour ainsi dire). Il s'approche de moi en souriant.

-Ferme la bouche Roxie, tu va me gêner.

Je rougis.

-Elle fait ça dés qu'elle voit un homme en sueur, rit Kellan en posant son bras sur mes épaules. Je lui ai fait le même effet durant mon footing gamin.

Je ris. Ah les hommes. Pourtant…Je rêve ou c'est une lueur de défi dans les yeux de Taylor. Et dans ceux de Kellan ? Non ! Je rêve. Impossible que deux apollons pareille se battent pour moi. Et pourquoi pas Jackson en plus…

Je me libérai de l'étreinte de Kellan et lui souris.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas une fille facile.

Puis je filai en envoyant un signe de main au autre. Martha me couru après, essoufflée.

-Il est encore rouge de ta petite déclaration, me dit-elle dans un sourire.

Je le lui rends.

-On fume une clope, proposai-je.

-Avec plaisir.

Ensemble, nous nous dirigeons vers le coin fumeur. En levant les yeux, je suis surprise de reconnaitre Robert Pattinson, Alex Meraz alias Paul, et Charlie Bewley alias Démétri Volturi. Je leur souris en sortant de mon sac un paquet de cigarette. J'en fis glisser une entre mes lèvres et retint un gémissement de plaisir. Plus de 24h sans fumer, entre l'avion et le plateau. J'en mourrais d'envie. Alors que je cherche mon feu, quatre mains (dont trois plus agressives que la dernière) me tendent un feu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai jamais fais un tel effet à la gente masculine. Ils ont mis quelques choses dans les verres à la cantine ou quoi ?! Je récupère celui que me tend Martha et souris au garçon

-Merci mais un seul suffira.

Ils se regardent entre eux. Oula, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas bien saisi.

-Moi c'est Alex me dit le bel Indien en me tendant la main.

-Et moi Charlie, me dit le blond.

Je leur souris et me tournai vers Martha. Elle riait cette traitresse. Je lui servis le regard le plus hargneux que j'avais en stoïque, mais elle rit d'avantage. Rageusement, je tirai sur ma cigarette.

-Alors Roxie, comment tu trouve notre petit plateau, demanda Rob.

-Très sympa, riais-je. Je sens que je vais avoir un boulot dingue, mais il y a une bonne ambiance.

Rob me souri. Je chavirai. Ah non ! Pas encore ! D'abord Jackson, ensuite Kellan, Taylor et maintenant lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je jetai ma cigarette avec un pâle sourire et entrainai avec moi Martha qui protestait. Une fois à l'abri du regard, je la mis face à moi.

-Gifle moi, ordonnai-je.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Gifle moi ou je vais faire un massacre.

Elle obtempéra mais pas assez fort.

-Martha ! Hurlai-je.

Alors elle frappa. La peur l'avait réveillé et je senti la brulure de l'impacte. Une trace rouge devait être en train de se former sur ma joue. Je posai mes doigts sur la marque brulante. Martha me fixait, terrorisée.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

-Tu peux m'expliquer !?

Je soupirai.

-Le célibat et la présence de tout ses mâles ne m'aide pas à avoir les idées claires.

Elle me regarda perplexe.

-J'ai des pulsions, expliquai-je. Des envies de chaire, de sueur et de luxure.

Martha eu un sourire plus large que son visage.

-« Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est dit céder », cita-t-elle.

-Je bosse Martha, m'indignai-je. Ce n'est pas pro.

-Oh oubli le coté pro tu veux ! Lequel ?

-tous, murmurai-je.

-Wow ! C'est peut-être un peu trop. Choisi en un déjà après on verra.

Alors il passa près de nous.

-Lui, dis-je en le montrant du doigt.

* * *

**Hihihi, j'adore vous faire languir un peu, gnac gnac ! Et on ne triche pas ! Pas de coup d'oeil au reviews ! Essayer de trouver. Si vous trouver, je veux bien vous faire un perso rien qu'a vous qui apparaitra au bras de votre acteur préféré... Alors SuperGirl971, félicitation, tu a le droit d'être celle que Roxie jalousera avant de se mettre en couple avec lui. Laisse moi un ptit review avec les caractéristiques physiques et le nom que tu veux voir apparaitre, et laisse la magie opéré !**

**Si vous êtes fan de celui que j'ai choisi, je peut encore prendre 1 fan, pour les autres, la guerre est ouverte ! Bonne chance, vous avez jusqu'à demain parce qu'après, je poste la réponce... Ou pas !**


	3. Soirée de bienvenue

**Ahahahahah ! J'adore vos reviews, a toutes !**

**SuperGirl971 : Voila ton chapitre miss, dsl j'ai pas pu attendre ton nom, j'avais trop d'idée. Je t'ai appeller...Ho puis suprise tu verra. Dis moi si ton personnage te plais ! Niveau fringue, je mettrais à la fin les images qui m'ont aidé à constitué les tenues, dont la tienne! P.S : Je peux changer le nom en cas de besoin ! Moi je l'aime bien mais c'est toi qui vois ! C'est ton perso après tout !**

**Lolinette : Contente que ca te plaise, et oui, c'est bien lui. Tu a le droit de choisir un des persos et je te fais un petit rencard fanfic avec lui...Mais je préviens pour Taylor, ce ne ssera pas romantique, la place à déjà été prise pas SuperGirl971. envois moi en review les caractéristiques physiques et le nom que tu veux, et laisse la magie oppéré !**

**Aunda : Bien vu, pareil que mes deux autres fans préférés qui me suivent depuis 2 fic, nom, caractéristique physique et acteur choisi, même si je pense savoir qui se sera... Jackson Rathbone ? ^^**

**Miss DS : Bah, je vais pas le dire, tu vas le lire ! bonne lecture !**

**Oh, dernière chose. Ca peut parraitre bizare, il y a un changement de temps, je passe du passé au présent. Je trouve le présent beaucoup mieux pour l'effet de la scène. Dite vous qu'elle est bouré et que ca la fait déraillé. Ou que je vois la scène en direct ! Bref, pas d'inquiétude dans vos review, je sais que le temps a changé, mais franchement, poiur ce style d'écris, je trouve le présent plus simple.**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Soirée de bienvenu**

.

La semaine se déroula sans accro…Ou presque. Je m'étais officiellement mise Starlite à dos. Mais bon, je n'allais pas me plaindre. Au moins, je n'entendais plus ses « Darling » strident. Les garçons c'étaient plus ou moins calmer. Je recevais encore beaucoup de petit mot cochon sous la porte de ma loge, toujours anonyme, et ils continuaient de vouloir me faire rougir, mais le professionnalisme à vite remplacé l'excitation de la nouveauté.

Je me sentais à ma place sur le plateau. J'allais à droite à gauche, réglais les problèmes, parlais au acteur mal en point, engueulais les chieurs (ce qui était d'ailleurs mon occupation favorite). A la fin de la semaine, Bob vint me trouver dans ma loge, sa petite secrétaire sur les talons. Elle mesurait dans les 1m60-65, les cheveux mi-longs châtains, des yeux chocolat au lait et une peau couleur cannelle.

Elle me sourit. Avec son sourire Colgate, elle me rappelle quelqu'un…Non ! Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, trop tard.

La voila qui se met à parler toute seule. A non ! Elle a une oreillette.

-Ma chérie, me sourit Bob, ce soir, c'est la fête. On a décidé avec l'équipe de te montrer l'hospitalité Twilightienne…

Twilightienne ? Il a du payer une équipe de recherche pour pondre un mot pareille. Mais je souris. L'équipe au grand complet hein ? Peut-être… Non ! J'ai dit ne pas y penser !

-Cool, me contentai-je de répondre.

-Parfait (sourire à 5 milles dollars…Faut vraiment que je pense à lui demander l'adresse de mon dentiste…). Alors rendez vous ce soir dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel. 19h pétante. Tenue correct exigé, mais rien de compliquer d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai et le regardai quitter ma loge avec miss Colgate-Je-Parle-Dans-Mon-Oreillette (d'accord, le nom est long, mais le vrai, je ne l'ai pas). Martha rentra alors.

-Il t'a parler de la soirée ? (J'acquiesçai) Pff, c'est pas son idée, souffle-t-elle. C'est l'équipe des acteurs et de tournage qui à eu l'idée. Kellan avait l'air super excité (elle me sert son clin d'œil lubrique).

-Oh pitié, ne me dit pas que tu tente de m'arranger un coup.

-allez, ca pourrait être marrant !

Je soupire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, elle viendra me tirer hors de ma chambre d'hôtel quoi qu'il advienne.

A 19h05 (et oui, je n'ai jamais aimé être à l'heure), j'enfilai ma dernière paire de Louboutin blanche crème (une folie à 595 dollars, rien que ça). Je jetai un coup d'œil dans mon miroir. J'avais coiffé mes cheveux en lissant ma mèche devant mes yeux et en les ébouriffant légèrement sur le haut. Un léger maquillage marron doré et noir faisait ressortir mes yeux qui commençaient à viré vert.

Pour aller avec mes chaussures, je postai une robe bustier crème qui m'arrivait juste au dessus du genou et dont le bandeau était juste assez serré pour maintenir ma poitrine en place sans avoir besoin de soutien gorge.

Pour accompagné le tout, une pochette en soie crème avec le stricte minimum, rouge à lèvre carmin, mouchoir, et clef magnétique. Non, pas de préservatif. Ca me donne une excuse de plus pour y réfléchir à deux fois avant de foncer tête baissé.

Je suis classe, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut pour une sortie en ville un samedi soir…Enfin, dans un club brancher d'accord…

Je sorti de ma chambre et failli me prendre un mur. Oui, quand ils font plus de 85 kilos de muscle et 1m85, j'appelle ca un mur ! Kellan eu un rire étrange et tendu. Il me détaillait de la tête au pied. Je rougis.

-Ferme la bouche nounours où je te transforme en descente de lit.

-Tant que j'ai le droit de te couché sur le mien, me murmura-t-il.

Je frissonnai. Non, mais oh ! On est où là !

-Bon Kellan, pitié, arrête ton cirque tu veux. Je t'aime bien, franchement, alors ne me force pas à t'émasculer.

Il tressaillit mais ne perdit pas son sourire.

-Oh, Roxie, laisse-moi rêver un peu.

Je lui souris, puis lui tournais le dos pour prendre l'ascenseur. Il me suivit. L'ascenseur ? Avec lui ? Tout compte fait, je bifurquai vers les escaliers.

-Où tu vas, demanda-t-il.

-Je prends les escaliers, ca ne ce vois pas ?

Il sourit.

-Claustrophobe ?

Il savait bien que non, comme bizutage, l'équipe m'avait enfermée durant trois heures dans un placard à balai pas plus grand qu'un cercueil. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenu me cherché, j'étais pendu à mon Black Berry pour me faire livré une pizza. Autant dire que la peur ne m'avais pas arrêté, j'avais même était plus efficace que jamais. Tout les problème du plateau avaient été réglés par téléphone et personne n'avait pu me souler ou me faire perdre mon temps. Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à en faire mon bureau…

-Non, répondis-je. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi dans un lieu aussi exigu.

Il rit.

-Et tu n'as pas tord.

Il me suivit dans les escaliers, puis me dépassa. J'examinais sa tenu (non, pas ses fesses, elles, je les aie déjà examiner, comme celle de la moitié des acteurs !). Il portait un jean sombre et une chemise blanche, plus une paire de mocassin…Italien ? Plutôt classe, pas mal du tout. Calme Roxie ! Ou tu ne réponds plus de rien !

Il se tourna vers moi et m'envoya un sourire ravageur. Maiday, maiday ! Roxie en feu, crash imminent !

Enfin, la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Je respirai profondément. Il m'ouvrit la porte en vrai gentleman et me laissa passer. Toute l'équipe était réunie dans le hall. J'aperçu Jackson qui nous faisait de grand signe. Nous le rejoignîmes en silence. Il portait une chemise blanche simple et un pantalon noir plus une paire de mocassin toute simple. Elégant. Ses cheveux blonds fraichement teint pour le tournage étaient coiffé en arrière. Il me sourit et se tourna vers les autres. Kristen, Ashley et Nikki étaient avec lui. Ashley portait une magnifique robe fourreau courte noir et une paire de talon aiguille en satin. Je l'avais toujours trouvé très joli, mais elle était en réalité vraiment belle. Jackson la détaillait avec gourmandise. Les rumeurs serait-elle fondée ? Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, consciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait.

Kristen portait une robe noire à bretelle toute simple et une paire de botte en cuir. Nikki elle portait un jean noir, une paire d'escarpin et une tunique courte bleu nuit avec de large manche qui lui arrivait au coude.

Robert fendis la foulle dans son jean sombre, sa chemise noir et sa veste noir.

-Ca y est la salle est ouverte on peut entré.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, sourit, et fit avancer le reste de la bande vers la salle. De la musique s'élevait des hauts parleurs. Quelques serveurs passaient entre les personnes, proposant champagne et petit four. Kellan attrapa le plateau d'un serveur et nous tendis a chacun une coupe de champagne. J'en attrapais une et la portai à mes lèvres alors qu'il rendait son plateau au serveur en lui demandant des amuses bouches.

Lorsque le liquide à bulle toucha mes lèvres, j'écarquillai les yeux. Masi c'est qu'ils ont bon gout ses américains ! Ruinard, rien que ça ?! Et blanc de blanc par-dessus le marché.

-A ton arrivé, trinqua Rob en levant son verre.

Je lui souris et frappai ma flute contre la sienne. Le serveur arriva avec ses amuses bouches. Foie gras, saumon, feuilleté. Une petite minute…

-Tout est français ?!

-Surprise, murmura Kellan à mon oreille en français.

Je sursautai. Ils souriaient tous, fiers d'eux.

-C'était pour que tu ne sois pas trop dépaysée. Tout ce soir est français. Sauf la musique. Vous êtes peut-être bon en se qui concerne la cuisine de luxe, mais vous ne valez rien en musique.

Je lui tirai la langue et souris. Quelle belle attention de leur part.

-C'est gentil. Vous avez fait ca entre vous ?

-On a tous participé, me dis Kristen en posant son bras sur mon épaule. Même Taylor. D'ailleurs, il est où Taylor ?

Elle le chercha des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta sur le buffet. Elle grimât. Je suivi son regard et tombait sur lui, sussurant je ne sais quoi à l'oreille d'une jolie brune à la peau cuivré, comme lui. Ca fit tilt. La secrétaire de Bob. La jeune femme portais une très joli robe fourreau rouge qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et une paire de talon aiguilles noir. Le rouge me monta aux yeux lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, sussurer toujours à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui gloussait. Son regard s'accrocha au mien encore un peu. Je baissai les yeux, gênée.

A quoi tu penses ma belle ? Tu as bien fait comprendre à tous que tu ne jouerais pas la bête à deux dos, et avec personne, alors tu ne va pas lui en vouloir de s'amuser. Surtout qu'il ne t'appartient pas !

La musique devint plus mouvementée. Les plus âgés avaient filé se couché. 23h. Les jeunes restent, la fête ne fait que commencer. Je dansai avec tous. Kellan m'avait poussé à danser serré contre lui (d'accord, il n'a pas beaucoup insisté, et puis le champagne à tendance à me dévergonder). J'étais donc dos à lui, son torse appuyer contre moi, ses mains sur mes hanches. Et bizarrement, ma petite voix pro ne bouge pas. Elle doit être bourrée.

La musique s'arrêta. Kellan et moi nous lançâmes un regard. Puis nous éclatâmes de rire. L'alcool à ses avantages. « Let it Rock » de Kevin Rudolf et Lil Wayne. Kellan se penche vers Nikki, c'est son tour de danser. Alors je me débrouille seule. Je me déhanche. Ashley et Kristen m'accompagne. Mais très vite, Jackson nous enlève Ashley, reste Kristen.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez (pour ainsi dire) avec un beau brun aux yeux marron. Taylor me sourit. J'ai chaud tout à coup. J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive.

-J'adore cette chanson. Tu danse ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre. D'accord, l'alcool n'a pas que des bons cotés.

-Pourquoi tu ne danse pas avec…

-Joe ? Non, elle est parti passé un coup de fil.

Cette femme et son téléphone me laisse perplexe.

-Alors ?

Je hausse les épaules, il prend ca pour un oui et un immense sourire (Colgate quand tu nous tiens) apparait sur son visage. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et je frissonne. Son sourire s'élargie. Mais c'est qu'il croit que la parti est gagnée ! Oh tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, bonhomme.

C'est parti ! Show Time !

Mes hanches se mettent à onduler au rythme de la musique. Ses yeux son fixée sur elles. Je me tourne, ses mains frôlent mon ventre. MAIDAY ! Je respire par accous. Il se colle à moi. Au rythme de la musique, j'ondule contre des hanches. Il me suit. Mes mains remontent et s'accrochent à son cou. Il n'avait qu'à pas collé sa tête contre mon épaule !

Nous bougeons en rythme. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou se faire erratique. J'adore ça. Alors que les dernières notes s'élèvent, je sens quelques choses d'humide dans mon coup. Sa langue.

Electro choque ! Défibrillation même. Je me retourne et lui assène la plus magistrale des gifles.

Ses yeux sont grand ouvert, comme ceux de tout les gens qui nous entour. Alors je tourne les talons et me précipite dans l'ascenseur. Personne ne me suit. L'image de Taylor, la main sur sa joue, le visage plein d'incompréhension me hante. Mon cœur se serre. J'essuie sa salive sur mo épaule. Je tremble comme une feuille. J'ai été trop loin, j'ai laissé les choses déraper.

Arrivé devant ma chambre, je tremble encore plus, dans mon sac, ma clef magnétique semble vouloir m'échapper à tout prix. Je grogne de dépits. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Mes vieux démons remontent à la surface.

-Roxie ?

Je sursaute et me retourne, collée à la porte. C'est Kellan. Il a l'air paniqué.

-Roxie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Alors j'explose en sanglot.

-J'arrive…pas…a…attrapé mes clefs !

J'ai du mal à respirer. Je lui tends mon sac. Il le prend doucement et en sort la carte.

-Aller viens.

Il ouvre ma porte et me laisse m'appuyer contre lui. Il me fait rentrer. Je sens son parfum. Armani Homme. Je respire profondément. Il m'assoit sur le lit et va fermer la porte. Je devrais le renvoyer, mais je n'ai pas le courage. J'ai besoin de la présence de quelqu'un. Il revient vers moi et s'agenouille devant moi. Il fouille dans mon sac posé près de moi et en sort un mouchoir qu'il me tend.

-Merci, dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Roxie ? Tout allait bien avant que tu danse avec Tay. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Alors j'éclate totalement. Je lui raconte tout. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il m'inspire confiance. Ca fait une semaine que je le connais et je me confis à lui alors que même ma mère ne sait pas.

J'avais 17 ans, j'étais une jeune lycéenne friquer, fan de cinéma, qui adorait bossé avec son père et faire la fête. Lui, c'étais un petit con de fils de milliardaire. 20 ans. Je l'ai connu en soirée. Il m'a faite boire, un peu trop, il m'a baisé, un peu trop fort, et il m'a abandonné. Il m'a vraiment abandonné. Pas de jeu de mot romantique. Il m'a laissé sur le parking du club, a moitié nue, seule et ivre. Heureusement pour moi que ma meilleure amie de l'époque me cherchait partout et qu'elle l'a vu revenir du parking. Elle m'a trouvée dans un sale était.

La suite de la soirée n'a pas été plus glorieuse. Hôpital, maison. Pas flic. J'ai pas voulu porté plainte. Le déshonneur sur la famille, je n'osais même pas y penser. Ce n'était pas ma première fois, mais c'étais quand même dégradant. Un viol, pur et simple.

Depuis, je suis célibataire. Et quand un gars s'approche un peu trop près ou est un peu trop entreprenant, je pête un plomb. Et alors sous alcool…

Kellan me serre dans ses bras. Il me dit qu'il est désolé, qu'il voudrait m'enlever mon chagrin. Il ne tente rien. Pourtant, vu mon état, ca ne serais pas dure. Je suis accroché à sa chemise, comme une noyée à une bouée. Je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras.

Au petit matin, il n'est plus là. Je n'ai plus mes chaussures, et je suis sous la couette, avec un grand t-shirt. Un a moi. Il y a un mot sur ma table de nuit.

_Je t'ai laissé dormir, j'ai dis au autre que tu ne te sentais pas bien, la gueule de bois. Juré, je t'ai juste mise en pyjama. Je ne t'ai même pas reluqué, et tu as toujours tes sous vêtements, très jolis sois dit en passant (un smiley qui fait un clin d'œil). Rien de plus, parole de gentleman !  
Dors bien ma petite princesse estropiée._

Après une bonne douche, j'enfilai un jean et un t-shirt, une paire de chaussure à talons et ma paire de Prada (oui, je l'ai retrouvée) qui me serre de serre-tête. Je sors de ma chambre et la ferme. La porte à la gauche de la mienne s'ouvrit alors. Joe en sorti, riant comme une lycéenne. Mon cœur se serre. Je me demandais qui avait la chambre à coté de la mienne…

Elle tenait une main cuivrée. Aye ! Qui ma pincé le cœur !? Je vis son visage sortir de la chambre. Il lui lança un sourire avant de repartir.

Joe passa devant moi, rougissante. Elle m'adressa un bonjour gêné auquel je ne répondis que pas un hochement de tête. Trop choquée pour ouvrir la bouche…

Je crois que je vais vomir…

* * *

**J'espère que ca vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à cliquer juste ...............en bas ! Le bouton vert, là. Oui, celui là. Parfais, maintenant tu clic et tu laisse ta review ! Merci d'avance !**


	4. Petit dejeuner sous la neige

**D'abord, message à mes revieweuses !**

**Aunda : Bah, je profite de ma fic pour exocer mes fantasmes (pas le viol bien sur, le reste). J'ai bien tout noté, tu aura le droit à la nana qui fou (un peu) la merde dans le couple Jackson / Ashley. Tu devrais arriver dans pas longtemps, je sais pas encore, je suis sur le coup !**

**Lolinette : Ca c'est du nounours tu m'étonne. Dommage il en vende pas des comme ca en magasin. Sais tu que tu es parfaite ? Je veux placer Kiowa dans ma fic depuis le début et tu me donne une p**** d'excuse (auto censure). Merci beaucoup, je vais soigner ça au petit oignons... (se frotte les mains d'un air diabolique...)**

**SuperGirl971 : Oh, pardon pour ton rire, mais tu couche avec lui, j'ai bie le droit de me défoulé un peu non ? En plus je vais réutilisé ton personnage encore deux trois fois. Je suis contente que ca t'ai plus, et même ravie. Oh et puis avoue, devant un beau goss comme Taylor, la dignoté n'existe pas ! Meme moi qui suis garcon manqué à mort et qui est horreur des pimbeche, je me transformerai en glousseuse de première devant lui...P't'etre même pire...Ah les beaux goss font resortir mes pires instincts ...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Petit déjeuner sous la neige**

.

Va t'excuser, va t'excuser, va t'excuser…

Aller bouge !

J'étais plantée au milieu du couloir, indécise. Je savais où il dormait, je savais qu'il était là, et je voulais m'excuser de la gifle. J'inspirai profondément et fis un pas en avant. Bien, un autre. Pas mal. Maintenant frappe. Frappe à sa porte, j'te dis !

Je frappai à sa porte (YOUPIII). Il ouvrit sa porte et se stoppa net en m'apercevant. Je vis passer une pointe de colère dans ses yeux.

-Quoi, grogna-t-il. Tu veux me mettre une autre baffe ?

Je baissai les yeux en rougissant.

-Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses.

J'effectuai une courbette à la Japonaise et fit une grimasse. Au bout de quelques seconde dans cette position, il toussa, mal à l'aise.

-Relève-toi, ca va.

Il passa sa main dans sa tignasse noir ébouriffé par une nuit un peu trop agitée.

-Je voudrais quand même que tu m'explique. Une seconde tu me chauffais à mort et la seconde d'après tu me giflais pour avoir tenté une approche. J'comprend pas.

Je soupirai en me redressant.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai été…J'ai aucune excuse, pardon.

Il ronchonna.

-Ca va. Si tu préfère Kellan faut le dire, ca ira plus vite pour tout le monde.

Je cru l'entendre ajouter : « et ca m'évitera de me faire des idées ».

-Non, non ! Tu n'y es pas.

Je rougis. Il pensait vraiment que moi… ?Et Kellan ?

-Pas du tout. Kellan est un ami, enfin j'espère.

-Pourtant il sortait de ta chambre se matin.

Je rougis. Que faire d'autre. J'avais l'impression d'être prise en flagrant délit la main dans le pot de confiture. Sauf que j'y ai même pas gouté à la confiture, moi !

-Je me suis senti mal et il m'a tenu compagnie…En tout bien tout honneur, rajoutai-je en le voyant septique.

-J'comprend pas. T'as passé la nuit avec Kellan Lutz, le fantasme de la moitié des femmes des Etats Unis d'amérique, qui en plus te trouve à son gout, et vous n'avez rien fais ? Ah, j'y suis. Tu préfère les filles.

Si j'avais été rouge avant cela, aucune couleur ne pouvait décrire mon visage.

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu va imaginer. Je suis hétéro, 100% (même si je considère qu'on a tous un coté bi refoulé qu'on ne montre pas…Oh ca va, osé me dire que vous n'avez jamais trouvé quelqu'un du même sexe attirant !).

Il ouvrit grand la porte et s'accouda au battant. Je bloquai. Il était torse nu en caleçon. Une alarme s'enclencha dans ma tête. Lorsqu'il vit mon regard se poser sur ses abdominaux il eu un sourire.

-Ouais peut-être…

Mon Dieu ! J'ai une de ses envies de chocolats tout à coup ! Chocolat caramel…Miam !

Je relevai les yeux et les fixaient aux siens avant de me consumé. Son regard était rieur. Mais c'est que ca l'amuse en plus ! Je me renfrognai.

-Bon, voilà, excuse présenté. Maintenant il faut que j'aille bosser.

Je tournai les talons et l'entendait fermer la porte en gloussant. Rahhh ! Il m'énerve. 19 ans et il se prend déjà pour un sexe symbole…Bon d'accord, il a de bonne raison. Mais quand même !

Dans l'ascenseur, mon téléphone me tira de ma rêverie.

-Roxie Blake, j'écoute.

-Roxie, c'est Kellan.

-tiens, salut Kellan (sourire doux sur mes lèvres). Ca va ?

-C'est à moi de te poser cette question je crois. Tu es toujours à l'hotel ?

-Oui, je m'apprête à partir pourquoi ?

-Okay et tu as petit-déjeuner ?

Non mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis dans le hall, je viens de rentré de mon footing, et que si tu es d'accord pour m'attendre le temps que je prenne une douche (imagination qui déborde, aye, aye) je t'invite à boire un café et manger un morceau.

J'allais dire non, mais mon ventre gronda, me rappelant à mon existence de mortelle. Bah après tout, pourquoi pas.

-Merci Kellan, avec plaisir.

Je le croisai dans le hall. Il me déposa une bise sur la joue et je lui racontai ma discussion avec Taylor. Puis monta dans sa chambre se préparer.

Pour l'attendre, je traversai la rue et entrai dans une librairie à la recherche d'un livre à dévorer. Parfait, le dernier Anita Blake… Skin Trade (traduction : Commerce de peau). Parfait, je ne l'avais pas lu. Je payais les 7$95 et retournai à l'hôtel. Kellan sorti de l'ascenseur dix minutes plus tard, Taylor sur ses talons. Je me levai et leur fit signe.

-Coucou princesse, me dit Kellan dans un sourire. Tu es prête.

J'acquiesçai.

-Oh, j'espère que ca ne te dérage pas, j'ai proposé à Taylor de nous accompagner. Il n'a pas mangé non plus.

Tu m'étonne quand on a passé la nuit avec une jolie secrétaire, on n'a pas trop la tête à sa…

-Non, pas de problème.

Il eu un sourire et nous conduisit dehors. Le voiturier pris ses clef et revint quelques minutes plus tard dans une magnifique Aston Martin Vanquish. Je restai bouche bée et eu un sourire en voyant que Taylor avait eu la même réaction.

-Vous aimez mon nouveau jouet, demanda fièrement Kellan en contournant la voiture pour donné un pourboire au voiturier.

-Tu rigole où quoi ? Elle est magnifique, dit Taylor.

-Pff, il faut vraiment que tu arrête de te prendre pour ton personnage.

Il se mit à rire et monta derrière le volant. Taylor et moi nous regardâmes une seconde. Qui auraient la place à l'avant… ?

-Pile ou face, demandai-je en sortant une pièce.

-Pile.

Je lançai…Pile. Et merde !

Il prit place près de Kellan un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Pff, il m'énerve ! Je pris place derrière lui, et attachai ma ceinture. Un magnifique rugissement de moteur et Kellan parti en trombe dans les rues de Vancouver. Il s'arrêta devant un Star Buck Café (avec service à emporté) et commanda.

-Alors, un grand café sucré, un, non, deux muffins choco-banane et (il se tourna vers nous)…

-Un café sans sucre ni crème pour moi, soupira Taylor.

-Un café avec sucre et crème et un cookie aux pépites de chocolat.

Il acquiesça, répéta la commende et passa au guichet. La serveuse failli avoir une attaque devant la voiture, et devenir hystérique devant le conducteur. Taylor et Kellan durent signer un autographe avant de repartir. Il roula encore un moment et s'arrêta devant un immense parc sous la neige. Désert. Pas étonnant vu le froid.

-Aller, interdit de manger dans mon bébé ! Dehors, on pique-nique ce matin.

Taylor et moi rallâmes, mais il eu le dernier mot et nous quittâmes la voiture pour entré dans le froid mordant. Nous trouvâmes un banc non loin de la voiture et nous assîmes.

-Un muffin Tay ? demanda Kellan avec un sourire.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi Kellan, tu sais que ca me fait chier de pas pouvoir m'empiffré comme avant.

-Oh aller, juste un bout. Roxie aide moi.

Je me tournais vers lui en souriant. J'avais l'impression de voir deux gamins. Et le pire c'est que je voulais entrer dans leur jeu. Je pris le muffin des mains de Kellan et en arrachait un petit bout. Je le tendis à Tay comme pour lui donné à manger.

-Aller, fait « ahhhh ».

Il resta u moment perplexe. Même Kellan ne disait rien.

-Bah quoi ? demandai-je en haussant les épaules.

-En plus elle nous aguiche sans le faire exprès, se lamenta Taylor en levant les bras au ciel.

Je rougis.

-Désolé, je…Désolé.

Je baissai le bras.

-Hey, gronda Taylor. Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais arrêter ? A moins que tu me mettes une gifle si je tente quelque chose ?

Je vis Kellan me sourire et me poussé à accepter. Mais c'est qu'il avait tout manifesté depuis le début ! Les deux muffins, le parc, la dispute, tout de chez tout !

Lorsque je croisai le regard de Taylor, mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Bizarre, il fait -12° et j'ai chaud tout à coup…

Je relevai la main, comme manipulée. Mon cerveau ne contrôlait plus rien.

-Pas de gifle ? demanda Taylor, une lueur d'inquiétude passant dans ses yeux bruns.

Je secouai la tête. Impossible de parler dans mon état. Il approcha tout doucement sa bouche entrouverte de ma main. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma peau et je frissonnai. Pourtant, ca n'était pas le froid, j'avais chaud. Trop chaud. Mon Dieu, je vais finir en combustion spontané à -12° !

Ses lèvres entourent mes doigts. Je sens sa langue passer entre mon pouce et mon index et récupéré le morceau de gâteau. Puis, avec une sensualité dingue, il suça mes doigts. Lorsqu'il hotta ses lèvres, il déposa un léger baisé sur mes doigts puis se redressa. Moi, j'étais figé. Si un seul de mes muscles bougeait, je lui sautais dessus. Il eu un sourire satisfait. Apparemment, il était fier de son petit effet.

Un sourire en coin (Colgate encore une fois…Je ne vais plus jamais regarder mon dentifrice de la même manière…). Je tendis le muffin à Kellan et baissai les yeux. Fouillant dans mon sac, j'en sorti mes cigarettes et m'en grillai une. Les garçons parlaient voitures. Mais, je laissai mon regard se perdre dans l'étendu blanche du parc. J'essuyai mes doigts pour la cinquième fois sur mon manteau. J'avais l'impression de sentir sa langue passer encore et toujours sur mes doigts. Et le pire, c'est que ca me plaisait ! Je fini mon café, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

-Tu viens ?

La voix de Kellan me sorti de mes pensées. Il lu la détresse dans mes yeux et m'aida à me relever. Taylor était déjà près de la voiture.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai peut-être pas du…

Je baissai la tête.

-C'est rien, je suis stupide de me bouffer la vie avec ca. Je devrais profiter. A 19 ans c'est ce qu'on fait non ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-19 ans ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Oula, c'est peut-être un peu jeune pour moi tout ca.

Je ris. Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans. Vingt six dans quelques semaines.

-C'est vrai que tu es vieux, le taquinai-je.

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux et me serra contre lui. Je me blotti dans ses bras, a l'abris du froid, et de mon passé.

-Bon, vous venez les amoureux !


	5. Pari Stupide

**Aunda : Heureuse que ca t'ait fait rire ! Ravie même. C'est ma phrase préféré. **

**Lolinette : Lol, ca va les chevilles ? Petite info, ton perso arrive dans un chapitre... Suspence !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Pari Stupide !**

.

Avec le coup du muffin, j'obtins le droit de monté à l'avant avec Kellan. Ce dernier souriait, visiblement heureux de mon premier pas hors de ma coquille. Taylor ne disait pas un mot. Etrange… Il se contentait de fixé le paysage enneigé qui défilait par sa fenêtre. Lorsque Kellan se gara sur le parking, il descendit en marmonnant un merci et fila à l'intérieur. Je restai debout sur le parking, le fixant tendis qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment.

-Bah, t'en fais pas pour lui, me dit Kellan en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Il est jaloux de notre complicité.

J'eu un rire. Kellan et moi marchâmes jusqu'à l'intérieur. A peine avais-je passé la porte qu'un éclair caramel me fonça dessus, manquant de me faire avoir une attaque.

-Roxie enfin !

Je retrouvai tant bien que mal ma respiration et remis mes lunettes en place sur ma tête.

-Que puis-je pour toi Kiowa ?

Il me sourit. Vous savez se petit sourire d'ange qui cache le démon prêt à vous étriper ? Le même, en plus séduisant peut-être…

-J'ai besoin que tu m'aide.

Le bras de Kellan glissa de sur mes épaules et il me fit une bise sur la joue avant de filé en criant :

-Quand tu aura fini passe nous voir !

Nous = La bande d'acteur ! Je traduis pour les H.T. (H.T. = Hors Tournage).

Je soupirai et demandai à Kiowa de me suivre. Il trépigna sur le trajet. Dis que je vais pas assez vite tant que t'y es !

-Alors, toi et Nounours Man vous êtes…Intime ?

Je rougis et levais les yeux au ciel. A ces gosses, j'vous jure. Toujours à la recherche d'un potin croustillant.

-Pas le moins du monde. C'est un bon ami, c'est tout.

Il eu un sourire.

-Ca fera plaisir à plus d'un de le savoir.

Je ne relevai pas. Même si j'en mourrais d'envie…

-alors, dis-je en le faisant entré dans ma loge et s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de mon bureau.

Je pris place sur ma chaise et le fixait droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai besoin d'une voiture et de l'autorisation de faire entré ma copine sur le tournage.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

-et pourquoi pas la lune tant que t'y es ! Kiowa, je peux pas faire ça. Te louer une voiture à la limite, mais faire entré tes H.T. sur le plateau, tu veux me faire virer ou quoi ?!

Il eu un sourire crispé.

-Je savais que tu dirais ca. Les garçons m'ont convaincu de tenté ma chance. Ils ont dit que cool comme tu étais…

-Hola ! Je t'arrête tout de suite Kiki (d'accord, c'est peut-être un peu familier, mais Kiowa, ca monte vite à la tête). Je suis peut-être sympas, mais pas cruche à ce point. Je ne me laisserai pas embobiner par un petit _Don Juan_. Ta copine peut venir, tu as le droit à une voiture de location… Et pas une Porsche, et je fermerai les yeux sur le fait que tu partage ta chambre d'hôtel et les possibles infos sur le tournage avec elle. Ma confiance a ses limites, _capiche_ ?!

Il se mit à rire. Puis, comme si de rien était, il se leva et déposa une bise baveuse sur ma joue.

-C'est plus que je n'en rêvais, dit-il en sortant de la pièce, me laissant rouge pivoine dans mon fauteuil.

Tactique de base et je me suis laissé avoir comme une bleue. Demander en trop pour qu'on vous refile ce que vous voulez. En temps normal, j'aurai dit oui pour la voiture et non à tout le reste. Mais que voulez vous, je les aime bien ses gosses.

Je sortis de mon bureau, mes lunettes sur la tête et mon téléphone à la main pour joindre la compagnie de location automobile quand Taylor et Alex Meraz m'arrêtèrent.

-Op, op, op ! me cria Alex en m'attrapant par le bras. Tu vas où comme ca jolie brune ?

Jolie brune ? J'ai rêvé ou quoi ?

-Et bien joli brun, répondis-je avec un sourire froid qui fit éclaté de rire Taylor, je vais essayer de trouver une voiture pour votre pote Kiowa et sa copine.

-Ca ce fais au téléphone ça, beauté (Beauté, non mais il se prend pour qui le louveteau !). Tu veux pas venir nous voir transpirer un peu ?

Je le regardai perplexe. Alors il s'expliqua.

-On va s'entrainer aux arts martiaux pour notre préparation physique. Tu veux venir voir de vrai dur en action ?

J'eu un rire. Je raccrochais mon téléphone et plantait mon regard dans le sien.

-La dernière fois, Kellan ne t'a pas fait un œil au beurre noir ?

D'accord, c'est bas. Ils s'entrainaient, le coup est partis, pas le temps d'esquiver. Ca arrive. Mais ses surnoms m'avaient vraiment mise hors de moi. Il se crispa. A ses coté, Taylor éclata de rire.

-Allez Alex, calme toi, tu ressemble trop à ton personnage. Et puis tu l'as cherché, il faut le dire. Alors Roxie, ca te tente de nous voir en action ?

Sous entendu évidant, mais je ne relève pas. J'haussai les épaules. J'avais toujours rêvé de les voir se battre. Un fantasme dira nous. Taylor me sourit de ses belles dents blanches qui feraient pâlir le mannequin de la pub pour le blanchisseur et m'entraina jusqu'à la salle de sport.

Il y avait tout le confort là-bas. Machines, cardiaux, muscu, et bien sur, un immense tatami. Kellan était assis dessus en indien, en appuis sur ses bras tendu. Il me fit un clin d'œil et continua sa discussion avec l'homme en face de lui. Chaske Spencer. Et avec lui Bronson Pelletier. Alex monta sur le tatami et se joignit au groupe de garçon. Taylor resta un moment près de moi, l'air tendu.

-Euh, Roxie ?

Je me tournais vers lui.

-Je me demandais si…

-Yo, Tay, tu viens ou quoi ?!

Taylor soupira et se tourna vers Alex. Ce dernier affichait un grand sourire triomphant. Il soupira.

-Rien, laisse tomber. A plus.

Il s'éloigna l'air morose. Je restais planté là. Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Salut Roxie.

Jackson m'offrit son plus beau sourire. Je le lui rendis, sous le charme.

-Tu viens nous voir nous entrainez ?

-Oui, soupirai-je, Taylor et Alex m'ont convaincu.

Il éclata de rire.

-Met toi à l'aise sur le bord, le prof ne va pas tarder.

J'acquiesçai et le regardai s'éloigner vers les autres. Je pris place au bord du tapi et m'assis. Les garçons se chamaillaient, chahutaient. Un instant, je crus entendre mon nom mais je secouais la tête. Arrête de rêver ma belle, tu te fais du mal.

Une armoire à glace entra sur le tatami et les garçons se clamèrent instantanément. Joli ! Il faudra que je lui demande sa méthode.

-Bien, aujourd'hui, en premier, Alex et Bronson.

Les deux indiens se lèvent, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont prêt à en découdre et ne lâcherons rien.

-Les autres, sur le coté, lâcha Armoire-à-Glace.

Kellan se leva avec un grand sourire et vint se placer près de moi. Jackson, Taylor et Chaske ne suivirent.

-Ca va être sport, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille en s'assaillants près de moi.

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et m'attira contre lui.

-Oh, Kel, pas touche, t'a pas encore gagné.

Pardon ? Pas touche quoi ? Gagné quoi ?

Je me tournai vers lui. Son regard était…gêné. Il baissa les yeux.

-Kellan, dis-je en prenant une voix dure. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Pas mon idée, marmonna-t-il.

Les autres se figèrent. J'attrapai le col de Jackson (fallait pas être si près) et je tirai vers moi.

-explication, tout de suite !

-Chef, oui chef ! dit-il avec un sourire plein de malice.

Je le lâchai mais il ne bougea pas. Je me rendis soudain compte que son visage était à quelques centimètre à peine du mien.

-C'est vrai que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis.

Il fut propulsé en arrière. La main de Taylor était agrippée à son t-shirt et le maintenait loin de moi.

-Non, mais on peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ?!

Taylor ne leva pas les yeux de Jackson qui riait maintenant.

-Il…Ils ont lancé un pari.

-Quel genre le pari ?

-Celui qui gagnera les combats d'aujourd'hui aura le droit de t'invité à diné.

Moi homme des cavernes, moi tapé pour avoir femme. Hum… Femme !

Je vous jure, je ne l'ai pas dis, mais je l'ai pensé super, super fort ! Je fusillais Kellan du regard.

-On vous a déjà dit que l'âge de pierre est passé les garçons. Grandissez !

Je tentai de me lever mais la poigne dur de Kellan m'attrapa le poigné et je du me rassoir…Sur ses genoux.

-Aller, excuse moi princesse. Je ne voulais pas te faire de tord. C'était stupide d'accepter.

Accepter ?

-Qui a lancé ce pari stupide ?

-Euh…Alex, Bronson…Et Tay.

-Balance, murmura ce dernier.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et tentai encore de me lever. Kellan passa ses bras autour de ma poitrine, emprisonnant mes bras contre mon buste.

-Aller princesse, on rigole.

-Parle pour toi, railla Jackson. Je crois que certain ne serai pas contre l'invité au resto. Regarde ses deux là !

Je tournai la tête. Il n'y avait plus rien d'artistique ni même de martial dans leur combat. Ils se battaient comme deux gamins. Bronson réussi à immobilisé Alex en s'asseyant sur lui.

-Ah, j'ai…

Pas le temps de finir qu'Alex envoyait déjà son adversaire volé d'un coup de bassin.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir si facilement.

Kellan éclata de rire. Jackson l'accompagna. Moi je ne riais vraiment, vraiment pas. Je croisais le regard de Taylor. Lui non plus ne semblait pas rire. Il me fixait. Un peu trop même. S'en était gênant.

-Kellan, lâche-moi.

Kellan me lança un regard et voyant ma mine sérieuse, il me lâcha (un point pour lui). Je me redressai et époussetai quelques poussières imaginaires sur mon jean. Repositionnant mes lunettes, je leur lançai un dernier coup d'œil.

-Envoyez-moi le vainqueur de votre petit jeu, je me ferai un plaisir de le recevoir.

Je cru entendre Jackson déglutir.


	6. Resultat des courses

**Aunda : Tu as bien raison, il faut se laisser fantasmé. Moi je profite, gnac gnac gnac**

**Lolinette : Le coté homme des cavernes est très prononcer chez certain spécimen de l'espèce humaine, j'ai voulu montré que même s'ils font rêvé, les acteurs restent des hommes dirigés par ce qu'ils ont dans le pantalon (et je parle pas du caleçon...enfin, l'envie de l'enlever peut-etre...)**

**SuperGirl971 : T'inquiete pas, je reserve encore quelques problèmes à nos tourteraux... Mais tu as raison, je vais finir par l'avoir... euh ! Roxie va finir par l'avoir j'veux dire (oups, grillée dans mes fantasmes...)**

**Clemence F : Certainement pas moi ! Je veux bien même leur offrir le petit déjeuner, et même tout ce qu'ils veulent pour les recevoir, lol**

**LettyM : Voila ta suite !**

.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Resultat des courses

.

-J'étais enfermée dans mon bureau depuis presque une heure. Une migraine affreuse me guettait du coin de l'œil et Martha s'agitait en hurlant autour de moi.

-Martha, j't'aime bien, mais la ferme.

Elle rit. Depuis une heure, c'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

-Roxie. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as. Toutes les femmes tueraient pour ta place ! Kellan Lutz, Taylor Lautner, Alex Meraz, Bronson Pelletier… Ils sont tous en train de se battre pour t'inviter à diner !

Elle se posa lourdement sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

-et tu n'y assiste même pas !

-Vas-y, lui dis-je. T'aura qu'à dire que tu es mon arbitre officiel.

Elle me sourit.

-Aller Rox', qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? On bosse ensemble depuis des lustres. On a fais les quatre cent coups ensemble ! Dit moi !

Ai-je oublié de précisez, c'est elle la meilleur amie de la soirée la plus horrible de ma vie.

-J'y pense encore.

Elle cessa de sourire. Je l'entendis jurer en russe, italien, portugais, et encore quelques langues dont j'ignorais même l'existence. J'avais même cru reconnaitre de l'elfe (oui oui, celui du Seigneur des Anneaux).

-J'aurai du égorger ce pourri.

Je souris faiblement.

-C'est pas ta faute Martha. Tu n'y pouvais rien. A l'époque, j'aurai pu être consentante.

Elle tourna la tête sur le coté.

-C'était pour ca la baffe.

Pas une question. Elle sait comment je réagis. J'acquiesçai pour la forme.

-Pourtant tout le monde raconte que tu as passé la nuit avec Kellan.

Merde !

-Quoi !? Et tu les as crus !

Elle me regarda d'un air de dire : « Et en plus j'aurai apprécié que ce sois vrai ! ». Je sais, je peux lire de longue phrase dans ses yeux. Mais je la connais, ca aide.

-On n'a strictement rien fais, lui dis-je en levant le menton.

-Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai, soupira-t-elle.

Des cris se firent entendre devant la loge. Je me levai vivement, Martha sur mes talons et ouvris ma porte en grand. Je m'arrêtai net. Devant ma porte, Kellan, Alex, Jackson et Bronson tenaient fermement Taylor par les jambes et les bras.

-On te dépose ton grand champion princesse !

Oh, non ! Pitié dite moi que je rêve, ils n'ont pas osé ?! Devant tout le plateau ! Je crois que je vais me sentir mal…

Et Martha. Elle éclata de rire et du s'assoir pour se calmer.

-Vous êtes obligés de nous afficher comme ça ?

Je fusillai Martha du regard.

-Bah c'est bien toi qui voulais que le vainqueur vienne te voir ? On te l'amène sur un plateau.

Taylor s'agita dans les bras de ses compères. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir lui non plus. Martha se glissa derrière moi et se pencha à mon oreille.

-Aller, accepte, il a du se battre bec et ongle pour gagner ce pari.

Je soupirai. Après tout…

-Faite le entré.

Kellan eu un sourire carnassier et me fit un clin d'œil. Oh tu va me le payer mon grand, ca je te l'assure.

Je laissais passer les garçons qui assirent Taylor sur la chaise en face de mon bureau et fermèrent derrière eux, nous laissant seul. Je parcouru la pièce sans lui lancer un regard et m'assis en face de lui. Après avoir poussé un profond sourire, je levais les yeux vers lui. Il semblait gêné.

-Tu sais Roxie, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. J'avais dis ca en l'air, je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'ils accourent dans mon sens. Alors ne te sens pas obligé. J'ai gagné pour réparer mes conneries, c'est tout.

-Serais-tu en train de me dire que je ne mérite même pas la place de trophée ?

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné.

-Je te préviens, je suis très compliquée en matière de cuisine. Italien, Japonais, Français, ce serai parfait. Et tu as intérêt à m'emmener danser après.

Il eu un sourire en coin qui failli me liquéfier sur ma chaise.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres Miss Blake. Alors disons diné puis je t'emmène en boite ?

-Et pas une boite où tu as déjà dragué toute les filles s'il te plait, je ne tiens pas à être la nouvelle victime du serial dragueur.

Il fit la moue et se leva.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. 20h devant ta chambre ?

J'acquiesçai et le regardai sortir, réprimant un sourire. Je du baissé les yeux pour ne pas reluqué ses fesses durant une heure…

*

***

-Martha, arrête, c'est bon, c'est qu'un diné !

Martha eu un rire froid.

-Qu'un diné ?! Tu dine avec le célibataire de moins de trente ans le plus sexy depuis Brad Pitt et tu ose me dire que c'est juste un diné !

Je me regardai dans le miroir. Rien d'extravagant, tout dans la classe et les accessoires.

Un pantalon noir droit, une paire de bottine rouge avec des lanières en cuire noire, et un chemisier rouge. Ajoutez à ca un maquillage noir sans être goth, un brushing parfait, la disparition de mes mèches bleues (elles me manqueront, mais pour ce soir, le bleu et le rouge vont faire tache).

Martha ne voulait pas me lâcher une seule seconde.

Enfin, l'heure (moins le quart) sonna. Martha me dit une bise, me souhaita bonne chance, et disparue après m'avoir faite promettre que je lui raconterai tout. Je soupirai et m'assis sur mon lit, attendant l'instant fatidique. Il arriva à la seconde où j'eu fini de soupirer.

Je me levai et ouvrit ma porte. Je restai bouche bée devant le spectacle. Ressaisie toi ma vieille ou tu devrais nettoyer la marre de bave à tes pied !

Taylor se tenait sur le pad de la porte, accoudé au mur. Il portait un pantalon noir très chic, une chemise blanche et un veston noir. Il me sourit.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, me dit-il.

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'une caresse de velours. Je frissonnai. Ca faisait vraiment beaucoup trop longtemps que j'étais célibataire. Je récupérai mon sac et le suivit dans le couloir.

Sur le trajet du restaurant, il refusa catégoriquement que m'avouer le lieu de notre rendez-vous.

-Surprise, scandait-il.

Lorsqu'enfin il s'arrêta, je jetai un coup d'œil pas la fenêtre et failli hurler de bonheur. Heureusement, la voix de ma dignité m'en empêcha. Mais il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu.

Le Crocodile. Le meilleur et le plus cher restaurant français de Vancouver. IL eu un sourire en découvrant mon regard émerveillé.

-Ca te plaît ?

J'acquiesçai puis me tournai vers lui, rougissante.

-Pour un peu, j'oserai dire que tu es parfait, mais il reste trop de domaine à tester.

Je regrettais aussi tôt mes paroles qui pouvaient être interprété de bien des manières.

-Je suis prêt à tout te faire tester, dit-il en me tendant la main pour me faire entrer dans le restaurant.

Je sentis ses doigts s'enrouler au miens. Sa main était chaude, mais pas moite. J'adorai la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. J'observai la texture veloutée et satinée de sa peau couleur caramel tandis qu'il me conduisait à notre table en vrai gentleman. J'adorais l'éclat cuivré de sa peau. On aurait dis que son épiderme était incrusté d'éclat de cuivre.

Il tira ma chaise en s'inclinant légèrement. Je pris place rougissante, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Il la porta à ses lèvres, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma peau, je frissonnai. Il eu un sourire contre le dos de ma main et alla s'assoir en face de moi.

La soirée se passa à merveille. Il me parla de lui, de sa famille, de son enfance. Je connaissais tout ce que disais les journaux, mais l'entendre de sa bouche était particulièrement fascinant. En particulier la façon dont ses lèvres s'étiraient lorsqu'il souriait, ou la façon dont elle de ventousaient légèrement. Durant tout le repas, je dus me battre contre moi-même pour le regarder dans les yeux et ne pas fixer ses lèvres.

Les hommes regardent les seins, moi je regarde les lèvres. J'y trouve un coté sensuel tellement…électrisant !

A la fin du repas, le moi sage avait 5 points, tandis que le moi démoniaque en avais 568. Et entre les deux, le moi indécise comptait les points. Vu l'avance du petit démon sur mon épaule, la soirée finirait mal.

Il paya l'addition et me conduisit dehors.

Les néons bleus turquoise et rouges du « Yale Hotel » se détachaient parfaitement dans la nuit noire.

-Je voulais t'emmener au « Roxy » pour délirer sur le nom, mais pour un premier rendez vous, je préférais une ambiance plus classe. J'espère que tu me laisseras l'occasion de te montrer le reste ?

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée a détaillé le bar. Ca ressemblait à un parfait club de jazz. Je fus conquise tout de suite.

Taylor me précéda. Le videur le laissa passé en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et il me prit la main pour m'entrainer à l'intérieur. Un vieux blues s'élevait de la scène.

-Ou en a tu appris autant sur moi, demandais-je suspicieuse.

-Ca te plaît, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, déclenchant une série de frisson le long de ma colonne vertébral.

J'acquiesçai incapable d'utiliser mes cordes vocales pour autre chose que gémir à cette instant précis.

- Rappelle-moi de remercier Martha alors.

J'eu un sourire. Martha. Qui d'autre ?

Martha avait du lui parler de mon amour de la cuisine du pays, qui me manquait tant ici, et de mon amour du jazz et du blues.

Depuis toute petite, je suis bercé par cette musique. Mon père était un grand amateur de musique. Il écoutait de tout. Bach, Beethoven, en passant par les Rolling Stones, ACDC, Arletta Franklin, Jamie Cullum. J'aimais le jazz, le rock, la pop. J'aimais la musique, un point c'est tout, presque autant que le cinéma.

Il avait réservé une table près de la scène et m'y fit m'assoir comme au restaurant. La aussi, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma peau.

Le reste de la soirée, il me poussa à parler de moi. Je le fis, mais passais un certain nombre de passage sous silence. A un premier rendez-vous, on ne vide pas son sac. On n'est pas chez le psy ! Qui plus est, la déontologie vous interdit de couché avec votre psy…

Il m'écouta attentivement, me posant des questions ça et là. Il s'intéressa particulièrement à ma passion du cinéma, de la musique, et à mon amour inconditionnel pour la littérature de jeunesse.

-Ca m'étonne d'une fille aussi sérieuse, me dit-il en prenant une gorgé de bière. Tu lis vraiment tout ses bouquins de S.F. ?

-Ne te moque pas, lui dis-je. J'adore se coté différant. On est transporté dans un autre monde, où nos vies n'ont plus lieu d'être, si bien qu'on fini par ce dire que nos problème n'existe pas. Que notre monde lui-même n'existe pas.

Il médita cette phrase un long moment, puis finis sa bière et me tendis le bras pour « m'escorter jusqu'à ma chambre ».

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, nos rires résonnaient comme ceux de deux vieux amis. J'appréciais la complicité qui s'installait en nous. Dans l'ascenseur, j'avais presque oublié le courant électrique qui nous reliait. Mais dés que les portes furent fermées, j'en pris de nouveau conscience. Lui aussi sans doute car il me demanda en se raclant la gorge, visiblement mal a l'aise :

-Alors, tu ne m'as pas parlé de Kellan. Vous êtes…proche tout les deux ?

J'eu un sourire.

-Kiowa ne t'a pas fais son rapport ? Il n'y a rien entre Kellan et moi. C'est un bon ami. Sexy, je te l'accorde, mais juste un ami.

Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis que les portes s'ouvraient devant nous. Nous avançâmes en silences dans le couloir, respectueux du sommeil de nos collègues…Et sans doute aussi apprécions nous le calme qui nous habitait.

Le moment avant le couché à toujours été mon moment préféré de la journée. On sent la fatigue prendre le pas sur tout : les doutes, les peurs, le stresse…

Taylor s'arrêta avec moi devant la porte de ma chambre. Je sorti ma clef magnétique et l'insérai dans la porte qui émit un léger bruit en se déverrouillant.

-Bien, soupira Taylor. Voila notre soirée qui s'achève. J'espère que j'ai rendu la corvée supportable ?

J'eu un sourire.

-a peine, mais je m'en remettrais.

Il me sourit et avant que j'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce sois, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes en un baisé rapide et voluptueux.

Je restai abasourdi sur le pas de ma porte tandis qu'il s'éloignait, souriant.

-Tu ne m'as pas giflé, c'est bon signe.

Il entra dans sa chambre, me laissant seule dans un couloir. Lorsque sa porte claqua, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Décidément, ce tournage allait ouvrir mes horizons.


	7. Guitare Heroïne

**Voial mon chapitre 7. J'espère que vous aimerez mon petit délire. Je préviens d'ors et déjà que demain arrive Audrey, la petit amie de Kiowa ! Demain ou même ce soir, ca sera au filling.**

**Lolinette : Alors, anxieuse ? J'espère que ton personnage te plaira. Je lui es préparé une fête pour son arrivé ! La tention grimpe, et c'est pas fini !**

**Aunda : Quand un beau goss propose une rencart, il faut toujours faire un effort ^^**

**LettyM : Heureuse que ca te plaise. J'espère que la suite te conviendra aussi !**

**SuperGirl971 : Mais non c'est pas fini. Ya du rebondissement dans l'air, alors t'inquiete, t'aura le droit à encore 15 sec de bonheur avec Tay. **

.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Guitare Héroïne**

.

Le lendemain matin, un concert de tambour sur ma porte me réveilla vers 11h. Je me levai, les cheveux hirsutes, la bouche encore pâteuse. Celui ou celle qui me réveillait durant mon seul jour de congé allait le regretter. Je me trainai jusqu'à ma porte, tentant tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux. Une fois la porte ouverte, je fus propulsé dans ma chambre par deux bras qui m'entouraient.

-Alors, alors, alors ! hurla Martha.

Je sortais de ses bras pour reprendre mon souffle. Kellan entra derrière elle et referma la porte. Je lui lançai un regard massacrant (enfin.. aussi massacrant qu'il peut l'être au réveil).

-Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? minauda-t-il l'air blessé.

-Ton petit numéro d'hier me reste en travers de la gorge.

Il eu un sourire en coin et regarda autour de lui.

-Il n'a pas passé la nuit avec toi ?

-Non, je ne suis pas une de celle qui dit « oui » le premier soir.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Je soupirai et m'assis sur le lit. De toute façon, j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir. Je m'assis sur le lit et passais une main dans mes cheveux pour les mettre en ordre (essayer tout du moins).

-Alors ? Ne nous fait pas languir, parle. S'il te plait !

-Oh ca va ! Tu sais déjà tout vu que c'est toi qi l'a renseigné sur mes gouts. Et oui, pas la peine de me faire ta tête étonnée, je le sais !

Elle eu un sourire.

-Ca t'a plus avoue ! De sortir de nouveau comme une personne civilisée.

Je baissai les yeux en rougissant. Oui, ca m'avait plu. Beaucoup même. Mais que la première soirée se passe bien ne veux rien dire. Encore faut-il voir arriver la deuxième.

-Oui, c'était sympa. On a parlé, on a rigolé, on a passé une bonne soirée. Heureuse ?

-Oui ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je soupirai et senti Kellan se poser à coté de moi.

-C'est bien que tu te sois amusée. Mais maintenant dis nous ce qu'on attend.

Et voilà. L'amour des potins prend le dessus. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais rien à raconter. Enfin, presque.

-Il m'a embrassé.

-Pardon ? Tu peux parler plus fort ?

-Il m'a embrassé, criais-je presque, le rouge me montant aux joues.

-Ahhhhhh !

Je dus me boucher les oreilles face aux cris de Martha. Elle sautillait dans la chambre.

-Raconte !

Je soupirai et leur contai notre retour du Yale Hôtel. Kellan n'en perdis pas une miette, un léger sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

-Il a joué le gentleman ? C'est bien, il apprend vite le petit.

Je ne relevai pas.

-Oh ! repris Martha en levant la main. J'allais oublier. Je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour que tu me raconte ta soirée avec le beau Taylor Lautner. Je suis là parce que la copine de Kiowa arrive ce soir et que j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une petite fête.

J'acquiesçai en me levant.

-Il y a un bar billard au coin de la rue, on pourrait louer la salle pour ce soir. Ca serrai sympa. Appelle Jeremy pour la musique, il te fournira tout le matos digne d'un DJ.

Elle me sourit, fit un salut militaire et quitta la pièce. Je me tournais vers Kellan. Il était toujours assis sur mon lit, l'air pensif.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive nounours ? Ca ne va pas ?

-si si, s'empressa-t-il de dire e secouant la tête. C'est rien, juste la fatigue je crois.

Je me posais en face de lui et m'accroupi devant lui.

-Tu mens mal Kellan !

Il me fixa, très sérieusement.

-Et toi ne reste pas dans cette position, tu incite à la luxure.

Je rougis et tombais sur mes fesses à la reverse. Pensant mon geste non prémédité, Kellan attrapa mon bras et me tira vers l'avant. Je me retrouvais propulsée contre lui. Il tomba à la reverse sur le lit, si bien que je fini allongé sur lui. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je relevais la tête doucement.

Il me regardait, une lueur indéchiffrable éclairant ses yeux. Il leva la main et la porta sur ma joue. Je fermais les yeux au contact de cette paume sur mon visage.

-Il a vraiment de la chance le petit Tay.

Je rouvris vivement les yeux mais il se redressa, m'empêchant de capter son regard. Il se leva et quitta ma chambre sans un mot. Je restais là, perplexe, affalé sur le lit. Il me fallu un moment pour remettre les événements dans l'ordre. Puis je me persuadais que ca n'était rien de grave et filai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer.

Après avoir enfilé un jean, une chemise ample cintré grâce à une ceinture en cuire noir et une paire de botte noire, je sortais de ma chambre. Les couloirs étaient pleins des gens de l'équipe qui profitait de leur jour de congé. Tous me saluèrent et je regagnai l'ascenseur dans cette ambiance bonne enfant, oubliant presque Kellan et la scène de ce matin. Il fallait que j'en parle à Martha. Elle saurait sans doute quoi penser.

J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je failli percuter celui qui en ressortait. Je senti deux mains m'agripper fermement pour m'évité de m'étaler dans le couloir. En relevant les yeux, je tombais nez à nez avec Taylor. Il souriait.

-Bonjour Roxie. Bien dormi ?

Je me redressais doucement et lui fit u sourire (petit le sourire).

-Très bien merci, et toi ?

IL sourit d'avantage.

-Alors Tay, tu arrête de l'accaparer !?

Je penchais la tête et aperçu Jackson derrière lui.

-Salut Jazz.

Il me fit un signe de la main.

-Bon, on file, me dit Taylor. A ce soir ?

J'acquiesçai et entrai dans l'ascenseur. Taylor patienta devant la porte, vrillant son regard au mien jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment. Lorsqu'enfin nos regards furent dessoudés, j'inspirai profondément, le rouge me montant aux joues.

Je pris la direction du bar et commandais un grand café. Une fois servis, je parcouru la salle des yeux. J'aperçu Ashley, Nikki et Kristen à une table. Elles me faisaient signe. Je les rejoignis en souriant.

-Coucou Roxie. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Le sourire entendu de Nikki me fit baisser les yeux.

-Oui, merci.

Ashley et Nikki éclatèrent de rire devant ma mine dépité. Kristen me fixait.

-Ca va ?

J'acquiesçai. Je pensais encore à Kellan et à son comportement de ce matin là.

-Je me demandais…euh…a propos de Kellan ?

-Oui ?

-Et bien…Je…

-Tu ?

Elles m'encourageaient à continuer mais je ne trouvais pas les mots. Finalement, Nikki pris la parole.

-Tu lui plais. Beaucoup. Mais ca n'a pas l'air réciproque. C'est ce qui te gêne ?

J'acquiesçai, les yeux rivé à mon café.

-Tu les préfère plus matte, rigola Ashley.

-Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura Kristen en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Kellan est un grand garçon. Il t'aime beaucoup et il est assez posé pour ne pas t'embêté s'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance. Il préférera te gardé en tant qu'amie, quitte à retenter sa chance plus tard.

J'eu un faible sourire. En quelques jours, j'avais appris à aimer Kellan. Cet homme aux allures de nounours. Il avait beau dégagé un coté bestial surpuissant, il restait sensible et doux, j'en étais persuadé. Et il était plutôt pas mal, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Mais il ne m'intéressait pas du tout dans ce sens. Je le trouvais séduisant, et même très attirant physiquement, mais pour une raison qui m'échappais, je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer autrement qu'en ami, en grand frère. Je devais vraiment être maboule.

-Alors comme ca ce soir on a une soirée billard ?

Je relevais la tête.

-Je me suis dit que ca pourrais être sympa. Martha gère le programme, elle va nous faire un truc aux petits oignons.

Ashley sourit. Je restai ébloui. Cette femme était décidément très belle.

-Et comment tu va gérer le coup pour Kiowa. C'est bien une surprise ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Il est le seul à ne pas être au courant. On va le laissé arrivé tranquillement, posé ses baguages, puis les autres l'emmènerons, de gré ou de force au bar.

Mon téléphone sonna. Un message.

« Kellan Lutz, 11h23  
Désolé pour ce matin princesse. J'espère ne pas t'avoir gênée. Réserve-moi une danse ce soir, bisous.  
Ton nounours préféré ! »

Sacré Kellan. J'eu un sourire et rangeais mon Black Berry quand il recommença à sonné. Encore un message.

Taylor Lautner  
Coucou beauté ! Je me demandais si tu serrais tenté par un petit pique-nique avec la bande Quileute ? Bisous répond vite ;)

Mon sourire s'agrandis. Ashley, Kristen et Nikki me regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous laisse mesdemoiselles. A plus tard !

Je quittai la table sous leur question et filais dans ma chambre. Pour un pique nique, des talons hauts, c'est pas la joie !

Une fois changé, j'allais frapper à la porte de Taylor. J'entendais de la musique dans la pièce. Taylor m'ouvris, les cheveux mouillés. Il souriait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imité. Il a un sourire communicatif ce garçon.

-C'est qui ? demanda une voix grave dans la chambre.

-Un ange ! cria-t-il.

J'entendis la voix éclater de rire, suivis par deux ou trois autres. J'haussai un sourcil. Il s'écarta de la porte et me laissa entrer. J'avais mal calculé le nombre de personne. Malgré la petite taille de la chambre, je comptais dix personnes. Deux femmes, huit hommes. Une secondes durant, un sourire amusé apparu sur mes lèvres. J'avais l'esprit assez tordu parfois.

Rob et Kellan étaient debout devant la télé, une guitare en plastique à la main. Guitare Héro Mania, me poursuivrais-tu jusqu'au Canada ?

Bronson était assis au pied du lit, une batterie entre les mains. Derrière lui, affalé sur le dos, la tête dans le vide, Booboo regardait la scène à l'envers. Il me sourit et je remarquai qu'il était rouge tomate.

-Tu devrais te remettre dans le bon sens Booboo. Tu risque de nous faire un malaise.

Il rit et se tourna sur le ventre, ses mains croisés sous son menton. Assise sur le lit, Julia Jones (alias Leah Clearwater) discutais avec Chaske et Tinsel Korey (aka Emily Young). J'apercevais la tête de Jackson qui dépassait de l'autre coté du lit, cotre la fenêtre entrouverte. Il discutait avec Alex qui fumait sa cigarette.

-Hey, salut Roxie, lança Chaske. Tu te joins à nous pour le déjeuner ?

Je lui souris et acquiesçai. Je sentis la main de Taylor glisser le long de mon dos. Puis il passa devant moi.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on commende ?

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on commende ?

-Bah oui, dit Booboo en me lançant un immense sourire. On appelle le room service et on commende. Et on ce fait notre pique nique en chambre.

J'eu un sourire. Dire que je m'étais changé pour déjeuner à même le sol dans une chambre. Mémo : Toujours demander à Taylor se qu'il entend par « pique-nique » et même pour tout le reste. Kellan eu un rire triomphant.

-Ah ! Et ca ce prétend musicien ?! J'ai battu à plat de couture Rob.

Robert lui assena une tape dans le dos.

-Rigole pas trop gros nounours, lui lança Taylor. Tu ne m'a pas encore affronté.

-Tu crois me faire peur petit louveteau ? dit-il dans un sourire carnassier. Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi dans tout les domaines tu sais. Je pourais t'en apprendre deux ou trois.

Remarque à peine voilé puisque toute la chambre se tournait vers moi d'un même mouvement. Tous avaient cessé de parler. Réagis Roxie ou la chasse sera bientôt ouverte !

-Je vous trouve bien sur de vous messieurs. A vous entendre vous êtes les meilleurs… A ce jeu, m'empressai-je de rajouter.

-Bien sur, fanfaronna Taylor en bombant le torse.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Un sourire équivoque passa sur ses traits.

-Serais-ce un défi ?

-Un peu que s'en ai un. Je vais t'apprendre l'humilité jeune homme.

Il écarta le bras pour me proposé de choisir mon instrument en premier. Si en plus il me laissait le choix des armes, il serait fini.

Je récupérai la guitare et passai la lanière autour de mon coup. Elle était trop large pour moi. Kellan la resserra dans mon dos. Il laissa ses mains une seconde sur mes épaules. Je renversai la tête en arrière pour lui lancer un sourire. Il y répondit joyeusement et se laissa tomber assis sur le lit près de Booboo.

Taylor avait enfilé la lanière de la basse et me lançai des regards en coin.

- Quel chanson?

-The Killers, When you were young.

IL eu un sourire en coin.

- Ma préféré, dit-il.

-Comme si ca me faisait peur, dis-je en riant.

Les premières notes partirent. Je sentais mes doigts de pieds se soulever en rythme. Je commençais à joué, fermant les yeux. Pas besoin de regarder l'écran, tout à l'oreille et au souvenir. Je la connaissais par cœur. Index, touche, touche, plus majeur, touche…

J'entendis Kellan rire doucement derrière moi. Lorsque les dernières notes raisonnèrent, j'ouvris les yeux. Taylor jura entre ses dents.

-Elle t'a battu les yeux fermé gamin, et c'est pas une façon de parlé.

Je vis Rob, Taylor et Jackson tourner la tête vers moi.

-C'est vrai, demanda Taylor.

J'acquiesçai, rougissante.

-Je la connais par cœur. Tu n'avais aucune chance.

Il eu un sourire déçu. On frappa à la porte.

-Service d'étage. Votre commende !

.

* * *

* * *

**J'espère que ca vous a plus. Le prochiane épisode, chapitre 8 : Soirée difficile. Apparition de Audrey, petite amie de Kiowa Gordon. Bises à toutes et à tous !**


	8. Soirée Difficile

**Aunda : Et oui le nounours s'y met. Mais il est si adorable, comment lui en vouloir !?**

**SuperGirl971 : Soit contente, voila un domaine ou elle n'exele pas !**

**LettyM : Heureuse de te savoir accro, j'espère que tu le restera, bonne lecture !**

**Clemence F: Audrey est une des veinarde qui a eu le droit à une role dans ma fanfic. C'est une de mes plus fidèles lectrices qui a décidé de devenir pour les besoin de la fic la petite amie de Kiowa Gordon, alias Embry Call.**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Soirée Difficile**

.

Après notre petit pique nique en chambre, je sortis de la chambre de Taylor.

-A toute à l'heure les garçons, je vais me préparer.

-Tu veux de l'aide, proposa Bronson avec un sourire explicite.

Taylor lui assena une magistrale tape sur la tête.

-C'est bon, j'rigole. Pas la peine de t'énerver.

Je ris. En entrant dans ma chambre, je soupirai d'aise. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme aujourd'hui. Ses garçons étaient vraiment adorables. Je me glissais sous la douche et profitait de la chaleur de l'eau. On frappa à ma porte.

-J'arrive, hurlai-je en enroulant une serviette autour de ma poitrine.

Je sorti de la salle de bain, laissant de l'eau dégouliner le long de mes cheveux et de mes jambes.

-Qui c'est ?

-C'est Kellan.

Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris la porte. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ma tenue.

-Oups, je te dérange ?

-Non, j'adore me trimbalé nue et mouillée dans ma chambre.

Il eu un sourire.

-Je devrais venir te voir plus souvent dans ce cas.

Je rougis. Il fixait mon corps à travers la serviette. Je la resserrai autour de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Kellan ?

-Tellement de chose, souffla-t-il. Je viens te prévenir que Kiowa est en route pour l'aéroport. Ils seront de retour d'ici une heure et demie.

-Ok, merci. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

-Oui, bien sur, pardon.

Il fit demi tour et disparu dans le couloir. Je refermai la porte et fonçai finir ma douche. Quelques degré de moins me ferai le plus grand bien. Une fois laver parfaitement, je sortai de la douche, me sechait le corps et les cheveux, puis revenais dans ma chambre. Jettant un coup d'œil à mon armoire, j'en sortait un jean, dos nu rouge en soie et ma paire de bottine rouge à lanière. Un coup d'œil dans la glace, un moment de maquillage, et j'étais prête. Prête à quoi, je l'ignorai encore…

On frappa à ma porte à nouveau. Jackson se tenais sur le pas, Ashley dans ses bras.

-Coucou Roxie. On venait voir si tu étais prête.

-Je le suis.

-Parfait, dit Ashley en me souriant. Tu viens avec nous.

J'acquiesçai et récupérai mon sac dans ma chambre. Une fois ma porte fermer, je les suivais jusqu'au bar.

Le « Charlie's Birdies » faisait l'angle de l'avenue sur laquelle se tenait notre hôtel. Lorsque j'entrais, je fus enchanté. Martha c'était surpassé. Le look rétro du bar était encore plus visible maintenant. Les lumières vacillaient légèrement au dessus des trois tables de billard. J'aperçu Martha près du bar en pleine discutions avec le patron.

-Ah enfin, me dit-elle lorsque j'approchais. Roxie, voilà Charlie, c'est le patron du bar.

-Je sais, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Sa poigne était ferme, honnête. Il me sourit gentiment et repris sa discutions avec Martha au sujet des mineurs présent à la soirée.

-Si je peux vous rassurer, il n'y aura que deux mineur de moins de 18 ans et je m'en porte garant, dis-je.

-Oui, mais en Colombie britannique, l'âge légal est de 19 ans. Pas de dix-huit.

Merde, ca m'en rajoutait une à surveiller de près.

-Je me porte garant pour tout problème.

Il me sourit et fini par accepter.

-Très bien, dis-je à Martha une fois qu'il fut parti. Interdiction à quiconque qui n'a pas l'âge légal d'approcher.

Elle fit un salut militaire et se retira. Je soupirai en fermant les yeux.

-Alors princesse, stressée ?

Les deux énormes mains de Kellan se posèrent sur mes épaules et commencèrent à les masser avec application. Je retenais mes gémissements de bien être. Je le senti s'approcher de moi s'avantage, collant son buste à mon dos.

-Tu es tellement plus sexy quand tu te laisse aller, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me mis à rougir violement. Non mais à quoi il jouait ?

- Kellan, lâche-moi s'il te plait.

Ma voix était tendue. Rrrrhh, fichu hormone ! Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes épaules, descendant le long de mes bras. Il déclencha en moi une vague de frisson et j'eu soudain très chaud. Il approcha sa bouche de mon coup. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Je sursautai.

-Kellan, arrête, aboyai-je en me retournant vivement.

Je lu de la tristesse dans ses yeux et ma colère s'évanouis.

-Promis, je serais sage, murmura-t-il.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Ashley, Nikki et Kristen c'étaient accordée pour me dire qu'il laissera tomber. Qu'il me garderait comme amie. Je commençai à douter…

Il eu un sourire gêner.

-Kellan…

-Laisse tombé, dit-il en souriant faussement.

Il tourna les talons rapidement.

-Kellan att…

-Hey, Roxie.

Deux bras enserrèrent ma taille et me firent tourner. Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Taylor, son éternel sourire Colgate sur les lèvres.

-Salut Tay.

-Alors, heureuse que je t'ai laissée gagner ?

Je ris. Sa bonne humeur l'emporta sur le reste.

-C'est cela oui. Rassure-moi, pour faire un score aussi nul, tu n'a même pas touché la guitare ?

Il sourit.

-Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi, dit-il avec un sourire sombre.

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, Big Bad Wolf !

Son sourire noir s'élargie.

-C'est ce que nous verrons.

A cette instant, Bronson et Alex firent irruption dans la pièce.

-Tout le monde à son poste, ils arrivent !

Je me mis à rire, soudain portée par l'excitation latente de la salle. Chacun de mettait en place, décrivant un grand arc de cercle devant la porte du bar. Je senti mon cœur s'emballé. Une main se faufila dans la mienne, entremêlant nos doigts. Je levais les yeux vers Taylor, il souriait.

-Eteignez tout, hurla Martha, au comble de l'excitation.

Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, une autre main plus large se glissa dans ma main droite. Ma paume se retrouva cajolée par un pouce. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la personne à ma droite. Je levais la main, et la fit courir sur le bras large jusqu'au cou, puis sur le visage. Je reconnu la mâchoire carré de Kellan. Il tourna la tête pour embrasser ma paume. Je frissonnais et ôtai ma main de son visage.

-Ca va Roxie, demanda Taylor.

Je ne répondis pas. La main de Kellan quitta la mienne. Bizarrement, une partie de moi le regrettait. La porte fut poussée. J'entendis la voix de Kiowa se demander ce qu'il se passait. Enfin les lumières se rallumèrent.

-Surprise ! crièrent en cœur la fine équipe.

Kiowa souriait. Il prit ses camarades dans ses bras, les remerciant de leur attention. Puis il tendit la main en arrière et attira à lui une jeune femme. Elle avait la peau claire et des cheveux châtains mi-long. Un sourire joyeux s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres, faisant pétiller ses yeux noisette.

Lorsque Kiowa la prenait contre lui, elle rayonnait presque littéralement.

-C'est elle alors ? demandai-je.

Taylor eu un sourire.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. Mes je les préfère plus…rock and roll.

Il avait murmuré ses derniers mots tout contre mon oreille avec une voix douce et rauque. La comparaison est stupide, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait la texture du chocolat fondu. Je sais, c'est stupide. Mais c'est bien ca le problème. Chez moi, réflexion stupide (enfin, plus que d'habitude) = ma pauvre, tu es en train de tombé amoureuse comme une lycéenne.

Paniquée par cette idée, je cherchais les symptômes suivant. Palpitation, j'ai, chaleur, j'ai, frisson, j'ai. Aye. Pas cool.

Il était hors de question que je tombe amoureuse. Je me mis à rougir et dégageai ni vu ni connu ma main de la sienne.

-Quelques choses ne va pas ?

Ni vue ni connue, mon œil ouais !

-Non, répondis-je rapidement (trop surement vu le regard suspicieux qu'il me lança). J'ai juste soif. Tu veux quelques choses ?

-Une bière s'il te plait. Je t'attends au billard avec les gars. On va voir si la aussi tu assure.

Je lui souris et fonçai vers le bar. Martha m'intercepta.

-Ca va ? T'es toute pale. Plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

Je dégluti et la poussai vers le bar avec moi.

-Deux choses, murmurai-je en français, lançant quand même un œil à droite et à gauche pour vérifié que Jackson n'était pas là. Numéro 1 : Kellan me fait flipé. Pas méchament, mais il arrête pas d'essayer de flirté et tout a l'heure dans le noir, pendant que Taylor me tenait la main, Kellan m'a attrapé l'autre. Et deuxièmement, je crois que je suis en train de tombé sous le charme du bel Indien.

-Taylor et Kellan t'ont tenu la main ?

-Martha, me lamentai-je. Concentration s'il te plait. Je suis dans la merde là.

-Ok, dit-elle en se redressant. Alors pour le petit un, une discussion s'impose. Met les choses au clair.

-Mais je veux pas le perdre. J'l'aime bien moi Kellan.

-Oh ma grande, il faudra te décidé. Tu peux pas avoir les deux.

-Je veux pas les deux, je veux un pote et…Et je sais même pas !

Martha secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

-Bon, file voir ton chéri, moi, je surveille Kellan. Je te fais mon rapport dans deux heures.

Je failli lui dire que ce 'était pas mon chéri mais je me retint. J'acquiesçai et récupérai les verres que le barman me tendait. Puis, l'air aussi décontracté que possible, je filai rejoindre Taylor à la table de billard.

Appuyé sur une queue, il discutait avec Audrey. Celle-ci ce tourna vers moi à mon arrivé. Je tendis son vers à Taylor qui me remercia avec un grand sourire et tendis ma main libre vers elle.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Audrey. Moi c'est Roxie Blake, l'assistante de prod. Et accessoirement le larbin de ces jeunes gens.

Elle me sourit.

-Enchanté, dit-elle.

Je cru reconnaitre un léger accent dans sa voix mais ne relevais pas. Niveau accent, j'étais la mieux loti.

-Alors, tu joue, me demanda Taylor.

-Euh…Je dois avouer que dans ce domaine, je n'y connais rien.

Il eu un sourire en coin.

-Viens là alors, je vais t'apprendre.

J'entendis les rires des autres garçons, mais ils me semblaient loin. Le regard de Taylor vrillé au mien semblait éclipser tout le reste. Il guida mes mains sur le bois de la queue et me positionna contre la table de billard. Mes cuisses touchaient le bois de la table et je sentais le bassin de Taylor contre le bas de mon dos. La proximité de nos deux corps me fit rougir. Sa main se posa sur ma hanche, frôlant ma peau à travers le dos nu. Il se pencha contre moi, collant son buste à mon dos.

-Maintenant, un léger mouvement du poigné.

IL avait presque susurré à mon oreille. Je tressaillis en jouant, si bien que la queue ripa sur la table et envoya la boule blanche contre le coin. Elle rebondit néanmoins, venant frapper quelques boules et les envoyant baladé à travers la table.

Je me redresser, toujours rouge. La pression de son corps contre le mien continua quelques secondes puis il s'éloigna et me regarda en souriant.

-Mouais, dit-il. Il va falloir que je t'entraine.

Je souris. Soudain je pris conscience des autres. Bronson et Alex étaient morts de rire dans le coin du billard. Je détournai les yeux et mon regard croisa celui de Kellan. J'y lu de la peine. Mon cœur se serra. Je fis un mouvement vers lui, mais il me tourna le dos et disparu dans la foule. Je restai figée, les bras à moitié lever vers lui. Je sentais la brulure des larmes commencer à monté peu à peu.

Je le revoyais tourner les talons, le regard triste. J'avalais une gorgé de Morito. Pas assez fort. Je le finis cul sec.

-Et bien Roxie, t'y va pas de main morte toi !

Taylor passa son bras sur mes épaules et déposa une bise sur ma joue. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je me sentais mal. J'avais envie de vomir, et cela n'avais rien à voir avec le verre. Quoi que.

-Ca va pas ? demanda Taylor.

Je secouais la tête. J'avais gâché la soirée d'assez de gens comme ca.

-Je suis juste fatiguée. Je crois que je vais rentrer à l'hôtel.

-Quoi ?! Oh non, Roxie. Dit pas ca. Reste encore un peu aller !

Je lui souris mais fis non de la tête.

-Reste Tay, je te jure, ca va. Je suis juste crevée.

Il me regarda tristement. Je ne voulais pas gâcher sa soirée. Je me dressais sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un léger baisé sur ses lèvres. Il resta sans bougé une seconde puis y répondis joyeusement.

-C'est pour te souhaiter bonne nuit.

Il me sourit. Sur ce, je tournais les talons, saluais Kiowa et Audrey, récupérai mon manteau, puis quittai la salle soudain trop chaude et trop bruyante. Sur le pas de la porte, j'allumais une cigarette. Inspirant profondément l'air frais.

Je traversai l'avenue vers l'hôtel. Les rues étaient encordes pleines de monde. Il n'était que 22h15.

J'entrai dans l'hôtel après avoir écrasé ma cigarette puis me dirigeai vers le bar.

-Une vodka pomme.

Ca m'aidera à dormir. La vodka m'a toujours assommée.

Dés qu'elle fut servit, je l'avalai cul sec puis montais dans ma chambre. Ma tête me tournait légèrement. Dans le couloir, je dus me tenir au mur pour ne pas m'écrouler.

Te voila récompensé à vouloir à tout pris boire vite.

A la troisième tentative, j'introduisis la clef magnétique dans la serrure et ma porte s'ouvrit. J'entrai et ôtai à peine mes chaussures pour m'affaler sur le lit. Je m'endormis dans les vingt secondes suivantes.


	9. Nuit Difficile

**Je suis sur ma lancée alors voila mon chapitre 9. Merci encore à mes fans pour leur message. **

**Lolinette : Oui, Audrey va revenir dans la suite, tkt, je lui réserve une petite place. Et puis c'est plus l'émotion qui l'alcool qui la met dans cette état. Quoi que j'essayerai un jour et j'te dirais ^^**

**Aunda : Elle profitera plus tard, je veux encore pousser un peu le coté torturée.**

**LettyM : Oui le pauvre Kellan, mais la vengence arrive...Tout de suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Nuit Difficile

.

Une heure plus tard, je fus réveillée par des bruit dans le couloir. Relevant péniblement la tête, je perçu une voix devant ma porte.

-Roxie (toc toc toc). Tu dors ? Ca va mieux ?

J'eu un sourire. Je crois bien que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas tenir l'alcool. Je me levais péniblement et ouvrai la porte. Taylor se tenait sur le pas, appuyer sur le battant.

-Bonsoir, chuchota-t-il.

-Bonsoir.

Il me sourit. La fatigue se lisait sur ses traits mais il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

-Ca va ?

J'acquiesçai. Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

-tu veux entrer, finis-je par demandé.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderas jamais.

Je captais une lueur dans ses yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas si bourré qu'il voulait bien me le laisser croire.

-Taylor, cesse ta comédie. J'en ai vu des gens déchiré, mais tu n'en fait pas parti. Tu ne sens même pas l'alcool.

Il se retourna vers moi, cette fois si beaucoup plus clean.

-Touché.

Je souris. C'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace.

-Je voulais te dire bonne nuit…Et puis je me suis dit que si j'avais l'air bourré, je pourrais m'endormir avec toi ni vu ni connu.

C'est-y pas mignon ?

-Si tu voulais dormir avec moi, il fallait demander. Ou mieux, joué la carte de la peur après un cauchemar. Les femmes adorent les hommes sensibles.

Il me sourit. Malgré la pénombre de la chambre, je voyais son sourire se dessiner dans le noir.

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour la drague en douceur. Avec la célébrité, j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de tout me croire acquis. Avec toi c'est différant.

Je rougis. Serais-ce un compliment ?

Je le senti se rapprocher de moi. Il gardait une distance correcte. Il ne me brusquait pas, et je trouvais ça très bien de sa part. Doucement, il posa sa main sur ma joue et resta un moment ainsi.

-Tu es la fille la plus étrange que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et bizarrement, j'adore ça.

Il approcha un peu plus de moi et positionna son visage au dessus du mien. Je relevais la tête doucement. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes. Son baisé avait des avant gout de caresses. Il était d'une douceur sans pareil. Je le lui rendis timidement. Il sourit contre ma bouche.

Passant ses bras autour de ma taille, il m'attira d'avantage contre lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il me tira légèrement et bientôt, je fut assise sur ses genoux. Il était assis sur le bord de mon lit. Le rouge me monta à la joue. Je senti la nervosité grandir en moi en même temps que le désir. Tout ce jouera sur ses deux sentiments. Si la nervosité prenait le pas, je fuirai, si c'était le désir…

Ses mains parcouraient mon dos, tandis que les miennes exploraient ses cheveux noirs de jais.

Tout aurait pu se passer pour le mieux. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas. Trop vite à mon gout, il passa sa main sous mon t-shirt et frôla mon ventre du bout des doigts. Alors tout bascula. La nervosité qui m'habitait grandis d'avantage et explosa. Je me relevai, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La peur s'immisçait peu à peu dans ma tête, au même rythme que les souvenirs douloureux de cette nuit. Il se leva, ne comprenant pas mon geste. Sa main passa dans mon dos et je poussais un hurlement.

Ma nuit se rejouait en moi, faite de sensation, de souvenir et de sentiment. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Je tombai à genoux, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

-Roxie ! Roxie, qu'est-ce qu'y ce passe.

Taylor était agenouillé devant moi. Je crois. Je ne percevais plus rien que le rythme désordonné de mon cœur. Lorsqu'il tenta de me touché, je sanglotai d'avantage et me précipitai en rampant dans le fond de la salle. Tout devint noir l'espace d'une seconde. Je ne voyais plus rien, j'entendais à travers un filtre.

-Roxie, ouvre !

-Kellan ?

-Taylor ?! Ouvre moi cette foutu porte ou je la défonce.

La porte s'ouvre. Je ne vois toujours rien. Je sanglote encore. Des pas, trop de pas. Il n'y a pas que deux personnes. Je pense vaguement que je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça, mais les souvenirs reviennent à l'assaut, plus fort et alors je sombre dans l'hystérie.

P.O.V. Kellan LUTZ

Elle était là, terrifiée, assise par terre, le dos contre le mur de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Taylor la regarde, effaré. Ah si je pouvais t'en collé une là tout de suite !

-Roxie ? Roxie répond moi !

Martha c'est agenouillé près d'elle. Elle tente de la touché mais Roxie se plaque d'avantage au mur en gémissant. Ses cris de douleur me déchirent le cœur. J'entends des gens s'agglutiné près de la porte. Jackson, Ashley, Kristen, Rob et Chaske sont entré. Je me tourne vers eux et ferme la porte au nez des autres d'un geste rageur qui la fait trembler dans ses gonds.

Pas besoin de plus de témoin.

Je m'agenouille près de Roxie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

J'entends la peur dans ma voix. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

-Crise d'hystérie, dit-elle paniquer. Je ne sais pas…

Je me suis levé et tourné vers Taylor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Je hurle presque. Je sens Rob, Jackson et Chaske se rapprocher de moi. Ils ont peur que je dérape. Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

-Je ne sais pas.

Lui aussi est terrifier.

-On s'embrassais (aye, poignard dans le cœur) et puis je l'ai assise sur mes genoux, sur le lit. Quand j'ai commencé à passé mes mains sous son t-shirt elle est devenu dingue.

Il a trop peur pour avoir honte. Bon point pour lui.

J'entends encore Roxie sangloter. Je m'agenouille près d'elle et la tire de force contre moi. D'abord elle résiste. Elle essaye de me frappé, mais je tiens bon. Je la rapproche de moi.

-Hey, hey, c'est moi, c'est Kellan princesse. Je suis là. Personne ne te fera de mal, je te le jure.

Elle commence à se calmer. Je la sens, tremblante contre moi.

-Kellan, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je lis de la peur et de l'inquiétude sur le visage de tout les gens dans cette pièce. On aime tous Roxie. C'est une fille gentille, serviable, honnête et drôle. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Je me tourne vers Martha pour chercher du soutien. Elle me regarde intensément.

-Je ne prendrais pas la décision de leur dire. C'est sa vie privé Kellan, c'est son cauchemar. Elle te l'a dis à toi, c'est qu'elle te fait confiance. Alors je te fais confiance pour décider.

Je la regarde un moment.

-Mais si elle ne te l'a pas dit alors comment… ?

Soudain je me fige. Sa meilleure amie est venue la chercher. Etait-ce elle ?

-Tout les gens dans cette pièce ne veule que son bonheur. Ils ne lui tiendront jamais rigueur de ce drame.

Elle acquiesce. Elle veut s'en persuader. Roxie c'est calmé. Elle dort presque. Je la soulève doucement et la porte à son lit. Je pers l'équilibre et me retrouve assis près d'elle. Je tente de me lever, mais sa main attrape mon jean et elle s'y accroche férocement. Alors je reste assis, je pose ma main sur ses cheveux, et je la berce. Elle ne méritait pas ça…

-Elle est riche et talentueuse, mais elle a aussi vu le revers de la médaille.

-De quoi tu parle Kellan.

Les autres se sont rapprochés. Je lève les yeux et mon regard croise celui de Taylor. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Je compte bien lui dédier mon petit spitch.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi elle a giflé Tay le soir de la fête ? Et pourquoi elle est si mal à l'aise quand les garçons l'asticotent sur le sexe ? Elle n'est pas une sainte, loin de là. Elle en a fait beaucoup durant ses jeunes années. Mais il y a des blessures qui laissent des marques.

-Kellan tu me fais peur, murmure Ashley.

-Tu as raison d'avoir peur Ash.

J'inspire.

-Roxie est traumatisée parce qu'elle a été violé il y a deux ans.

Voila, la bombe est lancer. Les réactions ne se font pas attendre.

-Qui ? Comment ? Mon Dieu, si je fou la main sur cette pourriture…

-Elle avait 17 ans. Elle faisait la fête, parce que c'était de son âge, parce que c'était dans sa condition sociale. Et un soir elle est tombée sur le mauvais.

-Je l'ai récupéré dans un sale état, nue, battue, seule. Il l'avait abandonné sur le parking de la boite.

Le visage de Taylor se décompose. Souffre mon enfant, comprend ton erreur.

-Dit moi qu'il est en taule, souffle Nikki.

-Non.

Tout le monde est abasourdi.

-Comment ça non ?!

-C'était une petite dévergondé, explique Martha. Personne ne l'aurait cru non consentante. Et même si un jury l'avait cru, le doute aurait plané, et la presse s'en serait emparée. Quand on est l'héritière d'un des plus grands producteurs du siècle, on n'a pas le droit à ce genre de pub. Elle ne voulait pas déshonoré sa famille.

Ashley se traine vers le lit.

-Ma pauvre petite.

Elle pleure en caressant les cheveux de Roxie.

Moi je fixe toujours Taylor. Ses yeux sont vides, j'y li la peur et le dégout. Le dégout de lui. Il se rend compte qu'il a été trop vite. J'espère sincèrement que tu la perdras pour ta connerie.

Je lui en veux. Pourtant, j'ai rien contre lui. Simplement, elle l'aime plus que moi et ca me rend dingue.

Elle gigote contre moi. Je resserre mon étreinte.

-Il faut trouver un truc à dire au autre pour expliquer ce qui c'est passé ce soir.

P.O.V. Taylor LAUTNER

Elle était là, terrifiée, assise par terre, le dos contre le mur de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? me cris Kellan.

Je la regarde, effaré. Je n'arrive pas a bouger un muscle.

-Roxie ? Roxie répond moi !

Martha c'est agenouillé près d'elle. Elle tente de la touché mais Roxie se plaque d'avantage au mur en gémissant. Ses cris de douleur me déchirent le cœur. J'entends des gens s'agglutiné près de la porte. Jackson, Ashley, Kristen, Rob et Chaske sont entré. Kellan se tourne vers eux et ferme la porte au nez des autres d'un geste rageur qui la fait trembler dans ses gonds.

Pas besoin de plus de témoin. Il a raison. J'aurai bien fais pareil si mes muscles consentaient à obéir.

Il s'agenouille près de Roxie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

J'entends la peur dans sa voix. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Elle est aussi forte que la mienne et ca me fait peur. L'aimerait-il ?

-Crise d'hystérie, dit-elle paniquer. Je ne sais pas…

Il s'est levé et tourner vers moi. Il me lance un regard massacrant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Il hurle presque. Rob, Jackson et Chaske se rapprochent de lui. Ils ont peur qu'il dérape. Moi je m'en moque. Je préfèrerai me faire tabasser que de la voir pleurer comme ca. A cause de moi.

-Je ne sais pas.

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu répondre.

Je suis terrifié.

-On s'embrassais, repris-je, et puis je l'ai assise sur mes genoux, sur le lit. Quand j'ai commencé à passé mes mains sous son t-shirt elle est devenu dingue.

J'ai trop peur pour avoir honte. Je me moque d'être pris pour un pervers, pour un profiteur, pour un connard. Qu'il me tabasse, ca m'ira bien.

J'entends encore Roxie sangloter. Il s'agenouille près d'elle et la tire de force contre lui. D'abord elle résiste. Elle le frappe, mais il tient bon. Il l'a serre plus fort contre lui.

-Hey, hey, c'est moi, c'est Kellan princesse. Je suis là. Personne ne te fera de mal, je te le jure.

Elle commence à se calmer. Elle tremble dans ses bras. J'ai les yeux qui brulent. Pourquoi lui fait-elle confiance et pas à moi ?

-Kellan, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je lis de la peur et de l'inquiétude sur le visage de tout les gens dans cette pièce. On aime tous Roxie. C'est une fille gentille, serviable, honnête et drôle. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Je le vois se tourner vers Martha pour chercher du soutien. Elle le regarde intensément.

-Je ne prendrais pas la décision de leur dire. C'est sa vie privé Kellan, c'est son cauchemar. Elle te l'a dis à toi, c'est qu'elle te fait confiance. Alors je te fais confiance pour décider.

Il la regarde un moment. Mais de quoi il parle bon sang !

-Mais si elle ne te l'a pas dit alors comment… ?

Il se fige. J'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent chinois et j'ai pas le décodeur. Je veux comprendre.

-Tout les gens dans cette pièce ne veule que son bonheur, finit-il par dire. Ils ne lui tiendront jamais rigueur de ce drame.

Elle acquiesce.

Roxie c'est calmé. Elle dort presque. Il la soulève doucement et la porte à son lit. Je le vois perdre l'équilibre et se retrouver assit près d'-elle. Il tente de me lever, mais sa main attrape son jean et elle s'y accroche férocement. Je sens une bouffé de rage et de jalousie m'envahir. Il reste assis, pose sa main sur ses cheveux, et il la berce. Je ne comprends pas sa détresse, mais elle ne la mérite pas…

-Elle est riche et talentueuse, mais elle a aussi vu le revers de la médaille.

-De quoi tu parle Kellan, demande Rob.

Les autres se sont rapprochés. Kellan lève les yeux sur moi et nos regards s'accrochent. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux avec un air méprisant. Tout les prochains mots son pour ma pomme, je le sais, alors j'écoute, attentivement…

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi elle a giflé Tay le soir de la fête ? Et pourquoi elle est si mal à l'aise quand les garçons l'asticotent sur le sexe ? Elle n'est pas une sainte, loin de là. Elle en a fait beaucoup durant ses jeunes années. Mais il y a des blessures qui laissent des marques.

-Kellan tu me fais peur, murmure Ashley.

Moi aussi je commence à avoir peur. J'ai peur de comprendre.

-Tu as raison d'avoir peur Ash.

J'inspire. Je manque d'air, il fait trop chaud.

-Roxie est traumatisée parce qu'elle a été violé il y a deux ans.

Voila, la bombe est lancer. J'ai l'impression de tombé du quinzième étage sans parachute. Quand enfin j'arrive en bas, la chute est brutale.

-Qui ? Comment ? Mon Dieu, si je fou la main sur cette pourriture…

Si ca m'arrivais de foutre la main sur lui, je le tuerai.

-Elle avait 17 ans. Elle faisait la fête, parce que c'était de son âge, parce que c'était dans sa condition sociale. Et un soir elle est tombée sur le mauvais.

Mon couer bat plus vite, mes points se serrent. Ma mâchoire aussi.

-Je l'ai récupéré dans un sale état, nue, battue, seule. Il l'avait abandonné sur le parking de la boite.

La, je me décompose. Mes yeux s'écarquilles, tout mes muscles me lâchent. Pour un peu je me casserai la gueule.

J'ai caressé son ventre et elle s'est levé… J'ai fais les mauvais gestes ca lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenir. Taylor qu'est-ce que tu peux être con !

Kellan me fixe. Il savoure ma douleur.

-Dit moi qu'il est en taule, souffle Nikki.

-Non.

Tout le monde est abasourdi. Moi le premier. Ce pourri s'en est sorti alors qu'il a détruit une femme, sa vie et tout ce qui va avec ?

-Comment ça non ?!

-C'était une petite dévergondé, explique Martha. Personne ne l'aurait cru non consentante. Et même si un jury l'avait cru, le doute aurait plané, et la presse s'en serait emparée. Quand on est l'héritière d'un des plus grands producteurs du siècle, on n'a pas le droit à ce genre de pub. Elle ne voulait pas déshonoré sa famille.

J'ai envie de vomir. Ashley se traine vers le lit.

-Ma pauvre petite.

Elle pleure en caressant les cheveux de Roxie.

Kellan me fixe toujours. Ses yeux sont durs. Il sonde le dégout et la peine qui habite mes yeux. Le dégout de moi. Je me rends compte que j'ai été trop vite. Et à cause de ca je vais la perdre… Et Kellan compte bien en profiter pour la récupéré.

Je lui en veux. Pourtant, j'ai rien contre lui. Simplement, elle s'accroche à lui et pas à moi et ca me rend dingue. Elle lui a parlé et pas à moi.

Elle gigote contre lui. Je resserre son étreinte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau. C'est comme si on avait plongé mon cœur dans une cuve glacer.

-Il faut trouver un truc à dire au autre pour expliquer ce qui c'est passé ce soir.


	10. Etrevue Mouvementée

**Cher fan, voilà mon premier chapitre LEMON pour cette fanfic. Attention, surprise au rendez vous. Tout n'es pas ce qu'il y parait ! **

**Aunda : Oui, ca y est, Taylor est au courant, mais ca ne va pas réellement mieux ce passé, je te laisse lire... Oh et tu ne va pas tarder !**

**Lolinette : Moi aussi j'adore les ! J'aimerai en mettre partout ! Crier mon amour pour les ! J'espère que ce Hot-Chapter te plaira !**

**SuperGirl971 : Me frappe pas pour ce chapitre s'il te plais ! Dis toi que ca te laisse un peu de temps avec Tay (ton perso s'entend).Non, non, tu as raison (me frappe pas) ca _TE_ laisse du temps avec Tay !**

**Aude77 : J'espère que tu continuera à aimer ma fic, bonne continuation !**

**LettyM : _Là_, tu peux dire pauvre Tay !**

**Bonne lecture a vous !**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Entrevue mouvementée**

.

Lorsque je me réveillai la première fois cette nuit là, la fatigue était tel que je ne réussi pas à ouvrir les yeux. Deux bras me maintenaient immobile. Je me rendormi en me demandant vaguement à qui ils appartenaient.

La deuxième fois, j'étais seule dans mes draps. J'entendais deux voix devant ma porte, dans la chambre.

-Tout le monde la croit malade.

-Et les hurlements ?

-douleur à l'estomac. J'ai pas pu trouver mieux. Plus fort et on aurait du expliquer pourquoi on ne l'emmenait pas à l'hôpital. Je voulais dire l'appendicite mais ca aussi ca aurait demandé un transport à l'hôpital.

-C'est pas grave. On improvisera le moment venu.

-Ok.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. J'ouvris les yeux doucement.

-Tu es réveillée ?

Kellan se tenait debout dans l'entré de la chambre, appuyé contre le mur. Je tentai de me redresser mais un éclair de douleur me traversa la tête. Ma vue se voila une seconde.

-Tiens bois ça.

Kellan s'assit sur le lit près de moi et me tendit un verre. J'allais me redressé pour le prendre, mais Kellan me devança. Il passa une main sous ma nuque et la suréleva doucement. Puis il déposa le verre au bord de mes lèvres. J'avalai doucement. Déglutir était douloureux.

Lorsque j'eu vidé le verre, il l'éloigna de moi et le posa sur la table de nuit. Il reposa ma tête sur l'oreiller. Sa main s'attarda sur mon front, caressant la naissance de mes cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu nous as fait une petite crise d'hystérie.

Vu la douleur qui me traversait de part en part, elle ne devait pas être si petite que ca…

-Je ne me rappelle plus rien après ton entré dans ma chambre. Dit moi ce qui c'est passé.

Il soupira bruyamment.

-Tu hurlais alors on est tous venu voir ce que tu avais. On t'a trouvée en larme, recroquevillée contre le mur. Taylor paniquait complètement.

Merde, Taylor a assisté à ça !

-Qui d'autre ma vu dans cette état ?

-Martha…Et puis Rob, Kristen, Nikki, Jackson, Ashley et Chaske.

Un vrai public. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Chaske…C'était sa voix toute à l'heure. Je passais une main sur mon visage pour essuyer la pellicule de transpiration qui s'étalait sur ma peau.

-Roxie, il faut que je te dise… J'ai du leur dire.

Je me figeai.

-Pourquoi ?

Ma voix était pitoyable.

-Parce qu'ils étaient inquiets, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

-Et Taylor ?

-Lui aussi il sait.

Sa voix était dure, chargée de colère.

-Kellan, ca n'est pas sa faute.

-Si.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a…fais ca. Il n'y est pour rien si je suis brisée.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Kellan se tourna face à moi et posa sa main sur ma joue.

-Si tu savais comme j'aimerai effacer tes souffrances.

Du pouce, il essuya la larme de ma joue. Je posais ma mai sur la sienne, et tournais la tête pour embrassé sa paume, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il continuait de caresser ma joue.

-Je t'aime Roxie.

-Moi aussi, Kellan.

-Mais pas comme moi je t'aime, dit-il tristement en retirant sa main de ma joue.

-Non. Non, pas comme tu m'aime.

Il baissa les yeux. J'en fis de même. Kellan était quelqu'un de doux, de tendre, de gentil et de loyale. J'aurai voulu l'aimer, mais je n'étais pas sur d'en être encore capable.

Il se leva et quitta ma chambre en silence.

-Si tu savais comme je regrette, murmurai-je lorsque la porte se ferma.

Durant une bonne heure, je pleurais. Lorsqu'enfin mes larmes s'arrêtèrent, je m'endormi, éreintée. Au bout de deux heures, Ashley et Nikki vinrent me réveillé avec un petit déjeuner.

-On c'est dit que tu aurais peut-être faim, me dit Ashley avec un sourire gêné.

Je n'arrivais pas à les regarder en face. Savoir qu'elle connaissait mon secret le plus horrible était déstabilisant.

- Roxie, regarde-nous.

Je levais les yeux vers Nikki.

-Je t'interdis d'avoir honte, tu m'entends ? Ce qui c'est passé n'est pas ta faute. Ca n'est pas honteux. C'est tragique, affreux, mais ce n'est certainement pas honteux.

J'eu un sourire timide.

-Aller, mange.

Je fis l'inventaire du plateau repas.

-Jus d'orange pressés, café crème, toast, Nutella, confiture, muffin aux myrtilles. C'est beaucoup trop les filles !

-Parce que tu crois que tout est pour toi ?

Nikki me fit un immense sourire et se glissa dans les draps avec moi. Ashley fit de même de l'autre coté. Elle attrapa la télécommande et chercha une chaine de musique. MTV passait un clip de Shakira, Did it again.

Nikki bougeait les épaules en rythmes pendant qu'Ashley croisait et décroisait ses mains. Je souris. Je me sentais un peu mieux, mais les mots de Kellan tournaient encore dans mon esprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Roxie ?

-Je pense à Kellan. A ce qu'il ma dit. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ?

-Qu'il m'aimait.

-Quoi ? Et tu lui à répondu quoi ?

-Que moi aussi. Mais pas comme lui m'aimais.

Elles restèrent silencieuses.

-Pauvre nounours, murmura Ashley. Pour une fois qu'il est amoureux.

Je baissai les yeux.

-J'aurai voulu l'aimer, vraiment. J'aurais voulu.

Une larme tomba hors de vu dans les draps.

-Te prends pas la tête petite puce, me dit Nikki en me serrant contre elle. Tu ne te forceras pas.

Je reniflais.

Non, je ne me forcerai pas… Mais j'aurai quand même voulu.

-Aller miss Blake. Ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuis mais on a un travail et une scène à tourner.

Je leur souris et les regardait s'éloigner. Je fonçais sous la douche pour me décrassé. A peine fus-je sorti qu'on frappa à la porte.

-J'arrive, dit-je en m'habillant.

J'ouvrais la porte et Rob et Jackson me sourirent.

-On vient te tenir compagnie !

Ils tenaient dans leur bras le jeu Guitare Héro.

-On c'est dit que ca te plairais, dit Jackson avec un sourire.

Je le lui rendu et m'effacer pour les laisser entrer. Toute la journée se déroula ainsi. Mes amis se relayaient à mon chevet. Ils tentaient de me faire sourire, de me faire rire. Parfois ils y arrivaient, mais ca ne durait pas. Je voulais voir Taylor, je voulais voir Kellan. Mais ce furent les seuls à ne pas venir me rendre visite.

La journée passa vite. J'en étais soulagée. A vingt heure trente, les derniers quittèrent ma chambre. Je me retrouvais seule, allongée sur mon lit, mon livre à la main. Je voulais occuper mon esprit.

-Roxie ?

Mon cœur eu un raté. Je m'élançai hors de mon lit et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Taylor se tenait devant ma porte. Son regard était neutre, froid. Je tressailli.

-Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Il dégageait un tel froid, ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

-Arrête Roxie. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'a pas à t'excuser. C'est à moi de le faire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'en faire.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Cette promesse ne me plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Elle avait un arrière gout d'adieu.

-Tay…

-Au revoir Roxie. Bonne nuit.

Il tourna les talons. Pas un regard, pas un baisé, pas une pensée. Je rentrai, fermai la porte et m'appuyai dessus. Je me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. Kellan et Taylor étaient devenus en peu de temps des gens très important pour moi. L'un était mon oxygène, l'autre mon soleil. Mais peu à peu, je voyais mon soleil se voiler et mon oxygène disparaitre. J'étais seul, dans le noir, et dans l'incapacité de respirer. Ma vie était un enfer. Mon enfer personnel.

*

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'étais sur le pied de gru à six heures vingt. Coiffée, habillée, maquillée, je sortais de ma chambre. Je n'avais dormi que quelques heures cette nuit là. Durant mes longues heures de réflexion, j'avais décidé une chose : je serais forte.

J'avais vécu sans Kellan et Taylor pendant deux ans, je pouvais continuer. Je m'en tiendrai au plan de départ, le travail avant tout. Je cherchai dans mon petit sac mon Ipod et mettait Owl City à fond. Le calme des mélodies me calma. Dans le taxi, j'observai le paysage enneigé de Vancouver. J'étais dans les premières au plateau. Je m'enfermais dans mon bureau et y fumait ma première cigarette de la journée. Mais main cessèrent de tremblé à la première bouffée. J'inspirai profondément.

Peu à peu, la vie revint sur le plateau. J'entendais les gens discuter entre eux, rire, se plaindre. Je les entendais sans réellement les écouter. J'étais ailleurs, loin.

Ma porte s'ouvrit à la volé, dévoilant Martha. Elle semblait inquiète. Moi, j'étais amorphe. J'avais l'impression de vivre au ralenti. Le relevais le nez de mes rapports, ma cigarette entre les dents. La cinquième en une heure et demie.

-Roxie ! On t'a cherché partout.

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle me regardait avec colère. J'avais fais quelques choses de mal, mais j'ignorais quoi.

-Oui… Oui, elle est au plateau. Elle va bien…Je ne sais pas… Elle a l'air normal, mais je la sais ailleurs…Je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle m'entende.

Comme pour confirmer ses dire, je baissai la tête sur mes feuilles et repris ma lecture. Lorsque je relevais la tête pour écraser ma cigarette, elle n'était plus là. Tant pis…

La musique dans le bureau m'aidait à ne pas craquer. Je restais dans mon cocon. Personne ne viendrait me briser ici. Personne ne me ferait de mal, personne ne m'abandonnerai…

-Roxie ?

Je levais la tête. Kellan était entré dans la pièce. Depuis combien de temps… ? Je l'ignorais.

-Roxie, ça va ?

-Oui.

Voix neutre, presque un souffle. Je ne savais même pas s'il m'avait entendu, et je m'en fichais. Je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il ne vienne plus me relever pour m'abandonner ensuite. Pourtant, il fit tout le contraire. Il s'assit en face de moi et m'observa sans rien dire. Je retournais à mes papiers.

Disparait, répétai-je mentalement.

-Roxie, que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien Kellan, tout va pour le mieux. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

La froideur de ma voix le fit sursauter.

-Oui, je veux savoir où vous avez mis mon amie Roxie Blake ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il se leva et posa ses mains sur mon bureau pour se pencher au dessus de moi.

-Roxie, répond moi !

Je relevais la tête et posai mon regard dans le sien. Son visage se décomposa. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir aussi vide. Ca lui faisait peur. Tant mieux.

-Roxie.

-J'ai du travail Kellan.

-Non !

Cette fois je réagi. Il avait crié assez fort pour me vriller les tympans.

-non, je ne te laisserai pas travailler tant que tu ne seras pas redevenu toi-même.

Il continuait de crié. Il était en colère. S'il croyait que ca allais me radoucir. Je me levais à mon tour, si vite que ma chaise tomba derrière moi.

-Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis deux ans Kellan ! Que sais-tu de la personne que je suis ?! Tu crois me connaitre, mais tu ne connais de moi que la pauvre fille terrifiée.

-Tu n'es pas une pauvre fille terrifié, tu es une femme blessé. Et tu as survécu. Tu es forte, indépendante, drôle et vive. Alors ne le laisse pas te bouffer.

-Il l'a déjà fait Kellan !

Je hurlais. Des larmes chaudes coulaient sur mes joues.

-Il m'a tout pris Kellan. Tout !

Il contourna le bureau, se plaçant face à moi. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête.

-Non, il ne t'a pas tout pris. C'est toi qui te coupe de ce qui te reste.

La colère était à son paroxysme. Je voulais le frappé, je voulais lui faire mal. J'aurais voulu hurler, lui briser les tympans. Mais ma réaction fut toute autre.

J'agrippais le col de sa chemise et le tirai contre moi avec force. Nos lèvres entrèrent en contact brutalement. Je sentais le sang se rependre dans ma bouche. Il répondit à mon baisé avec passion, fougue. Je me retrouvais collé au bureau.

Je brulais. J'avais l'impression que de la lave en fusion coulait dans mes vaines. Mes mains tenaient fermement sa chemise pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Peut à peu, elles se dispersèrent dans ses cheveux.

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mes cuisses et me souleva pour m'assoir sur mon bureau. Puis il lâcha ma bouche une seconde. Plongeant son regard dans le mien, il du y voir de la fureur, du désir, et surtout, l'ordre de ne surtout pas arrêter. Il contourna le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où tu vas comme ça ?

Il me lança un regard et eu un sourire en coin. Puis il tendit la main vers la porte et ferma le verrou.

-Je ne veux pas être déranger.

Il revint vers moi, attrapa mon portable sur le bureau et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Je me demandais vaguement s'il serait réutilisable, mais les lèvres de Kellan se plaquèrent sur les miennes avant que mon cerveau est eu le temps de faire un tour.

Il était passionné, désespéré. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes hanches tandis que ses lèvres lâchèrent les miennes pour descendre le long de ma mâchoire, puis de mon coup. Il parsema ma clavicule de baisé et ses mains remontèrent vers le haut de mon chemisier. Doucement, il défit les boutons, un à un. Il tremblait de contenir ses gestes.

Lorsque tous les boutons eurent cédés, il s'arrêta et me contempla une minute. Puis il replaça ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa colère s'estompait, laissant place à un désir pur. J'étais déjà allé trop loin pour m'arrêter. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur le tissu de sa chemise et défis les boutons rapidement. Lorsqu'ils furent tous ouvert, je glissais mes doigts sur son torse musclé, appréciant le mouvement de ses muscles sous la peau. Il grogna contre ma bouche et la délaissa pour reprendre le long de ma mâchoire, de ma clavicule, puis vers mes seins. Ses mains expertes passèrent dans mon dos et d'une simple pression, il dégrafa mon soutien gorge.

Par un hasard que je ne m'explique pas (l'auteure ce l'explique, le personnage non), je portais ce jour la une jupe plissé. La main de Kellan passa sur mon genou, puis remonta le long de ma cuisse. Ma respiration était erratique. Je gémissais sous chaque baisé. Il s'empara de mon sein d'une main et se mis à le sucer. Je du me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Je fis glisser mes mains sous le tissu, sur ses épaules, et je fis glisser sa chemise à terre. Mes doigts passèrent sur ses épaules et son dos. Je savourais le contacte de sa peau brulante. Ses lèvres quittèrent mes seins pour revenir aux miennes. Il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses et d'un geste brusque, me souleva légèrement. Je fis passer mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Il glissa ses mains le long de mes fesses pour atteindre l'élastique de mon shorty. Doucement, il le fit glisser le long de mes fesses, puis, me rassis et finit de l'enlever. Ma jupe était maintenant remontée sur mes cuisses nues.

Je brulais presque littéralement. Je ne voulais plus de préliminaire, je voulais passer aux choses sérieuses.

Je fis glissé mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon et commençai à lui ôter. Sa ceinture résista un moment mais fini par céder. Il avait fait voler ses chaussures dans la pièce et il m'aida à lui retiré son jean. Une fois ôté, il se plaqua à moi, glissant ses mains le long de mes cuisses. Je fis passer les miennes sous l'élastique de son boxer et le fit glisser à ses pieds.

Puis je tâtonnai sur le bureau jusqu'à un tiroir que j'ouvrai. J'en sortis un préservatif et continuant toujours d'embrasser Kellan, je l'ouvris.

Il me l'arracha des mains quand je tentais de lui mettre.

-Si tu me touche, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche, j'explose.

J'eu un rire. Une partie de mon cerveau (la partie sage sans doute) redoutait les regrets de l' « après ». L'autre me hurlait de prendre mon pied et de e rien laisser. Je tergiversai jusqu'à sentir une forte chaleur envahir mon bas ventre. Kellan s'arrêta, juste avant d'entré en moi et me lança un regard. Il me demandait la permission.

Je failli exploser de rire. Je lui avais sauté dessus, je lui avais donné le préservatif, et il me demandait encore de lui dire oui ?!

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais fiévreusement. Lorsqu'il me pénétra, je retins un gémissement. Toutes ses sensations, je les avais oubliées depuis deux ans. Il commença ses va et vient doucement, m'arrachant des gémissements faibles. Il sourit et m'embrassa d'autant plus passionnément. Je m'embrasais, je prenais feu.

L'orgasme fût fulgurant. Je du planté mes ongles dans le dos de mon amant et lui mordre l'épaule pour étouffé mon cri. Il me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, se déversant dans le préservatif.

Nous étions haletants, transpirant, épuisé. Ma première fois depuis deux ans. Les lèvres de Kellan parcouraient encore mon épaule tendrement. Je pris mon temps pour retrouver mon souffle. Kellan se retira, s'asseyant lourdement sur mon fauteuil. Je l'observais un moment. Sa peau était luisant de sueur et ses joues légèrement rougis par l'effort. J'eu un sourire.

-Ca se dit sportif.

Il rit. Ce son me détendit automatiquement. Il souriait. Visiblement, je n'avais pas tout perdu.

Nous nous rhabillâmes. Aucune tension ne planait entre nous. Nous venions de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre comme deux félins enragé, et cela ne nous faisait ni chaud ni froid. Une petite voix dans ma tête me prévint que ca n'allais pas durer, mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Je venais de couché avec un garçon. Je venais de me libéré de ma peur maladive. Et pour tout dire, j'avais bien envi de recommencer…


	11. Mauvaise surprise

**Lecteurs, lectrices, voilà mon chapitre 11 ! Merci beaucoup à _SuperGirl971_ pour sa relecture parciel. J'espère que le reste te plaira !**

**Aunda : Jalouse ? Normal, je comprend et compatie. Des fois j'aimerais pouvoir entré dans mes histoires comme personnage...**

**LettyM : Chaud, ca va encore l'être. Oh, t'inquiete pas pour Tay, ils vont encore jouer au chat et à la souris un moment tout les deux.**

**Lolinette : Suplice à lire, et tu n'imagine meme pas l'écriture. J'espère que celui là te plaira aussi. Et oui, notre petite Roxie réapprend la vie, et c'est pas fini.**

**Aude 77 : Désolée pour les fautes, moi et l'orthographe, ca fais au moins 23 ! Mais je fais des efforts, juré promis craché !**

**Clemence F : Et oui elle est guéri. Et en effet, ca promet !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 : Mauvaise Surprise

.

Après le départ de Kellan, je m'allongeai sur le canapé de mon bureau. J'avais décidément eu une bonne idée d'harceler Bob pour l'avoir.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Je relevai vivement la tête. Martha se tenait devant la porte qu'elle avait refermée derrière elle. Elle souriait, les mais sur sa poitrine.

-Roxie ! Tu l'as fait !

-Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dis-je en essayant de dissimuler mon sourire.

-Roxie, ne joue pas à ca avec moi, dit-elle en français. Tu as couché avec un homme.

-Tu es ridicule !

-Non, non ! Je te connais par cœur. Tout les symptômes d'une partie de jambes en l'air mouvementée son là ! Tu as les yeux brillant, un sourire sur les lèvres, tu as pris des couleurs… Et je vois d'ici ta petite culotte sous ton bureau.

Mon visage vira au rouge tomate. Je me levai et me précipitai sous le bureau pour récupéré le morceau de tissus et l'enfiler. Quelle conne ! En même temps, j'avais la tête ailleurs…

-Mon Dieu, Roxie, c'est génial ! Q.Q.O.C.N. ?

Traduction : Qui ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Note sur 10. J'eu un sourire gêné en me remémorant nos soirée avant tout ça. Les premiers mots que nous prononcions en nous retrouvant apèrs une soirée étaient ceux là.

-Kellan Lutz, il y a même pas une heure, sur mon bureau, après une dispute mouvementée, et hum… 8/10.

Une excellente note selon mon classement.

0 /10 : N'a même pas tenue un round en baisé

1/ 10 : Baisé mauvais, limite ventouse, et rien d'intéressant sous les vêtements.

2/ 10 : Embrasse pas trop mal, pas envie d'approfondir

3/ 10 : C'est endormis avant le début du véritable match.

4/ 10 : A pris son pied sans moi.

5/ 10 : Préliminaire ou suite nul. Mais l'un des deux agréable.

6/ 10 : Coup passable. Rappellerai pas, mais n'est pas totalement bon à jeter.

7/ 10 : Bon coup, baisé torride, langue experte.

8/ 10 : Orgasmique, bien gaulé, embrasse bien.

9/ 10 : Encore, encore, encore !

10/ 10 : M'a fait voire les étoiles ! S'il me jure de me prendre tout les soirs, je l'épouse.

Je n'ai jamais encore rencontré un 10/10. J'ai eu un 9 dans ma vie, et quelques 7. Les 8 sont rares, alors bon point pour lui.

Elle poussa un cri de joie et sauta à plat ventre sur le canapé.

-Raconte, comment ca c'est fait ?

-Il est entré dans mon bureau, m'a hurler dessus, me disant qu'il ne partirait pas tant que je ne serais pas redevenu moi-même, et bah voilà, je suis de nouveau moi-même.

Et c'est bon de se revoir. Merci, moi aussi ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver. Oula, j'ai viré schizo ?

-Premier pas ? continu-t-elle.

-Moi.

Elle se releva sur les avants bras, très sérieuse tout à coup.

-Alors ça y est ? Il aura fallu deux dans mais tu es guérie ?

Guérie… Qui sait ?

-Je l'espère.

Elle me sourit.

**P.O.V. Taylor LAUTNER**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Debout devant la porte du bureau, j'étais choqué, incapable de faire un seul geste. La porte était fermée à clef. J'entendais de faible gémissement à l'intérieur. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Mon cœur battait trop fort, trop vite, douloureusement.

Je tournai les talons et trouvai un banc sur le plateau duquel je pouvais voir la porte de son bureau sans être vu. Ma curiosité morbide me poussait à rester. Une partie de moi espérais que ca n'étais pas ses gémissements, ou bien même qu'elle se faisait ca seule. Mais je n'y croyais pas.

Je voulais voir son amant sortir. Après une demi heure, il sorti enfin, un sourire aux lèvres. Je laissai échapper un gémissement pathétique. Kellan referma la porte doucement et s'éloigna, son sourire toujours figé sur son visage.

Crois-moi Kellan, je vais te le faire bouffer ton sourire suffisant.

Je voulais me lever et le frapper de toutes mes forces. Je voulais qu'il cesse de sourire. Je voulais le tuer. Pourtant, aucun de mes muscles ne se manifesta. Je restai statique, assis sur ce banc. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur. Je restai encore un moment à fixer la porte.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je tournai doucement la tête et croisait un regard chocolat lumineux. Joe me souris, révélant un sourire éclatant, contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau caramel. Elle s'emblait gênée par mon regard.

-Heu, salut…

Je ne répondis pas. Elle enchaina.

-Je me demandais…Tu es libre ce soir ?

La partie la moins noble de moi pris le dessus et je la laissais faire.

-Non, puisque je t'invite à boire un verre.

J'avais dis ca avec un sourire suffisant et presque démoniaque. Elle me sourit. Si seulement elle savait ce que j'avais vraiment en tête.

Ce soir, je laisserai le mauvais Tay prendre le dessus. Ce soir j'allais redevenir un fils de pute narcissique et vaniteux. Ce soir, je ne penserai qu'a moi, et j'oublierai Roxie une seconde dans les bras d'une autre. Ce soir je tromperai mon cœur pour mes couilles. Ce soir, je serai un pourri.

**P.O.V. Roxie BLAKE**

Je sorti de mo bureau une demi heure plus tard avec Martha. J'avais le sourire. Mon portable sonna. J'eu un sourire en me rappelant l'avoir récupéré sous un meuble.

-Pourquoi il est là ? avait demandé Martha.

Message : Kellan Lutz « Nounours » ; 11h25

Coucou ma biche. Je voulais savoir comment ca allait depuis tout à l'heure.  
On mange toujours ensemble ?  
Bisous, Kellan.

C'était son dixième message en une heure.

. Kellan. Pour. La. Vingt. Ieme. Fois. Oui. Ca. Va. Je. Te. Re. Trou. Ve. Dans. Une. Demie. Heure. Bi. Sous.

Envoyer.

Je rangeai mon Black Berry. Dans la minute, il re-sonna.

Message : Kellan Lutz « Nounours » ; 11h26

Ok. A toute à l'heure !

Je rangeai encore mon portable avec un sourire.

-Encore lui ? Il est accro c'est pas possible !

J'éclatai de rire.

Nous nous rendîmes au plateau pour observer l'avancée du tournage. Quelques personnes me demandaient comment j'allais sur le trajet. Je leur répondais « ca va, merci », puis je continuais ma route. Une fois sur le plateau même, je m'arrêtai à quelques pas des caméras. Kellan était dans cette pièce. Il avait la peau très pale à cause du maquillage et je voyais d'ici ses pupilles doré.

Rob, Jackson, Ashley et Kristen étaient avec lui. Et là, je le vis. Mon cerveau manifesta enfin des regrets. Plus que cela. Des remords. Taylor était déchainé. Il jouait une scène de colère, mais là, c'était trop réaliste pour n'être que du chiqué. Il devait être en colère contre Edward, joué par Rob, mais c'est Kellan à qui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil. Booboo était subjugué par le jeu. Moi, je paniquai. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ?

Le metteur en scène cria coupé. Taylor tourna les talons. Son visage était tendu, plein de haine. Son regard croisa le mien. Il le soutint un moment, jusqu'à ce que je baisse les yeux, gênée. Il savait, c'était sur. Des larmes commençaient à me bruler la gorge peu à peu. Je prenais conscience de mon acte. J'avais couché avec Kellan. J'avais couché avec un ami. J'avais pris mon pied.

Et voila que je croisais la route de celui avec lequel je voulais réellement le faire. Je voulais Taylor. Pas seulement parce qu'il était sexy, mais aussi parce qu'il me correspondait psychologiquement. Kellan était trop gentil, trop doux avec moi. Je méritais qu'on me secoue un peu. Kellan n'en était pas capable. Il était le parfait ami, le parfait grand frère. Mais jamais je ne serais amoureuse de lui…

Kellan me rejoignit en souriant. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, son sourire s'effaça. Il tourna les yeux vers Taylor et soupira.

-Je savais que ca finirait par arriver.

Il me tira contre lui et me serra dans ses bras. Des larmes commençaient à m'échapper. Il m'attira à l'écart. Martha nous regarda nous éloigner sans bouger.

-Hey, Roxie. Ca va aller. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Il me pardonnait. J'aurais préféré qu'il hurle.

-Je t'ai mis un 8, sanglotai-je. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me contenter d'un 8 !

Je savais que Taylor méritait facile un 9. Il serait peut-être même mon premier 10. Je voulais voir les étoiles…

-Parce que tu n'es pas le genre de femme à te contenté d'un 8. Tu mérite plus.

J'eu un faible rire froid.

-Je ne mérite rien. Je ne te mérite pas. Je mérite de souffrir.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, me coupa-t-il. Tu mérite d'être heureuse Roxie. Tu mérite de choisir celui qui te rendra heureuse. Et si ca n'est pas moi, alors je cède la place. J'ai au moins eu le mérite de te sortir de ta détresse vis-à-vis du sexe.

Je lui souris. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi lui. Pourquoi Kellan et pas un autre. La réponse était simple. J'étais détruite par mon abus sexuel. On avait abusé de moi, de ma confiance. J'avais besoin de retrouver la confiance pour retrouver le sexe. J'avais confiance en Kellan, voila pourquoi j'avais réussi à me libérer avec lui. Il ne m'avait jamais touchée, jamais embrassée passionnément. Il n'avait jamais eu un geste déplacé à mon égard.

Il s'écarta de moi et pris ma main dans la sienne.

-Aller, viens déjeuner.

Je lui souris.

*

* * *

**P.O.V. Taylor LAUTNER**

Joe avait un peu trop bu. Ses joues étaient roses d'excitation. Je n'attendis même pas la chambre. Dans l'ascenseur qui nous menait au couloir, je commençai à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, me permettant d'approfondir notre baisé. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent un moment. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Je la tirai avec moi dans le couloir, la soutenant pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule. Devant ma chambre, je tâtonnais pour ouvrir la porte. Nos lèvres étaient toujours soudées.

Elle avait un gout de noix de coco et d'ananas. Son cocktail. Ses doigts tâtonnaient le long de ma chemise pour défaire les boutons. Je la fis entrer dans la chambre. En quelques mouvements, je la poussais sur le lit. Elle me lança un sourire en coin. Ses yeux brillaient de désirs et a cause de l'alcool. Je plongeais sur ses lèvres.

Mes mains passèrent sous son t-shirt et caressèrent son ventre. Sa peau était douce, mais pas assez. L'image de Roxie s'immisça dans ma tête mais je la repoussai en embrassant plus fougueusement Joe. Je l'entendis gémir contre ma bouche tandis que ma main pétrissait un de ses sains. Sa peau était brulante. L'alcool me montait aussi à la tête. Je lui ôtai son t-shirt rapidement.

Je n'étais pas doué, plutôt brutal. Je n'avais pas envie d'être gentil ce soir. Je voulais être dur, bestial, mauvais. Ma prise se raffermi sur son sein, la faisant gémir plus fort. Elle haletait contre ma bouche. Mon autre main descendit jusqu'à son pantalon. Je lui retirai rapidement.

Elle était presque nue, offerte à moi. Et je m'en moquais. Ca aurais du m'émouvoir, mais je la trouvais naïve. Je décelais tout les défauts de sa personne. Elle était trop petite, trop matte de peau, ses yeux n'avaient pas la bonne couleur…Elle n'était pas assez Roxie.

Sans plus de préliminaire, je me déshabillai et repris mes baisés. Je lui retirai des derniers vêtements puis tendis le bras vers la table de nuit. J'en tirai un carré en plastique et l'ouvrai. J'enfilai le préservatif et me plaçai entre les jambes de Joe. Elle me fixait. Je la pénétrai d'un seul coup. Ses yeux se fermèrent, je l'entendis gémir.

Je commençai mes va-et-vient. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Pour calmé ses cris, je posai ma main sur sa bouche. Elle mordilla mes doigts doucement.

Après quelques minutes, je senti les prémisses de sa jouissance venir. Je la rejoignis peu de temps après son cri, avec un grognement étouffé. Je me retirai et m'allongeai sur le dos à coté d'elle. Mes pensées partaient déjà loin de la chambre. Enfin… Pas si loin. Juste dans la chambre d'à coté. L'imaginer avec lui m'écœura. Je sentis les doigts de Joe passer sur mon torse. Elle se blotti contre moi. Je mis mes mains derrière ma tête. Je ne voulais pas de tendresse, je ne voulais pas de tout ca…Pas avec elle.

On frappa à la porte, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Taylor ? Taylor, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre s'il te plait, je voudrais te parler.

Je me figeai. Roxie. Je me levais rapidement, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'a son parfum, sa présence derrière cette porte.

-Hey !

Joe ralla lorsque je la bousculai pour me lever. J'attrapai mon boxer et l'enfilai à la va vite. Puis j'ouvris la porte. Elle était la, déesse incarné. Elle souriait. C'était le plus beau spectacle du monde.

Soudain, elle se figea, so regard passa derrière moi, empli d'horreur et de tristesse. Je tournai la tête. Les sous vêtements de Joe gisaient sur le sol. Elle se pencha légèrement et vit Joe allongée sur mon lit. Elle releva les yeux vers moi. Son regard était plein de peine. Elle tourna les talons sans un mot.

-Roxie, attends !

Trop tard. Elle claqua sa porte derrière elle. Je restai planté la un moment puis entrai dans ma chambre.

-Ca va ? demanda Joe.

-dehors.

-Mais…

-Dehors !

Je lui lançai ses fringues et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain.


	12. Mon 10 sur 10

**Merci à mes fans de tout leur reviews, encore. Vous pouvez pas imaginez le grand sourire sur mes lèvres lorsque je vois vos messages. C'est le plus beau cadeau du monde. C'est ma dose de drogue par jour. je crois que c'est pour ca que j'écris si vite. je veux toujorus plus de commentaires !**

**Aunda : Oh oui la polygamie avec de tel beau goss. Mais ce serai pas juste. Yen a qui galère a en avoir un seul, alors si elle en a deux... Je me sentirai coupable. Oh, surveille la suite, je crois que tu arrive bientot !**

**Aude77 : Ravie d'avoir rep à ta question. C'est vrai que j'étais pas clair mais je voulais laisser le temps au remord de s'instaler pour m'expliquer.**

**Lolinette : La balle au centre comme on dit... Et on remarque que dans ce chapitre, ca prend tout son sens, lol. Le coté imprevisible viens du fait, je pense que j'écris un peu au jour le jour, comme ca me viens. **

**SuperGirl971 : Ravie que ton chapitre t'ai plus. En tant que membre VIP de mon fanclub, tu le méritait bien, lol. Q Q C O N est une variente d'un code d'un pote à moi. QUAND AVEC QUI OU POURQUOI : QQOP ?**

**Patsy Vollant : Les hommes ne sont pas connu pour leur pacience d'or, lol**

**LettyM : Tes désirs sont des ordres, hihihi !**

**Clemence F : J'opte pour la combustion spontané. Moi c'est mon cas quand j'écris ces chapitres... ^^**

**_Bonne lecture à toutes !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Mon 10/10**

.

J'étais appuyé contre la porte de ma chambre depuis une heure déjà. J'avais entendu Joe partir en jurant tout son saoul contre Taylor. Mes larmes coulaient tristement le long de mes joues, tombant ensuite vers ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Pourtant, c'étais vrai. Je ne pouvais le nier. Il était avec une autre.

Je me redressai, la rage animant mes gestes. Je l'avais bien cherché après tout. J'avais couché avec Kellan. Et puis, il ne m'appartenait pas. Je n'avais aucun droit de possession sur lui.

-Roxie ?

Martha.

J'ouvris la porte et la laissais entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je lui tournais le dos, entourant ma poitrine de mes bras.

-Taylor était avec Joe. Ils ont passé une partie de la nuit ensemble.

Elle s'avança près de moi.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Comment tu le sais ?

-Je les ai vus. J'ai été le voir pour lui parler, il était en caleçon, et elle, nue, sur son lit.

Elle jura.

-L'espèce de petit … !

-Arrête Martha. Ca ne sert à rien. Il ne m'appartient pas. Et puis, j'ai été la première à lui préféré Kellan.

Elle soupira.

-Mouais. Faut que je te laisse, j'ai un truc à faire.

-Martha, l'arrêtai-je. Promet moi.

-Quoi donc ?

-Martha ! Ne fait pas l'idiote s'il te plait ca ne te va pas du tout.

Elle se renfrogna.

-Ok, ok, je promets de ne pas aller le voir.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit de ma chambre, me laissant seule dans le noir. Un bain me ferait le plus grand bien.

**P.O.V. Kellan LUTZ**

-Elle l'a vu.

Je serai d'avantage mon portable. Martha venait de m'appeler après avoir parlé à Roxie. Taylor, tu es un abruti fini.

Je marchai dans le couloir vers sa chambre.

-J'y suis, je te rappelle.

Je frappai en rangeant le portable. Je l'entendis se presser derrière la porte.

-Qui c'est ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je me positionnais. Je n'avais le droit qu'a un essai. Si je n'arrivais pas à passé, je serai bloqué. Les mains en avant, les pieds encré dans le sol, j'inspirai. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte. Je poussais fort, espérant ne pas lui mettre dans le nez.

-Hey !

Il était tombé par terre, sur les fesses. Il me regarda avec hargne.

Ah tu es en colère ? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

-Sors de ma chambre, cria-t-il.

Je refermais la porte doucement. Ne pas en venir aux mains était mon unique point de non retour. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et entrai en contact avec son poing. Je vis des points blancs me brouiller la vue une seconde. J'étais assis par terre sans même me rappeler être tombé.

-Sors !

Je me relevai et lui rendis son uppercut. Il tomba u peu plus loin. Apparemment, je n'allais pas réussir à tenir ma résolution.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te frappé, espèce de crétin. Je viens te parler de Roxie.

-Si c'est pour me dire que tu l'as baisé, cracha-t-il, je le sais déjà, félicitation !

Je tremblai, je voulais lui en collé une de nouveau. Il c'était relever, les poings serrés.

-Roxie n'est pas le genre de fille qu'on baise, alors reste poli.

Il me lança un regard plein de hargne. Son poing s'abattit contre la cloison. Une bosse se forma sous sa main. Elle était plein de sang. Sa colère déformait ses traits. Le combat allait être équitable visiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kellan ?

-tu viens de lui briser le cœur, alors je voulais te briser quelques cotes.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Espèce de crétin fini. Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Elle ne m'a pas choisi. C'est toi qu'elle veut.

-Mais c'est avec toi qu'elle a couché.

-Parce que tu l'avais repoussé, parce qu'elle a confiance en moi. Parce que c'était plus simple pour elle.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus.

Et c'était vrai. Je ne comprenais pas le geste de Roxie.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle te veut toi. Elle ne pense à moi qu'en ami. Je ne suis qu'un 8 !

Il ne comprit pas la référence ni mon sourire.

-Bref, je ne suis pas là pour ca. Je suis la pour te dire d'aller lui parler.

-Elle refusera.

T'a pas tord.

-J'ai un plan.

Il me regarda étonné.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Je lui tournais le dos.

-Parce que contrairement à toi, je l'aime et je veux son bonheur.

Il resta silencieux une minute. Puis il se dirigea vers son armoir, en sorti un jean et un t-shirt noir et les enfila.

-Je te suis.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre.

- Tais-toi, pas u bruit.

Je frappais à sa porte.

-Roxie, c'est Kellan.

J'entendis Roxie s'approcher.

-Planque toi sur le coté, murmurai-je.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Qu'elle était belle. Je remarquai dans sa main la clef magnétique. Parfait ! Elle ouvrit grand la porte. J'attrapais la clef magnétique d'une main, Taylor de l'autre, et fit l'échange. Je poussais Taylor dans la chambre et enfermais les deux tourtereaux.

-Joli coup !

Martha était accoudée au mur du couloir. Elle me lança un joli sourire. Je le lui rendis. Je ne finirai peut-être pas ma soirée seule…

P.O.V. Roxie BLAKE

Putin de porte de merde ! Kellan, je vais te tuer. Martha, je vais te tuer.

Je me tournais vers l'intrus.

Taylor Lautner, je vais te tuer.

Je serrais les poings et lui lançai un regard noir. Il me le rendit, stoïque. Je traversai la salle et éteignais ma chaine.

-Hey, j'aimais bien, se plaint-il.

-Que fais-tu ici Taylor ?

Il me fixa une seconde et s'assis sur bord de mon lit. Il inspira profondément.

-Je sais pour toi et Kellan, et je t'en ai voulu. Je t'en veux encore. C'est pour ca que j'ai passé la nuit avec Joe. Pour oublier. Quand tu es arrivé et que tu as frappé à ma porte, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de joie. J'en ai oublié Joe. J'aurai pu la caché, mais je n'y ai même pas pensé. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, derrière la porte de ma chambre.

J'aurai voulu lui pardonné. En y réfléchissant, c'était même déjà fait. Mais moi, je ne me pardonnais pas. Je n'acceptais pas ce que j'avais fait.

Je lui tournai le dos, et posais mes mains sur la commode. Mes mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Je l'entendis se lever doucement. J'entendis ses pas derrière moi. Il s'approchait à pas de loup (je sais mauvais jeu de mot).

-Taylor, sors, s'il te plait.

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. Je sentais son corps près du mien. Maintenant que j'étais « guérie », mes pulsions étaient presque intenables. Deux ans d'abstinence et j'étais un vrai fauve. Mon désir de chair était plus puissant que tout.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi lui ?

Je baissai imperceptiblement la tête.

-Parce que.

-Parce que quoi ?

Il était plus proche que ce que j'avais imaginé. Son souffle caressa ma nuque. Je tremblais.

-Parce que j'avais confiance en lui.

-Pourquoi pas en moi ?

Je me retournai, face à lui, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Parce qu'on ne s'est pas laissé le temps pour ça.

Ses pupilles marron semblaient noirs dans l'ombre de la chambre. Il devait être 3h du matin, mais si près de lui, je n'avais pas du tout sommeil. Il leva la main doucement, posant ses yeux sur mes lèvres. Sa main attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et il joua avec un moment, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Mon ventre était douloureux. J'eu du mal à me rappeler comment déglutir.

-Arrête, soupirai-je.

-Pourquoi ?

Il c'était dangereusement rapproché. Nos bassins se touchaient. J'étais acculée contre la commode. Plus d'échappatoire. Il se pencha doucement vers moi. Mon cœur eu un raté. Dieu qu'il pouvait me plaire. Sa main se posa sur ma joue, cessant de jouer avec mes cheveux. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Doucement, lentement, il commença son baisé. Mon ventre se tordit dans une douleur épouvantable qui me fit gémir. Du désir. Voilà un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Je me mis à bouger mes lèvres au même rythme que lui. J'écartais les lèvres pour laisser nos langues se caresser, s'apprivoiser. Wow. 11/10 au baisé, facile. Voyons le reste. Justement…

Sa main glissa jusqu'à mon cou. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent les miennes pour descendre le long de ma mâchoire, je gémissais à chacun de ses baisés. Il continua sa descente vers mon cou. Sa langue joua avec ma clavicule. Je me rendis copte que mes mains agrippaient ses épaules larges, musclés. J'aimais la façon dont ses muscles bougeaient à chacun de ses mouvements entre mes doigts. Mes mains passèrent de ses épaules à son ventre. Je les passais sous son t-shirt et caressais les muscles de son ventre un moment. Sa respiration augmentait en vitesse lorsque mes doigts passaient près du bord de son pantalon. Je tirai le tissu pour lui enlever son t-shirt. Il m'y aida puis reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je fis courir ses doigts sur son torse. Mon Dieu, mais rien n'est retouché à l'écran. Il était encore plus beau en vrai qu'à l'écran. Ma contemplation le fit sourire contre ma bouche. Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et me souleva. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes mains autour de sa nuque, m'accrochant à ses cheveux. Il me porta jusqu'au lit et m'y allongea doucement.

Je ne portais qu'un t-shirt extra large pour dormir et une petite culotte. Lorsque le t-shirt disparu de mon dos, je me retrouvais presque nue devant lui. Il s'appuya sur ses bras et descendis lentement. Ses lèvres tracèrent une route humide de mon cou à mon ventre, passant entre mes seins. Je gémis lorsque sa langue caressa mon nombril. Il assura son appui sur une main et fit descendre l'autre, doucement, le long de la trace laissé par ses lèvres.

J'avais chaud, je me consumai sur place. Très lentement, pour me faire languir, il passa sa main sous le tissu de ma culotte en coton noir et la fit descendre le long de mes jambes. Elle tomba à terre avec le reste de nos vêtements. Il se repositionna et se redressa. Je le regardai perplexe. Il me sourit et descendit du lit.

Taylor se positionna entre mes jambes, à genoux au pied du lit. Il posa ses mains sous mes cuisses et me tira vers lui. J'eu un léger rire. Je me redressais sur les coudes pour le regarder.

Sans quitter mon regard, il attrapa ma jambe et commença à embrasser ma cheville. Je senti un millier de papillon voleter dans mon ventre. Dieu qu'il était beau. Il commença à remonter, embrassant toujours ma peau. Il passa le long de mon mollet, puis au creux de mon genou, m'arrachant un gémissement. Puis il s'attaqua à ma cuisse, remontant toujours plus vers mon intimité. Je fermais les yeux, savourant ses caresses. Son souffle chaud caressa mon entre jambes. Je gémis doucement.

Il posa ses mains sur mes genoux, me forçant à écarter les cuisses.

-J'espère que tu es prête à hurler, sourit-il, le regard plein de désir.

-Court… Toujours … Big… Bad…Wolf!

Essayer d'être sérieuse et cassante alors que vous n'arrivais pas à retenir vos gémissements et que votre respiration est saccadée. Lorsque sa langue caressa mon intimité, je poussai un petit cri.

-Tu disais, rit-il.

Je m'agrippai au drap. Il continua donc son manège. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres, mon bouton de nerfs. Je failli craquer et hurler son nom, mais je me mordis fort la langue pour résister. Le gout du sang envahi ma bouche.

Il remonta doucement, parsemant mon ventre de baisé, et posa ses lèvres sur mon sein, le tétant, l'aspirant, le mordillant. Mes gémissements étaient plus rapprocher, plus fort. Une flamme s'alluma dans mon bas ventre, me consumant entièrement. J'ouvrai grand les yeux lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt en moi.

Il sourit.

-J'ai réussi on dirait.

Mince, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais crié. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Il commença des va-et-vient, me faisant fermer les yeux sous les assauts du plaisir. Il était doué, très doué. Le voila au dessus des 7, très près des 8. Voyons jusqu'où il peut aller.

Je me sentais décoller. Rien qu'avec ses doigts…Un plaisir pareil…Je n'osais imaginer la suite.

Première vague. Je me cambrai fortement sous l'effet du plaisir. Un long gémissement échappa de mes lèvres. Je me redressai encore tremblante sur mes avant bras et m'enfonçai plus loin sur le lit, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Il me rejoignit, roulant des mécaniques.

-Pas la peine de faire le malin, je sais déjà que tu es gaulé comme un dieu.

-Comme un dieu ? dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Je lui rendis. Lorsqu'il fut au dessus de moi, je l'embrassai, et en un coup de hanche bien placer, je le fis basculer sur le dos, à califourchon sur ses hanches. C'était une des seules choses que je savais faire en combat au corps à corps. Me servir du poids de l'adversaire pour prendre le dessus. Mais je dois avouer que je ne l'utilise que dans l'intimité.

Il me sourit, ravis de mon initiative. Mes lèvres parcouru son torse avec application. Sa peau était aussi brulante que la mienne. Je défi le bouton de son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes pour l'envoyer valser avec le reste des vêtements. Son boxer était tendu d'excitation.

-Tu as ramener un ami ou tu es juste content de me voir.

Il grogna. Je fis glisser son boxer pour l'envoyer faire joujou avec ses petits camarades et le regardait un instant. Un corps de rêve, monté comme un Dieu, et en plus doué avec ça. Mais que demande le peuple !

Mes doigts caressèrent son érection, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière. Sa respiration était sifflante. J'eu un sourire. Je continuais mon massage avec application, resserrant ma prise de temps en temps pour lui arracher un grognement. Soudain ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes.

-Arrête, haleta-t-il.

Il utilisa la même prise que moi et se retrouva au dessus. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes, m'embrassant avec passion. J'ondulai des hanches, sentant sa virilité contre mon bassin. Il gémi contre ma bouche. Il était fin prêt. Je tendis une main vers ma table de chevet. Je m'énervai lorsque je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais.

-Alors beauté ? Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ?

-Pas de préservatif, murmurai-je dans un soupire contre ses lèvres.

Il rit. Parce qu'il trouvait ca comique de devoir tout arrêter ?

Avec un sourire victorieux, il ouvrit la main droite. Un préservatif. Wow ! Magicien avec ça ?

Je lui arrachai des mains en souriant et le déballai. Puis, tout doucement, je le déroulai contre so membre durci. Il grogna d'impatience. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire « wow », il s'arracha à ma prise et l'enfila seul, puis il se tourna vers moi et se plaça entre mes cuises. Lorsqu'il me pénétra, nous poussâmes un gémissement de bonheur. Il resta un moment immobile, s'adaptant à moi. Puis il commença à ce mouvoir en moi. Je brulai. Presque littéralement. Il allait toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il butait dans le fond de mon ventre. Je sentis la vague m'emporter en même temps que lui, nous arrachant un cri commun.

Soudain je pris conscience de point blanc devant mes yeux. Nom de Dieu ! Des étoiles ? Ce mec m'a réellement fait voir des étoiles ? J'y crois pas !

-10/10, murmurai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Il se retira doucement, haletant toujours.

-Wow, murmura-t-il en s'affalant sur le dos à coté de moi.

-Ouais.

Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, nous remettant de nos émotions.

C'était donc cela un 10. C'était donc ca le meilleur coup de ma vie ? Il faut croire.

Je fini par m'endormir. Je me rendis vaguement compte qu'il me couchait sous les couvertures et qu'il s'installait près de moi, m'enlaçant tendrement. Ce soir là, je m'endormis avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce petit chapitre entre nos deux amoureux préféré ? J'espère que ca vous a plus. Et n'hésitez pas, cliquer sur le bouton vert, juste en bas !_**


	13. Probleme en vue

**_Voici pour mes fans, tout chaud tout neuf, le chapitre 13 !_**

**_J'ai pas eu toute mes reviews, il me manque SuperGirl971. Ou es-tu SuperGirl971 ? A quoi me serve les lemons sans ton avis._**

**_Bon, j'arrête mes conneries._**

**Aunda : Non, je veux pas les tuer, je les aime trop pour ca. Ils sont mes fouteur de merde, je ne serai rien sans eux ! Oh, et bienvenu parmis les personnages ! J'espère que ton perso te plaira !**

**Lolinette : Je suis peut-être un tout petit peu en manque, j'avoue. C'est pour ca que je décharge mes pulsions sexuels en lemon ! Enjoy !**

**LettyM : La perfection n'existe pas. Et puis, ca ne va pas être si simple... Je n'en dis pas plus!**

**Clemence F : Ouais, mais a force, je le sors à tout mes chapitre, mdr ! Je suis facilement influencable.**

**Patsy Vollant : C'est clair, mais c'est pas fini !**

**_Bonne lecture, et attention LEMON !_**

**_._**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 : Problème en vue

.

Se réveiller dans les bras d'un homme qui vous a fait grimper au rideau… Qu'elle sensation formidable.

Je m'étirai, légèrement courbaturée. Bon, d'accord, carrément courbaturée. Deux bras cuivrés raffermirent leur prise autour de mo ventre, me serrant contre son bassin, et la fameuse « Gaule » du matin. Je ris.

-C'est moi qui te fais rire ? dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

-Non, c'est ton petit soldat.

Il rit avec moi. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon épaule, me faisant frissonner.

Bip, Bip, Bip! (N/Foxy : Deezer : Owl City : Firefly)

Merde ! Mon réveil ! Je tâtonnais sur ma table de nuit et trouvais mon portable. 7h. Merde. J'avais rendez vous dans une heure avec le producteur. Je me redressai. Mes bras de Taylor étaient toujours fermement encrés autour de ma taille.

-Hey, on est dimanche, c'est to jour de congé aujourd'hui !

-Malheureusement non nigaud naïf. Je travail 7/7jours, 24/24h.

Il me sourit.

-Hier tu n'avais pas l'air de travailler.

Je rougis.

-C'est pas parce que tu es un bon coup que je peux me permettre de rater mon rendez vous pour toi.

Je me levai mais il me tira sur le lit, me plaçant sous lui. Ses lèvres caressèrent mon cou.

-Tu es sur, murmura-t-il.

Je gémis doucement. Comment voulez vous vous lever lorsqu'un apollon vivant vous retint dans votre lit. Réponse : en étant professionnel ! Et oui, la stricte et professionnelle Miss Blake est de retour !

-Taylor, s'il te plait. Je te promets que tu auras toute la nuit pour ça, mais là, je vais vraiment me faire tuer.

-Si j'ai toute la nuit…

Il s'écarta, me laissant passer. Je me relevai, bizarrement déçue, et fonçai dans la salle de bain.

-Euh, Tay ?

-Oui sweaty ?

-Appelle Kellan pour moi et ordonne lui de me libérer de cette chambre avant que je sois virée.

-Chef, oui chef !

Je ris ouvertement. Je me glissai dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau chaude et attendis un moment. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la glace. Martha avait raison. C'est écris dans sur mon visage lorsque la nuit c'est bien passé. J'avais des yeux brillants, des couleurs sur le visage, et un sourire niais. Dieu comme le sexe peut vous transporter. Le sexe ou… Non ! Ne pas encore y penser. C'est trop tôt.

Je rentrai dans la douche, soupirant lorsque l'eau caressa ma peau. Mes muscles se détendirent peu à peu, calmant ma douleur. Je fis passer le jet d'eau sur ma tête, mouillant mes cheveux. La porte se referma.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le rideau s'écarta. J'avais de l'eau plein les yeux. Lorsqu'enfin je pus voir, Taylor entra dans mon champ de vision. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa doucement.

-Hum. Taylor, je vais être en retard !

-Tu viens de recevoir un appel, la réunion est reporter à 13h.

-Tu as répondu à mon portable ?! Mais que vont dire…

Je ne pu rien dire de plus. Les lèvres de Taylor clorent les miennes. Je voulais le disputer, l'engueuler pour avoir répondu au téléphone à ma place. Mais que faire contre un 10, nu, qui vous rejoint dans la douche en vous annonçant que vous avez encore cinq heures à tuer.

Je me collai contre lui. Mon corps ne s'emblait plus vouloir m'obéir. Je me laissai aller contre lui. Il fit courir ses doigts sur ma peau. J'eu soudain chaud. Trop chaud.

-Taylor, s'il te plait… Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Il s'écarta soudain, l'air inquiet. Je soupirai.

-Tay, c'étais ma deuxième fois en deux ans. Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Il soupira.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Je…Je ferais mieux de partir.

-Non, attends.

J'étais à moitié sorti de la douche. De l'eau coulait sur le planché.

-Je ne te demande pas des vacances de quelques jours. Je voudrais juste un peu de temps. Le temps d'une douche, d'un petit déjeuner. Après on verra.

Comme pour acquiescer, son ventre gronda. Il éclata de rire en portant ses mains à son ventre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reluquer ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux. Déglutir, vite !

-Tu as raison, pardonne mon impatience. Je vais appeler le room service. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

Je lui souris, ravie qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

-Des toasts et un grand café crème. Oh ! Et du jus d'orange s'il te plaît.

-A vos ordres mademoiselle.

Je ris et retournais sous la douche. Aye, ses courbatures sont vraiment douloureuses. En même temps, deux fois en vingt quatre heures (deux orgasmes par-dessus le marché) après deux ans d'abstinence.

Je fini ma douche, enfilai un peignoir en éponge, et retournai à ma chambre. Le service d'étage était déjà passé. Assis en tailleur sur mon lit, juste vêtu d'un caleçon, Taylor disposai le plateau sur le lit. Il me lança un sourire et m'invita à m'assoir avec lui. Je vins m'assoir sur le lit à ses cotés. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et me tira plus contre lui. J'eu un sourire.

-Alors, voila la commende de mademoiselle, toast, jus d'orange, et café crème.

-Et toi ?

Il soupira.

-Moi, juste un café sans sucre ni rien.

-Tay ! Mange quand même quelques chose, tu va te rendre malade à force.

-Pas le choix, se plaint-il. Mon entrainement intensif c'est pas de la rigolade.

-Quand même.

Je traçai du bout des doigts la courbe des muscles de son ventre. Il tressailli et resserra son étreinte. De la ou j'étais, je pouvais voir qu'il était content de me voir…

-Mange un peu, tentai-je. Pour moi. Je n'aime pas ta nouvelle musculature, c'est trop.

Il rit.

-Elle plait à beaucoup de fille pourtant.

Je me redressai vivement.

-Je ne suis pas beaucoup de fille. D'accord, tu as un corps de rêve, mais là c'est trop. Et puis tu te prive beaucoup trop. Profite un peu. Je ne te dis pas de t'enfiler 15 kilo de chocolat par jour, mais mange au moins !

Il rit et me serra contre lui.

-C'est mignon quand tu t'inquiète. Ok, je vais manger un peu. Mais juste un toast.

J'eu un sourire victorieux. Cinq toasts plus tard, il me lança un pseudo regard noir.

-Une nuit avec toi et je vais prendre dix kilo, railla-t-il.

-Je t'aiderai à les perdre, minaudai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il se tourna et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, puis poussa pour m'allongé sur le lit. Je ris. Cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas profité comme ca du moment présent.

-J'ai besoin de me dépenser maintenant, dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je soupirai de bien être. Ses mains laissaient des traces brulantes le long de ma peau. Il les fit glisser le long de l'ouverture de mon peignoir et attrapa ma ceinture pour l'enlever. Les pants s'écartèrent sous les doigts. Il fit glisser le peignoir le long de mes épaules et passa un bras sous mon dos pour me soulever légèrement et me l'enlever.

J'étais nue devant lui. Il s'arrêta un moment pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je lui rendis son regard. Doucement, sans me quitter des yeux, il fit descendre sa main le long de ma hanche, puis de ma cuisse. Je frissonnais sous le contact de ses doigts. J'haletai littéralement. Sa main glissa sur le tour de ma cuisse pour en caresser l'intérieur. Je gémis doucement. Je devais lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je sentais la pression monter en moi peu à peu.

Il avança sa main vers mon intimité de plus en plus lentement, m'arrachant des gémissements frustré. Je le voyais sourire. J'allais lui dire de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas que je lui arrache la main, mais je dus me concentrer sur mes mouvements. Je m'étais cambré si violement lorsqu'il avait introduit un doigt en moi que je m'étonnai de ne pas m'être bloqué le dos. Il commença ses va et viens doucement, rajouta un deuxième doigt. Je me sentais bruler à petit feu. Finalement, la combustion humaine n'est peut-être pas si spontanée.

Lorsque je me sentis au bord du gouffre, j'attrapai son bras et le hissais tant bien que mal près de moi. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et comme la veille, il sorti comme par magie de je ne sais où un préservatif. Il envoya voler son caleçon sur le mur et l'enfila. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le mien, j'eu l'impression de m'y noyer. J'y lu tant de désir, de passion… D'amour ?

Non ! Un être comme celui là n'a pas été créé pour aimer. Il baise, il n'aime pas. D'ailleurs…

Je plantai mes ongles dans ses épaules. Dieu que c'est bon… Ce mec est fait juste comme il faut.

-Merci, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant.

Merde ! J'ai pensé tout haut !

-De rien, murmurai-je entre deux respirations.

Je sentais mon cerveau se mettre sur pause. A cette instant, je n'étais plus qu'une masse de nerfs tous plus sensibles les uns que les autres. Le sentir au plus profond de moi me faisait fondre, me brulait. Je me demandai vaguement qu'elle température pouvait avoir atteint mon corps lorsque la vague me submergea, me faisant hurler son nom tout mon saoul. Il me rejoignit une seconde plus tard et s'effondra sur ma poitrine.

Encore une fois, les étoiles me surprirent. Je luttai pour calmer les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration. Taylor était allongé sur ma poitrine, les yeux tourner vers moi. Il était dans le même état que moi.

-Wow, fut tout ce que je trouvais à lui dire.

Il me sourit et se redressa pour s'allonger sur le dos. Il m'attira contre lui et je me blottis contre sa poitrine. Je laissais mes doigts courir sur son torse couvert de sueur. Il déposa un baisé sur mon crane.

-Je me demande ce que je préfère, dis-je en me rapprochant encore plus de lui en faisant passer ma jambe entre les siennes. Le sexe, ou l'après.

Il rit.

- Rassure-moi, tu plaisante ? C'est génial l'après, mais quand même, ca ne vaux pas… Ca !

Je ris à mon tour. Je me sentais fatigué tout à coup. Comme si tout les muscles de mon corps c'étaient détendu en une minute. Ses orgasmes sont magiques. Mieux qu'un massage Thaï. Mieux qu'un joint avant d'aller dormir. Mieux qu'un verre de vodka. Mieux que…

Je me réveillais deux heures plus tard, seule dans mon lit. Wow ! Le sommeil n'a pas fait semblant. Le marchant de sable est passé drôlement vite ce matin ! Je m'étirai, comptant ainsi toute mes courbatures. Puis, doucement, je me levai et appuyais sur le bouton « Play » de la chaine hifi. Evanescence, « Tourniquet ». Je continuai à m'étirer avec la musique. Mon portable sonna. Je le cherchai dans le méandre des fringues étalées par terre. Tiens, il a oublié son t-shirt. Comment on peut oublier un t-shirt. Je ne pus m'empêché de le porter à mon visage pour inspirer profondément. Il sent le parfum pour homme. XY d'Hugo Boss. Je fonds. Mon portable bip de nouveau. Je le trouvais enfin et déchiffrai le message.

Message : Taylor Lautner ; 12h05

Coucou beauté. J'espère que tu t'es réveillé et que tu as bien dormi.  
J'ai du partir pour me préparer, j'ai une interview cet après-midi.  
Je n'oubli pas que tu m'as promis ta nuit.  
Bonne journée mon ange.

Je souris bêtement. A la vitesse de l'éclair, j'enfilai un jean, une paire de talon et un chemisier blanc. Je passai un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux, un coup de brosse à dans, puis je quittai la chambre non sans avoir une dernière fois profité du parfum de son t-shirt.

*

* * *

-Bonjour à tous, dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon siège en face de Martha.

Cette dernière me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un coup de pied sous la table.

-Bienvenue mademoiselle Blake, me salut un des gros bonnets de la prod. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer.

S'en suis deux heures interminables sur le budget, les assistants, le matériel. On me demande souvent mon avis, je suis la seule avec Martha à bouger mon cul de mon bureau pour parcourir le plateau, et Martha n'est pas assez gradée pour avoir l'honneur de répondre à leur question à la con.

-Le tournage se passe pour le mieux, nous sommes dans les temps… Non, les dépenses sont toutes justifiées, lisez mon rapport, tout y est noté… Non, nous ne pouvons pas accélérer le tournage pour moins de frais, on est au max du potentiel des acteurs…

A les écouter déblatéré, on dirait qu'un film n'existe qu'a travers les dépenses et le chiffre d'affaire. Je connais un grand ombre de petit cinéaste qui hurlerait dans cette pièce. Moi je me retiens. Je connais mon boulot, je connaissais ce coté la, alors je l'assume. En échange de tout les bons cotés, je ne me pleins pas. Enfin la réunion est finie. Je sors de la pièce avec une seule idée en tête, m'en grillé une. Martha me suis en souriant. Elle compte me cuisiner, c'est sur.

J'allumai ma cigarette. Une bouffé. Enfin… Pour un peu, j'aurai hurlé de joie. Mais bon, j'ai ma dignité.

-Alors ?

Martha, elle, n'en a pas beaucoup.

-Quoi ?

-Ta soirée ? Kellan est venu vous libéré et a croisé le servisse de chambre. On a fait des folies ?

Je souris.

-Est tu en train de me demander si j'ai couché avec lui.

-Ca je le sais, c'est écris sur ton visage. Alors je vais un peu modifier les questions habituelles puisque je sais qui et où. Alors… Quand ? Combien de fois ? Et la sempiternelle note sur dix.

-Dans les vingt minutes après que vous nous ayez enfermés, deux fois, une ce matin, et…

Je lui décrochai mon plus beau sourire en coin.

-10 /10.

-Oh. My. God !

Elle se met à sautiller partout. Martha est mon Alice personnelle.

- Un 10, je n'y crois pas, un 10 !

-Deux enfaite.

-Oh mon dieu ! Raconte, raconte !

Martha et sa curiosité morbide. Mais je ne me fais pas prier, je lui raconte, sans trop de détails. Il est quinze heures, nous fonçons boire un café. Je me sens tellement bien, ca me ferai presque peur. Un bien être pareil, je vais finir par être accro. Et si je suis accro…

-Tu vois qu'on a bien fait de vous enfermer, me dit-elle à la fin de mon récit.

Je soufflai sur mon gobelet de café crème. Un nuage de fumé s'éleva.

-Oh, pendant que j'y pense. Dans trois jours, un gros bonnet débarque sur le plateau. J'ai eu Bob au téléphone ce matin, il n'arrivait pas à te joindre (et je comprends mieux pourquoi). Il faudrait que tu lui serves de baby sitter quand il arrivera.

Je soupirai. S'occuper de ses crétins de gros bonnet était une corvée. Il fallait le baladé sur le plateau, lui présenté les lieux comme s'il lui appartenait. Bref, il fallait jouer les lèches bottes. Et j'ai horreur de jouer les lèches bottes.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Tu suppose bien, dit-elle en avalant une gorgée.

Nous revînmes à l'hôtel. Dans le hall, je croisais Jackson et une jeune femme. Environ un mètre cinquante, corpulence normale, des cheveux très noirs, et une peau pale. Ses yeux verts en amandes le dévorent littéralement des yeux. Et lui ? Bah comme tous les mâles, il sourit, se la joue. Je soupirai. Je le croyais vraiment au dessus de ca.

Lorsque je passai devant lui, il me lança un salut de la main. Je m'approchai de lui pour le saluer.

-Hey, Roxie. Ca va mieux, demanda-t-il. Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Roxie, voici Claire, elle est journaliste. Elle travaille avec la revue internet « Twilight News ». Claire, voici Roxie, c'est l'assistante de production.

Claire me tend la main avec un sourire froid. Pour un peu, je penserai presque qu'elle marque son territoire. Elle tente de me broyer la main, mais j'ai plus de force qu'elle et elle arrête très vite. Je lui lançai un sourire satisfait.

-Alors, reprend Jackson. Kellan m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit avec Taylor ?

Je me figeai et rougis. Je me tournai doucement vers lui. Non, il n'avait pas osé ? Pas devant une journaliste ? Vu la tête déconfite qu'il affiche, si, il a osé. Nom de Dieu ! Et Claire qui sourit comme un chat prêt à gobé la souris qu'il vient de mettre dos au mur. Je suis fini. Et merde !

-Jackson, cours, loin, dis-je en serrant les poings.

Il dégluti avec difficulté.

- Désolé, vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu ne diras rien hein Claire ?

C'est ca, rajoutes-en en plus. Je tournai les talons et filai vers l'escalier. J'entendis Jackson m'appeler, mais je continuai toujours tout droit. Martha me rattrapa devant l'ascenseur.

- Roxie, calme-toi. C'est pas si grave. Il va lui faire du gringue et elle ne publiera rien. Ca va aller. T'inquiète.

-Me calmer ! j'hurle presque. Et je fais comment ! Je risque mon job quand même. Martha, si je ratte mon premier gros poisson, j'en aurai plus de sitôt. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie sur des films à petit budget !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, je m'engouffrai dedans. Mon portable sonna.

-Allo ? dis-je excédée.

-Allo Roxie ? C'est moi. Tu es de retour ? Je peux passer te voir ?

Taylor. Je réprime un sourire.

-J'arrive. Il faut qu'on discute. On a un problème.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il était en train de sortir de sa chambre.

-Roxie, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je les fis entrer tout les deux.

-Jackson a vendu la mèche devant un journaliste. Je te prévins Tay. Demain, toute la terre saura qu'on a une aventure.

Il serra les poings.

-Quel con ! Des fois je lui ferai bien ravaler son coté crâneur.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il allait arranger ca, dit Martha pour calmer le jeu. Il va la draguer, et avec un peu de chance, ca ira.

La chance, c'est pas ce qui me caractérise le mieux. Tay se rassit sur le lit et se positionna de tel sorte que je sois assise entre ses jambes. Puis il passa ses bras autour de moi pour finir par poser sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je soupirai d'aise. Je me sentis mieux d'un coup.

-Il m'a dit qu'il nous appellerait.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les heures les plus longues de ma vie avec l'attente de mon premier rencard, celle du premier coup de fil du garçon le plus craquant du lycée, et celle de la pire nuit de ma vie. Taylor me berçai contre lui en embrassant ma tempe de temps en temps. Martha était assise sur une chaise et zappai frénétiquement.

Enfin, à 22h, il appela.

-Allo, Roxie. Je peux passer ?

J'avais à peine dit oui qu'il frappa à la porte.

-Je me fou dans la merde pour toi Roxie ce soir, dit-il en s'affalant sur mon lit.

-T'avais qu'a fermer ta gueule, siffla Taylor.

Jackson soupira et passa sa main sur son visage.

-Je l'ai invité à boire un verre ce soir. Je vais essayer de la convaincre. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour me couvrir. Si Ashley me chope, je suis mort.

Je grimassai.

-Aye, oui, merde, j'y avais pas pensé.

Il se redressa.

-Je veux juste que vous soyez des témoins. Venez au bar, sans vous faire repérer par Claire. Et si ca dérape, venez me sortir de là. Je ne veux pas aller trop loin.

J'acquiesçai.

-Tout le monde en piste. Mesdames et messieurs, show time !

*

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Martha, Taylor, Kellan et moi-même étions dans le hall. Tous sur notre 31. Le Valmy (cette établissement n'existe pas, ou du moins le nom existe peut-être mais pas l'établissement que j'invente, à l'inverse ses autres que j'ai cité) 'accepte pas n'importe qui.

Martha portait une très jolie robe boule beige sans manche avec un col rond, une paire de collant opaque beige et des boots beiges à talons. Taylor et Kellan avaient opté pour un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, et Kellan avait ajouté à ca un veston noir.

Moi, je portai une tunique grise qui m'arrivait mi-cuisse, des collants opaques noirs, et une paire de boots grise en daim.

-Prête ? me demanda Kellan avec un léger sourire.

J'acquiesçai et acceptai le bras que me tendait Taylor. Il me sourit et se pencha à mon oreille.

-Tu es très belle ce soir, murmura-t-il, me faisant frémir. Tu as intérêt à ce qu'on rentre tôt. Je ne te laisserai pas dormir tant que je n'aurai pas eu ce que tu m'as promis.

Une nuit entière. Oula, espérons que ca sois vite fini.

Nous sortîmes dans le froids, resserrant un peu plus nos manteaux sur nous. Kellan fit sortir sa voiture et nous fît grimper. Taylor échangeâmes une sourire en montant tout deux à l'arrière. Une fois les portes refermées, il me vola un baisé.

-Les vitres sont teintée, rit-il. Alors j'en profite.

-Oui, bah doucement derrière, dit Kellan. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'assister à vos ébats.

-Jaloux, railla Taylor.

-Oui, répondit simplement Kellan.

Je vis son masque serein se fissurer une seconde. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant. Il serrait si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées, serrée. Je me recroquevillai contre la portière. J'avais horreur de la voir souffrir. Je m'en voulais d'être heureuse à ses dépends.

Il se gara dans le parking VIP. Ca a des avantages d'être une star. Nous passâmes devant tout les pauvres gens qui attendaient dans le froid devant le club. Il était plein, et la musique jouait fort. « Let It Rock », Rudolf et Lil Waine.

-Ca te rappelle quelque chose, susurra Taylor à mon oreille.

Pour le taquiner, je posai ma main sur sa joue. Il me sourit et m'entraina avec les autres près du bar. D'ici, nous réussîmes à avoir une alcôve tranquille.

-Champagne, commanda Kellan.

Le serveur nous l'apporta en quelques minutes. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions tout voir dans être vu.

-Cible à 5h, dit Kellan.

Je suivais son regard, incapable de me référé au « 5h ». En effet, Jackson était au bar avec la dite Claire. Il nous faisait face, Claire était de dos. Il semblait gêné. Il parlait, sirotant entre deux mots une gorgé de son verre.

Je bu dans le mien. La soirée allait être longue. Et la main de Taylor qui remontait le long de ma cuisse ne m'aidait pas à patienter. Il se pencha contre mon cou et l'embrassa doucement, me faisant trembler.

-Tay, arrête. Pas maintenant.

Il riait contre mon cou. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Kellan se racla la gorge, me faisant sursauter. Taylor s'éloigna très lentement de mon cou.

-je crois que Jackson est mal, dit Kellan en me lançant un regard noir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le bar, il y était toujours. Rien n'avait changé. Kellan attrapa mon menton et me fit tourner la tête vers l'entré du club.

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?


	14. Fin de soirée écourtée

**Désolé de mon retard dans l'écriture, mais entre les cours et la famille, j'ai très peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, je dois bien l'avouer. Il y a des jours ou je voudrais m'enfermer dans ma chambre avec mon ordinateur, la série de SM, un bon thé chaud, et basta. Passer ma journée à écrire plutot que dans une salle de cours bruyante et ennuyante... Mais bon, faut pas réver !**

**LettyM : Et oui, Ashley débarque ! Voyons voir comment ca va se dépatouiller tout ca !**

**Aunda : Sorry sorry pour la petite erreur, pourtant, j'ai vérifier trois fois, mais bon, j'ai une cervelle de poisson rouge alors... Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?**

**Lolinette : Dans la m* jusqu'au cou ^^**

**SuperGirl971 : A nous deux ? Je dois m'inquiéter ? Tes messages me font toujours exploser de rire. Ca fais plaisir de te voir si impliquée dans ta lecture ^^". Et oui quand je ne vois pas de reviews de toi, je percute tout de suite. Je fais toujours l'appel après chaque chapitre et j'ai toujours un sentiment d'echec quand je poste un nouveau chapitre sans avoir eux les impressions de tout le monde sur le précédant... Merci pour tes messages miss !**

**Patsy Vollant Et Aude77 : Mais non, c'est le père Noel qui arrive, lol, bien sur que c'est elle, qui d'autre :p**

**Basgi : Merci à toi, j'aime aussi beaucoup ton travail, je suis fan ! Quand à la proposition de Bêta, je débarque dans ce monde d'auteur internet, alors je sais pas bien en quoi ca consiste. envois moi un mess pour m'en parler et on négociera ^^**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 : Fin de soirée écourtée

.

-Et merde ! marmonnai-je.

Passant le pas de la porte, Rob, Kristen, Nikki et Ashley scrutèrent la salle en ôtant leurs vestes. Ils traversèrent la salle, se frayant un chemin dans la foule. La panique me prit.

-Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Je veux bien mais quoi ?

Kellan serrait les points, inquiet comme moi.

-Moi je sais.

Nous nous tournâmes simultanément vers Taylor. L'air serein, il avala la dernière gorgée de champagne de son verre et se leva. Je le suivais des yeux comme hypnotisée alors qu'il traversait la salle pour aller à la rencontre des acteurs. Ashley tourna les yeux vers moi et je lui fis signe en souriant. Elle répondit à mon sourire et avança vers nous. Rapidement, je sortais mon portable pour prévenir Jackson.

« Ashley est dans la place, on sonne la retraite ! »

Je le fixai, le vit jeter un coup d'œil à son portable. De la ou j'étais, je le vis se crisper et grimacer. Il me lança un regard, puis chercha Ashley des yeux. Celle-ci avançait toujours vers l'alcôve. Rob, Kristen et Nikki étaient en arrière avec Taylor. Vu leur tête, il leur expliquait la situation.

Enfin, ils avancèrent vers nous. Mon portable bipa.

Message : Jackson Rathbone ; 23h21

Elle ne veut pas partir ! Elle commence à me chauffer !  
Sauve-moi de ce merdier !

-Martha, chuchotai-je, occupe la !

Elle acquiesça. Je me levai lorsque Ashley pénétra dans l'alcôve et après une brève étreinte, prétextant une envie pressente, je filai. Taylor me lança un regard, je lui indiquai Jackson du menton. Il l'aperçu et hocha la tête. Il entra dans l'alcôve et referma les rideaux derrière lui.

Je réussi à atteindre le bar. Jackson me lança un sourire soulagé.

-Tiens Roxie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je lançai un sourire à claire qui me fusilla d'un regard noir. J'aperçu sa main agrippé à la cuisse de Jackson, dans une posture de propriétaire. Jackson soupira.

-Je suis là pour le boulot Jackson. Tu tourne ta première scène à 6h demain. Alors au lit !

Jackson rit.

-Tu as raison, dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Claire, je vais te raccompagner.

-Non, dit celle-ci avec aplomb. Pas la peine de te déranger. Je te laisse mon numéro, appelle moi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit Jackson en plaçant la carte dans sa poche.

Wow, ce gars est vraiment un acteur du tonner. Je l'aurai presque engueulé d'accepter sa carte, mais lorsque Claire se leva, il me fit un clin d'œil. Je soupirai soulagée. Claire attrapa son manteau, son sac et me lança un dernier regard noir avant que quitter le club.

-Je ferai mieux de voir si elle s'en va, dit Jackson en la suivant.

Il posa une bise sur ma joue et murmura merci avant de filer à sa suite. Je le regardai quitter la salle, puis, je me tournai vers le barman et lui tendis ma carte de crédit.

-Payez la bouteille de champagne et la prochaine tournée.

-Bien mademoiselle, dit-il.

Je repartis dans l'alcôve. A peine eu-je posé mes doigts sur le lourd tissu des rideaux que deux mains cuivrés s'agrippèrent à mes poignés et me tirèrent vers l'intérieur.

J'atterri en riant sur les genoux de Taylor qui me serra cotre lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaules, arrêtant nette mes rires et me faisant frissonner.

-Alors ça y est ? Vous êtes ensembles ? demanda Nikki.

Je souris. Les lèvres de Taylor exploraient toujours ma clavicule et mon cou.

-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre, minauda-t-il comme un enfant.

Je lui souris en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Un dernier verre et on file.

Il me fit un sourire en coin qui alluma un incendie dans mon bas ventre. Lorsque la serveuse arriva et déposa les verres sur la table, me rendant ma carte au passage, les garçons protestèrent.

-Hey ! Tu peux pas nous inviter, tu es une fille !

-Machos, me contentai-je de répondre en leur tirant la langue.

Jackson ne réapparu pas. Après une petite demi-heure, mes hormones eurent raison de moi et je tirai Taylor hors du club. Nous hélâmes un taxi et rentrâmes à l'hôtel. Taylor se contenta durant le trajet de caresser le dos de ma main avec son pouce, mais je le sentais tendu, impatient. Ou bien était-ce moi… ?

Enfin le taxi s'arrêta. Il le paya, lui laissa la monnaie. 15$, il devait quand même être un peu impatient.

Nous traversâmes le hall, éteignant nos portables tout de suite. Il appuya nerveusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit presque automatiquement. J'avais hâte. Comme pour répondre à mes désirs, dés que les portes furent fermées, il me plaqua à la paroi de l'ascenseur et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Il me serra contre lui à m'étouffer presque, mais ca n'étais pas encore assez. Je voulais sentir sa peau sur la mienne. Ses mains passèrent sur mon manteau pour l'ouvrir, puis il les glissa le long de mes hanches, de mes cuisses, pour remonter sous le tissu de la tunique. Il attrapa ma cuisse et la plaça contre son flanc, accentuant notre contact. J'avais chaud, je brulais. Je me mordis la lèvre pour étouffer mes gémissements. Il délaissa mes lèvres pour ma gorge, tandis que je fourrageai dans ses cheveux.

Je dus rassembler tout mon courage pour le repousser lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Nous haletions tout deux. J'attrapai sa main et l'entrainai avec moi dans les couloirs vers ma chambre. Devant la porte, il m'arrêta en me tirant contre lui. Il me vola un baiser et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Non, souffla-t-il avec une voix rauque qui manqua de me faire flancher.

Il m'entraina dans sa chambre à lui, ouvrit la porte, et m'entraina à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte passé, il me plaqua sauvagement contre le mur. Ses mains se placèrent de part et d'autre de mon visage et il m'embrassa passionnément. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour laisser nos langues se chercher, se caresser. J'en profitai pour ouvrir son manteau et passer mes doigts sur le tissu de sa chemise. En quelques secondes, j'avais défait tout les boutons. Il retira ses mains d'autour de mon visage et m'aida à le débarrasser de ses vêtements. Nous jetâmes nos vêtements sur le canapé puis continuèrent d'avancer sans délier nos lèvres. Mon ventre était douloureux tant j'étais empli de désir. Une de mes mains s'agrippa à la racine de ses cheveux et la deuxième décida le pli de ses muscles sur son ventre. Ma main descendis jusqu'à sa ceinture que je défi rapidement, suivi de près par le bouton de son pantalon puis sa fermeture éclaire.

Il interrompit notre baisé pour nous laisser le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Il attrapa le bas de ma tunique et la souleva pour me l'enlever. D'un coup de pied, j'envoyai valser à travers la pièce mes chaussures. Il fit descendre mon collant, déposant au passage des dizaines de baisés sur mon ventre, sur mon nombril, puis sur la dentelle de ma lingerie. Il se releva ensuite et me serra contre lui à m'en étouffer, reprenant nos baisés. Je finis de le déshabiller, ne lui laissant que son boxer puis, il m'attrapa sous le genou et me pris dans ses bras, encrant son regard au mien. Tant d'émotion y était lisible…

Il me déposa doucement sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus de moi. Doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur ma peau. J'avais l'impression que chaque parcelle de mon corps était en feu. Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon tanga en dentelle. Lorsqu'il frôla mes lèvres intimes, je me cambrai d'impatience. Doucement, il glissa ses doigts en moi, me faisant grogner d'impatience. Il eu un sourire en coin. Il s'amusait de me voir languir.

J'ondulai des hanches contre sa main pour le faire accéléré. Son pouce caressa mon bouton de chair, me coupant le souffle une seconde. Sa deuxième main profita de la cambrure de mon dos pour se glisser sur l'attache de mon soutien gorge et me l'enleva. Ses lèvres virent sur poser sur mon sein, le mordillant doucement.

J'étais au bord du gouffre. Je me sentais sur le point de succomber. Mon sang battait à mes temps. Soudain, il cessa tout mouvement. J'émis un gémissement de frustration. Il s'étais redresser et regardait vers la porte.

-Roxie, Tay, je sais que vous êtes là !

Je grognais, provoquant l'hilarité de mon amant.

-Ne ris pas trop vite, sifflai-je. Si on le laisse entrer, c'est fini de notre folle nuit.

Il afficha une mine contrarié et se releva. Pendant qu'il enfila son boxer, j'en profitai pour me rincer l'œil. Mmmmmhh !

Je me blotti sous les couvertures pour cacher ma nudité. Taylor ouvrit la porte d'un geste rageur.

-Quoi ! On est occupé là !

Jackson le détailla un moment, puis son visage pris une mine triste. Miné même.

-Roxie, je suis foutu !

Je soupirai et croisai le regard de Tay. Adieu notre nuit d'amour torride. Taylor referma la porte pour que je puisse me rhabiller rapidement. J'enfilai sa chemise qui me tombait presque à mis cuisse et mon tanga. Au moins, si cette histoire finissait vite, je pourrai peut-être encore profiter…


	15. Nuit Mouvementée

**Mes cheres lectrices, désolée de mon retard, la semaine a été longue. Avec mon bac blanc la semaine prochaine et les inscriptions post-bac, j'ai eu du mal à taper mes histoires sur l'ordi. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous est écris un bon petit lemon ! Bonne lecture !**

**LettyM : Ahah ! Suspence ! A-t-il succombé a Claire, tu le saura en lisant la suite !**

**Lolinette : J'espère que ce lemon calmera tes frustrations, mais ne bave pas sur ton clavier, ca fais désordre, mdr !**

**Aunda : Sans doute, oui, c'est frot probable que mes fantasmes sois la cause de ma mémoire défaillante. Mais dans ce cas la, ca risque d'aller de mal en pire ! Heureuse que ta soirée t'ai plus !**

**Anghjulina : Oups, encore une preuve de mon incultation aigu, mdr. enfin, au moins j'apprend les langues étrangères ^^! Merci de se compliment, j'espère que ce lemo te plaira aussi ! Basgi !**

**SuperGirl971 : Si tu savais comme j'aime tes reviews, lol. Je me tape toujours des barres dessus quand je les lis. Merci de me suivre avec autant d'application. On devrait penser à un partenariat pour une prochaine fiction. J'ai quelques idées simpas, il faudra qu'on en parle si ca t'interresse.**

**Patsy Vollant : Merci Pat, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15 : Nuit Mouvementée

.

-Papoter si ca vous chante, mais moi j'ai besoin d'une douche froide.

Je faillis éclater de rire mais me retins. Taylor lança un dernier regard noir à Jackson et disparu dans la salle de bain. Notre fauteur de trouble vint s'assoir sur le lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Roxie, je suis mal.

Je tournais la tête une seconde vers la salle de bain. La porte était légèrement entrebâillée, juste assez pour percevoir l'ombre de Taylor lorsqu'il entra sous la douche. Je réprimais un frisson en l'imaginant ôter son boxer et entrer dans la douche. L'eau ruisselant sur sa peau, ses muscles se contractant et se décontractant au rythme de ses mouvements, faisant onduler sa peau caramel…

-Roxie tu m'écoute ou quoi ?!

-Oh, oui, pardon.

Je secouais la tête et me giflai mentalement. Concentration…

-J'étais en train de te dire que…

Sa peau caramel, son parfum enivrant…Je respirai sa chemise pour m'imprégner de l'odeur.

-Roxie ! Bon, ca va, j'me démerde.

-Non ! criai-je. Attends, désolé Jazz, j'ai des problèmes de concentration dans ses moments là.

Il eu un sourire en coin.

-J'imagine. Tu voudrais peut-être que je vous laisse finir ?

-Non, mais abrège, je voudrais aller me coucher…

…Et autre chose.

-Claire, la journaliste. Je l'ai suivie pour vérifier qu'elle partait bien. Et elle m'a sauté dessus devant le club. J'ai essayé de la repousser, et elle m'a encore embrassé. Quand elle a enfin compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, elle est devenue en colère. Elle a passé un coup de fil et un espèce de gars… (Il chercha ses mots un moment). Bref, il avait un appareil photo numérique et avait pris des photos d'elle et moi. Elle m'a menacé de les publier et je lui ai dit de le faire, que je m'en fichais.

-Tu t'en fichais, l'interompis-je.

-Mais non ! J'ai bluffé, mais ca a raté. Elle m'a dit que si je n'avais pas peur de la presse, j'aurai peur de perdre Ashley. Elle a dit qu'elle lui enverrait. Ashley va recevoir les photos Roxie ! J'suis dans la merde !

Je soupirai et m'assis près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veux ?

-Ma peau ? Franchement, je sais pas Rox', je l'ai mise en colère en refusant de la sauter. Elle veux me foutre en l'air.

-C'est vrai que tu es mal. Tu t'es mis à dos une journaliste qui en plus à un orgueil encore plus mal placé que Taylor.

-Hey, je t'ai entendu.

Taylor était appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille étaient trempé. De l'eau dégoulinait le long de ses épaules et sur ses pectoraux. Il ne portait qu'une simple serviette de bain nouée autour de sa taille.

J'eu du mal à me rappeler comme déglutir. Je rêvais de lécher l'eau sur son torse. Une douleur lancinant me prit au ventre, signe de mon désir non assouvit. Jazz toussa.

-Dite le si je vous dérange.

-C'est le cas, répondis Taylor. Mais bon, on ne va pas te laisser dans la mouise.

Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard chargé de sous entendu. J'aurai presque pu y lire : « Toi, tu ne perd rien pour attendre ».

-Ecoute Jazz, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Enfin, je peux l'appeler, mais je risque de la mettre encore plus en colère. Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer ta copine.

-Ca tu l'a dit. Je ne comprends pas bien d'ailleurs.

Le téléphone de Jackson sonna. « Give you hell », All The American Reject.

-Jackson Rathbone, j'écoute ? Ash ?

Son visage se décomposa.

-Attends Ashley, je vais tout t'ex…

Il écarta son téléphone de son oreille et le fixa un moment, incrédule. Rapide la parasite.

-Jazz, appela Taylor.

Jackson se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce.

-Et merde.

Je me levai à mon tour, enfilai mon collant, mes boots et sortis de la chambre. Je n'avais que quelques mètres à traverser pour atteindre la chambre d'Ashley. Un attroupement c'était formé autour de sa porte. Jackson tambourinait fermement sur la porte.

-Ash, chérie, s'il te plait ?

-Va-t-en ! Je ne veux pas te parler.

J'entendais les sanglots dans sa voix. Kellan, Rob, Kristen et Nikki regardaient la porte avec insistance. Ils avaient l'air désemparés.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, demandai-je en attirant ainsi tout les regards sur moi.

A ma tenue, tous haussèrent les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu une femme sortir d'un pieu précipitamment ?

Kristen et Nikki explosèrent de rire, imité par Robert. Kellan lui fixait ses pieds. Jackson était figé, les poings crispés sur la porte.

- Laisse-moi essayer, dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il s'écarta doucement et me laissa la place.

-Ashley, c'est moi ! C'est Roxie ! Ouvre s'il te plait. Je voudrais te parler.

-Tu étais au courant toi aussi ?! Comme vous tous ?! Traitres !

-Ash, écoute s'il te plaît. Il ne t'a pas trompée. C'est ma faute Ash, pas la sienne. Cette après midi, il a fait une bourde en disant à la fille que Tay et moi étions en couple. Alors pour ce rattraper, il l'a invitée a boire un verre.

Je lui racontais l'histoire dans sa totalité, du club au retour. Je n'omis pas l'inquiétude de Jazz et sa détresse actuelle.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-elle enfin. Je sortirai demain, pas ce soir. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Je soupirai. Déjà, elle sortirait demain. La main de Jackson caressait nerveusement la porte.

-Ashley, s'il te plait, pardonne moi. Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. La colère monta en moi.

-Elle va m'entendre la pimbèche.

Je tournai les talons mais les mains de Kellan se refermèrent autour de mes bras pour m'empêcher de partir.

-Et tu compte aller où à 3h du matin ?

Je le fusillai du regard.

-Je ne peux pas profiter de ma nuit, je ne peux pas égorger cette charogne, qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire alors ?!

Je m'en voulu des les mots prononcés. Ses traits s'affaissèrent.

-Pardon Kellan. Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée.

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse.

-Ca va, souffla-t-il. Va profiter de ta nuit va. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire cette nuit.

Il tourna les talons en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, et fonça vers sa chambre. Nikki et Kristen me lancèrent un regard désolé. Rob avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Jazz et le consolait doucement. Lorsque je me tournais pour foncer vers ma chambre, j'aperçu Taylor appuyer contre le mur. Lorsqu'il vit ma mine triste, il tendit la main vers moi. Je l'attrapai et me laissai attirer contre son torse. Il me serra doucement dans ses bras. Je laissai une larme tomber sur son t-shirt noir tout propre. J'en respirai le parfum. Lessive et parfum pour homme. Je me laissai conduire à sa chambre sans un mot.

Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, il s'allongea sur le lit et m'attira contre lui. Je me lovai dans ses bras. La fatigue me submergea peu à peu. Lorsque je m'endormis, Taylor caressait doucement mes cheveux.

*

* * *

Au réveil, j'étais encore dans ses bras. J'étais allongée, la tête contre son torse. Ses bras me serraient contre lui. Je relevai la tête et l'observai un moment. Il était magnifique. La bouche légèrement ouverte, il respirait doucement. Ses yeux s'agitaient légèrement sous ses paupières au rythme de son rêve.

J'eu un sourire. Le souvenir de la soirée me revint. Je profitai de son sommeil pour sortir de ses bras doucement et me faufiler dans la salle de bain avec mon portable. 8h45. Je fis couler l'eau chaude et composai le numéro de Jackson.

-Oui, dit-il morose.

-Je viens aux nouvelles, dis-je.

Jackson m'expliqua qu'Ashley n'était toujours pas sortie. Elle ne voulait pas encore lui pardonner. Elle voulait réfléchir.

Je soupirai en raccrochant. Triste. Vraiment triste.

La buée couvrait les vitres de la pièce. Je passai ma main sur le miroir et sursautai. Taylor était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je me suis réveillé seul. Ce n'est pas très gentil de m'avoir laissé comme ca.

-Que veux-tu, dis-je dans un sourire. Je suis une vilaine fille.

Je lui tirai la langue, excitée par la tournure des choses. Je n'arrivais pas à me lasser de mon 10/10. Il me fit un sourire explicite et s'avança vers moi avec une démarche féline. Je réprimais un gémissement d'envie. Je devais rêver, un apollon comme lui ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à une fille comme moi… (A/Foxy : Défoule-toi sur ca SuperGirl971).

Il plongea sur mes lèvres, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Nos langues se rejoignirent dans un ballet effréné. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et le serrai contre moi. Sa virilité gonflée de désir s'appuyait contre ma jambe, enclenchant en moi un feu ravageur. Une idée me fit sourire contre sa bouche. Il se dégagea de moi perplexe et j'en profitai pour le déshabiller rapidement. Puis, souriant toujours, je le poussai dans la douche. Il comprit et me rendis un sourire en coin.

Lorsque l'eau coula contre ma peau, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était froide en comparaison de la chaleur de mon corps. Il attrapa mes cuisses et me souleva. Je lui entourai les hanches de mes jambes et le cou de mes bras en reprenant nos baisés. Sa main se plaqua sur un de mes seins. Je gémi en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il en profita pour embrasser ma gorge, la mordiller doucement. Sa virilité frôlait mon sexe sans jamais réellement le toucher. Je grognai d'impatience.

-Dis que tu es désolé. Que tu as été vilaine, que tu ne le referas pas.

Sa voix était chaud, suave. Encore le chocolat… Il reprit son manège comme je ne répondais pas. Je gémis plus fort, enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos.

-Dis pitié !

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Ca…Jamais !

Il eu un sourire en coin. Il lâcha mes cuisses, me remettant debout. Je le regardai bouche bée. Il n'allait quand même pas me laisser comme ça !

Voyant mon air frustré, il sourit d'avantage. Puis, il sortit tranquillement de la douche et claqua la porte derrière lui. Je restais bouche bée, incapable de réagir.

-Taylor ! finis-je par grogné.

Je l'entendis rire dans la pièce d'à coté. Ah il voulait jouer le Grand Méchant Loup ? Et bien nous allions jouer.

Je m'essuyai rapidement sans même me laver. La douche attendrait ! Puis, je sorti de la salle de bain complètement nu. Il se tourna vers moi et son sourire disparu instantanément de ses lèvres. Je retins mon sourire victorieux. J'avançai vers lui, ondulant des hanches exagérément. Il dégluti bruyamment.

Assis sur le lit, il avait enfilé son boxer. D'ici je voyais la bosse qui le déformait. Je m'agenouillai en face de lui, plantant mon regard dans ses yeux marron brillant. Je posais mes mains sur l'élastique du sous vêtement et, le poussant à lever légèrement les hanches, je le fis glisser au sol. Il semblait presque inquiet entre mes mains. Je lui lançai un sourire en coin. Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, puis sur son ventre, et une fois sur ses pectoraux, je le poussai fortement pour qu'il tombe sur le dos sur le lit.

Je ne contrôlai plus rien. J'avais l'impression d'être procédée. Mais l'impression de bien être et le fait de se sentir grisé me plaisait trop. Je ne voulais pas que ca s'arrête.

Mes mains se posèrent sur son sexe chaud et palpitant. Je l'empoignais et commençai de lent va et viens. Je sentais Taylor trembler sous mes caresses. Il grognait doucement. Je fus pris d'une envie irrésistible. Je m'arrêtai net. Doucement, il se redressa sur les coudes et lorsque je vis le désir dans ses yeux, une flemme s'alluma en moi. Je le fixai toujours lorsque ma langue passa sur la totalité de son sexe. Il ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Ses coudes cédèrent et il s'effondra sur le dos, ses doigts crispés sur le drap. Je posai mes lèvres sur sa virilité, la fis glissé entre elles et commençai de léger va et viens. Il gémissait, grognait, se tortillait. Je lui faisais un effet bœuf et j'en étais très fière. La Vilain Roxie revenait d'entre les morts.

Il se redressa soudain, sortant son sexe de ma bouche et me tira sur le lit au dessus de lui. Ses yeux étaient éclairés d'une véritable flemme qui transforma mon ventre en brasier. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes rapidement.

Toujours au dessus de lui, je m'assis à califourchon en haut de ses cuisses. Il me regarda un moment avant de comprendre. Ses doigts tremblaient pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de nuit. Tiens, le magicien Taylor Lautner n'est plus avec nous ?

Il me tendit enfin le morceau de plastique entre les doigts. Je l'entendis retenir un soupire de soulagement. Je lui pris des mains et l'ouvrai. Une fois dans ma main, je fis glisser le codon entre mes doigts. Avec une lenteur exagéré, je le posai sur l'extrémité de sa virilité et le déroulait millimètre par millimètre.

Taylor ferma les yeux de nouveau une seconde pour retenir un grognement. Alors, me redressant sur mes jambes légèrement, je remontai sur ses cuisses et m'empalai toute entière sur son sexe. Je fermai les yeux en gémissant, posant mes mains sur son torse pour me soutenir. Une fois habitué à sa présence en moi, j'ondulai des hanches et vrillai mon regard au sien. Un sourire doux se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Alors je commençai de long et langoureux mouvement de bassin. Je me mordis la lèvre en le fixant toujours. Ses mains ses posèrent sur mes hanches pour accompagner mon mouvement de plus en plus rapide. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort. Lui, commençait à lancer son bassin à la rencontre du mien, accentuant notre plaisir. Le feu montait en moi. L'orgasme qui m'atteint fut fulgurant. Même le 10 était une note trop basse. Il jouit une seconde après moi. Je me laissai tomber sur son torse, haletante. Son cœur battait fort sous mes doigts et son souffle aussi erratique que le mien.

Il passa ses bras autour de moi.

-Wow !

Je ris.

-J'ai l'impression que plus on le fait, plus c'est…Wow !

Je relevai le visage vers lui et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-Alors il va falloir continuer de travailler.

Il rit. Un grognement nous tira de notre bulle. Nous avions faim.

-Après tant de sport, ca ne m'étonne pas.

Taylor tendit le bras et attrapa le téléphone de la chambre. Il passa commende au room service tandis que je filai vers la salle de bain. Je n'y restai que quelques minutes, trop impatiente de retrouver le confort de ses bras.

Lorsque je le rejoignis, il avait déjà récupéré le plateau du petit déjeuner. Il me sourit doucement.

-Je t'ai sorti une de mes chemises, dit-il en me montrant une grande chemise blanche sur le canapé. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais enfiler quelques choses. Et il y a aussi un vieux caleçon à moi.

Je le remerciai et enfilai ses vêtements. Portant la manche de sa chemise à mon nez, j'en profitai pour inhaler son parfum enivrant. Puis je me glissai sur le lit avec lui.

Ce jour là, nous ne travaillons pas, ni lui ni moi. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, il me serra dans ses bras contre son torse. Je m'y blotti volontiers.

-Tu veux voir un film ? proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire.

-Voyons tes gouts, dis-je.

Il me tira la langue et sortie de sous le lit un ordinateur portable et un disque dur externe. Allumant l'ordinateur, il brancha le disque dur et patienta tandis que la page s'ouvrit. Je fus bleffé par le choix des films.

-American History X, Requiem for a dream, la totalité des Tim Burton ?

Il sourit.

-Je suis fan. Alors qu'est ce qui te ferait envie ?

Je réfléchi un moment en minaudant.

-American History X !

Il rit.

-Ok !

*

* * *

A chaque scène violente, je me cachais dans le creux de son épaule en fermant les yeux. Il riait doucement à chaque fois en me serrant dans ses bras.

A la fin du film, je tentai en vain de refouler mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle devant lui. Malheureusement, voir Derek assit dans le sang de son frère, serrant son corps inanimé eu raison de mes dernières forces. De grosses larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

-Tu pleure ? demanda-t-il.

Je secouais énergiquement la tête avant de sangloter bruyamment. Ma gorge me brulait de retenir ainsi mes larmes. Taylor me prit par les épaules et me serra contre son torse. Mes larmes roulèrent sur sa peau caramel. J'observai la goutte couler lentement.

-Là, ca va mieux.

J'acquiesçai en approchant d'avantage mon visage contre son torse. Les lèvres se posèrent sur la larme pour l'aspirer doucement. Puis ma langue remonta le long de la trace humide. Il frissonna doucement.

Le réveil affichait presque midi. Le téléphone de la chambre sonna. Taylor tendis la main pour l'attraper.

-Allo ?

-…

-Je te la passe.

Il me tendit le téléphone en murmurant « Martha ». Je me redressai pour m'assoir sur le matelas.

-Oui ?

-Roxie, ca va ?

Deux mains cuivrées passèrent sur mes hanches puis se posèrent sur mon bas ventre, me faisant frissonner.

-Bien et toi ? soufflai-je.

-Bien merci (les mains de Taylor passèrent sous le tissu de sa chemise, caressant ma peau du bout des doigts, déclenchant un incendie dans mon bas ventre). On prévoit de déjeuner tous ensemble, vous en êtes.

Je dus répondre par un murmure pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement. Les lèvres de Taylor exploraient mon cou tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient la chemise.

-Je te dérange ? demanda-t-elle.

Taylor attrapa le combiné.

-On vous rejoint en bas dans une heure.

Puis il raccrocha et plongea sur mes lèvres.


	16. Petit problème à la chaine

**Après presque une semaine sans rien poster, en voila deux dans la même soirée. Bonne lecture !**

**Aunda : Heureuse que ca te plaise. T'inquiete, Jackson a retenu la lecon je pense.**

**Lolinette : PTDR ! XD T'inquiete pas pour Ashley et Jackson, je les adore aussi, alors il s'en sortirons ! Et en plus, j'ai fais se chapitre expres en pensant a toi parce que Roxie ce remet au boulot. C'est vrai qu'elle ne peux pas rester tout le temps enfermée dans une chambre avec Taylor...Si ?**

**SuperGirl971 : Pitier me fait pas de mal, sinon je pourais plus écrire, et ca tu le veux pas hein ? Heureuse que mes idées t'ai plus, ma fontaine est toujours bien approvisionné, tkt. Je te tiens au courant de l'avancer du projet, je crois que je vais commencer par le 1°), et puis sans doute le 4°). **

**LettyM : Oui, très endurant, j'avoue, moi aussi je veux le même ! Mais bon, il les font pas en France, domage...**

**Patsy Vollant : Bah, il est sur de lui, mais aussi beau que lui, on ne peux que comprendre...**

.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 : Petits Problèmes à la chaine

.

Une heure et quart plus tard, Taylor et moi quittâmes la chambre pour rejoindre les autres dans le hall.

-Vous êtes en retard, me dit Martha avec un sourire.

Je rougis fortement. Taylor afficha son plus beau sourire Colgate et prit ma main dans la sienne.

-On pourrait déjeuner Chez Charlie ? proposa Kellan, déviant ainsi la conversation.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Martha en haussant les épaules.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous.

-Ou sont Jackson et Ashley ?

-Jackson achète le journal et Ashley nous rejoindra au restaurant.

Jazz déboula dans le hall. Il fulminait.

-Vous avez lu la presse ? nous demanda-t-il.

Taylor et moi nous lançâmes un regard inquiet. Jackson nous tendit le magazine. J'eu un hoquet de surprise. Ma photo et celle de Taylor en première page. Je cherchai l'article rapidement.

« Taylor Lautner, sa nouvelle aventure », lus-je.

« Taylor Lautner, jeune acteur interprétant actuellement Jacob Black dans la saga Twilight, a été vu au bras d'une jeune femme hier au Valmy, club branché de Vancouver. »

Il y avait une photo de Taylor et moi, dans l'alcôve. J'étais assise sur ses genoux. Et merde !

« Selon nos informations, cette jeune femme serait Roxie Black, la fille du célèbre producteur feu James Blake. Elle est actuellement assistante de production sur le tournage de Breaking Dawn, le dernier volet de la saga Twilight.

Passade ou big love ? Nous gardons l'œil sur le jeune couple. »

Deux autres photos. La première est celle de Taylor au dernières Teen Choise Award. L'autre est une photo de moi au festival de Cannes.

La dernière phrase fait tilt dans mon esprit. Passade ou big love. Qu'en était-il réellement ?

-Et merde, marmonnai-je.

Je lu le nom en bas de l'article : Claire Cartwright.

-Je suis désolé, marmonna Jackson.

-C'est pas grave Jazz. Ca devait bien finir par arriver. Un jour ou l'autre…

Taylor passa son bras sur mes épaules.

-Et comme ca, plus la peine de se cacher.

Sur ce, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je rougis en l'embrassant.

-Hey !

Nous nous séparèrent. Toute la bande tourna les yeux vers l'ascenseur. Kiowa et Audrey en sortaient, souriant joyeusement. Ils se tenaient la main.

-Salut les tourtereaux, leur lançai-je. Ca va comme vous voulez ?

Il acquiescèrent en se regardant amoureusement.

-Vous allez ou comme ca,, demanda-t-il.

-Déjeuner, ca vous tente ?

Ils se concertèrent en un regard.

-Avec plaisir, dit Kiowa.

Je croisai le regard de Taylor et rougis. Il me sourit en déposant un baisé sur ma tempe. Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent. Je compris alors que j'étais piégée. J'étais si attachée à lui que si notre histoire tournait mal, j'en souffrirai énormément. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui.

*

* * *

Notre petite bande se dirigea joyeusement vers le restaurant. Moi, je restais silencieuse, cherchant par tous les moyens à me persuader que je n'étais pas amoureuse…Sans succès.

A table, la main de Taylor caressait tendrement ma jambe. C'est après l'apéritif qu'Ashley arriva enfin. Elle se plaça à coté de moi, à l'opposé de Jackson. Celui-ci la fixa sans rien dire. Ashley évitait son regard. Je sentais la pression monter entre eux. Enfin, Jackson se lança :

-Ash, je…

Elle se leva rapidement, lui coupant la parole.

- Pardonnez-moi, je reviens.

Elle tourna les talons et disparu vers les toilettes. Jackson s'apprêtait à la suivre mais je l'arrêtais d'un mouvement du poignet.

-Laisse, dis-je, j'y vais.

Je me levai et suivi le même trajet qu'elle. Une fois dans les toilettes, je regardais autour de moi. J'entendais des sanglots dans l'une des cabines.

-Ashley ?

Pas de réponse. La porte de la dernière cabine s'ouvrit. Elle en sorti, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle se moucha bruyamment.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fais ça ?

Je me rapprochai d'elle et la serra dans mes bras.

-Oh Ash !

Elle sanglota contre moi. Alors j'entrepris comme la veille de lui expliquer ce qui c'étais passé avec Claire. Elle écouta avec attention jusqu'au bout.

-Jazz n'a jamais été très doué pour garder un secret devant une jolie fille.

Elle fit quelques pas et s'observa dans la glace. Elle toucha ses cernes violacés du bout des doigts.

-Ash, lui dis-je en me plaçant dans son dos. Il t'aime, Il m'a supplié de lui tenir compagnie se soir la pour ne rien avoir a ce reprocher.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux une seconde. Puis, elle les ouvrit, vrilla son regard au mien.

-Allons-y.

J'acquiesçai et la suivit jusqu'à table. Les plats étaient déjà servis. Taylor tira ma chaise et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire en m'asseyant.

-Jackson, il faut qu'on parle.

Jackson se leva rapidement.

-Désolé, mais pour le repas, c'est râpé.

Jackson grimaça et avala une dernière bouché de ses raviolis. Puis il suivit Ashley jusqu'à l'hôtel.

-Tu crois que ca va s'arranger, demanda Martha.

-J'espère.

La main de Taylor caressa doucement la mienne pour me rassurer.

*

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec mon réveil à 7h du matin. La journée était chargée. Je devais mettre en place l'arrivé du grand ponte. D'après Martha, il déboursait environ 250 millions de dollar pour ce film. Autant dire un des plus gros actionnaires. Il devait arriver demain matin, et Martha et moi l'accueillerions sur le plateau. Au programme, débriefing sur le tournage, présentation des lieux, puis déjeuner, suivis de l'observation du tournage. Une des scènes des loups garou. Ensuite, nous lui présenterions les personnes sur le plateau et ce serai le diner puis le coucher. Il devait rester trois jours. Et nous lui servirions de baby sitter jusque là.

Je me levai, encore courbaturée de ma nuit d'amour avec Taylor. Une boule monta dans ma gorge lorsque je pensais à lui. Depuis que j'avais compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, la peur me prenait aux tripes. Une douche me ferait du bien…

Une fois lavée et habillée, je sortis de ma chambre. Martha attendait devant l'ascenseur. Elle me sourit et me dis bonjour en français.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ca peu allé et toi ?

-Comme un bébé !

Elle souriait. Nous descendîmes dans le hall et prîmes un taxi vers le plateau. Une fois sur les lieux, elle partit à la recherche du petit déjeuner pendant que je fonçai vers le bureau pour appeler un loueur de voiture. Nous avions besoin d'une Aston Martin Vanquish pour une scène dans peu de temps et l'assurance en voulait pas faire son boulot.

Lorsqu'elle revint, j'étais pendu au téléphone avec une assistante incapable, et je me pinçais l'arête du nez pour ne pas l'insulter.

-Débrouillez vous comme vous voulez, je veux parler au directeur !

-Masi madame, il est en réunion.

Madame ?! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une vielle !?

-Déjà c'est mademoiselle, ensuite, il fera un effort pour Roxie Blake et Summit Entertainment.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse.

-Je vous le passe mademoiselle.

-Bah voilà !

Une légère musique 'attente. Je pris mon café en remerciant Martha.

-Allo ? Richard Bronson à l'appareil.

-Bonjour monsieur Bronson. Roxie Blake à l'appareil, assistante de production chez Summit Entertainment.

Ca n'était pas exactement vrai mais qui allais lui dire…

-Je vous appelle suite à nos nombreux courriers, vise à vise de l'assurance d'une Aston Martin Vanquish.

-Oui, oui, dit-il. Je sais parfaitement. Nous vous avons répondu par mail hier.

-Je le sais, mais la réponse n'est pas satisfaisante.

Martha failli s'étouffer avec son café.

-Ecoutez M. Bronson. Summit Entertainment est une maison sérieuse, et le dernier film de la saga Twilight devrait rapporter autant que le dernier. Je ne vous fais pas découvrir le chiffre, vous le conaissez, puisque vous êtes actionnaire. Maintenant expliquer moi en quoi l'assurance de la voiture pose problème.

-Mademoiselle, vous ne comprenez pas, il y a la paperasse, et c'est une voiture de luxe…

-James Bond en a détruit trois comme ca lors du dernier film et ca n'a dérangé personne. Expliquer moi le problème ici alors que nous ne contons même pas lui faire faire des cascade ?

*

* * *

Après une heure et demie de négociation acharnée, je raccrochais et basculai la tête en arrière.

-Tu as été parfaite, me dit Martha.

-Merci.

Je m'étirai et entendis les os de mon dos craquer les uns après les autres.

-Pose cigarette ?

-Avec plaisir !

Nous sortîmes toutes deux pour fûmes. Le plateau bougeait, vivait. Je restai un instant à le fixer, la cigarette à la bouche.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont me virer ? demandai-je à Martha.

-Pourquoi feraient-ils une chose aussi stupide ?

-Parce que je couche avec un acteur ?

Elle réfléchi un instant.

-Ils ne peuvent pas. Tu es la meilleure pour ce boulot. Sans toi, jamais l'assurance n'aurait cédé. Il n'y a que toi pour démêler pareil bourbier.

Je lui souris, flattée. Nous finîmes notre cigarette en silence. Lorsque nous revînmes dans le bureau le téléphone sonnait. Je décrochai rapidement.

-Roxie Blake ?

-Roxie, c'est Bob. Tu peux venir me voir dans mon bureau.

Je raccrochai.

-Tu disais ?

*

* * *

Ca sentait mauvais, très mauvais. J'entrai dans le bureau du boss. Assis à son bureau, Bob passai un coup de fil. Joe était assise à son propre bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Elle me lança u regard et continua son travail. Bob me vit et raccrocha.

-Roxie, ca va ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Assis-toi.

Je lui obéis. J'étais incapable de parler.

-J'ai eu le conventionnaire pour l'Aston Martin, tu as encore fait des merveilles !

-Merci Bob. Mais viens en au fait s'il te plait. Tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me féliciter, tu l'aurais fait pas téléphone.

IL se crispa. Ouvrant un tiroir, il en sorti un magazine. Je le savais…

-Tu m'explique, dit-il en me lançant le magazine.

Je l'attrapai sans même un regard. Je savais déjà ce qu'il disait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-As-tu couché avec Taylor Lautner ?

J'entendis sa secrétaire cesser de taper à la machine. Bob s'en rendis compte et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Joe, allez me chercher un café s'il vous plaît ! aboya-t-il.

Elle sursauta et obéis. Un fois dehors, Bob me fixa. Son regard bleu était froid comme l'hiver.

Bob était comme ca. On pouvait le croire sympathique et souriant, mais en réalité, ca n'étais qu'une façade. Cet homme était un bourreau de travail obsédé par le fric. Toute entache à sa réputation le rendait dingue. Il n'aimait personne à par lui-même.

-Oui, j'ai couché avec Taylor Lauter, lui dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il me fixa un moment.

-Je devrais te virer pour ca.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas.

D'accord, j'étais peu être un peu trop direct. Mais avec ce genre d'homme c'est le mieux à faire. Leur montrer vos capacité à leur faire gagné du pognon et que vous l'avez pas peur.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que depuis que je suis là, j'ai évité des emmerdes qui vous aurez couté une fortune et qui aurait fais baissé ta prime.

Il me fixait toujours. Enfin il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Tu as énormément de chance Roxie, dit-il, me congédiant ainsi.

-Non, énormément de talent Bob.

Sur ce, je sorti de la pièce, le cœur battant à la chamade. Je devrais vraiment jouer au poker un de ses jours.

*

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Martha vint me chercher devant ma chambre à 7h tapante. Une demi-heure plus tard devait arriver l'invité surprise du plateau. J'étais prête à l'accueillir bien qu'un peu nerveuse. Je ne devais pas faire de gaffe, ou bien ses 250 millions et lui nous passeraient sous le nez. Je bus le café que Martha me tendit et avalait le gâteau. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de Taylor. Nous n'avions pas dormi ensemble cette nuit la. Ni fais l'amour depuis plus de 24h. J'étais en manque de lui.

Nous prîmes la route pour le plateau. Une fois arrivée, nous récupérâmes dans le bureau le peu dont nous avions besoin pour rencontrer le donateur et nous filâmes l'attendre près de l'entrer. Plus que cinq minutes.

Kellan surgit avec son jogging devant nous.

-Coucou les filles !

Nous lui sourîmes.

-Salut Nounours, lui dis-je. Ca va comme tu veux ?

Il me fit un grand sourire.

-Parfait maintenant que je te vois.

Je rougis violement, perdant mon sourire. Kellan ne semblait pas perdre espoir de me conquérir. Un bruit détourna notre attention. Un homme entra sur le plateau, puis un deuxième.

-Bonjour, me dis le premier en me tendant la main. Vous devez être Mademoiselle Blake ? Enchanter, je suis Devon Twin. Je suis le secrétaire de M. Spark.

Je serrai la main du secrétaire en souriant. Dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux blond vénitien coiffés en arrière et les yeux bleus claire, il ressemblait plus à un acteur qu'à un secrétaire. D'ailleurs c'étais le premier homme que je connaissais qui faisait ce métier.

Devon se tourna pour laisser la place à son patron. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je me figeai. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Martha à coté de moi, jura en polonais, arabe, chinois, japonais et portugais.

Lorsque mes yeux avaient croisés ceux là, d'un bleu glacial, mon cœur avait eu un raté épouvantable, comme s'il essayait de fuir de ma cage thoracique.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce sois lui ?!


	17. Vieux démons

**Mais euhhh ! Vous me connaissez trop bien c'est même plus drôle de vous faire du suspende (boude). Et bien oui, vous avez toutes deviné, il s'agit bien du (citation de SuperGirl971) fils de p* qui a abusé d'elle. Pff, comment réussir à vous avoir si vous me connaissez si bien…**

**Lolinette :**** Non, son père est bel et bien mort, je ne fais pas encore avec les zombies…Bien que ca me tente, lol ! Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que je continuerai à te plaire (niveau écriture s'entends, je ne juge pas de tes innombrable charme –pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne te connais pas-mais je suis très bien dans mon équipe ^^. Et puis Kiowa ne me le pardonnerais pas)**

**Aunda :**** Et non elle ne peut pas avoir la paix…Et puis ca ne serais pas drôle ^^**

**Patsy Vollant :**** Je pense qu'elle est tout a fais d'accord avec toi, mais comme dit SuperGirl971 (il faut que j'arrête de la citer) Taylor et Kellan auraient tenu une grève pour la réintégrer…**

**SuperGirl971 :**** Des barres, comme d'hab'. Elle ne peut rien faire, tu as raison, mais c'est vrai que Kellan et Taylor ne vont pas se gêner…Mais je n'en dit pas plus…**

**Bonne lecture !**

*

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Vieux démons**

.

La Terre entière avait soudain cessé de tourner lorsque mon regard avait croisé ce néant bleu glacial qu'était ses yeux. Mon petit monde venait de se fissurer au même titre que mon cœur. Il haussa un sourcil. Il m'avait reconnu. Un sourire prétentieux s'étira sur ses lèvres fines. Instinctivement je fis un pas en arrière. Je butai contre le corps de Kellan.

-Roxie ? Roxie ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

Martha se plaça devant moi, l'air mauvais.

-Toi espèce de… !

-Julian !

Martha s'arrêta net, sans lâcher des yeux le monstre. Elle fit un pas en arrière vers moi. Lui me fixai avec un sourire mauvais. Je réprimai un frisson.

-Bonjour Bob, lança-t-il en lâchant enfin mon regard.

J'eu l'impression que mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Kellan me rattrapa par le bras pour ne pas que je m'étale.

-Ca va Roxie ?

Bob se pencha vers moi l'air inquiet.

-Ca va, murmurai-je. J'ai juste une petite baisse de tentions.

-Bien, dit-il. Je vais emmener Julian à la réunion, retrouve nous-y dés que tu te sentiras mieux.

Autrement dit : tu as une demi-heure pour boire un café et ramener tes fesses ou tu es virée !

J'acquiesçai en baissant les yeux vers mes pieds pour ne pas croisé le regard qui hantait tout mes cauchemar. Je les entendis s'éloigner de moi.

-Roxie, respire ! Bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Kellan s'agenouilla devant moi, me forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. J'ouvrai la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne voulu s'en échapper. Martha prit le relai en posant une main sur mon épaule d'un geste protecteur.

-Tu viens de faire la connaissance de Julian Spark, plus connu chez nous sous le nom de Julien Seignoret, son pire cauchemar. (N/Foxy : Le nom n'est pas choisi au hasard, il est l'assemblement de « mes » pires cauchemars, l'homme de ma vie et mon prof de spécialité Maths…Ahhhh, je l'ai demain pendant deux heures !)

Kellan me regarda sans comprendre.

-C'est LUI, dis-je simplement.

Le visage de Kellan se décomposa. Il se leva rapidement et serra les poings. Ses jointures blanchirent.

-Je vais le tuer, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Mon cerveau sorti de sa torpeur. J'attrapai son bras.

-Non ! Kellan arrête !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, le coupai-je. C'est un investisseur important, on ne peut pas se permettre un scandale.

Je ne peux pas me permettre un scandale.

Kellan me fixa un moment, puis se calma. Son regard lança toujours des éclairs.

-Ce pourri ne va pas s'en tirer comme ca, murmura Martha. Un jour où l'autre, son karma le rattrapera, et ca ne sera pas beau à voir.

*

* * *

Une demie heure plus tard, après cinq cigarettes, trois cafés et une demi douzaine de barre de chocolat (bah quoi, on fait comme on peut !), j'inspirai fortement et entrai la tête haute dans la salle de réunion. Martha referma la porte derrière nous.

Bob leva la tête vers nous et me sourit. Je remarquais la place vaquant entre lui et Julian. Je serrai les dents.

-Ca va aller, murmura Martha.

J'acquiesçai et traversai la salle pour m'assoir près de mon cauchemar. Il me fit un sourire mauvais. J'évitais son regard au maximum.

-Nous étions en train de parler de toi, me dit Bob. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais Julian ?

-Nous sommes de vieille connaissance, dit ce dernier avec un sourire des plus hypocrites.

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je sursautai et la repoussai vivement avec un regard mauvais. Lui jubilait. Martha le fusilla du regard.

-Nous parlions aussi du travail exilant que tu as accompli depuis ton arrivé.

Mon regard se posa sur la table de réunion.

-Et apparemment de ma vie privé, crachai-je, acide.

Je repris un peu de contenance. La colère était plus simple à gérer que la peur.

-Mademoiselle Blake, attaqua un des gros bonnets autour de la table, vous savez pourtant qu'il est interdit d'avoir ce genre de relation.

Je fusillai du regard le gratte papier qui se tassa sur sa chaise. Son ton de réprimande eu au moins l'effet de me sortir de mes gond. Je ne supportai pas qu'on me prenne de haut à cause de mes dix-neuf ans.

-Mon travail ne s'en ai jamais fait ressentir et ca restera ainsi, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Je lui lançai mon plus beau sourire professionnel. Il se tassa d'avantage. Règle n°1 : Ne jamais me sous-estimer.

-Et tant que ce sera vrai, tout ira bien.

Sous entendu : Le moindre faux pas et c'est la porte.

Je serrai les dents en enfonçant mes ongles dans la chaise. La réunion allait être longue.

*

* * *

Après une heure et demie insupportable, je sorti enfin de la salle de réunion. Julian me collait au basque avec son insupportable sourire niais. Martha le suivait à la trace. Nous lui fîmes faire le tour du plateau, lui parlant le moins possible. De temps en temps, il tentait un rapprochement mais je me réfugiais près de Martha qui lui lançait un regard noir qui avait pour seul résultat de le faire rire.

Juste avant le déjeuner, j'étais sure que j'étais bonne à enfermer. Tout mes nerfs me lâchaient un à un. J'étais bonne pour la camisole.

Nous passâmes devant la loge des acteurs. Nikki et Kristen nous accueillirent avec de grands signes.

-Salut Roxie !

Elles posèrent leurs yeux sur Julian. Leurs yeux pétillaient d'envie. Je savais très bien ce qu'elles voyaient. La même chose que moi j'avais vu. De beaux cheveux noirs artistiquement coiffé par le plus cher coiffeur parisien de tout les temps, de grands yeux bleus pétillant, un visage d'ange et un corps sublime. Julian avait tout du parfait petit ami. Mais tout n'étais qu'apparence. Il suffisait de savoir d'où lui venais la lueur dans l'œil pour comprendre.

-Roxie, tu m'avais caché tes charmantes amies, dit-il avait un sourire malsain.

-Ne t'avise pas de les toucher, crachai-je.

Il planta son regard bleu glacial dans le mien, me faisant perdre un peu de courage. Je lisais dans ses yeux quelque chose que je n'aimais vraiment pas. Cet homme était dangereux.

- Empêche-moi, me menaça-t-il.

Martha fit un pas en avant, ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, mais je l'arrêtai en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Tu ne détruiras pas une autre vie.

-Oh pitié, rit-il. Tu ne va pas me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié.

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots à mon oreille. Je tressaillis et e concentrer sur ma prise sur Martha. Si je la lâchai, elle et moi ferions un massacre. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Des flashs de cette nuit la m'assaillaient.

Nikki et Kristen échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

-Tu as tout vu, lâchai-je. Maintenant, nous allons te déposer au bureau de Bob pour le déjeuner.

IL me servit son sourire hypocrite et me suivit jusqu'au bureau du boss. Une fois la porte refermer sur lui, je parti en courant à travers le plateau, Martha sur mes talons. Aux premières toilettes, je m'arrêtai et ouvrai la porte d'un coup sec. Puis je poussai le bâtant d'un des boxe et m'agenouillait sur le carrelage froid. La nausée l'emporta et fit faire le trajet inverse aux barres de chocolat et au café.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Deux mains fraiche se posèrent dans mon cou et ramenèrent mes cheveux en hauteur. Après dix minutes, mon estomac se calma enfin. Martha lâcha mes cheveux et m'aida à me relever. Je la remerciai d'un faible sourire et titubai jusqu'au lavabo pour me rincer la bouche. J'essuyai mes larmes et me passai un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage.

-Tu devrais me laisser l'émasculer.

Je ris.

-Martha, voyons.

-Je suis sérieuse Roxie. Il mérite de souffrir.

Je baissai la tête une seconde. Julian Spark, mon pire cauchemar. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit actionnaire de Summit Entertainment. Et pourquoi sur ce film ?!

Je soupirai et fit volte face.

-Alors déjeuner, dis-je pour détourner son attention.

Mon estomac fit un bond mais je ne l'écoutai pas et filai avec Martha vers la cafétéria. A table Kristen et Nikki discutaient avec Rob, Jackson et Ashley. Kellan était à coté d'eux mais ne les écoutait pas. Il me fixait avec insistance. Aucune trace de Taylor.

Lorsque j'arrivai à leur hauteur, ils arrêtèrent de parler et me regardèrent.

-C'est qui ce mec ?

Kristen me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Personne d'important, murmurai-je en m'assaillant.

Kellan eu un rire mauvais.

-Tu devrais l'émasculer.

-Tiens tu vois ! cria presque Martha.

Je posai ma tête sur le bois froid. Ma nausée était encore bien présente. Je senti une main se poser sur ma nuque.

-Ca va Roxie ?

Je levai les yeux vers Rob. Jackson et Ashley me fixaient, inquiet.

-Oh et puis merde, dit leur.

Martha eu un sourire satisfait. Je me replaçai, la tête contre le bois, tandis qu'elle expliquait aux autres qui était Julien Seignoret, alias Julian Spark.

-Quoi ?! s'indigna Nikki. Mais quelle espèce de…

-On va lui expliquer la vie, marmonna Rob en se levant avec Jackson.

-Stop, dis-je sans relever la tête. La suite Martha.

Elle soupira et ajouta la place de Julian au conseil, ses dons faramineux pour le film, etc, ect…

-Et merde, jura Rob. Il ne va quand même pas s'en tirer !?

-Attendez que Tay l'apprenne.

Je me redressai, trop vite. Un mal de crane fulgurant me fit fermer les yeux.

-Non, grinçai-je. Il ne doit pas savoir. Promettez-moi !

Tous échangèrent un regard. Puis résigné, ils jurèrent. Je poussai un soupire soulagé et me remis dans la même position. Tous mangèrent autour de moi, me proposant une bouchée de ci ou de ça, mais mon estomac avait décidé de danser la rumba encore un moment.

Une heure et demie sonna, signe que nous devions repartir. J'en aurai pleuré. En sortant de la cafétéria, deux bras m'entourèrent la taille.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, susurra Taylor dans mon dos.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face et le serrai contre moi. Il fut surpris un moment mais me rendis mon étreinte.

-Elle n'est pas très bien aujourd'hui, expliqua Martha.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma puce ?

Je relevai le visage vers lui, les yeux plein de larmes. Je reniflai et tentai un sourire.

-Rien, tu m'as épuisé alors j'ai du mal à rester éveillée.

Il me regarda, suspicieux. Je l'embrassai et filai avec Martha.

-Hey, attends !

Il m'arrêta et me fit face.

-On se voit ce soir ?

Je lui souris.

-Oui, avec plaisir.

Il sourit et me laissa partir non sans me voler un baisé. Nous entrâmes dans le bureau de Bob.

-Tiens, Roxie, justement, je voulais te parler.

Oups, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore.

-Martha, voulez vous bien accompagner M. Spark sur le tournage de la scène ?

Elle acquiesça en serrant les dents. Je lui lançai un regard pour lui intimer le calme. Elle soupira et servit à Julian son sourire le plus froid en le guidant hors du bureau. Je me tournai vers Bob. Il me sourit.

-Tu as tapé dans l'œil de notre actionnaire !

Ouais c'est ca, pensai-je.

-Il veut diner en tête à tête avec toi ce soir.

Je failli m'écrouler.

-Je…C'est-a-dire…J'ai quelque chose de prévu.

-Annule.

Son ton était sec, sans appel.

-Mais, je… (Une excuse vite !)Taylor ne va pas apprécier.

Il haussa un sourcil. Bingo !

-Je ne te demandai pas de coucher avec lui voyons Roxie. Je n'irai pas jusque là.

Pff, pour du pognon, tu lui proposerais de t'y coller toi-même !

-Je veux juste que tu dine avec lui, que tu le distrait pour sa première soirée. De toute façon, ca n'est pas discutable. Repas au frai de la boite. Choisi le restaurant.

Au frai de la boite. Tu va me le payer cher mon p'tit pote !

Je serrai les dents.

-Je ne sais pas où aller, Bob.

-Le Crocodile ?

-Non !

J'avais presque hurlé. Je gardais de bon souvenir de ce restaurant. Je ne voulais pas les polluer avec Julian.

-Très bien, alors choisi.

J'acquiesçai.

-Je vais m'e occuper pour cet après midi, dit-il en se levant. Je te laisse ta journée.

Il enfila sa veste et nous fit sortir. J'aperçu Martha au loin avec Julian. Bob parti vers eux, me laissant seule devant son bureau. Je failli percuter Kellan en repartant.

-Hey, Roxie. Ca va ?

-Non.

Il me regarda interloqué.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Je suis forcée de diner avec Julian ce soir.

Il se figea, les poings serrés.

-Je vais le…

-Non, Kellan, j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda une minute. Je soupirai et lui exposai la situation.

*

* * *

A vingt heure trente, j'étais devant le restaurant Indien le plus classe de Vancouver. J'avais toujours détesté la bouf Indienne, ce qui me permettait d'être sur de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds ici.

Kellan était assis dans sa voiture à cinquante mètres. Il me servait de garde du corps. Je tremblai comme une feuille, mais pas à cause du froid. La peur me nouait les entrailles. Taylor avait accepté le décalage de notre rendez-vous, non sans bouder légèrement.

Enfin, je reconnu la silhouette de Julian. Il s'extirpa d'un coin sombre, réveillant en moi une vieille scène. Il me fit u sourire sombre et m'invita à entrer.

Durant le repas, je tentai de lui parler le moins possible, mais monsieur ne voulait rien entendre. Il tentait par tous les moyens de me faire dire que notre « nuit » m'avais plus. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurai craché au visage, je l'aurai giflé, et j'aurai laissé Martha l'émasculer.

Au dessert, je senti sa jambe remonter le long de la mienne.

-Arrête immédiatement Julian, sifflai-je, la colère et la peur montant en moi.

-Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir. S'en était trop.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse gâté pourri qui se croit tout permis Julien Seignoret !

Il fronça les sourcils. Il détestait son nom. Sa main attrapa mon bras, trop vite pour que je me dégage.

-Ne me dit plus jamais ça.

Il serra fort, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. La peur me submergea. Son regard noir était plein d'amusement. La douleur et la peur l'excitait. Il serra plus fort, faisant perler des larmes aux coins de mes yeux. Je les fermai, retenant mes sanglots. Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta. Je relevais les yeux doucement et eu un hoquet de surprise.

Kellan tenait le bras de Julian et le serrait fort au point de le faire grimacer.

-Vous faite mal à la jeune fille, siffla-t-il en serrant d'avantage.

Jamais je n'avais été si heureuse de le voir. La colère dans ses yeux me rassura. Je n'étais pas seule. Il lâcha le bras de Julian si violement que ce dernier failli s'étaler de tout son long. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans le restaurant. Tous observèrent la scène. Je posai ma main sur le bras de Kellan qui fixait toujours Julian.

- Ramène-moi s'il te plait.

Il se tourna vers moi et acquiesça. Puis il se retourna pour faire face à Julian.

- Avise-toi de la retoucher encore une fois, et je te jure que je te casse le bras.

Julian eu un rictus et éclata de rire. Je me levai et tirai Kellan par le bras. Se dernier se laissa conduire dehors. Mais les surprises ne s'arrêtaient pas la. Taylor était appuyé contre la voiture de Kellan. Je m'arrêtai net en le voyant. Il s'avança vers moi, soulagé visiblement.

-Roxie mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

Je regardai Kellan.

-Je ne savais pas si j'aurai besoin de renfort.

Je soupirai. Les larmes roulèrent le log de mes joues.

-Roxie, dit Taylor en me serrant contre lui. Kellan m'a appelé en me disant qu'il avait besoin de moi, que tu étais en danger. Parle moi, que ce passe-t-il ?

Nous montâmes dans la voiture, Taylor à l'arrière avec moi. Une fois que Kellan eu démarré, je lui racontais tout pour Julian. Il se crispa de plus en plus à mo récit, puis il jura.

-Kellan arrête toi, je vais aller lui pété le bras.

-Arrête, suppliai-je.

-Roxie …

-Non, le coupai-je. Tu ne peux pas faire ca.

Il s'arrêta, la mâchoire crispée, mais acquiesça. Je me blottis dans ses bras jusqu'à l'hôtel, savourant un peu le calme et la sérénité qui me manquait depuis le retour de mon cauchemar personnel.

*

* * *

Le lendemain, vers 11h30, j'étais sur le plateau. Martha avait obtenu de s'occuper seule de Julian, me permettant de rester loin de lui. J'observai la scène qui se tournait sous mes yeux. Taylor et Rob jouaient tout les deux. Rob devait supplier Taylor de l'aider vis-à-vis de Bella. J'étais très concentrée. Kellan eu un petit rire.

-Je vais te laisser admirer ca, je vais chercher un café, dit-il.

J'acquiesçai en lui souriant. Il m'en proposa un mais je refusai poliment. Lorsqu'il disparu de mon champ de vision, je me re-concentrai sur la scène.

-Enfin ton gorille te lâche.

Je sursautai. Julian sorti de l'ombre et se plaça près de moi.

-J'ai réussi à semer ta copine, elle me croit dans un bureau en train de passer un coup de fil très important.

Son souffle caressa ma nuque mais je ne bougeai pas. Je refusai de lui donner cette satisfaction. Taylor tourna la tête vers moi et il failli rater son passage. Je lisais la colère dans ses yeux, et elle ne venait pas de son jeu d'acteur.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle, souffla Julian.

Je ne pu résister plus longtemps. Je m'écartai de lui. Je traversai quelques mètres et m'assis sur un banc. Il me suivit et s'assis avec moi. Je commençai à paniquer. Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse, augmentant mon malaise.

-Voyons, ne me dit pas que tu n'en à pas envie.

La peur avait paralysé tous les muscles. Mon cerveau ne percevait plus qu'un bourdonnement strident. Voila pourquoi je n'entendis pas le coupé, et pourquoi lorsqu'un poing entra en contact avec la mâchoire de Julian, je sursautai.

Je relevai les yeux sur Taylor. La moitie des acteurs se précipitèrent sur lui pour le retenir de continuer. Rob et Chaske le ceinturèrent, mais il était bougrement fort. Je me levai encore abasourdi et me plaçai devant lui, mes mains sur son torse nu. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et ce calma.

-On peut savoir ce qui ce passe ici ?

Bob aidait Julian à se relever. Il avait enfin perdu son sourire suffisant et saignait du nez. Taylor ne l'avais pas raté.

-Si ce petit con me touche encore, menaça-t-il.

La colère bouillonna en moi.

-Tu quoi ? Tu va porter plainte ? On peut être deux à ce petit jeu.

Je lu de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. J'avais visé juste.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Menace encore une seule fois qui que ce soit de mon entourage et je ne me gênerai pas. Sache que j'ai gardé le rapport du médecin cette nuit là. Il suffira à te faire plonger.

Son regard s'assombri et il révéla toute la noirceur de son être. Puis il se redressa fièrement et tourna les talons, son secrétaire à sa suite.

Bob me lança un regard massacrant.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?!

-Non !

Ma colère se dirigea vers lui.

-Pas ici, mais dans ton bureau. Et sache que tu va t'en mordre les doigts.

L me regarda suspicieux et me fit passer vers son bureau avec Taylor, Rob, Chaske, Martha qi venais d'arriver, et Kellan qui en faisait de même. Un fois la porte refermé, il s'assit à son bureau et me fixa, les mains croisés sous son menton.

-Julian Spark est connu en France sous le nom de Julien Seignoret. Il y a deux ans, il m'a violé.

Les mots étaient sortis vite et seul. Sans ca il ne sera pas sorti. Des larmes perlaient déjà au coin de mes yeux. Les yeux de Bob s'écarquillèrent.

-Roxie, enfin, c'est très grave comme accusation.

-Tu refuse de me croire ? Tu veux des preuves ? Martha est témoin, et j'ai encore le rapport du toubib.

Il se calma et s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Il plongea un regard humain dans mes yeux.

-Roxie, je suis désolé.

-Ouais bah il fallait y penser avant.

Taylor fit un pas en avant et me serra contre lui.

-C'est rien, c'est fini. La, je suis là Roxie.


	18. Mauvaise surprise et bonne reprise

**_Mes très cheres fans..._**

**Mille pardons de cette longue abscense. Une semaine pour moi c'est un record. Vraiment pardon, mais bon, j'ai mon bac blanc cette semaine alors forcement, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire des masses. Mais promis, dés la semaine prochaine, je me donne à fond. **

**Aunda : Tu veux le tuer? Attends de lire la suite... **

**Mizuki2502: Merci merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**SuperGirl971 : Comme d'habitude, tes reviews me réchauffe le coeur. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai lu la tienne en cours de SVT (je sais c'est pas bien, je devrais écouter les cours...Vilaine fille !) et que ma prof à failli m'arracher les yeux tellement je me tapai des barres. Et ma voisine... Je pense qu'elle a appeler l'hopital psycatrique...**

**LettyM : Oula, calme miss, attends d'avoir lu celui la pour lui casser la gueule, tu verra il peut faire pire...**

**Lolinette : Merci merci, je cherche dure pour mes idées, mais des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont trop bateau ca me décois. C'est pour ca que mon chapitre n'avançait pas, je trouvais pas de jolie fin. T'inquiete, je note tes idées. Le placard à balai hein... Hum ca me donne des idées. Je vais peut-être te suivre sur ce coup la.**

**Clemence F: Ouais, Bobby Joe va se calmer, lol. Il a interret. Je pense qu'il a enfin saisi que si elle dis non, c'est pas pour rien ^^**

**Patsy Vollant : non, je vous en veux plus, mais je prépare ma vengence. Dont voici un avant gout. La suite sera aussi mouvementé !**

**Aude77 : Oui, Taylor peut avoir ses bons cotés...Enfaite, il n'a même que ca ! Bon d'accord, j'arrête la groupi déchénée dans ma tête.**

**Anghjulina : Merci merci pour ce rattrapage intensif ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Aller, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture et encore désolé de mon absence.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre 18 : Mauvaise surprise et bonne reprise**

**.**

Cette nuit là, sans les bras de Taylor pour me bercer, je n'aurai sans doute jamais réussi à trouver le sommeil. Vers deux heures du matin, ma peur se calma enfin et je sombrai dans le sommeil.

Je ne rêvais la cette nuit là, et j'en fus heureuse. Je n'osais imaginer mes cauchemars dans le cas contraire. A sept heures trente, Taylor se leva, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas me réveiller. Malheureusement mon sommeil était trop léger et j'ouvrai les yeux instantanément.

-Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Je soupirai fortement et passai ma main sur mon visage. La boule dans mon estomac n'avait pas diminuée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que je me lève de toute façon.

-Je croyais que Bob t'avait donné ta journée ?

-Oui, mais si je reste couchée sans rien faire, je vais devenir folle.

Je me levai donc encore anxieuse. Après un rapide baisé, j'abandonnai Taylor dans sa chambre pour rejoindre la mienne. Je me douchai tranquillement, laissant l'eau bouillante effacer les dernières traces de ma peur. Puis je me séchai, me maquillai, et passai un peignoir. E sortant de la salle de bain, j'eu toute suite l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Lorsqu'enfin je compris quoi, je dû m'agripper à un meuble pour ne pas m'effondrer.

Une rose rouge était posée sur le lit, accompagnée d'une série de photos de Taylor et moi, la nuit dernière, prise à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre Un sanglot m'échappa tristement tandis que je posai une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer les suivants. Titubant jusqu'au lit, je récupérai les photos. Ma main tremblait comme jamais. Puis j'aperçu la lettre sur l'oreiller. Je me jetai dessus, espérant encore que Taylor est eu une attention romantique légèrement flippante. Malheureusement je savais que mes prières ne seraient pas exaucées.

« Ma très chère et tendre Roxanne,

Es-tu sûre que cet être t'apporte tout ce don une fleur tel que toi peux avoir besoin et envie ? Nous connaissons toi et moi la réponse.

Tu es à moi Roxanne Blake, et je ne laisserai personne, même pas toi, nous séparer.

Amoureusement, J. »

Je me levai précipitamment et jetai des regards inquiets dans toute la chambre. Je sorti de la chambre sans fermer la porte. J'étais encore en peignoir. Je me précipitai vers la porte de Taylor et martelai furieusement contre elle. Il ouvrit la porte presque tout de suite et me lança un regard étonné.

-Roxie ?

Je l'attrapai par la main pour le tirer avec moi. Récupérant ses clefs, il claqua la porte et me suivit dans la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je tendis un doigt tremblant vers le lit. Lorsqu'il vit les photos, une flemme de colère s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Roxie, c'est lui ? Tu l'as vu ?

Il me tenait pas les épaules et me secouait légèrement. J'éclatai en sanglot en lui tendant la lettre. Lorsqu'il eu fini de la lire, il me serra contre lui doucement.

-Ca va aller, Roxie.

Je sanglotai de plus belle. Une foule de question se bousculaient dans ma tête. Et la première était : pourquoi moi ?

Je l'entendis utiliser son portable.

-Kellan, on a un problème. Appelle les autres et dis leur de nous retrouver dans la chambre de Roxie.

-…

-Tout de suite.

Dix minutes plus tard, Martha, Kellan, Rob, Kristen, Nikki, Ashley et Jackson débarquèrent, suivi de près par Chaske, Kiowa, Alex et Bronson. Je me demandai vaguement ce que les dernier faisait là et surtout si la chambre les contiendrait tous.

Dés que les filles passèrent la porte, elles me serrèrent dans leur bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?demanda Martha, paniquée.

Sans un mot, Taylor leur montra les photos, la rose et la lettre.

-L'espèce de…, cracha Martha.

-Si je chope ce fils de…, renchéri Kellan.

Les Indiens ne disaient rien, abasourdi.

-Je ne comprends rien, fini par lâcher Kiowa. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe au juste ?

Taylor leur exposa rapidement la situation. J'aurai sans doute du lui en vouloir de partager mon secret, mais là tout de suite, je m'en moquais. Je voulais juste que ca s'arrête.

-C'est pour ça, souffla Bronson, comprenant sans doute mon comportement des premières semaines.

Je restai silencieuse. En quelques semaines avec eux, j'avais eu l'impression de renaître, de redécouvrir la vie et la confiance. Et voilà que tout ce travail allait partir en fumé à cause de Julian Spark ?

-Ce mec est dingue, lâcha Ashley. Tu dois aller voir les flics.

Tous acquiescèrent. Et voilà ! Je n'avais plus le choix. C'était à présent ou moi, ou lui. J'espérais juste que cette histoire n'éclabousse pas feu mon père.

*

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Martha, Kellan et moi entrâmes dans le poste de police de Vancouver. Il ressemblait au décor des séries à la télé comme Police Unité Spéciale. Un jeune homme à peine plus vieux que moi me proposa un café en me demandant d'attendre. Je l'acceptai volontiers.

J'avais sous le bras une enveloppe kraft contenant les photos et la lettre. La rose était dans un sachet en plastique. Après quelques minutes, une femme vint me chercher.

-Inspecteur Sullivan, se présenta-t-elle en me serrant la main.

Sa poigne était ferme et franche. Elle avait des cheveux bruns presque noir attachées en une queue de cheval, des yeux noirs inquisiteur et des épaules carrées. Cette femme n'avait rien à envier à ses collègues masculin.

Elle me fit m'assoir en face de son siège devant son bureau. Puis elle s'assit en face de moi.

-Que puis-je pour vous Mlle Blake.

J'inspirai un bon coup. Puis, la main tremblant encore, je lui tendis l'enveloppe et le sac plastique.

-Avez-vous une idée de qui cela peut-être ? demanda-t-elle après avoir fini de tout regarder.

-Julien Seignoret. Alias Julian Spark.

Elle leva ses yeux noirs sur moi pour me jauger, me tester. Je soutins son regard, droite. La peur me nouait l'estomac, mais je tins bon. Ou du moins, j'essayai.

-Vous avez des choses à raconter, dit-elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, je commençai mon récit. Ma main de Kellan se posa sur mon épaule pour me soutenir, tandis que celle de Martha caressait doucement mon dos.

-Voilà, conclu-je. Vous savez tout.

Elle croisa ses mains sous son menton et soupira.

-Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Julian Spark est un homme dangereux. Le Canada et la France bossent ensemble depuis quatre ans pour le coincer.

-Vous… Vous voulez dire que…

-Vous n'êtes pas sa seule victime, finit-elle.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Il me fallu plusieurs seconde pour remettre mon cerveau en marche.

-Espèce de fils de…, tenta Martha.

J'attendis la fin de la phrase mais elle était trop choquée pour la finir.

-Ce type est fou, lâcha Kellan.

-Fou, mais bien organisé. Il s'arrange toujours pour ne laisser aucune trace. Et ses avocats font le reste. A 2000$ de l'heure, il pourrait tuer une vielle qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de le sortir de la merde.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, soufflai-je.

-Vous avez encore le rapport du médecin ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Parfais. Je veux que vous me le fassiez parvenir. Et maintenant, la partie délicate…

Elle se pencha vers moi.

- Acceptez-vous de témoigner ?

Je dégluti difficilement.

-Je…

Un procès. Alors c'étais jusque là que nous irions…

-Oui. Oui, je témoignerai.

*

* * *

En sortant du poste, je soupirai fortement. Mes mains tremblaient. Nous y étions depuis deux heures. Le bras de Kellan se posa sur mes épaules et il me serra contre lui.

-Ca va aller Roxie. Nous ne le laisserons pas te faire encore du mal.

Martha posa sa main dans mon dos. Elle avait accepté de témoigner elle aussi. Les avertissements de Sullivan me tournaient en boucle dans la tête.

-Il essayera de vous discréditer. Ses avocats fouillerons votre passé et feront revenir en surface tous vos vieux démons.

Le problème, c'est que mon passé n'était pas reluisant. Qu'en penserait Taylor ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, continua Kellan quand je lui fis part de mes inquiétudes. Taylor comprendra. Il ne te jugera pas.

Je tournai la tête pour observer le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux. Plus personne ne dit un mot durant le trajet jusqu'au plateau.

*

* * *

Je passais le reste de la journée dans mon bureau à travailler. Je ne voulais pas sortir. Martha me servait de coursier. Dés qu'il me fallait un café, de quoi manger, ou si je devais parler à quelqu'un hors de mon bureau, Martha s'en chargeait.

Vers 18h elle plia bagage, me traitant d'esclavagiste en riant. Quelques minutes après son départ, on frappa à ma porte. Je sursautai comme une lycéenne pris en froide à fumer des cigarettes dans les toilettes du lycée. Mon cœur avait accéléré et j'avais les mains moites.

-Rox', c'est Rob !

Si j'avais été d'attaque, je lui aurai fait remarquer la nullité de sa phrase. Heureusement quelqu'un s'en chargea à ma place. Je reconnu sans mal la voix de Taylor.

-Entrez !

Ils poussèrent la porte. Derrière eux, Kristen me fit u signe de la main.

-Tu as faim ? m'interrogea Robert.

J'hochai doucement la tête. Taylor traversa la pièce et s'assis sur le bureau.

-Ce soir, dit-il avait un excès de dramatique, pizza et jeu vidéo, dans ma suite.

J'eu un sourire. C'était loin de la soirée romantique, mais c'étais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me changer les idées. Je me levai donc, attrapai ma veste et mon sac et glissai mon bras sur celui que me tendait Taylor. Il me sourit gentiment et nous quittâmes le plateau déjà désert.

*

* * *

Sa chambre d'hôtel était déjà pleine des acteurs. Il avait prêté les clefs à Kiowa qui avait fait entrer les autres. Tous me saluèrent nonchalamment comme si de rien était, et je les en remerciai. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en parler.

Les pizzas arrivèrent juste après nous. Il y en avait cinq et elle était si grosse que le diamètre devait bien faire la taille de mon bras…Et j'exagère à peine. Peperroni, trois fromage, anchois (mais qui avait bien pu commander ca ?), reine et végétarienne s'échangeait dans la pièce. Les garçons se lançaient des parts en riant.

-Si j'ai une seule tache de tomate sur ma moquette, je vous trucide, menaça Taylor.

Les garçons rirent.

-Tu veux te battre petit loup, le chercha Bronson. Viens, on t'attend.

Taylor lâcha ma main et se jeta sur le lit avec les autres. Kellan en profita pour attraper ma main et me faire m'assoir près de lui.

-Ca va mieux, murmura-t-il.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire. Lorsqu'ils étaient autour de moi, tout allait mieux.

Audrey nous rejoint et s'assit près de moi.

-Salut Audrey, la saluais-je.

-Salut.

Elle rougit doucement. Kellan devait l'intimider.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ris-je. Il a l'air comme ca, mais il ne mord pas.

Elle rougit d'avantage.

-Oh, c'est pas lui. Enfin, pas seulement. Tu sais Roxie, je viens d'une petite ville alors les stars, c'est pas mon rayon.

Je lui souris chaleureusement.

-T'en fais pas, ils ne sont pas si différant du commun des mortels. Après tout, tu sors avec Kiowa. Tu va t'habituer.

Elle me sourit timidement et contempla avec nous le spectacle qu'offrait les garçons. Une part de trois fromages passa à ma portée. J'allais l'attraper, mais Kellan me dépassa et l'agita sous mon nez.

-On a faim ?

Je lui lançai un regard qui ce voulais meurtrier.

-Kellan !

Il rit et mordilla le bout de la part. Je cherchai le carton des yeux. Malheur ! La dernière part est entre les pattes de cet ours !

-Kellan Lutz ! Rends-moi ma part immédiatement !

Il rit d'avantage.

-Force moi !

Je me dressai sur les genoux, face à lui et me jetai sur lui. Ayant les bras plus long que moi, il réussi à me tenir hors de porté. Je poussai d'avantage et je réussi à le faire basculer sur le dos. Je tombai malheureusement à sa suite sur son torse. Mais même là, je ne parvins pas à atteindre la part.

-Hey les gars, ca c'est du combat.

Tournant la tête, les bras toujours tendu vers la part de pizza, j'aperçu les garçons sur le lit qui avaient arrêté de se battre.

-Cinq dollars sur le grand !

-Tenu ! Elle est têtu la petite.

Je rageais. Poussant sur mes pieds, je me rapprochai (un peu) du but. Malheureusement, la posture n'était pas des plus stables et Kellan en profita. D'un coup de bassin, il me fit basculer sous lui, me bloquant les jambes et les mains. Puis, avec un sourire victorieux, il afficha la part de pizza sous mon nez.

-J'ai gagné.

Je me rendis soudain compte que mon genoux était très près de…

-Tu disais ? l'interrogeais-je en calant mon genou juste au dessous de sa virilité.

Il blêmi et ses yeux affichèrent une seconde son inquiétude.

-Ah ah ! Par ici la monnaie les mecs !

-Tu rigole ! Il la domine !

-Elle tient ses bijoux de famille en otage, elle lui ferait danser la gigue si elle voulait.

La gigue hein ?

-J'ai faim Kellan, et si je n'ai pas cette part de pizza tout de suite, je risque de me mettre très en colère.

Il reprit des couleurs et entra dans mon jeu avec un clin d'œil. Toujours allongé sur moi, il approcha la part de mes lèvres.

-Oui maitre, dit-il avec ferveur.

Je failli rire mais me retins et mordis dans la pizza.

-C'est pas inconfortable, dit-il avec un sourire provocant.

Je fis remonter un peu plus le genou, le crispant.

-Tu disais ?

-C'est bon maitresse ? Encore ?

J'explosai de rire. Je ris si fort que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

-Et ben Tay' ! Elle est aussi dominatrice avec toi.

Je me redressai, Kellan s'écarta, roulant sur le dos. Je me levai, faisant taire les garçons. Puis, prenant une démarche féline du mieux que je pu, j'avançai vers lui. IL dégluti bruyamment. Sa main tâtonna sur son lit. Il attrapa un coussin et le fourra sur ses cuisses. Je retins un sourire et m'assis sur ses genoux.

-Je suis bien plus que dominatrice, dis-je avec un ton provoquant en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il avait les yeux écarquillé et dégluti difficilement.

Tout les mâles et la pièce éclatèrent de rire, les filles suivant le mouvement. Il rougit fortement. Avec un sourire, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa colère sembla retomber peu à peu. Lorsque je m'écartai de lui, il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Tu ne paye rien pour attendre, susurra-t-il en mordillant mon lobe.

Je frémis fortement. La nuit allait être mouvementée.


	19. Trois petits mots

**Me revoila, je reprends du service. Enfin j'essaye. Voila le chapitre DIX NEUF. Je dois l'avouer, c'est un gros délire. Le genre de truc que vous ne savez pas placer, que vous ne pouvez pas palcer, mais bon, vous le faite quand mm. Je met au défis de se taper quatre heure de maths (dont un éxo de spé dont mon prof à inspirer le nom du méchant de mon histoire) puis d'écrire un truc correct. Mais pas d'inquietude, demain, c'est Espagnol, et j'écris toujours mieux après l'Espagnol.**

**Aunda : Charmante, oui, je l'espère du moins. Lis et dit moi...**

**Clemence F : Merci beacoup**

**Lolinette : Voila encore une apparition. La guerre ne fais que commencer. **

**LettyM : C'est vrai que c'est une des seules punitions que je trouve à la hauteur du crime...Mais j'ai toujours était légèrement radicale...**

**SuperGirl971 : Tu as illuminée ma semaine de bac blanc. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'attendais ton commentaire entre deux épreuves... Merci encore de tes encouragements et j'espère que je continuerai a te plaire. Bonne lecture**

**Patsy Vollant : Merci et bonne lecture.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Chapitre 19 : Trois petits mots**

**.**

Les garçons installèrent la console sur l'écran de la chambre. Je les regardais s'afféré assise sur le lit avec Audrey, Nikki, Ashley et Kristen. Les boites en cartons étaient étalées sur le sol. En tournant la tête vers la fenêtre (un réflexe que j'avais eu toute la soirée, je vis dans un coin de la pièce une petite chaine hifi pour Ipod.

-Taylor, je peux mettre de la musique ?

Il fit signe que oui, la tête toujours penchée derrière la télé. Je sorti de ma poche le petit Ipod nano, dernière technologie (un petit caprice de Noël).

-Tu va nous passer quoi ? demanda Audrey derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

-Oh, euh, je ne sais pas. Laissons le choisir pour nous.

Je mettais le mode aléatoire pour la forme. La musique empli la pièce. Shakira, Did It Again. Pas mal. Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes hanches se balançaient au rythme de la musique.

-Viens là toi.

Audrey disparu de derrière moi. Kiowa me l'avais enlevé pour la serrer contre lui. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches et il les faisait remuer doucement. Audrey eu un léger rire et ondula contre lui. Ils étaient mignon tout les deux…Mais à les voir comme ca, on était presque gêné.

-Prenez une chambre, se moqua Bronson comme pour répondre à ma phrase.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ma taille. Penchant la tête en arrière, je tombai nez à nez avec Taylor. Un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais passé à le regarder mais quand nos regard ses séparèrent, la chambre c'était transformer en piste de danse. La chanson avait même changé. Il me fallu une seconde pour reconnaitre l'intro de Ke$ha, Tik Tok. Ashley était perchée sur les épaules de Jackson et tout deux riaient comme des enfants. Les loups sautillaient partout. Booboo était debout sur le lit et se la jouait gogo danseur. De vrai gamin.

Je ris. Ca me fit du bien. Un bien fou ! Puis je poussai un petit cri. Taylor m'avait soulevé sur sol et jeter sur son épaule. Il traversa la pièce et me posa au milieu, au centre de nos amis. Kellan et Rob dansaient avec Kristen et Nikki. Nous nous joignîmes à eux. Légère et heureuse, je me laissais aller avec Taylor. Suivant la musique, je me déhanchai contre lui. Il me suivit, ses mains sur mes hanches. Le sol tremblait sous les sauts des garçons. La musique s'arrêta, passant à la suivante. Oups.

Je m'arrêtai net avec Taylor. Let it Rock, Rudolf et Lil Wayne.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne compte pas me gifler ?

Je ris et me serrai contre lui. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son cou. Il soupira et rit avec moi. Nous reprîmes notre danse langoureuse. Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse tandis que les siennes passaient sur mes fesses. J'avais chaud tout à coup. Très chaud. Ses yeux déjà sombres étaient noircis par le désir. Il brillait d'une lueur chaude.

La chanson suivante nous cassa notre délire. Lithium de Evanescence n'est pas réellement une chanson qui bouge diront nous.

Sous les sifflaient mécontent des autres danseurs, j'allai changer la musique, pour mon plus grand malheur. La suivante me pris au dépourvu. Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis des mois.

_Depuis que le monde est monde  
On nous le dit  
S'il te fait les yeux doux  
Ma fille, tu t'enfuis  
Et s'il hurle dans ta cour  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là?  
Le loup qui te mangera_

Mais si la fille en a peur, la femme en rêve  
Dans la forêt nue qu'un sauvage nous enlève  
Nos corps s'abandonnent au soleil qui se lève

Toc toc toc mais qui est là?  
Le loup qui te mangera  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là?  
Le loup qui te mangera

En l'absence de nos princes  
En supposant que les princes existent encore  
Je laisserais bien ma porte  
Ouverte toute la nuit  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là?  
Le loup qui te mangera

J'an ai marre des histoires à dormir debout  
Je veux goûter la morsure d'un amour fou  
Pouvoir enfin pendre mes jambes à son cou

Toc toc toc mais qui est là?  
Le loup qui te mangera  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là?  
Je n'attendais plus que toi  
Toc toc toc si tu es là  
Entre donc et mange moi

Loup y es tu?  
Depuis le temps  
Que je t'attends  
Que fais tu?

Loup y es tu?  
Si tu savais  
Ce qui t'attend  
Que fais tu?

Je rougis devant les paroles. Rapidement, je passais à la suivante.

Black Eyed Peas, I Gotta Feeling. Les sauts reprirent de plus belle. Une main agrippa mon poignet et je fus plaqué contre le torse de Taylor.

-C'était quoi la chanson d'avant ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

Je rougis de plus belle.

-Rien, une chanson française.

Il eu un sourire.

-Tu me la traduiras ?

Je dégluti difficilement.

-C'est que… Euh…

Pourquoi cette chanson me perturbait-elle tant que ca ? Et pourquoi en sa présence plus que tout ? J'étais persuadé que l'écouter avec Kellan ne me poserai pas de problème…

-Devrais-je employer la manière forte, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frémi. Avec un sourire timide, je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Peut-être…

Il me sourit. Bon Dieu, donner moi la marque de son dentifrice, même les soins chez le dentiste n'ont jamais rendu les dans si blanche !

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Il avait le gout de la sauce tomate. Un délice. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il frémi et me serra contre lui plus fort. Tout autour de nous semblait disparaitre. Il n'y avait plus que moi, lui, et la musique.

Katy Perry, I kissed a Girl.

-Hey, lança Alex. C'est bien beau tout ca, mais on joue ou quoi ?

Sans se détacher de mes lèvres, Taylor coupa la musique. Puis il me tira sur le lit et m'assit sur ses genoux.

-C'est parti, lança Bronson.

Sur l'écran de la télé apparu le logo de Mario Party 8. Je ris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Rien, je ne m'attendais pas à ca c'est tout… (N/Foxy : d'ailleurs moi non plus…)

-Aller debout que je te mette une raclé, dit-il en me levant.

J'obéis et récupérai une manette que me tendait Kiowa.

-On est avec toi Roxie, me soutint Nikki.

-Ouais, montre leur, renchérirent Kristen et Ashley.

- Aller Tay, lança Bronson, tu ne va pas « encore » te laisser battre par une fille !

Il sourit.

-Aucune chance.

Je lui tirai la langue.

-Je te laisse choisir, lâchai-je.

Il me lança un sourire étrange. Puis il choisi un mini jeu. Oh oh…

Je dégluti difficilement. Le jeu de la canette…

C'est quoi ? Simple. Imaginai à la place de la télécommande Wii une canette de soda. Vous devez la secouer et plus vite et plus fort vous le faite, et plus le jet à la fin est haut. Le plus haut gagne. Maintenant imaginez le geste à faire…Ca y est, vous avez saisi ? Et le jet, vous saisissez la référence ?

Maintenant, vous comprenez. Soit il gagne (la force de l'entrainement, on y peut rien), soit je gagne. Et si la dernière solution est la bonne… Je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps.

-Joli, félicitèrent les garçons.

-Tu va me le payez, lui dit-je.

Il me sourit. Une seconde, mon esprit hésita. Gagner ? Perdre ? Laquelle de ses solutions étaient la moins « pire » ? Au final, mon côté mauvaise perdante pris le dessus.

La partie démarra. J'agitai frénétiquement la main, tout en restant présentable. Une jeune fille du monde doit savoir faire ca dignement non ?

Ca ne durait que quelques secondes, mais lorsque cela ce termina, j'avais mal au bras et ma respiration était haletante.

Les yeux de Taylor accrochèrent les miens pour le résultat. J'y lu la même chose que dans les mien, le gout de la compétition. J'entendis des sifflets derrière nous et tournait la tête vers l'écran. Misère ! J'avais gagné !

-Tu l'as fait exprès ? Demandai-je sous les rire des garçons, tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues.

Il me sourit fièrement.

-Même pas.

Je rougis de plus belle et fonçai sur le lit pour me planquer sous les oreillers. Je ne vous avais jamais parlé de mon coté autruche ?

Les garçons rirent de plus fort. J'entendis Taylor murmurer quelques choses. Je rougis sans même savoir ce qui se passait. Mais au bout d'une minute, je fini par m'inquiéter. Pourquoi donc tout était soudain si silencieux. Me redressant rapidement, je restai bouche-bée. Vide ? Plus personne dans la pièce.

Une ombre se détacha de la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Taylor me fit son sourire coquin le plus explicite, me faisant derechef rougir. Il avança vers moi, délibérément doucement.

-Tu veux bien me traduire la chanson, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je dégluti. Ma respiration accéléra peu à peu.

Toc, toc, toc

D'une voix tremblante, je lui traduisis le texte de la chanson. Il m'écouta jusqu'au bout, ses yeux assombris par le désir.

Lorsque j'eu fini, il fit le tour du lit comme un fauve tournant autour de sa proie. Je restai plantée sur le lit à l'observer. Mon cœur battait contre mes tempes. Dieu qu'il pouvait-être beau…

Il posa un genou sur le lit, puis le deuxième. A quatre pattes, il se traina jusqu'à moi. Je me rendis compte que je tremblais légèrement. Ma respiration était saccadée. Il me sourit et se rapprocha encore de moi. Lorsqu'il fini par se redresser, nos visage n'étais qu'a quelques centimètres. J'aurai pu le toucher avec ma langue. Je tentai un rapprochement mais il s'éloigna imperceptiblement. Je m'entendis gémir de dépit. Je recommençai. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent mais il recula encore un peu.

-Taylor, soufflai-je contre sa peau.

-Oui, murmura-t-il avec une voix rauque.

-Si tu ne m'embrasse pas tout de suite…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma menace qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres, affamé. Je lui rendis son baisé, entourant son cou de mes bras. Il sentait le parfum pour homme et le gel douche. J'emplis mes poumons de son parfum comme si c'étais ma dernière bouffée d'oxygène.

IL me serra contre lui à m'en couper le souffle. Il semblait impatient, presque…désespéré. Comme si cette nuit était notre dernière. La peur me saisi le ventre et je m'écartai du lui. Ses yeux étaient pleins de deux sentiments beaucoup trop contradictoires. La peur et l'envie.

-Taylor ?

Il se rapprocha de moi, fauve bloquant sa proie.

-Taylor ?!

Ma voix était un gémissement de gamine de cinq ans.

Il s'arrêta devant moi, me fixant toujours avec le même regard terrifiant.

-Taylor qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Bien ! Ma voix parais trois ans plus vielle. Huit ans, on fait des progrès !

-Roxie.

Sa voix était un appel. Une plainte qui me déchira le cœur.

-Taylor tu me fais peur.

Il se figea alors, ses yeux perdant tout désir, il ne resta plus qu'une peur profonde.

-Pardon, pardon, dit-il alors rapidement en me serrant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas.

Je l'écartai de nouveau, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Un vrai pitbull.

-Taylor dit moi ce qui ce passe !

Il soupira et s'assit sur ses talons. J'en profitai pour ramener mes genoux sur ma poitrine. J'étais inquiète.

-Roxie, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Aïe ! Premier poignard dans mon cœur… Tiens, je ne me connaissais pas ce coté juif…

Il soupira. Ouille, deuxième, dans le ventre.

-Tu… (Je bégayais, et merde !)Tu veux me quitter ?

Je sentais les larmes monter peu à peu mais les refoulait encore. Ne jamais pleurer quand on vous largue. Ca fait victime. J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne en pitié.

Il se jeta sur moi, me serrant contre son torse.

-Non, hurla-t-il presque. Bien sur que non !

Je soupirai bruyamment. Une larme roula sur ma joue mais je l'essuyai avant qu'il ne la voit.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te perturbe comme ça ?

Il se figea les bras autour de moi. La peur me broyait le ventre.

-Répond, finis-je par m'énerver. Taylor Lautner, répond, immédiatement !

Il m'éloigna de lui et planta son regard dans le mien. La peur avait disparu. Je n'y lisais plus que force, désir, et…

-Roxie, je n'ai jamais été doué pour dire ce genre de chose. Mais je veux que tu le sache. Tu compte pour moi. Beaucoup. Tu…(Il chercha ses mots une seconde, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres) Tu es la fille la plus…extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et je…

Merde, tu quoi ?! Finis tes phrases bon sang !

-Je t'aime.

Il écarquilla les yeux. J'en fis de même, me rendant compte que ses mots sortaient de ma propre bouche. J'y plaquai mes mains en rougissant.

-Tu…

Il semblait…Choqué.

-Ben quoi ! m'énervai-je. Tu es beau, gentil, tendre, patient, et passionné (pour ne pas dire orgasmique). Oui, je crois que je t'aime. Tu es presque trop parfais, mais je t'aime.

J'avais lâché ça sans même respirer. Je rougissais de plus en plus, et son absence de réaction me donnait chaud. Je respirai difficilement et j'avais envi de vomir. Comme lorsque vous prononcer un discours devant un parterre de célébrités et que vous vous rendez compte que votre robe est coincé dans votre culotte. C'est juste la honte.

Bref, j'étais là, à me ronger les sangs. Lui me fixait. Je brulai de lui demander s'il voulait ma photo mais me retint.

-Roxie…

Là trop, c'est trop.

-Bon, change de disque parce que moi, ca me fat…

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une attitude nouvelle pour moi. De la joie ?!

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et son front sur le mien.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu d'entendre ses mots dans sa bouche…

Pardon ? J'ai raté un épisode je crois.

-Roxie, je ne sais pas dire ses choses là moi. Je n'en suis pas capable si toutes les conditions ne sont pas réunies…

-Donc tu ne me diras pas que tu m'aime, traduis-je.

Pas grave. Il l'insinue, ca me suffi.

Il me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baisé très doux. Sa main se plaqua sur ma nuque. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour approfondir notre baisé. Nos langues se joignirent dans un balai sensuel. Sa deuxième main se plaça dans mon dos pour me plaquer plus fort contre lui. Je glissais les miennes sous son t-shirt pour lui hotter. Lorsqu'il fut torse nu devant moi, je fis courir mes doigts sur sa peau brulante, déclenchant chez lui une série de frisson. Mes lèvres délaissèrent les siennes pour embrasser son cou, son torse, son ventre.

Il arrêta mes baisés pour me coucher sur le lit et me déshabiller très doucement.

Ses mains caressaient chacune de mes zones érogènes comme s'il possédait la carte de mon corps. Encore un point en sa faveur. Je finis de le déshabiller, tremblant encore légèrement. Il plaqua son bassin contre moi, déclenchant un feu dans mon bas ventre. Sa peau au contact de la mienne…

Je l'entendis fouiller dans sa table de chevet. J'avais fermé les yeux pour savourer tout contact. Je le sentis se rapprocher d'avantage de mon intimité. Le fait qu'il me frôle me rendait folle. Je me cambrais, agrippant les draps entre mes doigts.

Je le senti glisser en moi, centimètre après centimètre (et non, je ne vous donnerai pas la taille… Chut SuperGirl971, ne brisons pas le mystère). Lorsqu'il fut complètement en moi, nous soupirâmes de plaisir. Alors il commença ses lents va et vient. Je gémissais doucement dans ses bras.

-Roxie, regarde moi.

Sa voix était rauque. Je pouvais presque sentir le velours contre ma peau. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, assombris par la luxure et l'envie. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Il était beau, il me voulait, et avec un peu de chance, il m'aimait. Que pouvais-je bien demander de plus pour vivre heureuse ? Et bien, ca bien sur !

L'orgasme fut fulgurant. Le meilleur. Il s'écroula sur moi quelques secondes après mes cris. Sa respiration était calquée sur la mienne. Je l'écoutai respirer, calmant les pulsations de son cœur en même temps que les miennes. La fatigue accumulée durant la journée refit surface, me laissant presque inerte.

-Roxie…

Sa voix était loin, très loin. Je me sentais partir. Je sentis le poids de son corps déserter le mien. Puis il me tira contre sa poitrine. Je sentis les draps caresser ma peau.

-Roxie, Kuo Kla Omet.


	20. Shopping Class

**Mes cheres fans, pardon du retard que je prends. J'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire, et j'ai tellement d'idée que mon petit cerveau ne suit plus la cadence. **

**Ah petite traduction : Kuo Kla Omet = Je t'aime (Quileute). **

**Lolinette : Heureuse que ta soirée t'ai plu, et ne t'inquiete pas il y en aura d'autre ! Je ne compte pas lacher ton perso de si tot !**

**Patsy Vollant: Et oui ca veux bien dire je t'aime ! Et il va lui répêter ne t'inquiete pas, c'est prévu !**

**LettyM et Clemence F: Oui oui, c'est bien ca !**

**SuperGirl971 : 4h30 du matin ?! Wow ! En plus je l'ai attendu ta reviews. Bah ne sois pas dégoutée, reste encore deux trois grains de sable à envoyer dans la machine pour voir si elle fonctionne vraiment bien. Et je te rassure, tu en es ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Aunda : Oh oui, et elle a pas fini !**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20 :

Shopping Class

.

Je me réveillai alors qu'un rayon de soleil filtrait entre les rideaux. La clim ronronnait paisiblement. Je m'emmitouflai dans les draps, frigorifiée. On m'embrassa l'épaule. Se contact chaud sur ma peau froide me fit frémir.

-Tu veux que je baisse la clim ?

J'acquiesçai dans mon sommeil. J'entendis le ronronnement de la clim s'arrêter. Puis deux bras m'enserrèrent fermement. Je me laissais aller contre son torse.

-Je savais que tu me reviendrais, Roxie.

J'ouvris les yeux et poussait un hurlement.

Je m'étais redressé dans le lit. La clim ronronnait doucement, accentuant ma chair de poule.

-Roxie, ca va ?

Taylor se redressa. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et passa ses bras autour de moi. Les draps étaient tombés, dévoilant ma poitrine. Lorsque sa peau la frôla, je frissonnais. Il appuya son torse contre mon dos, réchauffant ma peau avec la sienne. Je soupirai. Ma respiration était rapide, irrégulière.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai fais un cauchemar, répondis-je. C'est rien.

Je me retournai pour poser ma main sur sa joue. Il posa par-dessus la mienne la sienne et me souris tendrement. Alors ses derniers mots me revinrent.

-M'as-tu bien dit ce que je pense que tu m'as dit ?

Il rit, simplement.

-Oui Roxie, je te l'ai dis. Et je peux te le répéter.

Il se rapprocha de moi, nos visage n'étais plus qu'a quelques centimètre.

-Kuo Kla Omet, je t'aime Roxie.

J'en aurai pleuré. Wow. Pleurer ou sautiller comme une enfant… J'hésite.

Il se rallongea, m'attirant sur lui. Je me laissai faire en l'observant. Il était beau. Je sais, je le répète encore et encore. Mais comment faire autrement ? Sa peau couleur caramel, ses yeux havanes, sa bouche pulpeuse, ses cheveux noirs épais. Et tous ses muscles ! Il dégageait une lumière et une joie de vivre incroyable.

Pourtant, ca n'est pas mon type habituellement. Je les préfère pale, avec les cheveux noirs, les yeux clairs, et ce coté mauvais garçon sombre et mystérieux. Le genre qui sourit peu, ne parle pas, fume et joue du piano.

Taylor était souriant, non fumeur et il était plus basse ou guitare que piano. Rien de sombre ou mystérieux. Au contraire.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je en me rendormant.

*

* * *

-Roxie ? Roxie bébé ?

J'ouvrai un œil. Taylor se tenait au dessus de moi, assit sur le bord du lit. Il portait un jean épai sombre et une chemise de bucheron en coton. Un immense sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

-Quoi ?

Je toussai. Ma voix était enraillée.

-Nikki, Kristen, Ashley, Jazz et Rob sortent faire les boutiques. Tu veux venir ?

Je m'étirai lascivement comme un gros chat. Les draps glissèrent et je me retrouvai à demi nu. Il dégluti bruyamment.

-On va peut-être repousser le départ ?

Je ris.

-Non, non ! C'est bon, je vais me préparer.

Je lui lançai mon plus beau sourire sage et filai vers la salle de bain, encore nue.

Je gloussai comme une collégienne. J'allumai l'eau et me glissai dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Je passai une main sur mon visage. J'emplis mes poumons d'une bouffée d'air tiède et humide.

Une fois propre, je sorti de la salle de bain. Depuis la veille, nous avions fait déplacer mes bagages dans la chambre de Taylor. Je refusai de mettre un pied dans la mienne.

Taylor était allongé sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il leva la tête et me lança un sourire lumineux. Je lui rendis et m'habillai prestement. Col roulé noir, jupe plissé à carreaux et bottine noir. Un coup de rouge à lèvres, de fard à paupière, un coup de peigne, et nous étions dehors.

Jackson, Ashley, Nikki, Kristen et Rob étaient déjà dans le hall. Ils nous lancèrent de grands sourires à notre arrivée.

-Alors les amoureux ? Ca va comme vous voulez ?

J'embrassai filles et garçons tour à tour. Taylor salua aussi nos amis et se plaça dans mon dos, ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Aller, shopping, sautilla Ashley.

*

* * *

Le centre commercial de Vancouver était une vraie merveille. Nous débutâmes par un petit déjeuner chez un traiteur français, puis nous fonçâmes rapidement chez un vendeur de jeu vidéo. Taylor avait une liste de course à faire pour les garçons.

Rapide n'étant pas son deuxième prénom, nous quittâmes le magasin une heure vingt plus tard. S'en suivis un restaurant chinois pour le déjeuner. Durant le repas, la main de Taylor s'attarda sur ma cuisse, remontant de plus en plus vers mon entre jambe, sous ma jupe. Je du lui attraper les doigts pour le faire cesser. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement, ce qui eu le mérite de le faire bien rire.

-Qui a-t-il ma chérie, dit-il avec un sourire innocent. Tu tremble ?

Après le repas, les garçons et les filles se séparèrent. Les garçons filèrent vers les magasins pour hommes au deuxième étage tandis que nous accaparions le troisième.

-Première étape Zara !

Après avoir dévalisé Zara, la boutique Louboutin, et une foule de petit magasin indépendant, ma carte de crédit frôlait la fonte et j'avais les bras plein. Et c'est toujours là, quand vos mains sont prises, que le téléphone sonne !

Après mettre débattu, je récupérai enfin l'appareil dans mon sac à main.

-Roxie Blake j'écoute ?

-Coucou ma chérie, c'est moi. On vient de finir, on se retrouve au premier pour une glace.

-Ok, a toute à l'heure.

Je raccrochai et refis le chemin inverse pour remettre mon portable dans mon sac. Je devais vraiment penser à m'acheter une oreillette du style de celle de Joe. D'accord, j'aurai l'air de parler seule. Mais pour les sorties shopping, c'est pas si mal.

-Alors, demanda Ashley.

-Rendez vous au premier. Hey, une seconde. Les garçons s'apprêtèrent à quitter leur étage ?

-Roxie, c'est toi qui les a eu au téléphone, se moqua Kristen.

-Non, c'était une question rhétorique, je sais qu'ils quittent leur étage, mais justement ! C'est le moment ou jamais de leur faire une surprise.

-Tu pense à quelques choses ?

-Rien en particulier, juste un costume Hugo Boss que Taylor fixait tout a l'heure sans oser l'acheter.

-Tu es sur qu'il ne l'a pas fait ? s'enquit Nikki.

Pas faux…A moins que…

-Je suppose que certaine d'entre vous n'ont rien à prendre ?

Kristen et Nikki firent non de la tête. J'eu un sourire.

-Parfais, alors vous aller nous servir de taupe. Vous pourriez descendre et voir avec les garçons ce qu'ils ont acheté ?

Nikki et Kristen échangèrent un regard et un sourire en coin apparu sur leur visage.

-Avec plaisir.

Elles firent un salut militaire et disparurent dans l'ascenseur.

-Prête ? demandai-je à Ashley.

-Prête !

Nous quittâmes le troisième en riant de bon cœur.

*

* * *

-On vous à manqué, demandai-je en m'assaillant à la table de l'équipe avec Ashley.

-Oh que oui, dit Taylor en posant son bras sur mon épaule. Alors ses emplettes ?

-Parfait, souris-je. Et toi ?

-Pareille. Enfin… Ca pourrait encore être mieux.

-Comment, m'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il me sourit et tendit le doigt vers une boutique. Il me fallu une seconde pour comprendre.

-Valège lingerie ? Tu veux de nouveaux soutiens gorges, le taquinai-je.

-Ha ha ! fit-il ironiquement. Mort de rire ! Non mais j'aimerai en avoir de nouveau à découvrir sur toi.

Ah les hommes et leur manie du paquet cadeau ! Mon père disait toujours que les hommes sont avec les femmes comme avec leurs cadeaux de Noël. Ils aiment autant les utiliser que d'ouvrit le paquet.

Je rougis à vu d'œil devant mes camarades. Les garçons riaient de bon cœur.

-C'est vrai que la nouveauté plait au homme, rit Rob en se prenant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

Je respirai profondément et décidai de le prendre à son propre jeu. Je me levai, demandai à Ashley de commander un thé pour moi.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Te faire un nouveau paquet cadeau !

Il rougit sous les rire de la tablée. J'entrai dans le magasin, le cœur battant. Une vendeuse m'accosta immédiatement.

-Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ?

Elle était trop maquillée, avec des faux ongles peint en rouge foncé, et avait dix ans de trop. Le genre de fille superficiel qui finit décoloré et opéré à quarante ans. Beurk !

-Je cherche de nouveaux paquets…euh ! De nouveaux ensembles, s'il vous plait.

Elle me fit un sourire plein de sous entendu et me traina dans tout le magasin.

*

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sorti de magasin avec un début de migraine, trois cent dollars de sous vêtements, et une sainte horreur de la vendeuse.

Elle avait passé son temps à parler, me conseillant sur les hommes, me parlant du sien, parti un an plus tôt avec une jeunette… Tu m'étonne !

Mais malgré son haut niveau de connerie, son expertise ne fut pas mauvaise. Sur ses conseilles, j'avais acheté un ensemble noir en dentelle, simple et sexy pour tout les jours, un magnifique ensemble tanga soutien gorge en soie couleur crème, une nuisette assortie, et un caraco en dentelle crème avec le shorty assorti.

Lorsque je m'installai à la table, mon thé était froid.

-T'en a mis un temps. T'a essayer tout le magasin ou quoi ?

-Pfff, la vendeuse c'est prise pour ma mère. J'ai eu le droit au spitch total. J'aurai été prête à vendre Taylor pour qu'elle se taise.

La table rit.

-Tu m'aurais vraiment vendu ? susurra l'intéressé à mon oreille.

Je retins un tremblement puis dégluti.

-Peut-être oui.

Il eu un sourire mutin.

-Je peux voir ?

Je lui arrachai presque le paquet des mains.

-Non non ! On n'ouvre jamais ses cadeaux avant Noël.

Il bouda, déçu.

-Et c'est quand Noël ?

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire sadique.

-Quand on rentre si tu es sage.

Une étincelle illumina ses yeux. Il sorti sa carte de crédit et l'agita pour ameuter la serveuse. Celle-ci le dévorait littéralement des yeux mais lui ne regardait que moi. J'avais chaud tout à coup.

-C'est pour moi dit-il à la jeune fille sans même la regarder.

Elle acquiesça, mis la carte dans la machine puis le tendis à Taylor, avec un grand sourire. Il la remercia sans la regarder. Déçu et en colère, la serveuse quitta notre table en fulminant. Puis Taylor se leva, ramassa une parti de mes sacs, les siens et nous tira vers le parking. Les garçons explosèrent de rire en le voyant se battre pour récupérer sa clef de voiture. Comme quoi…C'est tout un art de porter tant de paquet !

*

* * *

Taylor était impatient et je comptais là dessus pour le rendre dingue. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la chambre il se jeta sur mes lèvres mais je me dégageai adroitement.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi !

-Je sais et je n'attends que ça, dit-il en retournant à la charge.

J'esquivai encore et récupérai mes paquets.

-Assis, sinon, pas de cadeau !

Il m'obéit en boudant légèrement et s'assit sur le lit. Je ris de le voir si dépité. Je sortis d'un immense sac Zara un plus petit quoi qu'imposant.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Taylor failli s'étouffé en voyant le logo Hugo Boss. Je lui tendis le paquet avec un sourire.

-Tu n'a quand même pas…(il sortit le costume du paquet). Tu as osé !

Il se leva et me pris dans ses bras me faisant virevolté dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il me posa, je riais encore, la tête me tournant légèrement. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. J'entrouvris les lèvres pour le laisser approfondir notre baisé.

-Ep ! Une seconde !

Je posai mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser légèrement.

-C'est pas fini !

Je lui décrochai un clin d'œil et récupérai le sac de lingerie. Lorsque je fus dans la salle de bain, je la fermai à clef. Et j'avais bien fait car à peine eu-je fermé la porte que Taylor tentait de l'ouvrir.

Un sourire triomphant s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je fouillai le placard pour trouver mes Louboutin crème que j'avais balancé là la veille. Je me déshabillai rapidement et enfilai le caraco et le shorty, agrémenté de la paire de talon en soie. Une légère retouche de maquillage, un coup de peigne, et j'étais prête…Prête à vomir.

Une boule se formait dans mon estomac. J'avais les mains moites et ma respiration était irrégulière. J'étais stressée. Je dirai même mieux, carrément paniquée. Ah on fait moins la maligne tout de suite !

Puis je pensai à Taylor assit sur le lit, impatient comme un enfant. Et la peur s'envola. Je défis le verrou et ouvrai la porte. Comme je l'avais prévu, Taylor était assit sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il siffla en me voyant entrer. Je rougis immédiatement.

Légèrement hésitante, je traversai la pièce et montai sur le lit. Je retirai mes talons et me glissai jusqu'à lui. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa, doucement d'abord, puis avec passion. La température de la pièce semblait avoir augmenté tout à coup de plusieurs degrés. Mes mains agirent comme si elles étaient dirigées par autre chose que mon cerveau. Ou bien mon cerveau avait-il tout simplement perdu le contrôle… ? Elles se glissèrent le long de sa chemise. Je lui hottai rapidement pour m'attaquer à son pantalon. Une fois que tout ce tissu eu été projeté sur le sol, mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes. Son parfum m'enivrait totalement.

Il me fit basculer sur le dos, se positionnant entre mes jambes. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le caraco, caressant la peau de mon ventre du bout des doigts. Il fixa son regard dans le mien, puis délicatement, il hotta un à un mes sous vêtements. Ses doigts étaient autant de courant d'air sur ma peau. Il était doux, tendre. Je me mordis la lèvre, impatiente moi aussi.

Enfin, il fit voler le caraco dans la chambre. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de toucher le sol, il avait déjà commencé à explorer chaque parcelle de ma peau. Pourtant, le peu de conscience qui se maintenait en moi me hurlait de faire durer le plaisir. De le faire languir. Et a force d'effort surhumain, je réussi à m'éloigner de lui. Il me regarda, interloqué. Un sourire coquin s'étira sur mes lèvres tendis que je bondissais du lit en riant au éclat. Il me suivit en une seconde, un sourire aux lèvres. Je voulu rejoindre la salle de bain, mais il était plus rapide que moi. En deux foulé, il me rattrapa et me plaqua face contre le mur. Une de ses mains attrapa mon sein pour le malaxé tandis que la deuxième caressait ma hanche. Je gémis doucement sous ses caresses.

-Ou comptes-tu aller comme ca ?

Je lui tirai la langue gentiment.

-Si tu veux le prendre comme ca !

J'hoquetai de plaisir. Sa main m'écarta les cuisses presque violement. Puis avec une délicatesse exagérée, il caressa l'intérieur de ma cuisse en remontant vers mon intimité déjà humide. Je m'humectai les lèvres, la gorge sèche tout à coup. Sa main délaissa mon sein. Ses lèvres explorèrent ma gorge et mon épaule. J'entendis le bruit du plastique qu'on déchire. Il posa son torse contre mon dos pour me plaquer plus fort contre le mur. Lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement, je senti sa virilité tendu dans mon dos. Il la guida jusqu'à mon intimité. Puis d'un coup de rein puissant, il s'inséra en moi. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de plaisir.

Les mains de Taylor attrapèrent les miennes et il enroula nos doigts. Puis, écartant mes bras, il se plaqua plus fort contre moi. Doucement, il entama ses va-et-vient. Je me mordis fortement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il posa son front dans mon cou et accéléra la cadence. Très vite, nos cris se mêlèrent dans notre chambre. Encore une fois, l'orgasme me pris au dépourvu par sa puissance et son intensité. Nos souffles erratiques raisonnaient dans la pièce.

Chancelant et en sueur, nous nous séparâmes. Taylor me retourna et me prit dans ses bras, tout contre son torse.

Alors que notre respiration reprenait un rythme convenable, un immense sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'aurais pas d'autre sous vêtements à essayer ?

.

* * *

.

_**A suivre : Chapitre Spécial St Valentin / Début des emmerdes et vancances entre amis**_


	21. Crise d'angoisse et moment de détente

**Bonjour à tout mes fans ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! **

**Je préviens les célibataires, le prochain chapitre est un hors série (pas si hors série que ça) spécial Saint Valentin. Je vous jure, je compati, on est dans le même camp. Mais bon, la fête des amoureux, on ne peut pas la laisser de coté dans une fanfiction Romance !**

**Aunda :**** Oui j'acquiesce et je signe, vive le shopping !**

**Lolinette :**** Désolé, parce que c'est pas fini ! Tu n'imagine pas ce que c'est de les écrire ses chapitres. Parce que je dois les imaginer sous tous les angles pour les écrire comme il se doit. T'imagine ! Célibataire depuis un an, je me jetterai avec plaisir sur mon joli jeune prof d'anglais ! Ou sur mon « crève cœur » personnel !**

**SuperGirl971 :**** Mon cher grain de sable, ne t'inquiète pas, tu arrive bientôt ! J'hésite encore sur la tournure des événements, mais tu va mettre un sacré bordel ! Et c'est pour bientôt. Et ne t'inquiète pas de tes conneries, je les adore !**

**LettyM :**** Tes désirs sont des ordres ! En voila encore !**

**Patsy Vollant et Clemence F :**** Voila, voila, tout chaud, à peine sorti de ma tête, le chapitre 21 !**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : Crise d'angoisse et moment de détente**

.

Le chauffage ronronnait paisiblement dans mon bureau. Martha se limait consciencieusement les ongles, assise en face de moi. Moi j'étais affalée sur ma chaise, un gobelet plein de café dans une main, jouant avec un crayon de l'autre. Le vendredi après midi, c'est toujours mort. Bizarre ? Non ! Normal ! Vendredi soir, personne ne veux s'attarder, alors tout le monde fais son travail correctement. Pas de problème à réglé…Donc pas de travail pour nous.

-On fait une partie de carte ? demanda Martha en soupirant.

-C'est la septième et j'en ai marre de perdre.

Elle soupira et reprit sa lime à ongle. Si elle continuait comme ca, il n'y aurait plus rien à limer.

-On va fumer une clope ?

-Je viens de finir mon paquet, répondit-elle. Et je l'ai acheté ce matin.

Je soupirai à mon tour. Pitié ! Un problème ! N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose !

Comme par miracle mon téléphone sonna. Je vais finir par croire en dieu !

-Roxie, c'est Bob. On a finit sur le plateau. Vous pouvez y aller.

Je raccrochais avec un calme très professionnel, puis hurlai de joie.

-Fini ! Enfin on peut rentrer !

J'attrapai ma veste, le bras de Martha et sorti du bureau. En me retournant, je percutai un homme.

-Oh pardon.

-Mlle Blake ?

Je l'observai une seconde. Costard à deux milles dollars, lunette rectangulaire, serviette en cuir…Aurai-je oublié de payer mes impôts ? Ou bien y a-t-il un contrat sur mon dos ?

-C'est bien moi.

-Jonathan Smith.

Il me tendit la main, je la serrai.

-Je suis l'avocat de monsieur Spark.

Je lâchai sa main, comme électrocutée. Il eu un sourire froid. Je remarquai ses yeux bleu glacial. Un vrai requin. Martha se raidit près de moi.

-Que puis-je pour vous M. Smith ?

J'opte pour le contrat.

Il fouilla sa servite et en sorti un papier bleu.

-M. Spark vous poursuit pour diffamation.

Martha éclata de rire. Un rire froid et désagréable qui n'annonce rien de bon. Je récupérai le papier et lu l'avis d'assignation à comparaitre.

-Merci à vous M. Smith. Oh, et dite à votre cher patron que je ne me débinerai pas comme les autres.

Il eu un sourire désagréable. Puis il me tendit une lettre.

-Dans ce cas lisez ceci.

Je pris la lettre et l'observai une seconde. Elle m'inquiétait plus que l'assignation. Je sentis tous les petits cheveux se dresser dans ma nuque. Mon cerveau me hurlait : Pas bon ! Pas bon du tout ! Danger !

Avec précaution, j'ouvris l'enveloppe. Pas de lame de rasoir sous le rabat, pas de poudre empoisonnée. Bon début. La gorge serré, j'ouvris le papier. L'écriture était nette, et l'encre d'un rouge sang.

_"Ma douce Roxie. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu es aussi obstinée que je l'espère. Cela m'emplit de joie. Plus tu te débats, plus ma victoire sera douce"_

Mes mains tremblèrent fortement. Sans que j'aie pu réagir, l'avocat m'arracha la lettre. Je ne compris pas tout de suite son geste. C'est lorsqu'il la brula que la raison me revint.

-Pas de preuve, pas d'inculpation.

Il me sourit et me salua en baissant légèrement la tête. Puis il fit demi tour et disparu.

-Je peux savoir ce qui viens de ce passé ?!

Je tremblai toujours.

-Julien viens d'engager la guerre.

La tête me tourna. Je tâtonnai pour m'assoir sur le pas de la porte. Je commençai à hyper ventiler. Le visage de Julien s'insinua en moi pour ma plus grande terreur. Je respirai de plus en plus vite. Un peu plus et je tomberai dans les pommes.

Martha parlai fort mais je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'elle tentait de me dire. J'étais déconnectée du monde. Perdue dans ma peur. J'avais froid, mon ventre se tordait de douleur. Je vis Martha sortir son portable. Elle téléphona. Du Diable si je savais à qui…

Elle raccrocha et me fit m'appuyer contre le battant de la porte. Je me rendis compte que je tremblais comme une feuille. Pas bon.

Taylor et Kellan entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Les apparitions divines existent donc ?

-Roxie…(Sa voix me semblait un lointain éco). Roxie, tu m'entends ?

J'hochai péniblement la tête. Taylor se pencha pour me prendre dans ses bras et me soulever. Je m'accrochai a son cou pour ne plus le lâcher. Comme si ma vie en dépendait…

Ils traversèrent le plateau déjà vide. Je me demandai vaguement combien de temps j'étais resté dans cet état. Martha ouvrit la porte tandis que Kellan fonçai chercher la voiture. Le froid me fit trembler plus fort encore. Mes dents s'entrechoquaient régulièrement. Kellan s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus devant nous. Il déverrouilla les portes. Martha ouvrit celle de derrière et Taylor me déposa sur la banquette arrière. Il se glissa près de moi sans me lâcher et me serra plus fort contre lui tandis que Kellan démarrait et prenait la route de l'hôtel.

J'entendais la voix de Taylor comme dans un rêve.

-Ca va aller Roxie. Ca va aller.

La voiture s'arrêta dans une rue que je ne connaissais pas. Je reconnu le nom de l'hôtel sur le mur. La sortie de derrière surement. Bonne idée…

Taylor me repris dans ses bras après avoir donné sa clef à Martha et me porta sur les trois étages qui menaient à la chambre. J'aurai voulu lui dire de me lâcher, de ne pas se fatiguer, mais mes dents claquaient trop fort. Je n'arrivai pas à articuler un mot et mes dents claquaient si fort que j'en avais mal à la mâchoire.

Je fermai les yeux pour me calmer. Plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Maudit soit Julian Spark ou quelque soit son nom ! J'avais passé deux ans à recréer une vie convenable. Deux ans à calmer mes peurs, deux ans à dompter mes cauchemars, deux ans à me construire une armure pour me protéger. Mais apparemment, l'armure n'était pas assez solide. Au premier signe de mon pire cauchemar, elle s'effritait totalement pour finir par fondre. Vous parlez d'une défense !

Quand je rouvris les yeux, nous étions dans la chambre.

-Elle est glacée. Il faut la réchauffer !

-Coupe la clim, met le chauffage à fond.

-Pas assez rapide. Fais couler un bain chaud.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde ses lèvres, on n'a pas le temps.

Taylor passa près d'un miroir. J'étais pale, cadavérique. Je virais même au vert. Mes lèvres étaient exsangue, presque bleues. Je frissonnai de nouveau. J'avais l'impression que tout mon sang s'échappait de mon corps, me laissant vide. Je fus prise de violente nausée. Sans m'en rendre compte je convulsai dans les bras de Taylor. Il m'accompagna à la salle de bain et me posa sur le sol. Je failli m'effondrer. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. Il attrapa mes cheveux alors que je commençai à rendre mes cafés et mon déjeuné. De grosses larmes brulantes coulaient le long de mes joues. Après le froid, j'eu soudain chaud, trop chaud. J'étouffai. Lorsque mon estomac fut vide, je tentai, sans succès de me redresser. Taylor me tira en arrière contre lui et m'essuya la bouche avec un linge humide. Kellan était assis sur le sol à coté de lui. Tout deux partageaient le même regard terrifié. J'aurai voulu les rassurer, leur dire que ca allait, mais j'en étais incapable. D'autant plus que c'était faux. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même.

Je m'agrippai à la chemise de Taylor et me mise à sangloter. Je n'étais capable de rien d'autre.

Taylor me berça tendrement jusqu'à ce que je commence à sombrer. Je sentis Kellan se lever et protestai par un faible gémissement. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin d'eux. Je ne voulais pas être seule.

La dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'étais d'avoir saisi la main de Kellan d'une main et la chemise de Taylor de l'autre. Après cela, plus rien…

*

* * *

Je me réveillais à cause de la chaleur. Je brulai. J'ouvris les yeux et fus frappé par un mal de tête épouvantable qui brouilla ma vue. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris la cuite la plus mémorable de ma vie. J'avais mal partout.

Lorsque ma vue me fut rendu, je pris conscience du dos de Taylor contre ma poitrine. Je le serrai contre moi si fort que j'en avais les muscles douloureux. Le seul problème était que si Taylor était ici, à qui était le torse contre mon dos et les bras sur mon ventre. Je baissai les yeux vers eux et les reconnu sans mal. La poigne de Kellan se resserra sur mon ventre, juste assez pour que je sente son ventre dans mon dos. Qu'est-ce que je fous dans cette position ?!

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues en même temps qu'un gémissement dans ma gorge. Les deux hommes près de moi se relevèrent d'un seul geste et me fixèrent inquiet.

-Roxie, ca va ?

Je les fixai un moment. Puis j'acquiesçai. La main de Taylor se posa sur ma joue. Il la caressa tendrement en me lançant un regard rassuré. Je commençai vraiment à me poser des questions. Un léger coup d'œil a nos tenu me rassura. Personne de nu, c'est déjà ca.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je ne trouvai pas les mos pour formuler ma question. Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? Est-ce que je dois rougir de mon comportement ? J'allais au plus simple.

-Ai-je fais quelque chose de pas catholique ?

Kellan éclata de rire, me faisant rougir.

-Non, me rassura Taylor avec un léger sourire. Hier soir, quand tu as fait ta crise, nous avons voulu te coucher, mais tu refusais de nous lâcher tout les deux. Alors on est resté avec toi. Et la fatigue a fait le reste.

Je soupirai soulagée. Au moins, je n'avais pas couché avec eux. Le reste…

-Je ne me rappelle de rien après avoir vomi.

Taylor passa sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu as agrippé ma chemise, le bras de Kellan et tu as refusé de les lâcher. Tu as de la poigne quand tu veux. On a essayé de te faire lâcher prise mais quand on a réussi, tu as gémi, appelé, pleuré, alors on est resté. Tu t'ais endormi comme une souche après ca.

Bon, c'est déjà ca.

- Quel heure est-il ? demandai-je en me redressant.

-Trois heures vingt cinq, annonça Kellan. Et je crève de faim.

Je me rallongeai prise de léger vertige. Taylor le remarqua et se pencha vers moi.

-Ca va ?

-J'ai besoin d'une aspirine, d'un verre d'eau, et d'un bain.

Taylor acquiesça et fonça vers la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau couler dans la pièce, puis il revint avec un verre et un cachet. L'eau coulait encore.

-Je vais vous laissé, annonça Kellan en se levant.

Il s'étira et grogna. Il me sourit et fit un pas vers la porte. Je l'arrêtai en attrapant sa chemise.

-Kellan, attends. Merci.

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue tendrement.

-De rien Roxie, vraiment, de rien.

Il salua Taylor d'un signe de tête et quitta la pièce. Je soupirai et pris l'aspirine. L'eau me fit tout de suite du bien. La main de Taylor se posa sur mon front.

-Tu as moins de fièvre. Un bain te fera du bien et ensuite, au lit. Tu peux te lever ?

Je réfléchi une seconde et acquiesçai. Je me levai doucement et traversai la pièce jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fermai la porte et me postai, appuyée contre le lavabo pour observer mon reflet. J'étais encore pale. De belles cernes bleues se dessinaient sous mes yeux. Je récupérai ma brosse à dent et me lavai les dents pour m'ôter l'arrière gout amer de la bile. Une fois fini, je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage. La baignoire était à moitié pleine. Je pris conscience que le silence de la salle de bain me tordait le ventre. J'étais trop anxieuse pour rester seule.

-Taylor ?

Il arriva en une seconde dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je rougis et me triturai les doigts. C'était un vieux tic que j'avais perdu depuis deux ans mais qui apparemment refaisait apparition. J'étais un peu génée de lui demander ca. Aller savoir pourquoi. Hier j'aurai juré que ca aurai été super. Avec tout ca, je perdais mes moyens.

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Il me sourit tendrement.

Bien sur. Je vais chercher une chaise.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, je lui attrapai le bras. Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils. Je rougis de plus belle et secouai la tête.

-Non, avec moi dans le bain.

Il eu un grand sourire et se retint de rire.

-Pas grave, dis-je en prenant ca pour un non.

Il me retint par les épaules.

- Roxie, regarde-moi.

J'obtempérai.

-Je ne rigole pas parce que je me moque de toi, mais parce que tu es encore en état d'accepter qu'un homme te touche. Beaucoup auraient hurlé et fuient devant la gente masculine. Mais pas toi. Tu es forte et ca m'impressionne.

-Pas temps que ca, bredouillai-je. Si je veux que tu reste, c'est que j'ai peur de rester seule.

Il me serra contre lui. J'entourai ses hanches de mes bras et serrai fort. Je respirai à plein poumon son parfum.

-Je t'aime Roxie.

-Je t'aime Taylor.

Il me fit relever le menton et m'embrassa doucement. Sa langue frôla ma lèvre inferieur. J'avais très bien fait de me laver les dents au final…

J'entrouvris la bouche et il glissa sa langue. Celle-ci rencontra la mienne et la caressa doucement. Lorsque ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt, je frissonnai. Il s'écarta rapidement, comme électrocuté. Je lui jetai un regard perplexe.

-Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, s'expliqua-t-il. Repose-toi, après…

Que de promesse dans un seul mot !

Il me ramena près de lui et me serra contre lui. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il commença à ôté les boutons de sa chemise. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes. Après un léger regard, il laissa retomber ses mains et me laissa lui retirer. Je défis un à un les boutons et laissait tomber la chemise sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Je posai mes mains sur son torse, déclenchant un frisson chez lui. Mes mains descendirent le long de son torse, jusqu'au triangle au dessus de sa ceinture. Mes doigts caressèrent sa peau avant d'attraper sa ceinture et de la défaire. Lorsque son pantalon glissa sur ses jambes, je vis immédiatement qu'il était content de me voir.

Je mourrai d'envie de le toucher, de caresser sa virilité, de la prendre à pleine main. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, la maintenant, tout de suite. Ici même. Mais monsieur ne l'entendait pas ce cette avis. Il attrapa mes poignets dans un soupire de retenu. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien déjà noirci par le désir. Il lâcha mes poignets et me déshabilla à mon tour. Il était si léger que je senti à peine ses mains sur mon corps. Une fois en sous vêtements, il se rapprocha de moi, collant son torse au mien. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et défis l'attache du soutient gorge. Le tissu glissa sur ma poitrine et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit matte. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant moi, son regard toujours encré au mien. Mes jambes étaient sur le point de me lâcher. Dans la salle de bain, la buée nous entourait maintenant complètement, donnant à la scène des aspects de rêves. La lumière faiblarde des néons accentuait cet effet.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur mes hanches. Il attrapa le bord de mon dernier vêtement et les fit glisser le long de mes jambes. Je les levai une a une pour l'aider à me le retirer. Son souffle frôla ma peau, déclenchant un tremblement. Mon bas ventre se contracta et une immense chaleur m'envahi. Il se releva et attrapa ma main. Nos regards ne c'était pas dessoudé depuis le début. Il ôta d'un geste son boxer et mis un pied dans la baignoire. Je le rejoins en enjambant le rebord.

La baignoire était immense, blanche. Elle faisait l'angle de la pièce. Il s'agenouilla dans l'eau et m'entraina avec lui. L'eau était chaude, juste comme il faut. Il s'allongea dans l'eau, contre le rebord de la baignoire. Je le suivis et m'allongeait dos à lui, contre son torse. Je sentais son bas ventre contre le bas de mon dos.

Ses mains passèrent sur mon ventre, caressant ma peau sous l'eau. La sensation était juste…extraordinaire ! Je fermai les yeux. Ses mains palpèrent mes hanches, puis remontèrent vers ma poitrine. Il empoigna un de mes seins et le pétrit doucement. Je laissai un gémissement m'échapper. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille. Son souffle rauque résonnait contre ma peau. Il mordilla mon lobe gentiment puis laissa sa langue glisser le long de mon cou. Lorsqu'il en eu atteint le creux, il posa ses lèvres sur ma peau et aspira doucement. Il voulait me marquer. Il mordilla légèrement ma peau avant de la lâcher. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mes jambes se tordaient, se convulsaient presque. Sa main pétrissait toujours mon sein droit, pinçant parfois le bout. Sa deuxième glissa sur mon ventre jusqu'à l'entrer de ma féminité. Lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres, je me cambrai légèrement. J'étais tremblante. Ma respiration était très irrégulière.

Je me retournai juste assez pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Il introduit un doigt en moi, me faisant gémir de plaisir, puis un deuxième. J'avais chaud, et même l'eau me paraissait tiède contre ma peau. Il commença de lent mouvement de va et vient. Je me sentais partir, si bien que je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer sur ses lèvres et notre baisé. Je laissai ma tête partir en arrière contre son épaule. Je me cambrai sous la première vague de plaisir. Il refit glisser sa main vers mon ventre pendant que je gémissais son nom.

Je me retrouvai pour lui faire face, allonger contre lui, le dos cambré. Je me redressai pour me mettre à genoux. Puis je l'embrassai doucement. Je me redressai légèrement, mais juste assez pour sentir l'air froid sur ma poitrine. Ma main gauche s'introduisit dans ses cheveux et j'entortillai mes doigts dans sa tignasse noire. La seconde glissa sur son torse jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il était toujours aussi excité. Plus même. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur sa longueur. Il gémit contre ma bouche. Je commençai à mon tour mes caresses, resserrant parfois ma prise légèrement. Son bassin avançait à la rencontre de ma main pour accentuer les caresses. Il avait fermé les yeux et basculé la tête en arrière.

Il m'arrêta avant la fin et me tira sur ses cuisses. Je plaçai mes genoux de par et d'autre de ses hanches. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Je m'empalai sur sa longue dans un gémissement de bien être.

Je calai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ses mains accompagnèrent mon mouvement de bassin. Nos gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Le son nous revenait dans un éco, augmentant notre désir. Nous accélérâmes la cadence. Son bassin allait à la rencontre du mien. Sa respiration était rapide, irrégulière, entrecoupé de gémissement et de murmure. Comme la mienne.

Une immense chaleur m'envahi et je me senti partir. Rejetant la tête en arrière, m'agrippant à ses épaules, je criais son nom. Il me rejoignit après un ultime coup de bassin. Lorsque mes tremblements se calmèrent et que mes muscles se décrispèrent, je me laissais retomber sur sa poitrine. Il passa ses bras dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui.

Après une seconde ainsi, il tendit le bras vers le rebord de la baignoire et récupéra la savonnette. Il la trempa dans l'eau et la passa dans mon dos avec douceur. Je me laissais aller à ses caresses, fermant les yeux. Il me nettoya consciencieusement et me rinça. J'en fis de même avec lui. Une fois nettoyés, nous sortîmes de la baignoire. Il m'enveloppa dans un drap de bain et me sécha. Puis il s'essuya rapidement et me tira dans la chambre. Sur le seuil, il s'arrêta.

-Merde, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Roxie, on a oublié de se protéger.

Je rougis.

-Tu sais…bredouillais-je. Je prends la pilule.

-Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça…

Je pris conscience de ce qui l'inquiétait.

-Quand j'ai été violé, dit-je, j'ai fait des tests, au cas où. Je n'avais rien. Et en deux ans, je n'ai couché qu'avec deux hommes, dont tu fais parti, et toujours sous protection.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Et j'ai eu une visite médicale avant le tournage, tout était okay.

Je lui souris.

-On aurait du en parler plus tôt.

Il me rendit mon sourire.

-C'est vrai.

Sur ce, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Maintenant, au lit, dit-il en me poussant sur le matelas.

Je ris. Il se glissa près de moi et tira les bras sur nous. Une fois à l'aise, je me blotti contre lui et me laissait aller. C'était le meilleur et le plus fatigant bain de ma vie.


	22. Quand le passé vous rattrape

_**Mes chers fans, voilà mon 22**__**ème**__** chapitre. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre loyauté envers ma fic et de tout vos encouragement. Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur.**_

_**Anghjulina :**__** Wow ! Rattrapage exprès diront nous ! Merci de toute tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

_**Lolinette :**__** Ah comme je te comprends, moi c'est l'Histoire deux heures d'affilées le vendredi après midi. Donc demain… J'adore le concept de tes soirées St Valentin ! Je veux en être ! Surtout pour le bourrage de gueule… je sais, alcoolique, on me le dit souvent…**_

_**LettyM :**__** Heureuse de pouvoir mettre du baume au cœur des célibataires. Cette fic est un exutoire pour moi. Je crois qu'elle regroupe la majorité de mes fantasmes perso…Oui oui, le bureau, la salle de bain, et le reste… Surtout Taylor Lautner !**_

_**SuperGirl971 :**__** Comme toujours, ravie que ca t'ai plus ! Et voila comme promis le début du grain de sable. Mais c'est pas finis, j'en ai encore un peu sous le pied… J'espère que ca te plaira.**_

_**Aunda :**__** en effet, surtout qu'ils sont endurant nos cocos !**_

_**Patsy Vollant :**__** Le procet n'est pas pour tout de suite… Mais je ne dévoilerai pas mes secret de fabrication !**_

_**Clemence F :**__** Moi je veux le même mais bon… C'est vrai que Julian met du piquant dans tout ca… Il permet à mon coté sadique (assez développé) de se manifester. Comme dirai ma prof de philo Mme Thummel : C'est votre inconscient par le biais de votre « Ca » qui s'exprime ici ! Merci Mme Thummel, on se débrouillera sans vous je crois…**_

**_._**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**** Quand le passé nous rattrape…**

.

Assise dans une salle bondé d'un café de Vancouver, je sirotai mon café, pensive. Martha soupira tristement. En face de nous, Anita Vallet, avocate française lissait sa jupe. Anita Vallet était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, l'air sévère. Elle portait un tailleur noir stricte et avait plaqué ses cheveux poivre sel en arrière dans un chignon serré. Elle pinça les lèvres pour boire une gorgé de thé.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit mademoiselle Blake, tout dépendra de l'image que vous donnerez de vous.

Je soupirai. Se donner en spectacle n'a jamais été mon truc. Et voila que j'allais devoir jouer les vierge effarouchée devant un parterre de juge. Ai-je vraiment un si mauvais carma ?

-Je vous conseille de porter du blanc et du bleu. Pas de talons trop hauts, ni de haut trop provocant.

Ok, en gros, je devais porter une tenue qui réussira à couper toute envie à Taylor. Voila le test parfait pour ma tenue !

Ah Taylor… Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons. Nous étions ensemble depuis près d'un mois. Et jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais senti autant en osmose avec un homme. Et c'est un tel amant ! Jamais rien vu de pareil !

Mme Vallet me rappela à l'ordre en toussant. Je me redressai vivement sur ma chaise.

-Bien, dit-elle en finissant sa tasse. Je pense que tout es dit. L'audience est pour dans six mois.

-Six mois ! siffla Martha. C'est énorme !

-Malheureusement, ce genre d'affaire prenne du temps, d'autant plus que les avocats de M. Spark font tout pour retarder le début des opérations.

Je m'entourai de mes bras et serrai les dents. Inspire… Expire. J'étais en proie à de violente crise d'angoisse depuis peu. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Mme Vallet me tendit la main, je la serrai courtoisement. Elle ramassa ses papiers et quitta la salle. Martha resta silencieuse jusqu'à son départ. Puis elle se pencha en avant, ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

-Elle est frigide.

Je faillis m'étouffé avec mon café.

-Martha !

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !

Je ris doucement.

-Peut-être, mais elle est la meilleure avocate que mon père est jamais eu. Alors si quelqu'un peu me sortir de là, c'est elle.

Martha soupira et prit une gorgé de son café. Elle reposa sa tasse et regarda sa montre.

-C'est bientôt l'heure, on devrait y aller.

J'acquiesçai, vidai mon mug et me levai. J'avais déjà payé les consommations. Nous quittâmes le café surchauffé pour les rues de Vancouver encore perdues sous la neige. Je remontai mon col sur mon nez et fourrai mes mains dans mes poches. Martha me suivit dans les ruelles jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un taxi. Une fois installé au chaud, je m'affalai sur le siège, encore un peu stressée.

Entre le procès et les nombreuses piques de Julien, j'étais épuisée.

Le taxi tourna dans la rue du plateau. Un immense bâtiment en taule se détacha dans le paysage blanc. Le taxi s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entré, bloqué par la foule de curieux et de journalistes qui faisaient le pied de gru devant le bâtiment. J'avais l'habitude des curieux, mais il était particulièrement nombreux aujourd'hui. Martha paya la course et nous sortîmes. Aussi tôt, les vautours se jettèrent sur nous.

-Mlle Blake, Mlle Blake, comment avance le tournage ?

-Bien, répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire professionnel.

-Et les rumeurs sur le départ de Kellan Lutz ? Sont-elles fondées ?

-Pas le moins du mon. K…M. Lutz sera des notre jusqu'au bout et cela ne le dérange pas le moins du monde.

Ah les journalistes et leurs rumeurs stupides !

-Mlle Blake, et qu'en ait-il de votre rupture avec Taylor Lautner ?

Ma quoi ?

-Je vous demande pardon.

Je m'arrêtai au milieu du chemin. La foule de journaliste m'entoura en laissant l'un d'eux au premier rend. Petit, frêle, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille et des lunettes carré sur le nez, il me fixa en brandissant un magnétophone.

-Votre rupture est elle dû au procès qui aura lieu bientôt vous opposant à Julian Spark ? Ou est-ce à cause de sa relation avec Joe Murphy ?

Sa quoi ?!

Je restai planté la sans pouvoir dire un mot. Je n'en était pas sur mais j'aurai juré que j'étais bouche-bée.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

On me tendit un journal que j'attrapai rageusement. Première page, « Taylor Lautner bourreau des cœurs : une nouvelle conquête sur le tournage de Breaking Dawn ». Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'ouvris à la page indiquée, les mains tremblantes. Une photo de Taylor avec Joe s'étalait sur un page, faisant face à une de lui et moi. Martha jeta un coup d'œil à l'article et m'arracha le journal des mains. Je restai planté là, fixant l'espace entre mes doigts où se trouvait le magazine.

-Mlle Blake, reprit un journaliste. Y a-t-il un rapport avec l'affaire Blake contre Spark ? Est-ce votre passé qui à amené à votre séparation ?

Ah non, pas ca en plus. Martha siffla de rage. Je me tournai vers elle. Elle fixait le journal. On, pitié, non ! Je tentai de lui prendre mais elle le fourra dans son sac et me pris la main.

-Leur couple se porte très bien, dit-elle aux vautours avec un regard mauvais. Nous n'avons aucune autre information pour vous.

Puis elle me tira à l'intérieur. J'étais incapable de réagir. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur et ma tête allaient exploser. Mon Dieu, pourquoi moi !

Lorsque la porte se referma, les cris des journalistes s'estompèrent immédiatement. Le bâtiment était très bien insonorisé. Je me redis compte que j'avais bloqué ma respiration. J'inspirai profondément. La pièce avait décidé de tourner autour de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Je relevai les yeux vers Kellan.

-Les journalistes l'ont attaqué.

Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu et Martha lui tendit le journal. Je mourrai d'envie de lui demander, mais j'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Au lieu de ça, je m'installai sur le sol, assise contre un des murs du bâtiment. Les yeux de Kellan s'ouvrirent se stupeur. Il posa les yeux sur moi, puis se le journal. Et il recommença son manège encore et encore. Enfin il posa les yeux sur Martha et ne la quitta plus du regard.

-Kellan donne moi ce journal.

Kellan sursauta et me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de revenir sur Martha.

-Kellan !

Martha soupira et haussa les épaules. Kellan me tendit le journal. Je lui arrachai des mains, excédée. Ouvrant le journal, je cherchai l'article. Bien sur, la photo me sauta aux yeux immédiatement. Ensuite, je laissai mes yeux suivre les lignes.

Taylor Lautner et Roxie Blake ne sont plus ensemble…(bla, bla, bla)…Mlle Blake impliquée dans un procès à audience fermée…(bla, bla, bla)…Julian Spark n'a pas souhaiter s'entretenir avec nous…(bla, bla, bla)… De plus le passé de la jeune femme jouerait un rôle sur la décision du jeune acteur… ?

Je serrai ma prise sur le journal.

En effet, un informateur anonyme nous a dévoilé une partie du passé tourmenté de la jeune première du cinéma.

Fille du producteur James Blake, Mlle Roxie Blake aurait fait plusieurs séjours dans plusieurs centres de désintoxication spécialisée dans les troubles mentaux.

Oh tout de suite, vous faite une dépression et vous êtes qualifiée de Junkie et de folle ! Non mais je vous jure.

-C'est vrai Roxie ?

Je relevai les yeux vers Kellan, et soupirai.

-Après mon agression, j'ai sombré dans le néant. J'ai pris tout ce qui me passait par la main pour m'échapper. Alors mon père m'a fait faire deux cures pour me calmer. Et ca a marché. Je n'ai rien touché depuis plus d'un an.

Je revis les six mois d'enfer que j'avais vécu, entre cauchemar et défonce.

-Taylor est au courant ?

-Non, comme toujours tu es le premier avec Martha bien sur.

Foutu mauvais sort !

Je me levai tant bien que mal. Ma tête tournait encore. Mais une seule pensée réussissait à me maintenir. L'image de Taylor et Joe. Je devais savoir. Je décrochai mon téléphone.

-Allo ?

-Taylor c'est Roxie. Il faut que je te voie.

-Euh, bien sur. Maintenant ?

-Oui maintenant.

-Okay, j'arrive.

-Très bien.

Puis je raccrochai sans un mot de plus. Ma gorge se serra d'avantage. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire si tout était vrai.

-Roxie, ce sont des journalistes ! Laisse lui le bénéfice du doute.

Je soupirai et entrai dans mon bureau. Je me sentai mal comme si tout en moi s'electrisait, se révulsait. J'étais nerveuse, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je donnais mon cœur, pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'étais la douleur d'une trahison. Julian m'avais fait gouter à la honte, la douleur, la peur, mais pas à la trahison. On ne peut-être trahi par quelqu'un dont on n'a pas confience.

On frappa à la porte. Martha et Kellan échangèrent un regard et quittèrent la pièce. Taylor entra à leur place. Mon cœur accéléra. J'avais envie de hurler, de pleurer, mais ca n'aurai servis à rien. Je me sentai trahi, blessée.

-C'est vrai.

Je lui lançai l'article qu'il attrapa au vol. Il le parcouru une seconde. Puis il releva les yeux. Aucune émotion. Il l'avait sans doute déjà lu.

-Je peux te retourner la question.

-Répond Taylor, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Et pour toi ?

Il semblait en colère mais j'étais trop mal pour chercher à comprendre.

-Bon sang Taylor ! Est-ce que oui ou non je suis cocufiée sur l'hotel de ton carisme ?

-Non.

Mon cœur eu un raté. Je m'affaissai contre le bureau.

-Et moi ? Suis-je le seul à ignorer tout de toi ?

Il s'avança. Je pris conscience de sa colère alors que la mienne disparaissait. Enfin je réalisai. Il m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir confié mes secrets.

-Beaucoup de gens ignoraient. Plus maintenant visiblement.

-Et Kellan ?

-Il l'ignorait.

-tu mens !

Il avait crié. Je sursautai. Jamais il n'avait haussé le ton en ma présence. Il fit un pas vers moi, les poings serrés.

-Merde Roxie ! Je suis sensé être ton petit ami ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire confiance ?! Kellan est-il plus sur que moi ?!

Je baissai les yeux, intimidée.

-Je te fais confiance Taylor.

-Pas assez apparemment, cracha-t-il.

Je portai une main à mon cœur. J'avais mal dans la poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas vrai Taylor.

Les larmes perlaient sur le coin de mes yeux.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Il ne criait plus mais sa voix était chargée de colère et de ressentiment.

-Je…Je ne sais pas.

En vérité je le savais. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire.

-Tu avais peur que je n'accepte pas ?

Touché ! Je frémis.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Il tourna les talons.

-Taylor attends !

Il ne m'écoutait pas. Il traversa le bureau, ouvrit la porte et disparu en la claquant. Merde !

-Taylor…

Mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues pour s'écraser sur la moquette grise du bureau. Elles continuèrent ainsi en silence durant une heure entière, puis elles s'arrêtèrent, me laissant avec les yeux rouge et un mal de crane à réveiller un mort. Martha entra dans le bureau alors que je m'allongeai dans le canapé.

-Roxie ? Ca va ?

-Non.

Je sentais que les larmes revenaient, mais les repoussai rapidement. Pleurer ne servait à rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-On s'est disputé. Il m'en veut parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-C'est un coureur de jupons…

-Non Martha ! Pas pour ça. Parce que je ne lui parle pas.

Martha resta silencieuse. Elle s'assit à mes pieds sur le canapé et me regarda un moment.

-Il n'a peut-être pas tord.

-Martha !

-Attends, laisse-moi finir. Il n'a pas tord, mais il n'a pas toutes les informations. Il y a de bonne raison à ton mutisme, mais il ne le sait pas. Explique-lui et tout ira bien.

Pas bête… Mais là tout de suite, je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Une conversation à cœur ouvert avec Taylor… J'étais capable de beaucoup de chose, mais bizarrement, pas de ça. Pourtant, j'avais déjà tout donné à ce garçon. Mon corps (et de bien des façons), mon cœur, mon temps, ma tête. Alors pourquoi pas ma confiance. Dis comme ça sa parait stupide…

Je basculai ma tête contre les coussins du canapé. J'étais fatiguée. Mes yeux se fermaient peu à peu.

*

* * *

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Martha n'étais plus là. Elle devait sans doute me remplacer pour me couvrir. Sacrée Martha.

Je me redressai et passai ma main sur mon visage. J'étais comme anesthésiée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Treize heures. Mon ventre émit un grondement. Comment réussissais-je à avoir faim dans un moment pareil !

Je me levai tant bien que mal et ouvrai un de mes tiroirs. J'y attrapai une bouteille d'eau et une barre de céréale. Ma réserve secrète. Puis je retournai sur le canapé. Je devisai le bouchon de la bouteille après avoir callé la barre de céréale entre mes cuisses. Le liquide tiède coula le long de ma langue m'enlevant légèrement la sensation de bouche pâteuse. Puis j'avalai rapidement la barre de céréale et me recouchai.

Fixant le plafond de mon bureau, je posai mes mains croisées sur mon ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

Je poussai un soupire de lassitude.

Je devais faire deux choses. Premièrement, parler à Taylor. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il fallait que je lui dise tout. Il ne devait plus y avoir de non dit entre lui et moi. Et deuxièmement, je devais étriper Julian Spark pour le calvaire qu'il me faisait endurer. Je tâtonnai sous le canapé à la recherche de mon cendrier. Je sais, c'est interdis de fumer dans les lieux publiques. Mais c'étais mon bureau. Et je n'étais pas la seule à le faire. Si personne ne parlait, je ne parlerai pas non plus…

Après avoir allumé ma cigarette, je tirai une longue bouffé et respirai profondément. La fumée caressa ma langue laissant un arrière gout dans ma bouche. Je repris ma réflexion où je l'avais laissée. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Mais de la à savoir comment…


	23. Quand son passé vous percute

**Aunda : C'est vrai Jackson n'est pas là…Bas, je le ferai revenir bien assez tôt va ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Lolinette : Ah c'est sur que Kellan reste un bon moyen de créer des tentions inutiles dans un couple, et par la même occasion, des moments de réconciliation sur l'oreiller. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime !**

**Patsy Vollant : Heureuse d'avoir fait passer des émotions, c'est mon but premier comme toujours. J'espère qui tu ressentira bien ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**SuperGirl971 : Bah, j'ai bien le droit de me faire un peu de pub non ? Sinon à quoi sert d'écrire sa propre fiction si on ne peut pas en profité ? Et ce n'est pas toi et Joe qui me direz l'inverse, n'est-ce pas ? Aller, je te laisse découvrir la suite du grain de sable…**

**LettyM : Bah, les journalistes sont là pour ça… Etre con !**

**Clemence F : Bien sur, ils vont se réconcilier…Mais pas tout de suite ! Encore un peu de passience.**

**.**

**

* * *

**.

**Chapitre 23 : Quand son passé vous percute**

**.**

**P.O.V. TAYLOR LAUTNER**

La journée avait pourtant parfaitement commencé.

A 6h35, je m'étais réveillé dans les bras de la femme dont j'étais fou amoureux. Moi Taylor Lautner, j'étais amoureux. Une grande première. Roxie avait déjà ouvert les yeux et tentait d'éteindre le réveil.

-Bonjour vous, dis-je avec un sourire endormi.

Elle me répondit par un sourire et m'embrassa tendrement. Je ne me laissais pas de ses baisés, de la sensation de ses lèvres pleines bougeant sur les miennes. Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour la rapprocher de moi et approfondir notre baisé. Elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et s'y cramponna fermement. Sa petite langue rose caressa la mienne. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille pour nous presser d'avantage l'un contre l'autre.

Je fis glisser mes doigts sous son t-shirt –qui au passage était à moi- pour caresser la peau douce et veloutée de son ventre. Elle frissonna et m'éloigna d'elle en riant.

-Aller, debout obsédé ! On ne peut pas rester couché pour l'éternité.

-Pourquoi pas, demandai-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Elle répondit à mon baisé avec un léger sourire et me repoussa de nouveau. Puis elle s'extirpa des draps et d'au dessous de moi pour filer dans la salle de bain. Si elle croyait pouvoir m'arrêter comme ca…

Je sautai du lit et ôtai mon boxer prestement avant de foncer vers la salle de bain. Une seconde, j'eu peur qu'elle ait fermée la porte à clef. Mais lorsque je tournai la poigné, elle s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

La cabine de douche était à droite de l'immense baignoire. Dans les hôtels de luxe, on ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

L'eau coulait dans la cabine. Roxie avait mis l'eau si chaude qu'elle dégageait des volutes de buée qui se répandaient dans toute la pièce. Elle me tournait le dos dans la cabine. A travers la vitre de la douche, je pouvais voir chaque courbe de son corps. Mon excitation monta d'un cran, m'électrisant totalement. La dernière fois que j'avais fait ce que je m'apprêtai à faire, j'avais fini par la laissé seul sous l'eau, frustrée par mon départ. Ca avait été un jeu pour la faire languir. Mais aujourd'hui pas de jeu. Je la voulais, maintenant, ici, sans plus attendre. J'allais rester dans cette cabine de douche jusqu'à ce que nos désirs soient totalement comblés.

Je restai encore un moment à la regarder. D'ici, je voyais son petit tatouage en force de croisant de lune dans le bas de son dos. Je fis un pas vers elle, irrésistiblement attiré par la sensation de son corps humide sous mes doigts. Une fois devant la cabine, j'ouvrai la porte en verre. Roxie frémit lorsque la buée disparu de la cabine, la laissant à la merci des courant d'air. J'entrai sous l'eau et refermai la porte derrière moi. Elle ne me fit pas face, mais j'aurai juré qu'elle souriait.

Je posai une main sur sa hanche pour l'attirer et la plaquer contre moi. Mon autre main écarta ses cheveux de sa nuque pour permettre à mes lèvres d'y tracer une ligne de baisés. Elle se laissa aller contre moi, appuyant ses fesses sur mon membre déjà durci par l'envie. Je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et les écartaient fermement. Roxie se laissa faire, se serrant d'avantage contre moi. Passant une de mes mains sur son ventre, je la fis descendre jusqu'à son intimité brulante. J'aurai voulu aller vite, être violent, sauvage, mais je voulais encore d'avantage la rendre folle au point de faire qu'elle m'implore.

Ma main effleura ses lèvres intimes du bout des doigts. Je les glissai entre elle et caressai doucement son point nerveux. Elle gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Mes doigts poursuivirent leur descente et s'insinuèrent en elle, accentuant ses gémissements.

J'entrepris des mouvements de va-et-vient et continuai à caresser son bouton de chair dans des mouvements circulèrent du pouce. Elle était tiède et humide. Son parfum flottait autour de moi comme une brise apaisante. Encore quelques mouvements et je la senti partir contre moi. Posant mes lèvres sur son cou, je le mordillai légèrement. Puis je la tournai dos au mur, face à moi et la plaquai contre la paroi de la douche. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, plus rien autour de moi n'avait d'importance. Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Elle ignorait à quel point elle était sexy lorsqu'elle faisait ca. Je ne tins plus.

Je m'appuyai sur elle, sa bloquant contre la paroi. Nos bassins se frôlaient déclenchant nos gémissements. Posant mes mains de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, je la soulevai du sol. Elle entoura ma taille de ses jambes et plaça ses bras autour de mon cou. D'un coup de rein, je la pénétrai profondément. Une sensation de bien être m'envahi, me faisant fermer les yeux. Une seconde, je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle, le front appuyé contre son épaule. Lorsque ses doigts caressèrent ma nuque pour me signifier qu'elle attendait, je commençai mes mouvements de bassin. Elle était si serrée, si chaude. A chacun de mes coups de bassin, je m'enfonçai plus vite, plus fort, et plus loin qu'au coup précédant. Nos gémissements s'amplifièrent, accentué encore par l'acoustique de la pièce. Encore un moment et je la senti se resserrer autour de moi, puis elle cria mon nom dans un souffle. Elle respirait vite et de façon désordonnée. Je m'enfonçai une dernière fois en elle avant de la suivre à son tour en soupirant son nom contre son épaule.

J'attendis que ses tremblements cessent pour la reposer au sol. Je me retirai d'elle, me sentant tout à coup désespérément seul. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je perdis ce sentiment de solitude. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baisé doux.

Nous nous lavâmes rapidement, puis nous séchâmes. Puis nous revînmes à la chambre pour nous préparer en vitesse. Avec nos folies, nous étions maintenant en retard pour le boulot. Après un croissant et un café à emporté dans le Starbuck du coin, nous hélâmes un taxi et nous rendîmes ensemble sur le plateau. Un fois devant l'entrée, je l'embrassai et la laissai dans le taxi. Déjà, Martha sortait du plateau. Je la saluai rapidement et regardai le taxi partir, emmenant mon amour loin de moi pour quelques heures qui me sembleraient une éternité.

En quelques semaines, Roxie avait accaparé toute mes pensées. Il ne se passait pas une journée, même si nous étions séparés, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, sans que je pense à elle, à ses grands yeux noisette pétillants de malice, à son sourire tendre, à son courage et à sa joie de vivre. J'étais tombé amoureux. Moi, Taylor Lautner, j'étais amoureux !

J'avais même parlé d'elle à mes parents. La semaine précédente, on nous avait annoncé des vacances de trois semaines en attendant le retour des beaux jours pour les dernières scènes à tournée en extérieur. J'en avais profité pour prévenir mes parents que je passerais sans doute leur dire bonjour. Et Roxie était tombé tout naturellement dans la conversation. Ma mère était ravie de voir que je m'assagissais. Selon elle, l'amour ne pourrait me faire que du bien. Mon père me félicita joyeusement et tout deux me promirent de leur présenté mon élue dans les plus bref délai. J'avais accepté, mais dés le téléphone raccroché, j'avais regretté. Ca faisait une semaine, et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé comment lui dire…

Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment en taule contenant la plus grande parti du plateau. C'est dingue ce qu'on peut recréer en espace clos. Une mini forêt s'étendait devant moi. Je m'étirai, encore un peu ankylosé par toutes ses nuits de folies où le sommeil n'était pas de mise. Soudain, une ombre me bloqua la vue. Je sursautai le temps que ma vision s'adapte à cette présence dans mon champ visuel. Je soupirai.

-Bonjour Joe.

Je tentai de me détourner mais elle me bloqua le chemin.

-Taylor attends ! Je viens juste te prévenir avant que les paparazzis le fasse eux même.

Je lui lançai un regard interloqué. Elle me tendit un journal people quelconque. La première page fit mouche.

-Joe qu'est-ce que… ?

-Je jure que je n'y suis pour rien, me coupa-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle.

Elle m'indiqua la page que j'ouvrai. Je lu rapidement l'article. A la moitié, j'ouvris des yeux ronds de surprise. J'essayai d'articuler quelque chose mais aucun son ne voulu échapper de ma gorge.

Putin de merde !

Je relu l'article pour être sur d'avoir bien lu. Je devais rêver. Impossible.

-Ca va ?

Joe posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me redressai et la fixai comme si elle venait d'apparaitre sous mon nez.

Je lui tendis son journal et tournai les talons avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter un mot. Roxie…Comment avait-elle pu me cacher ça ?!

-Hey Tay', ca va ?

Je ne me retournai même pas et continuai ma route vers ma loge. Une fois dans la caravane, je m'y enfermai et m'allongeai sur mon canapé. Comment était-ce possible…

-Hey Tay', ouvre ! Ca va mec ?

-Non, répondis-je sans bougé. Va-t-en Booboo.

J'entendis le jeune garçon faire demi tour devant la loge et s'éloigner. Et merde !

*

* * *

Je restai une heure enfermé dans ma loge, sans parler à personne. J'étais trop enervé pour en sortir. Heureusement pour moi, je ne tournai pas aujourd'hui et la seule chose que j'avais à faire était de m'entrainer. Alors à bas l'entrainement.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je voulai l'envoyer valser dans la pièce mais je regardai d'abord le numéro. Qu'elle bonne idée j'avais eu là. Roxie.

-Allo ?

-Taylor c'est Roxie. Il faut que je te voie.

-Euh, bien sur. Maintenant ?

-Oui maintenant.

-Okay, j'arrive.

-Très bien.

Elle raccrocha, se qui eu le mérite de faire monté en moi la tension d'un cran. Aujourd'hui, ca n'étais pas moi qui allais me faire remonter les bretelles, ça c'étais sur !

Je me levai et traversai le plateau. Les gens se retournaient sur mon passage et chuchetaient. Et bien ! Les nouvelles vont vite !

Je frappai à la porte de son bureau. Martha et Kellan quittèrent la pièce et laissèrent la porte ouverte pour moi Lorsque je vis le visage de mon rival, une idée fit son chemin dans ma tête. Lui devait le savoir, c'étais sur. Pourquoi toujours lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? J'entrai à leur place, ruminant ma mauvaise humeur. Mon cœur accéléra à sa vue. J'avais envi de hurler, de frapper, mais ca n'aurai servis à rien. Je me sentais trahi, blessé.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle me lança le même journal que m'avait fait passer ce matin Joe. Je l'attrapai au vol. J'y jetai un dernier coup d'œil qui me renforça dans ma colère. Puis je relevai les yeux.

-Je peux te retourner la question, répondis-je.

-Répond Taylor, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Et pour toi ?

Je tremblai de colère.

-Bon sang Taylor ! Est-ce que oui ou non je suis cocufiée sur l'hôtel de ton charisme ?

-Non.

Elle s'affaissa contre le bureau. Au final, c'étais sans doute pour ça, elle n'avait tout bonnement pas confiance en moi.

-Et moi ? Suis-je le seul à ignorer tout de toi ?

Je m'avançai. Ses yeux trahir enfin de l'inquiétude. Elle prenait conscience de ma colère en même temps que la sienne disparaissait. Enfin elle réalisait. Elle comprit que je lui en voulais de ne mas m'avoir confié ses secrets.

-Beaucoup de gens ignoraient. Plus maintenant visiblement.

Elle semblait gênée. Alors je lâchai ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis mon arrivée.

-Et Kellan ?

-Il l'ignorait.

-Tu mens !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en étais persuadé. Elle sursauta. Jamais je n'avais haussé le ton en sa présence. Je fis un pas vers moi, les poings serrés.

-Merde Roxie ! Je suis sensé être ton petit ami ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire confiance ?! Kellan est-il plus sur que moi ?!

Elle baissa les yeux, intimidée.

-Je te fais confiance Taylor.

-Pas assez apparemment, crachai-je.

Elle portai une main à mon cœur. J'avais chaud, j'étais en colère, déshorienté. Un peu plus et j'aurai volontiers fais voler le bureau dans la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas vrai Taylor.

Des larmes perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Ses larmes avaient réussi à me calmer un peu, mais ma voix était encore chargée de colère et de ressentiment.

-Je…Je ne sais pas.

Je savais que c'était faux. Elle le savait très bien. Mais elle ne voulait pas me le dire.

-Tu avais peur que je n'accepte pas ?

Elle tressaillit. Touché !

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Je tournai les talons, au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Taylor attends !

Je ne m'écoutai pas. Je traversai le bureau, ouvris la porte et disparu en la claquant.

-Taylor…

Son dernier appel était un murmure dans mon dos tandis que je traversai le plateau dans le sens inverse. Je retournai à ma loge et m'enfermai de nouveau pour ruminer. Et merde !


	24. Hors Serie Valentine's Day

**Hors Série :**** Both Valentine's Day**

**Flash Back**

****Two years ago****

Je sentais la chaleur me monter aux joues. Tout à coup, la musique était trop forte, la chaleur trop étouffante. Je portai une main à mon front. J'étais définitivement bourrée. J'aperçu Martha au bras d'un joli brun. Elle l'entrainait en riant vers un couloir sombre. Je savais que dans quelques minutes, ils s'enfermeraient dans un placard. Le reste je le laissai à leur discrétion.

L'homme avec qui je discutai me fit un sourire charmeur. Il avait bu le même nombre de verre que moi mais il semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Je lui rendis mais il devais plus ressembler à une grimace. Il me tendit la main, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. L'espace d'une seconde, j'entendis l'alarme de ma tête se mettre en route. « Danger, danger, danger ! ».

Ses yeux bleus étaient soudain vides et glacial. Un froid polaire s'installa entre nous, me faisant frémir. Il attrapa ma main et me tira vers lui. Je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes.

-Allons prendre l'air.

Sa voix caressa ma peau comme une promesse…Ou une menace…

J'acquiesçai en encrant mon regard au glacié de ses yeux. Mon cerveau me hurlai de fuir, que cet homme était dangereux. Mais mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je posai un œil sur mon verre et compris en une fraction de seconde. Je voulu ouvrir la bouche pour refuser de le suivre, mais j'étais déjà devant la porte. J'entendis mon compagnon dire quelque chose au videur de la boite de nuit qui nous ouvrit la porte et me regarda une seconde avant de se re-concentrer sur la porte.

Dehors, l'air était chaud et sec. La rue était encore pleine de monde, mais tout autour, les petites ruelles étaient vides et mal éclairées. Le parking de la boite se trouvait au bout d'une de ses ruelles, derrière le club.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais le seul son qui échappa de ma gorge fut un couinement. Mon cœur accéléra soudain. Alors c'était donc ça que ressentait les proies des serpents avant d'être bouffé ? Conscient jusqu'au bout sans pouvoir réagir ?

Mon corps me fit faux bond. Mes genoux plièrent et je faillis finir à genoux sur le trottoir. J'espérai une seconde que mon compagnon me laisserai sur le bitume. Malheureusement pour moi, il se pencha, passa un bras sous mes aisselles, un autre sous mes genoux, et me souleva de terre.

Prisonnière de mon corps, je me mis à paniquer. Je tentai de m'agité, mais pu à peine bouger la main. Je tentai pitoyablement de repousser cet homme. Il rit à ma tentative de fuite. Un rire froid, un son annonciateur de danger. Il tourna dans une des ruelles, celle qui menait au parking.

Je me savais piéger. Pourtant, je n'abandonnai pas. Je mis mes dernières forces dans la bataille. Mais elle était perdue d'avance. Il continua à avancer dans la ruelle. Bientôt, tout fut noir autour de moi. Je voyais encore les lumières de l'artère principale derrière nous. J'entendis un bruit de métal. Puis j'aperçu l'arrière d'un pick-up. Mon compagnon m'avait porté jusqu'au parking et assis dans le compartiment arrière d'un pick-up noir. Je Mes cuisses dénudées rencontrèrent le métal froid. Je frémi fortement. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux, bleus et froids de mon opposant. Sa main dans mon dos me cala contre une caisse en bois derrière moi.

-Pitié…

C'est tout ce que j'avais réussi à dire. Un sourire froid et dangereux s'afficha sur son visage.

-J'aime t'entendre me supplier.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Mon Dieu venez moi en aide.

Ses mains brulantes remontèrent le long de mes cuisses puis passèrent sous ma jupe. Il attrapa les bords de mon string en dentelle et tira fort. Il tira assez fort pour me faire mal et déchiré le sous vêtements dans un bruit aigu. Je gémis faiblement. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Mes yeux cherchaient désespérément de l'aide. Personne. Personne.

Je retins un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en moi. Mes yeux se reportèrent sur l'inconnu en face de moi. Ses yeux me fixaient froidement. Un tigre m'avait regardé comme ça une fois dans un zoo lorsque j'étais enfant. Se regard signifiait clairement qu'il ne mettrait pas un terme à mes souffrances et qu'il prendrait son pied à me détruite. Je fermai les yeux fermement, espérant encore qu'en les rouvrant, je me réveillerai dans mon lit, bien au chaud. Malheureusement pour moi, ca n'étais pas le cas. Une autre larme coula sur ma joue. J'entendis le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on défait, d'un pantalon qu'on déboutonne, puis le bruit mat du tissu qui tombe sur le sol. Je gémis, implorai encore. Il ne me restait que ca après tout !

La douleur fut vive et aigu.

-Ahhhhhhh !

-Roxie ?! Roxie, réveille-toi !

J'ouvrai les yeux dans un sursaut. Ma respiration était rapide et irrégulière. Je gémissais à chaque inspiration. Mon visage était humide de larmes. Deux bras me serrèrent à m'étouffer.

-Chut, là, là Roxie. Ca va aller…

Je me concentrai sur le son de sa voix. Sa voix à lui…

-Serre-moi fort Taylor.

Il obtempéra, posant ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Ma respiration et mes battements de cœur se calmèrent peu à peu. Je m'agrippai au bras de Taylor. Une fois que mon cœur eu reprit un rythme régulier, je soupirai.

Me tournant vers Taylor, je surpris son regard chaud me surveiller. Il était l'inverse même de l'objet de mes cauchemars. Je m'approchai de lui doucement et posait mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baisé tendre. Il me le rendit doucement, posant ses mains dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui. Ma main traça la courbe de son estomac, de ses abdominaux, pour finir sur ses pectoraux. Un feu vif me pris au ventre. Alors, plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément : Taylor me serra contre lui presque à me casser en deux, nos langues s'accrochèrent et je glissai ma jambe entre les siennes. La conséquence de tout cela ? Un énorme dérapage.

Taylor grogna lorsque mon genou entra en contact avec sa virilité. D'un coup sec de bassin, il me poussa sur le dos, contre le lit, se plaçant au dessus de moi. Je gémis lorsque son bassin entra en contact avec mon bas ventre, contractant tout mes muscles au passage. Taylor lâcha mes lèvres pour explorer mon cou. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux et l'accompagnèrent dans leur descente le long de mon cou, puis de ma clavicule. Les doigts de Taylor défirent rapidement les boutons de la chemise que j'utilisai pour dormir. J'étais complètement nue en dessous. Sa main se posa au dessus de mon sein, le frôlant du bout des doigts, faisant monter la tension en moi. Puis il la plaqua sur mon sein, avec force et impétuosité.

Je soupirai de plaisir, arquant le dos en arrière pour lui donner une meilleure prise sur mon corps. Son souffle chaud caressa ma peau, réveillant en moi un frisson. Ses lèvres tracèrent un sillon brulant et humide le long de mon ventre tandis que sa main malaxait toujours mon sein. Il glissa sur le lit jusqu'à se positionner entre mes jambes. Son souffle chaud sur mon intimité me fit trembler de plus bel.

-Taylor… gémis-je dans un souffle.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon intimité humide et brulante. Je fermai les yeux. Une secousse me parcouru jusqu'au tréfonds de mon ventre lorsque sa langue frôla mon bouton de chair à vif. Mes doigts agrippèrent les draps avec force. Ma respiration déjà rapide accéléra encore d'aventage. Je sentis ses doigts glisser le long de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon intimité pour s'insinuer en moi doucement. Avec de lent mouvement de va-et-vient, il m'arracha de faible cri.

-Taylor !

Son mouvement s'accéléra et prit en force. Bientôt, je me cambrai sur les bras dans une secousse d'une puissance phénoménale.

-Taylor ! hurlai-je dans ma jouissance.

Une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes violement. Son baisé était plein de besoin impérieux, de bestialité pure. Je lui rendis, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de moi. Sa bouche traça la courbe de ma mâchoire. Lorsque ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille, son souffle me fit soupirer de bien etre.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Il me pénétra alors d'un puissant coup de rein, me coupant le souffle. Je posai mes mains sur son torse une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle. Taylor resta ainsi sans bouger, me laissant un moment pour me remettre de sa brutalité. Pour lui donner le feu vert, je fis glisser mes doigts sur sa peau. Alors, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et entama ses mouvements de bassin. Je me cambrai pour m'approcher d'avantage de lui. La sensation du frottement de nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre était tout bonnement divin. Ses mouvements accélérèrent, accentuant le contacte de nos deux bassins. Lorsque nos corps entraient en contact, ils émettaient un bruit sourd. Après quelques minutes, je l'arrêtai en le bloquant avec mes jambes. Il me regarda dans les yeux, interloqué.

Alors, avec un sourire malicieux, je le fis basculer d'un mouvement de bassin sous moi. A aucun moment nous n'avions rompu le contact. Je commençai alors à onduler des hanches. Les mains de Taylor se posèrent sur ma taille et descendirent peu à peu. Il accompagna mes mouvements et les fit s'accélérer. Je rejetai la tête en arrière après avoir posé mes mains sur son torse pour me maintenir.

-Roxie ! appela-t-il.

L'entendre prononcer mon nom avec tant d'ardeur me pris au dépourvu et provoqua la vague de plaisir, m'arrachant un cri. Mon dos se cambra fortement. Une seconde plus tard, je le senti se déverser en moi, grognant fortement.

Mon corps tremblait fortement lorsque je m'effondrai sur son torse, le souffle aussi court que le sien. Taylor passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra fortement. Il tourna la tête un instant et rit.

-Quoi ?

Posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, il me fit taire. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, un immense sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres pleines.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour.

* * *

.

**Alors ? Verdict ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit H.S. ? Bonne Saint Valentin à toutes, même au célibataire… Comme moi ! Ah et désolé, j'aurai aimer le poster plus tot mais à eu un magnifique bug !**


	25. Crise diplomatique

**Mes chers fans, quelques infos sur le chapitre précédant :**

**-C'étais un hors série, donc aucun rapport chronologique avec le chapitre précédant ou suivant. C'est une incartade pour la Saint Valentin. **

**-Ensuite, un petit qui semblaient si clair dans ma tête que je ne suis pas sur qu'il l'ai réellement été sur le papier (si je puis dire). Le viol se passait le soir de la Saint Valentin également, mais deux ans plus tôt. Ce qui explique un peu pourquoi j'en parle tout à coup.**

**Et maintenant, les remerciements :**

**Patsy Vollant :**** Je sais que la partie du viol est un peu cru, mais je pensai mieux montrer ainsi le fossé entre son traumatisme et son bonheur actuel.**

**Clemence F :**** A fond avec toi, a mort la Saint Valentin !**

**SuperGirl971 : Si mon sadisme t'a plu, attends de lire la suite… Je ne dirai rien du plus que… GRAIN DE SABLE !**

**Aunda :**** Mais euh ! La Saint Valentin, ca craint !**

**LettyM :**** Euh… Merci… Je me demande si on n'a pas interrompu quelque chose là… Enfin, après tout, chacun fais comme il peut pour une Saint Valentin célibataire ! Moi c'est orgie de chocolat et de film noir pour oublier l'Amour… Batard ! Oups, pardon, je m'emporte…**

**Lolinette :**** Désolé de la douche froide, j'espère ne pas te refroidir d'avantage…**

**Bonne Lecture à toutes !!!**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre 24 :**** Crise diplomatique**

.

Au bout d'une heure et demie allongé dans le noir sur mon divan, je me redressai en soupirant. Aucune solution ne m'étais venu en tête. Qui a dit que le sommeil portait conseil ?

Mon téléphone sonna. Je l'attrapai et décrochai sans même regarder l'interlocuteur.

-Roxie Blake.

-Roxie, c'est Edward !

Edward, dit Teddy pour les intimes.

-Teddy ! Mon Dieu, ca fais un bail !

Je me redressai avec un sourire. Edward Forrester était le fils d'un consule Anglais. Nos pères c'était connu lorsque nous étions enfants et nous avions presque été élevés ensemble. Ensuite, il avait été un camarade de classe au lycée de riche que je fréquentai à Paris. Il avait fini par suivre les traces de son père. La dernière fois que j'avais eue des nouvelles de lui, il était accepté à Sciences Po.

-J'ai appris que tu étais à Vancouver, alors je voulais te proposer de diner en ma compagnie.

-Tu es à Vancouver ?

Il rit. Ce son me réchauffa le cœur. Teddy était mon meilleur ami au lycée. Toujours présent pour moi, il avait été de toute mes premières fois. Première cuite, première cigarette, première aventure…Etc…

-J'y suis avec mon père pour une soirée de gala à la con.

Ah Ted et son langage soutenu… En publique, monsieur est le roi des courbettes et du protocole. Mais jamais avec moi.

-Un diné serait avec plaisir.

-Super ! Euh, Roxie…

Aie, je connais ce ton. Ca ca veux dire : « Roxie, je t'aime tu sais, mais tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? ».

-Quoi Ted ?

Il rit. Cette fois ci, son rire était tendu. Oula, ca doit être grave…

-Et bien… Je t'ai dis que j'étais ici pour une soirée de gala… Et j'aimerai savoir si…tu m'accompagnerais à cette soirée.

-Ah non !

Oups, je ne voulais pas le dire à voix haute… Mais bon, il me connait ! Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de représentation.

-Oh pitié Rox' ! Je t'en supplie, ma cavalière vient de me faire faux bon ! Le fils de l'ambassadeur d'Angleterre ne peut pas venir seul ! Je ferai honte à James Bond !

J'éclatai de rire. James Bond, rien que ça ? Ah l'humour anglais ! Il fallait que j'en touche deux mots à Rob.

-Bon, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Invite moi à diné, sois au petit soin, et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

-Rox', t'es la meilleure !

-Je sais.

Après encore quelques détails sur notre sortie de… ce soir –non je ne suis pas lâche, je parlerai à Taylor… plus tard…- je raccrochai et sorti de mon bureau. Il était déjà plus de cinq heures et l'équipe de tournage avait presque plié bagage. Je pris le chemin du bureau de Bob. Il était au téléphone et leva la main pour me faire patienter lorsque j'entrai dans le bureau. Mes yeux vagabondèrent dans le bureau et soudain, mon regard se durci.

Assise sur sa chaise, l'air très décontractée, Joe fixait négligemment ses ongles. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me souri. Hypocrite ! Rahhh ! Pas d'esclandre Roxie, où on va de passer la corde au cou pour manque de professionnalisme. Voila les risques de sortir avec un des acteurs. Pff !

-Je t'écoute Roxie, dit Bob en reposant le combiner.

-J'aurai voulu pourvoir partir plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je laisserai Martha se charger de la fermeture.

Il fronça les sourcils. Je lu dans ses yeux : « heure en moins, salaire en moins ».

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Ton copain joue ce soir non ?

-Oui, Taylor joue ce soir. Mais j'ai un ami qui vient de me joindre, c'est un ami d'enfance et je voudrai le voir ce soir.

-Qui est ton ami ?

De quoi de me mêle ?!

-Edward Forrester.

-Le futur ambassadeur ?

Il avait haussé un sourcil et me regardai avec intérêt.

-Lui-même.

-Tu connais Edward Forrester ?

-C'est si étonnant que ça ? demandai-je outré. On était au lycée ensemble.

Il me fit un sourire professionnel du tonner. Oula, toi mon coco, tu veux aussi quelque chose.

-Dans ce cas vas-y.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demandai-je suspicieuse.

-Moi ? s'indigna-t-il. Mais enfin Roxie ?!

-A d'autre Bob, je te connais très bien. Alors ne te fiche pas de moi !

Il reprit son sourire froid et son regard calculateur. J'ai horreur de cet air qu'il prend, mais c'est le seul de son répertoire qui soit honnête.

-Je voudrai que tu place un mot pour moi au fils pour qu'il transmette au père.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à la politique ?

-Oh mais je ne m'y intéresse pas, me détrompa-t-il en s'asseyant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. C'est à propos de contrat cinématographique. L'ambassade d'Angleterre fait de très généreux don au cinéma indépendant !

-C'est pour ca, dis-je en claquant des doigts, que tu as sponsorisé une équipe de tournage indépendante anglaise l'année dernière !

-Je n'ai pas fais que la sponsoriser, je l'ai acheté.

Aie, les pauvres !

-Et tu veux que je t'aide à te remplir les poches ?

-En gros.

Je soupirai.

-Je placerai un mot, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour insister.

Il me sourit.

-Merci Roxie. Tu peux y aller quand tu veux.

Je lui fis une grimasse et tournai les talons, non sans un regard massacrant à Joe qui se tassa légèrement sur son fauteuil, mais garda la tête droite. Courageuse !

Je sortis du bureau de Bob et attrapai mon portable. Derniers appels…Martha Jones.

-Martha j'écoute !

-Martha c'est Roxie ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai eu au téléphone.

*

* * *

A sept heures tapantes, je descendis de la chambre de Taylor. Il n'était pas encore rentré. Au cas où son humeur c'était amélioré, je lui avais laissé un mot pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Je sais, je suis une trouillarde !

J'avais enfilé ma plus belle robe courte Chanel qui m'avait couté un bras pour ne me servir qu'une fois. Elle était noire, en tulle, agrémenté de nœud en soie. J'avais ajouté à ça une paire d'escarpins Louboutin noire en cuire toute simple. Je passai le hall et saluai quelques collègues avant de sortir sur le trottoir pour héler un taxi. L'un d'eux s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et je lui indiquais le bâtiment qui tenait lieu de QG à l'ambassade d'Angleterre, ici à Vancouver. Il acquiesça sans un mot et me conduisis silencieusement vers mon lieu d'arrivé.

Durant le trajet, je restai accoudé à ma portière, laissant le paysage urbain défiler sous mes fenêtres. Après plusieurs rues animées, nous arrivâmes dans un quartier résidentiel. Le taxi s'arrêta devant une immense villa blanche. Je payai la course et descendis. J'avançai vers les grilles en resserrant mon manteau sur mes épaules. Le froids était de plus en plus fort et bientôt mes petites robes de soirée seraient à bannir de mon armoire.

Devant le portail, j'appuyai sur l'interphone et attendis.

-Oui ? interrogea la voix enroué par l'électronique.

-Roxie Blake, je viens voir M. Edward Forrester.

-Un instant je vous pris.

Une légère sonnerie se fit entendre et le portail s'ouvrit devant moi. Je pénétrai dans le jardin. Immense étendu de gazon fraichement tondu, le jardin était éclairé par des dizaines de petit lampions blanc. Je m'avançai sur le chemin de dalles qui menais à l'entré. J'aperçu sur le coté le garage et son impressionnante collection d'Aston Martin. Ah ses anglais !

A peine posai-je le pied sur le perron que la porte s'ouvrit devant moi. Une vieille femme m'accueillis avec un air sévère.

-Euh, bonjour.

-M. Forrester vous attends dans le salon, dit-elle en s'effaçant.

Je restai un moment sur le pas de la porte avant de la suivre dans la maison. Elle me conduisit dans un dédale de couloir jusqu'à une immense salle décoré de peau de bête et de canapé vieillot. Une immense cheminée trônait dans le fond de la salle. Un feu brillait dans l'âtre. Soudain, ma mémoire me revint.

-Vous êtes Marges ? La femme de chambre des Forrester ?

La vieille femme acquiesça. Je me renfrognai. Marges me connaissait depuis que je connaissais Ted. Autant dire presque toujours. Elle m'avait toujours adorée. Je ne comprenais pas sa froideur. Plus jeune, elle me câlinait lorsque je dormais chez les Forrester.

-C'est pour racheter ta maman, disait-elle.

Je me sorti de mes pensées lorsqu'un jeune homme entra dans le salon. J'eu un sourire en détaillant ses cheveux bruns presque noirs débraillé sur sa tête. Ses yeux verts pétillèrent lorsqu'il s'élança vers moi. Je lui sautai au cou et me laissai soulever et secouer dans tout les sens.

-Oh Roxie, comme tu m'as manquée ! dit-il en me faisant tourbillonner.

Je ris et le serrai plus fort. Enfin il me posa à terre. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les miens. Son sourire me réchauffa de la tête au pied. Je le lui rendis, euphorique tout à coup.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ted !

Il grimaça.

-J'essaye depuis des années de perdre ce surnom et à peine tu reviens dans ma vie que j'ai l'impression de tout devoir recommencer.

Je ris et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Du haut de ses un mètre quatre vingt dix, il était dur de le regarder dans les yeux sans se tordre le cou, alors lui toucher le haut de la tête…

-Alors mon petit 007, comment vas-tu ?

Il me sourit.

-Mieux depuis que tu es là !

Je rougis. Voilà une autre chose que j'aimais chez Teddy. En plus de son charme fou, il ne prenait rien pour acquis, surtout pas au niveau des femmes. Teddy était un des seuls hommes qui après m'avoir conquis continuai de me faire la cour jour après jour.

-Ote donc ton manteau ma belle. Tu es à la maison maintenant.

Je souris tendrement. C'était bien vrai. Avec Teddy, j'étais chez moi comme c'étais rarement le cas depuis deux ans. J'ôtai mon manteau et lui tendit. Marges s'approcha et le pris des main de Teddy sans même me regarder.

-Vous désiré quelques choses Monsieur ?

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui répondit :

-Tellement de chose.

Je rougis fortement et lui assénait une tape sur le bras.

-Un Whisky, Oban, et un… Morito ?

Je lui souris ravi qu'il se souvienne de ma boisson. Puis j'acquiesçai.

-Très bien, dit Marges en quittant la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Edward me fit m'assoir sur un des canapés. J'obtempérai en lissant ma robe sous mes fesses. Une fois assise, il pris ma main et la serra contre son cœur.

-Ma chérie, comme tu m'as manqué ! Ses années ont été d'un ennui !

Je souris. « Ma chérie ». Voila des années qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça. Teddy avait l'habitude de la faire lui.

Marges revint avec nos boissons et les posa sur une petite table basse en verre.

-Autre chose ?

-Non, Marges, vous pouvez disposer merci.

Marges disparu sans même me dire au revoir. La, j'étais carrément vexée !

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi Marges me regarde de haut ?

Edward sembla soudain gêné. Il savait quelque chose.

-Teddy ?! menaçai-je.

Il soupira.

-C'est grâce à Marges que je sais que tu es ici. Elle m'a apporté le journal ce matin. Celui où on peut lire tes folles péripéties.

Aie. D'accord. Marges me prend pour une petite trainé accro à la drogue. Génial.

-Oh non !

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Une main caressa mon épaule nue puis mon dos dans un geste rassurant. Je relevai les yeux et croisai le regard de Teddy. Il me sourit timidement.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Marges s'inquiète juste de me voir plongé de nouveau dedans. Elle ne sait pas que tu as arrêté ca depuis longtemps.

Je lui rendis son sourire et le serrai dans mes bras. J'inspirai son parfum profondément. Depuis toutes ses années, il n'avait pas changé. Cannelle, miel, et musc. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux.

Edward Forrester était l'homme de ma vie, sans le coté romantique. Il avait été de mes première fois. De toutes mes premières fois. A nos douze ans, pour notre première cuite, j'avais été la plus malade et celle qui également c'étais remise le plus vite. Il avait été avec moi, retenant mes cheveux en arrière lorsque j'évacuai l'alcool. Le lendemain, je l'avais veillée toute la journée, m'occupant de lui, le soignant et le dorlotant jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. L'année suivante, nous avions fumé notre première cigarette ensemble…Et toussé comme des damnés durant une heure tout les deux. Et l'été de notre entré au lycée, nous avions eu notre première fois tout les deux. Il avait été mon premier amant, doux, passionnée, tendre.

Durant les années qui suivirent, nous étions sortis ensemble mainte fois, et il restait toujours mon premier amour. Mais avec le temps, notre relation avait évolué. Il était pour moi un frère, un ami, mon meilleur ami.

-Alors ma douce, passons aux choses sérieuses. Parle-moi un peu du garçon qui fait tant parler de toi dans la presse ?

*

* * *

**P.O.V. TAYLOR LAUTNER**

En rentrant du tournage, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Je me repassai en boucle ma dispute avec Roxie, au point d'en avoir la nausée. Je voulais avoir une discution avec elle. Je voulais que nous en parlions et que tout redevienne comme avant. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle.

En rentrant, je l'appelai dans la chambre. Personne ne répondit. En la cherchant je tombai sur un mot laissé sur la commode.

« Je rentrerai tard ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous au pied à terre de l'ambassade d'Angleterre.

A ce soir, Roxie. »

Je restai un moment à relire le papier. Lorsque je le reposai, on frappa à la porte. Je trainai des pieds mais allai quand même ouvrir.

Joe me lança un sourire depuis le pas de la porte.

-Bonsoir Joe.

-Taylor, dit-elle soudain sérieuse. Je dois te parler.

Je pensai « Quoi encore !? », mais me retint de le dire. Je la laissai entré et l'invitai à s'assoir sur le canapé de ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Elle s'agita une seconde puis me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Roxie est avec un homme ce soir.

Je failli me décrocher la mâchoire.

-Pardon ?!

-Elle est à l'embrassade d'Angleterre, dis-je enfin.

-Oui, c'est là que réside son ami.

Je failli m'effondrer. Elle comptait me trompé ? Vraiment ? Pour une simple dispute ? Non ! Impossible. Pourtant le doute subsistait…

-Merci Joe, dis-je en me levant. J'aimerai être seul.

Elle me regarda un moment puis se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce. La tête me tourna une seconde. Puis la colère prit le dessus. J'attrapai mon portable.

-Allo ?

-Rob, c'est Taylor. Tu sais où est l'ambassade d'Angleterre ?

-Je sais où es leur pied à terre ici, pourquoi ?

-Rejoint moi en bas dans cinq minutes s'il te plaît. Ca urge !

*

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous quittâmes le taxi et nous approchâmes de la maison qu'un panneau désignait comme « Territoire Anglais ». Rob prit ma place pour parler. J'étais incapable de dire une phrase sans hurler.

-Bonsoir, commença-t-il poliment. Pardonnez nous de vous déranger si tard, mais nous venons voir une amie. Roxie Blake est-elle ici ?

La voix grésilla que oui et enfin le portail s'ouvrit. Je dus conjurer toute mes forces pour ne pas courir vers la maison. Rob me calma un peu en posant sa main sur mon épaule et en la pressant. J'étais vraiment tendu.

Nous traversâmes le jardin. J'entendis vaguement Rob dire quelque chose sur l'agencement de celui-ci, mais j'étais obnubilé par la porte. Des images horribles défilai dans ma tête. Enfin, après une marche qui me sembla durer des heures, nous attînmes le perron. Une vieille femme nous ouvrit et nous pria de la suivre. Je m'exécutai, les points serré. Nous traversâmes de nombreux couloirs. Enfin, la vieille femme s'arrêta devant une pièce. Elle nous pria d'entré, et je ne me le fit pas dire deux fois.

Passant la porte, je restai figé. Un homme assez grand avait son bras posé sur l'épaule de Roxie et lui parlai à l'oreille en tripotant ses cheveux. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je traversai la pièce. Le bruit de mes pas les alerta et le leva la tête juste à temps pour que mon poing s'abatte sur son visage.

Roxie cria, la vielle femme aussi. L'autre se redressa déjà. J'allais recommencer lorsque Rob me ceintura et m'écarta d'eux.

*

* * *

**P.O.V. ROXIE BLAKE**

J'avais à peine eu le temps de voir son poing passé que Teddy était déjà allongé sur le dos, du sang coulant de son nez. J'hurlai. Marges m'accompagna. Alors qu'Edward se relevai, Taylor arma son bras de nouveau. Mais Rob surgis de nulle part et le tira en arrière, le ceinturant.

Marges criait encore. Je m'agenouillai près de Teddy avec elle et observai les dégats.

-Ce n'est rien Marges, dit-il en calmant la vieille femme. Du calme, ca va. Je vais bien.

-Bah ca va pas durer, cracha Taylor.

Je me levai alors, les poings sérés. Rob le tenait toujours fermement. M'avançant vers lui, j'encrai mon regard au sienne. Ma main parti toute seule et s'écrasa sur sa joue. Il me regarda, choqué, tandis qu'une marque rouge fleurissait sur sa joue.

-Masi enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! hurlai-je.

-Tu le connais ? demanda Edward en me rejoignant, Marges sur ses talons.

-Edward, dis-je en fusillant Taylor du regard. Je te présente mon petit ami, Taylor Lautner.

Edward me lança un regard en biais puis tendit la main à Taylor.

-Enchanté, si je puis dire.

Taylor le regarda comme un fou, échappé d'un asile, lorsque mon meilleur ami lui tendit sa main. Rob me regarda une seconde et lâcha Taylor. Ce dernier resta sans bouger un moment puis répondit, de manière hésitante à Edward.

-Je suis Edward Forrester.

Taylor le regardai toujours bizarrement.

-Taylor, dis-je. Je te présente mon meilleur ami.


	26. Souvenir d'antan

**Merci à mes chers fans de leur soutiens, mais j'ai fait l'appel ? Il m'en manque ! Lolinette, where are you ? **

**En attendant ton retour, voila le chapitre 25 !**

**Patsy Vollant : c'est vrai qu'imaginer la batail m'a aussi fais marrer. Heureuse que ca t'ai plus !**

**Anghjulina : Maieuh ! C'est pas un perso en hommage à Edward Cullen ! Il n'est pas sensé lui ressembler… D'accord, me tape pas SuperGirl, j'arrête de faire le bébé ! Merci du compliment miss, venant de toi, c'est un très beau compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**SuperGirl971 : Hommage à toi ! Félicitation pour ton exam, et très bon chapitre, d'ailleurs, je vais te dédicacer un espace pub… En bas ! Merci ma fan N°1 !**

**Letty M : Ah bah ca, il est assez expressif le petit Taylor. Un peu trop même. Toujours réfléchir avant de frapper, pas l'inverse, mince !**

**Clemence F : Oh oui mais un beau boulet, non ?**

**Aunda : Oui, et les mouvements n'ont pas fini !**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 25 : Souvenir d'antan

.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et étouffai un cri de frustration. Edward passa sa main dans mon dos.

-Tout doux ma chérie, tout doux.

Je relevai la tête et fusillai Taylor du regard. Assis en face de moi, à coté de Rob, il me fixait avec colère. Nous tentions depuis plus d'une demi-heure de nous réconcilier mais aucun de nous ne voulais rien lâcher.

-Je ne t'ai pas trompé, je ne t'ai jamais menti, qu'attends tu de plus de ma part !

-De la confiance !

-Parce que tu me fais confiance peut-être !? C'est la meilleure ça !

Je croisai les bras et les jambes. Qu'il pouvait-être borné et têtu !

-Oui je te fais confiance !

-Alors tu m'explique pourquoi tu as voulu défigurer mon meilleur ami ?!

Il se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés. Rob se leva et posa une main sur son épaule alors que Edward se déplaçai légèrement pour intervenir en cas de dérapage.

-Ca va Rob, dis-je en me levant.

Edward voulu m'arrêter mais je repoussai sa main et fonçai vers Taylor.

-Cette conversation ne concerne que nous. Viens.

Il me regarda m'éloigner et sortir du salon. Je surpris Marges sur le pas de la porte. Elle sursauta en me voyant.

-Marges, y a-t-il une pièce où nous pourrions nous isoler ?

Elle acquiesça et m'indiqua l'emplacement. Taylor sorti de la pièce alors qu'elle finissait son explication. Elle le fusilla du regard et parti la tête bien haute. Un peu mélodramatique mais bon, qui suis-je pour juger. Taylor me regarda froidement. Je soupirai. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Je lui tournai le dos en lui intimant de me suivre et traversai la maison. Enfin je trouvai la porte que m'avais indiqué Marges. Je poussai la porte et restai un moment ahuri.

Devant moi s'étendait une immense véranda chauffée, couvrant une piscine qui devait l'être également. Comment le savais-je ? Quand de la vapeur échappe de l'eau, elle est rarement froide non ?

La pièce était immense et entièrement en matériaux naturels. Le sol était en pierre beige et gris clair, assorti au fond de la piscine dont les borts étaient en bois clair. Le long du bord étaient aligné une série de chaise longue en bois rehaussé d'un matelas blanc cassé. J'entendais le bruit léger du chauffage et de la pompe de la piscine.

Taylor toussa derrière moi, m'arrachant à ma contemplation. Je m'avançai encore et le laissai entrer à son tour. Comme moi, il marqua une pose pour contempler la pièce.

-C'est beau hein ?

Il allait acquiescer mais sans doute se rappelât-il qu'il m'en voulait et il se contenta de se renfrogner. Je soupirai.

-Taylor, arrête, s'il te plait. Ne gâche pas tout…

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi serai-ce ma faute ?

-Parce que tu savais très bien à quoi tu t'exposais lorsque nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Tu savais que mon passé était torturé, et tu n'as rien demandé de plus. Comment voulais-tu que je te dise ca ? Ecoute Taylor, mon chéri, je suis une ex toxico, et la presse française en a des vertes et des pas mures sur mon compte ?

Il me tourna le dos, mécontent. Un point pour moi.

-Taylor, je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon passé, mais tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Je n'ai pas cherché à nier lorsque tu m'as demandé si le journal disait vrai. Pourtant j'aurai pu ! Qui crois les journalistes people de nos jours.

J'haussai les épaules avec u sourire triste. Il ne réagit pas. Deux points pour moi, peut-être plus. Continuons donc !

Je m'approchai de lui et tendis une main hésitante. Je pliai et dépliai les doigts, incapable de le toucher. J'étais paralysée. Je fermai les yeux de frustrations et laissai tomber ma main. Les larmes menaçaient de percer mes défenses. Alors je senti quelques choses que je n'espérai plus. La main de Taylor frôla ma joue du bout des doigts. J'ouvrai les yeux sous le choc. Il me fixait, très sérieux.

-Si je te le demande, me dira-tu tout sur ton passé ?

Je dégluti. Puis j'acquiesçai. Une brulure me pris au bas ventre. Merde ! Comment puis-je avoir envie de lui dans de telles circonstances ? Pourtant, ses yeux havane me sondaient, me transperçaient de part en part. Sa main sur la joue me faisait l'effet d'un fer chauffé à blanc. Mon cœur s'emballa, rendant ma respiration bruyante. Il eu un sourire malicieux. Doucement, il s'approcha de moi, sa main toujours plaquée sur ma joue, et se pencha vers moi. Non ! Je ne devais pas perdre mon avance ! Pas comme ça !

Il arrêta son geste pour que nos lèvres se frôlent à peine, laissant son souffle chaud me caresser les lèvres. Un gémissement m'échappa, me faisant rougir. Il eu un sourire ravis. Un point pour lui. L'ombre du désir passa dans ses yeux. J'écarquillai les miens lorsqu'il me plaqua contre le mur. Il était si près ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. OK deux points pour lui. Egalité, la balle au centre.

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, plaquant son bassin au mien. Une bouffé de chaleur me prit au ventre, me faisant gémir. A travers son jean, je sentais sa virilité dressée contre mon ventre. Un point pour lui et un pour moi. Je tentai de me concentrer sur ses yeux, mais c'était presque pire. Pourtant je refusai de lâcher son regard. Sa deuxième main se plaça près de ma tempe et glissa dans mes cheveux pour les écarter de mon visage. Je posai les miennes sur son torse. Alors, trois choses se produisirent simultanément. Taylor me serra violement contre le mur, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, et nous gémîmes en simultané.

Je ne saurai dire si c'est à ce moment là que nous passâmes le point de non retour. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce fut le cas… Et que ce fut la meilleure partie de sexe réconciliateur de ma vie !

Je passai mes bras autour du cou de Taylor et me rapprochai encore d'avantage de lui. Ses mains quittèrent mon visage pour se poser sur ma taille, déclenchant un frisson dans tout mon corps. Nous nous séparâmes une seconde pour reprendre notre souffle. Taylor me fixa, le souffle court. J'en profitai pour lui ôter sa chemise et la faire glisser le long de sa peau cannelle. Mes doigts s'attardèrent le long de la courbe de ses épaules, de sa clavicule, de son cou. Avec un besoin impérieux, il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses doigts brulant glissèrent le long de mon dos nu, puis attrapèrent la glissière de ma fermeture éclaire. Il la fit descendre le long de mon dos doucement, puis, une fois qu'elle fut tout en bas, il glissa sa première main sur mes reins et fit remonter la deuxième sur le nœud qui retenait le haut de la robe. Il tira dessus d'un geste ample et théâtral et laissa tomber le ruban de soie sur mon épaule. Nous étions si serré l'un contre l'autre que la robe resta en place. Je ris. Il se renfrogna et tenta de réprimer son sourire.

Il posa ses mains sur le haut de la robe et la fit glisser entre nous deux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à mes pieds, me laissant la poitrine nue, en tanga en satin noir et en talons devant lui. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux noircis par l'envie et la luxure. Séparant nos lèvres, je le fis reculer pour lui retirer le reste de ses fringues. Une fois qu'il fut en sous vêtements devant moi, je me mordis la lèvre d'envie. Je fis valser mes chaussures dans la pièce et posai mes mains sur son torse.

-Un bain de minuit ça te tente ?

Il me sourit et attrapa ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts. Je le guidai jusqu'au escalier de la piscine et m'arrêtai juste devant. M'agenouillant devant lui, je fis glisser le dernier bout de tissu le long de ses jambes, révélant sa virilité gonflée d'envie. Puis je retirai mon tanga et le jetai sur la pile de nos vêtements. Reprenant sa main dans la mienne, je pénétrai dans la piscine. Comme je l'avais prévu, l'eau était tiède, presque chaude.

Je lâchai la main de Taylor et plongeai, m'immergeant totalement dans l'eau. Je restai un moment sous la surface, flottant au gré du fluide. Lorsque je manquai d'air, je remontai à la surface. Deux paume m'accueillir en se plaquant sur mon ventre. La virilité de Taylor s'appuya sur mes fesses, déclenchant un feu vif en moi. Je me tournai sans me défaire de ses bras et passai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

De la ou nous étions, nous avions pieds. Je fis passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Tendis que nos langues se mêlaient dans un balai tumultueux, je senti l'eau onduler autour de nous. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon dos rencontra la surface dure du rebord. Taylor m'y appuya, posant ses mains de part et d'autre du bord autour de moi.

Un puissant coup de rein, il s'inséra en moi. Je gémis péniblement. La sensation de son corps contre le miens me rendait fébrile. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma clavicule. Je n'étais à cet instant plus qu'une masse de nerfs. Il aurait pu me demander la lune sur un plateau que je lui aurai donné contre la promesse de ne pas s'arrêter.

IL commença de lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Lorsqu'il se retira, je tremblai, comme si mon corps était soudain vide. Puis il revenait et m'emplissait parfaitement, m'apportant un sentiment de plénitude mêlé de plaisir pure. Ses mouvements accélérèrent et prirent un rythme. Rapidement, nous eûmes du mal à respirer régulièrement. Je fermai les yeux et agrippai ses épaules.

- Roxie, regarde-moi.

J'ouvris les yeux pour me plonger dans ses yeux noirs de désirs. Mon souffle me manqua une seconde. Un faible gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'il entra totalement en moi, atteignant les tréfonds de mon ventre. La chaleur montait toujours plus haut, me brulant de l'intérieur. Chacun de ses coups de reins me menait à la limite entre la douleur et l'orgasme. Puis la limite céda et j'étouffai mon cri en mordant l'épaule de mon amant qui jouit avec moi.

Mes muscles tremblèrent encore un moment puis je me détendis. La main de Taylor caressa mon dos une minute puis il s'éloigna légèrement de moi, plantant son regard dans le mien. Je me mordis la lèvre. Son regard semblait capable de mon sonder jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Un bruit nous tira de notre contemplation mutuelle. La porte grinça légèrement. Taylor me plaqua contre lui, protégeant ma nudité des regards étranges.

-Vous auriez pu demander avant de baptisé la piscine de mes parents, rigola Edward en entrant dans la pièce sans complexe aucun.

Il observa nos vêtements une minute et me fit un sourire dont je ne connaissais que trop la signification. « Tu vas devoir tout me dire ma belle ! ». Tu peux toujours courir Teddy ! Il déposa une pile de serviettes sur un des transats. Puis il se redressa et s'étira lascivement.

-Bon, Teddy, je t'aime, mais casse toi !

Il éclata de rire et quitta la pièce. Ses rires nous parvenaient encore derrière la porte fermée. Je soupirai et posai mon front contre l'épaule de Taylor. Quelques fois, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je choisisse des amis moins exubérants. Taylor gloussa doucement et me serra dans ses bras.

-Désolée pour Edward. Il est un peu…

-Quoi ? Exubérant, dingue, voyeur ?

-Exubérant aurait suffis, dit-je en lui assenant une tape sur l'épaule.

Il en profita pour me plaquer contre lui et m'embrasser fermement. J'entre ouvris mes lèvres pour laisser nos langues s'entremêler. Je senti les mains de Taylor glisser le long de mon dos pour se poser sur mes fesses et mes empoigner fermement.

-Bon alors vous vous dépêchez !

Taylor grogna de dépits. Saleté d'Edward, tu vas me le payer !

*

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Taylor et moi étions en sous vêtements et peignoirs éponges. Marges nous avait servi à manger et à boire dans le patio de la piscine. Taylor était allongé sur un transat et je m'étais allongée entre ses jambes. Ses doigts caressaient tendrement mon épaule dénudée. Je frissonnai à son contact. Il me sourit gentiment.

Rob et Edward avait installé les transats en cercle autour de nous. Allongé lascivement, Edward me fixait, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Je me dandinai entre les jambes de Taylor, mal à l'aise.

-Alors comme ça vous l'avais connu à l'enfance, demanda Rob, sentant la tentions dans la pièce.

-Oui, répondit Edward en me lâchant du regard. J'ai encore des photos de Roxie en couche culotte.

-Oh, rit Taylor, je veux voir ça !

Je rougis et lui tapait le bras.

-Oh mais j'ai mieux encore !

Je sursautai, inquiète de comprendre. Oh non pitié.

Edward me sourit et sorti de sous son transat un lot de photo que je reconnu immédiatement.

-Non, Edward ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Rob en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Teddy.

Il écarquilla les yeux et me regarda amusé. Je baissai la tête, honteuse.

-Teddy, ta soirée de gala, tu peux te la foutre ou je pense !

-Ola ola ! Quel drôle de manière de parler pour une jeune fille de la haute société !

Je grognai. Il éclata de rire et donna les photos à Rob qui les observa avec attention. Taylor se redressa un peu sur le transat.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je l'attrapai par la chemise et le tirai pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

-Si tu vois ses photos, chuchotai-je les dents serrée, s'en est fini de nos petites nuits de folies !

Il blêmit une seconde. Je souris, ravie d'avoir du poids dans ses décisions. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais minoritaire, et Rob tourna les photos vers Tay qui sourit amusé du tour de son camarade.

-Rob, je te hais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Darling'.

Je m'accrochai alors à la chemise de Taylor et cachai mon visage cramoisi. Taylor retint un rire et se racla la gorge.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

-Ouais c'est ca !

Je relevai la tête pour voir Taylor observer de plus près une des photos. Il en était à la sixième année.

Depuis tout petit, Edward et moi fêtions halloween ensemble. C'était une tradition. Et tout les ans, Marges nous prenait en photo dans nos costumes ridicules pour la plupart.

Taylor aperçu mon regard et me tendis les photos. Je les attrapai, nostalgique tout à coup. La première année, Ted et moi avions trois ans. Lui portait une grenouillère ourson avec une capuche à oreille. Ses grands yeux verts rieurs pétillaient de joie. Moi, j'étais dans le sempiternel costume de fée. Rose bonbon, beurk ! La seconde, il était déguisé en mousquetaire et moi en princesse. C'était la première année ou nous accordions nos tenus. Je sautai quelques années pour passé à nos douze ans. J'étais habillé en prostitué du XIXe zombi, et Edward jouais les policier du XIXe zombi, bien glauque dans l'ensemble. La suivante me fit sourire.

-Tu t'en rappelle de celle là ?

Il me la prit délicatement et l'observa avec un sourire.

-Comment oublier, dit-il en me la rendant. J'ai tellement choqué mes voisins que mon père à dut présenter des excuses durant des semaines. Mais j'étais quand même la plus belle Drac Queen du quartier !

Je ris. Cette année là, nous avions échangé les rôles. J'étais en homme, costard, fausse moustache et perruque. Edward était lui habillé comme une femme. C'était notre première soirée d'Halloween. Nous commencions à jouer dans la cours des grands… Mais pour le plaisir, nous avions quand même fais la tournée des maisons avant.

L'année suivant, j'étais en jeune première du XVIIe, et lui en pirate. Il s'entortillait la moustache en me regardant d'un air graveleux. Je riais aux éclats en faisant tourner mon ombrelle en dentelle. Je souris en me remémorant cette soirée. Puis le couple sorcière / mage noir, et ensuite en couple de vampire (plutôt réussi). Il ne restait que deux photos. Les deux dernières années où nous anions fêté Halloween ensemble. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la première. Edward la Mort (celui ou celle qui me trouve le bouquin auquel je fais un énorme clin d'œil à le droit à une surprise dans les prochains chapitre !) tenais en laisse un fantôme. Moi ! Et enfin la dernière…

C'était quelques mois avant mon agression. Edward et moi étions en couple, plus pour longtemps malheureusement. Nous nous étions séparés juste après les fêtes de Noël. Edward portait un magnifique costume d'ange. Pantalon blanc en lin, chemise blanche, aile dans le dos, veste en lin. La totale en blanc. Il était magnifique. Il me tenait la main en souriant. Quand à moi…

-Wow ! Dis-moi que tu as gardé ce costume ?

Je ris. Cette année la, j'étais en diablesse. Costume de cuir noir moulant, corne et fourche. Je ressemblais à un mix entre Barbie et une pute pour motard de l'enfer (encore un clin d'œil au bouquin).

Je portai un mini short en cuire hyper moulant, un corset en cuir noir, et une paire de bottes à talon en cuir qui m'arrivait au tiers des cuisses. Rien qu'à me regarder, j'avais froid. Je me souvenais du manteau « cape » épais et lourd en coton noir qui accompagnait ce costume.

Une foule de souvenir me déconnecta du flot de la discussion qui ce déroulait autour de moi. Paris me manquait soudain. Les rues empli de vie la nuit, les bars et les boites pleines de vies et d'aventure d'une nuit, les vieux bâtiments, les rues pavées, tout ce qui fait Paris me manquait alors. Je voulais faire la tournée des bars, longer la Seine à la lumière des lampadaires, voir la tour Effel s'éclairer au milieu de la ville.

La main de Taylor glissa sur mon bras, autour de mes épaules.

-Ma belle ? Tu dors ?

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Le mal du pays me nouait le ventre.

-Non, non je ne dors pas.

Il me sourit tendrement.

-Il est tard, on rentre. Tu veux rester ou venir avec nous.

-Je vais rentrer aussi.

Je me levai et allai dire au revoir à Edward avec une bise.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie. Je t'appel demain pour le gala.

J'acquiesçai et pris la main de Taylor dans la mienne.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Il me sourit et laissa Marges nous raccompagner à la porte. Je lui dis au revoir avec un signe de la main et traversai le jardin au bras de Tay. Rob nous attendait devant la grille avec le taxi. Je frissonnai lorsqu'un courant d'air glacé me caressa les jambes. Taylor me frotta le bras et accéléra pour me faire entrer dans le taxi.

Jusqu'au pas de la chambre, je restai silencieuse, repensant à la France. Je me rappelai alors des vacances prévu dans les semaines prochaines. Je savais ce qui me restait à faire. La main de Taylor me rappela à lui. Je levai les yeux vers son visage d'ange fendu d'un sourire tendre.

-Taylor ?

-Oui ma puce ?

-Tu as prévu quelque chose pour les vacances ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien sur les quatre semaines, j'ai promis d'en passer une cher mes parents, et Rob voudrai louer une maison au bord de la mer une semaine également. Mais le reste du temps n'a pas été aménagé.

J'acquiesçai et baissai les yeux, rougissante.

-Tu voudrais venir avec moi à Paris ?

Il me regarda une seconde. Puis un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-J'en serai ravie Roxie.

Je souris timidement. Puis un bâillement m'échappa.

-Et toi ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

-Moi quoi ?

-Tu m'accompagnerais chez mes parents ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Oh, oh…

.

* * *

.

*** * ***

**_Espace Pub :_ A lire à tout prix ! Italy and Concequences, by SuperGirl971 ! Et je ne dis pas ca que parce que c'est ma fan N°1, mais aussi parce que c'est un très très bon début pour sa fic, et que bien sur je la soutien dans son combat Team Jacob ! Vas-y SuperGirl971 !**

*** * ***


	27. Savoir lacher du leste

**Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard d'écriture, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'inspiration. Mais me revoilà, et j'espère reprendre un rythme soutenu. En attendant, voila les réponses à vos reviews !**

**Anghjulina :**** Merci, c'est trop d'honneur, mais la perfection n'existe pas.**

**Clemence F :**** Merci C, je compte bien continuer ^^.**

**Patsy Vollant :**** A imaginer, c'était déjà hilarant, je te le promets !**

**SuperGirl971 :**** Comme toujours, parfaite review (je sais je contredis ma réponse à Anghju). La pub était un plaisir ! Et je suis ravie de t'avoir faite craquer ! J'attends la suite ce soir avec fébrilité… Bah, ne t'en fait pas, il y aura d'autre grain de sable !**

**Lolinette :**** Moi aussi, je suis d'ailleurs très en colère Taylor…XD**

**Lillie06 :**** Ahhhh ! Enfin une connaisseuse d'AB ! J'avoue, je plaide coupable, j'adore cette série de livre. D'ailleurs, je place assez souvent des répliques dans ma fic. Comme promis, tu as le droit à un cadeau ! Deux choix s'offre à toi. Premièrement, tu peux avoir un petit rôle dans « Silence on tourne ! » ou tu peux choisir de recevoir avant chaque nouveau chapitre un aperçu. J'attends ta réponse grâce au petit bouton vert en bas !**

**LettyM :**** J'aime les disputes qui finissent bien !**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**** Savoir lâcher du leste **

.

La respiration régulière de Taylor me berçait doucement. Pourtant, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je glissai hors des draps, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller l'Apollon endormis. Puis j'attrapai mon téléphone, mes fringues et mon Ipod. Je filai dans la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, me coiffer, et m'habillai, puis je filai. Une fois dans le couloir, je m'arrêtai une minute pour inspirer fortement. Je fermai les yeux une minute pour calmer le feu de mes pensées.

Récapitulons… Taylor venait de m'inviter à passer une semaine chez ses parents… avec eux. J'allais donc officiellement être présenté comme sa petite amie.

J'étais à la fois fière et terrifiée. Jamais je n'avais été présentée à des parents. La seule de mes histoires qui avait été assez sérieuse pour en arriver là, c'étais avec Edward. Mais je connaissais déjà ses parents, alors ça faisait un obstacle de moins.

Je me redressai et attrapai mon téléphone dans ma poche.

-Allo ?

-Ed, c'est moi. Tu es couché ?

-Non, qu'est-ce qui ce passe chérie ? Un problème avec ton Jules ?

-Oui et non… Tu veux bien venir boire un verre avec moi au bar de l'hôtel ?

-Bien sur, j'arrive dans quinze minutes.

Sur ce, nous raccrochâmes et j'entrai dans l'ascenseur. En voyant mon air terrifié, Taylor c'était renfrogné. Il avait marmonné que j'avais le temps de lui répondre, que c'était sans doute un peu tôt, qu'il comprendrait si je ne voulais pas… Mais c'était faux, et je le savais. Oui, il me pardonnerait, il oublierait. Mais un jour, il faudrait remettre ça sur le tapis. Et ce jour là, je n'aurai aucune cartes en main pour me défendre, à par la fuite. Et je ne voulais plus fuir.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta dans un petit « dong » sonore. Je sorti de la cabine et avançai, tête baisée vers l'entrée. Une fois sur le trottoir devant l'hôtel, je sorti une cigarette, la calait entre mes lèvres et l'allumai. Puis je calai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et allumai mon Ipod.

Musique : Best I Ever Had, de State of Shock

C'est vrai qu'il était le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu. Depuis mon agression, j'avais perdu la foi en l'homme. Mais avec lui, j'avais retrouvé espoir.

Je tirai une taffe sur ma cigarette et inspirai profondément. L'air était glacial et je remarquai alors que je n'avais pas de veste. Je grelottai. Mes dents s'entrechoquèrent. J'aperçu un coin fumeur plus loin sur la bordure de l'hôtel, avec des chauffages extérieur et des bâches pour ne pas perdre de chaleur. Je m'y dirigeai en claquant des dents. Lorsque je poussai la bâche pour entrer, je tombai nez à nez avec Rob et Kristen. La chaleur m'enveloppa doucement, dissipant la crispation de mes muscles.

-Salut Roxie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'ôtai un de mes écouteurs.

-Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Et vous ?

Kristen eu un sourire gêné et rougit légèrement.

-Pareil.

Ouais c'est ça. Et moi je suis la Mère Noël.

J'aperçu le regard de Rob qui la couvait des yeux. Hum… Les rumeurs serait-elle fondée ?

-Et toi Rob ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire.

-Après la soirée de ce soir, j'avais besoin d'un verre ou deux.

Pas mal le mensonge. Mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Bah, s'ils veulent m'en parler, ils m'en parleront…

-Pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? demanda Kristen.

Je soupirai.

-Taylor viens de m'inviter à passé une semaine pendant ses vacances avec lui chez ses parents…

Kristen et Rob échangèrent un regard.

-Vous saviez.

Ca n'était pas une question mais une assertion.

-Oui, nous savions. Il nous en avait parlé.

-Et qu'as-tu répondu ? demanda Kristen.

-Je n'ai pas encore répondu.

Mon portable sonna. Je décrochai en m'excusant.

-Rox', c'est Edward. Tu es où ?

-Sous la bâche pour fumeur.

-OK j'arrive.

Je raccrochai. Une seconde plus tard, Edward fit éruption. Il c'étais changé. Il portait une chemise Boss et un jean sombre, agrémenté d'une montre Rolex et d'une paire de mocassin Italien. Il me sourit, prit ma main et la baisa en vrai gentlemen. Je souris.

-Edward, tu connais déjà Rob, et je te présente Kristen Stewart.

Il s'avança vers Kristen et reprit son manège. Je senti Rob se tendre près de moi. Je posai ma main sur son bras pour le rassurer. Il me lança un regard interrogateur auquel j'acquiesçai.

-Tu ne risque rien, chuchotai-je.

Il me regard une seconde avec insistance, puis se décrispa. Edward lâcha enfin Kristen et se tourna vers moi.

-Alors, on le bois ce verre ?

*

* * *

Assis au bar, je fis tourner la paille dans mon verre. J'observai les glaçons qui tourbillonnaient dans mon verre.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Edward prit une gorgé de whisky et reposa son verre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu l'aime non ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Alors dis oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien t'arriver ? Que ses parents te jugent ? Qu'ils ne t'aiment pas ? Les beaux parents sont faits pour ça !

Je ris.

-Tes parents m'adoraient.

-Oui, mais ce ne sont pas tes beaux parents. Ce sont tes « ex » beaux parents.

Ah, Teddy et sa logique implacable.

-Donc c'est parce que tes parents m'aimaient bien que ca n'a pas duré ?

-Tu as tout compris.

Il avala une gorgé de whisky.

-Ils nous ont porté la guigne.

Nous rîmes.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

Je lui assénai une tape derrière la tête. Il rit de plus belle.

-En parlant de parents, comment va ta mère ?

Je senti une pointe de colère et de mélancolie dans sa voix. Je soupirai.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle me hurlait de rentrer à la maison, que j'étais en retard pour le diné. J'étais à Vancouver depuis trois semaines.

Une boule me noua la gorge.

-Toujours pareil alors ?

-Toujours.

Je vidai mon verre cul sec. Ma mère perdait la tête un peu plus chaque jour à cause de l'alcool. Elle m'avait gâché la vie depuis la mort de papa. Absente, incapable de se gérer, je devais constamment la faire surveiller par les domestiques. Un calvaire.

Je m'étais alors rendu compte du rôle de mon père. Il avait été une sorte de tampon entre l a folie de ma mère et moi.

Edward sirota son verre. Une fois vide il le reposa et se tourna vers moi.

-Ca ira va.

-Ouais, sans doute.

Nous restâmes encore une heure ensemble à parler de chose et d'autre. Puis Edward pris congé et je retournai dans ma chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, j'expirai pour me donner du courage et entrai. Taylor était assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague.

-Bonsoir, murmurai-je.

-Bonsoir.

Je traversai la pièce et m'assis près de lui.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Au bar, j'avais demandé à Edward de venir boire un verre.

Il resta un moment à fixer un point dans le fond de la pièce.

-Si tu ne veux pas rencontrer mes parents, je comprendrai. Je sais que c'est encore tôt.

-Je veux rencontrer tes parents.

-Tu quoi !?

Il se tourna vers moi, abasourdi. C'était sans doute la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait le moins.

-Oui, Taylor. Je veux bien rencontrer tes parents.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Roxie.

J'eu un sourire timide et l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres. Puis je grimpai sur le lit et retirai rapidement mes vêtements avant de me glisser dans les draps. Taylor me rejoignit et me serra dans ses bras. Je fini par m'endormir ainsi.

*

* * *

-Dans trois jours, c'est les vacances, hurla Martha.

Kellan la fit virevolter.

-Trois jours, trois jours, chantonnèrent-ils.

Je ris. Les bras de Taylor se resserrèrent autour de ma taille. La dernière semaine de boulots c'était écoulé à une vitesse phénoménale. Dans trois jours, l'équipe se séparerait pour trois semaines. Puis viendrait la première semaine de boulot pour la deuxième partie du film, puis une semaine de promotion pour la première partie de Breaking Dawn, et enfin les trois dernier mois de tournage.

-Il faut absolument qu'on prévoit une fête pour la fin du tournage, s'enthousiasma Ashley.

-Oh oui, sautilla Nikki. Une fête !

Kellan soupira en plaquant sa main sur ses yeux.

-Mesdemoiselles, dois-je vous rappeler ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois ?

-Oh, Kellan, ne sois pas rabat joie ! Aller quoi ?

Kellan gloussa.

-Après tout, faite ce que vous voulez !

Nikki et Ashley sautillèrent gaiment tandis que Jackson et Kellan soupiraient, dépités.

-Alors, commença Ashley. Déjà, voyons le lieu… Pourquoi pas la salle de fête de l'hôtel ?

-Oui, parfait, et pour le diner ?

-Traiteur bien sur, s'indigna la jeune femme. Et champagne. Oh, il nous faut un barman !

Je ris.

-Et vous comptez le faire avec quel argent ?

Elle me lança un sourire.

-Mais avec celui de la boite bien sur !

J'éclatai de rire.

*

* * *

Assise dans mon bureau, je rédigeai mon rapport de fin de tournage. Martha faisait le sien, assise en face de moi. Demain, le tournage prendra fin. Et dans deux jours, Taylor et moi prendrions l'avion pour Grand Rapids, Michigan. Je frissonnai rien que d'y penser. Puis, le vendredi suivant, nous prendrions l'avion pour Paris. Et la semaine suivante, nous repartirions pour les Caraïbes où Rob et Kellan avaient réservé une location. Aucun de nous ne savais de quoi il retournait.

-C'est une surprise, m'avait dit Kellan avec un clin d'œil lorsque je lui avais demandé.

Martha s'étira.

-Oh ! Ca n'en fini pas !

Je gloussai sans lever les yeux de ma besogne. Martha haïssait la paperasse sans doute autant que moi. Et comment ne pas être d'accord ? Je m'y un point à ma deuxième partie. Voilà la première moitié de fini.

-Allons boire un café, proposai-je.

-Et manger quelque chose, ajouta-elle en se levant.

J'eu un léger sourire et la suivit à l'extérieur. Nous traversâmes en silence le plateau pour atteindre la cafétéria. Une merveilleuse odeur de café et de chocolat régnait dans l'air. J'humai avec gourmandise les odeurs de chocolat, de caramel et de sirop d'érable. Depuis plusieurs jours, la cafétéria était pleine de délice pour fêter la fin du tournage. Martha eu un sourire joyeux et se précipita sur le buffet. Une silhouette émergea de la foule amassée devant la table et me fit signe.

-Bonjour Kellan, dis-je en m'approchant.

-Chalut ! dit-il en essuyant le sucre glace sur ses lèvres.

Il avala péniblement et me servit un sourire joyeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te ferai envie ?

-Un café et un muffin s'il te plaît.

Il acquiesça et replongea dans la mêlé pour attraper le muffin. Je fis demi tour pour le café et en servi un à Kellan. Lorsque je me retournai, il arriva, les bras chargé de délice.

-Kellan, je ne savais pas qu'Emmett virait baleine à la fin de Breaking Dawn.

Il éclata de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je brule toute les calories que je consomme.

Je pris une gorgé de café et traversai la pièce vers une table libre. Kellan s'installa en face de moi et trinqua.

-A nos vacances.

Je lui souris et repris une gorgé de café chaud. Puis je décortiquai le muffin. L'ambiance était festive. Même Bob semblait plus sympathique. Jackson, Ashley, Nikki, Martha et Rob nous rejoignirent.

-Alors, tout le monde est prêt pour ses vacances ?

J'eu une grimace et Kellan éclata de rire.

-Tu rigole ? Roxie risque la crise d'hystérie dés qu'on lui parle de ses vacances !

Rob me lança un regard compatissant.

-Bah ! commença Ashley. C'est pas la mort. Tu joue les gentilles petites choses pendant une semaine et le tour est joué.

-Tu me vois vraiment jouer les belles-filles parfaite une semaine entière ?

Elle me jugea un moment.

-Ouais, ca ne sera peut-être pas si simple…

Pas si simple… Carrément horrible oui ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter…

-Salut tout le monde !

Ah oui ! C'est ca !

Taylor se posta dans mon dos et je rejetai la tête en arrière pour l'embrasser. Depuis que j'avais accepté de rencontrer ses parents, il était rayonnant de bonheur. S'il savait qu'après ça ses parents lui interdiraient surement de me voir…

Kristen apparu derrière lui et nous salua avant d'aller chercher un café. Puis les Quileute nous rejoignirent. Booboo s'installa près de moi et me vola un morceau de muffin.

-Tu prends ton rôle bien trop au sérieux, dis-je en souriant.

Il me répondit par un immense sourire.

-Alors, demanda-t-il. Tu fais quoi de tes vacances ?

J'avalai une gorgé de café et inspirai profondément.

-Je passe la première semaine chez les parents de Tay, puis la deuxième à Paris, et la troisième aux Caraïbes.

Alex siffla.

-Pas mal.

-Nous, on va faire du snowboard et on va visiter nos familles.

J'eu un sourire. Taylor posa ses lèvres sur le haut de mon crane et enserra mes épaules.

-Et la soirée, questionna Martha. C'en ai ou ?

Ashley eu un sourire.

-Vous recevrez un message pour avoir les infos. Et pas de retard !

Sur ce, elle se leva, fit signe à Nikki, et toutes deux quittèrent la cafétéria. Taylor et moi échangeâmes un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

*

* * *

A six heures et demie, Taylor et moi étions assis dans la chambre, finissant nos valises.

-Tu as bien gardé une tenue pour la soirée ?

-Pour qui me prends-tu, lui dis-je avec une grimasse. Connaissant Nikki et Ashley, on sera prévenu au dernier moment.

Justement…

-Bip, Bip, Bip !

-Tiens, Ashley !

Message : Ashley Greene « Alice »

RDV 22h, chambre 254

Je relu le message à voix haute pour Taylor, mais son téléphone sonna pour lui annoncer.

-Et bien, adieu notre soirée en amoureux, soupira-t-il.

*

* * *

A 22h15, Taylor et moi nous engouffrâmes dans le couloir de la chambre 254. Une musique étouffée nous parvenait. Taylor siffla.

-Wow, suite présidentiel !

J'éclatai de rire tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant la musique envahir nos oreilles. J'eu une grimasse.

Ashley apparu sur le seuil et nous tira à l'intérieur. La pièce était bondée de monde. J'aperçu Martha qui discutai avec Kellan et Rob.

-Enfin ! Vous attendiez quoi ?

Taylor roula des yeux et grimaça dans son dos. J'eu un léger rire.

-Hey Taylor !

Alex se fraya un chemin dans la foule jusqu'à nous.

-Y'a du beau monde ce soir, annonça l'Indien en désignant une jeune femme au forme… généreuse.

Cette dernière eu un sourire et agita la main. Ah ! Les blondes et les hommes !

-Taylor ?

Tay agita la main pour saluer Chaske. Ce dernier se plaça à sa hauteur et me salua rapidement.

-Je dois te l'emprunter une minute, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Pas de souci. Amusez vous bien !

Je regardai une seconde Taylor et Chaske s'éloigner dans la foule vers le balcon. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me tirant de ma rêverie.

-Hey Roxie !

Kellan empestai la téquila à des kilomètre. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et ses gestes hasardeux. Il vacilla légèrement. Je le rattrapai et le hissai de toutes mes forces. C'est qu'il fait ses 90 kilo de muscle le garçon. Je gémis sous l'effort.

-Oups, rigola-t-il en se redressant. Désolé Rox', je crois que je suis bon pour aller me coucher.

-Kellan, la soirée à commencé depuis même pas une demi heure ! On peut savoir ce que tu fête pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Il vacilla de nouveau. Je le rattrapai.

-Ashley !?

Cette dernière apparue dans mon champ de vision.

-Je vais ramener Kellan a sa chambre. Tu m'ouvre la marche s'il te plait ?

-No problemo ! Du balai les gens !

Elle nous fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Je sorti, Kellan appuyer sur mon épaule. Dieu, qu'il pouvait-être lourd !

-Préviens Taylor pour moi s'il te plait. Je reviens.

Elle acquiesça et referma la porte sans un mot.

-Aller, viens.

Je tirai Kellan par la manche à travers le couloir vers l'ascenseur. Il titubait légèrement mais l'air non pollué par les effluves d'alcool du couloir semblait lui faire un peu de bien. Il s'appuya au mur un moment et resta à m'observer. L'ascenseur s'arrêta dans un bip léger.

-Alors, tu viens ?

Kellan eu un sourire faiblard et me suivit jusqu'à la cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'appuya contre la paroi et inspira. J'appuyai sur le bouton de son étage et observai les portes se refermer. L'ascenseur s'ébranla et descendit rapidement. Kellan avait le regard fixe. Il observait avec attention un point sur la porte de la cabine. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent. Je l'attrapai par le bras et le tirai hors de la cabine. Il me suivit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Après quelques mètres dans ses couloirs, son sourire n'avait pas disparu.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Kellan ?

-Ca.

Je me retrouvai plaquée dos au mur avant d'avoir pu comprendre qui que se soit. Je dus loucher pour regarder Kellan dans les yeux tant son visage était proche du mien. Son haleine caressa son visage, m'envoyant les effluves de vodka, de gin et de téquila en pleine face. Un véritable cocktail explosif !

-Kellan, lâche moi, articulai-je.

Il se plaqua d'avantage contre moi, m'écrasant contre le mur. Je n'aimais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas la tournure que prenais les choses.

-Kellan lâche moi !

-Pourquoi ?

Un de ses mains se posa sur ma joue.

-Kellan !

Il fixa son regard au mien.

-Roxie, si tu savais…

Il approcha son visage plus près du mien, laissant un espace de quelques millimètres entre nos lèvres. Alors mon corps pris le dessus, laissant mon cerveau s'abrutir pour ne pas paniquer. Mon genou remonta vers ma poitrine.

La seconde suivante, Kellan se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Je lui jetai un léger coup d'œil puis parti en courant vers l'ascenseur.

-Roxie, gémit-il.

Aller, aller, aller ! Bingo !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur instantanément. Mon doigt appuyait frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'étage de la fête.

-Roxie !

Je tournai la tête vers le couloir. Kellan c'étais redressé. Il tendit une main implorante vers moi tandis que les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Enfin les portes émirent le ding si particulier qui pour la première fois me donna envie de hurler de soulagement. Les portes se refermèrent, faisant disparaître de ma vue Kellan. Je m'appuyai contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et me laissai glisser jusqu'au planché, les larmes aux yeux.

Et merde, la semaine ne pouvais donc pas finir sans accro ! Il fallait que ca arrive.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant moi. Mes larmes obstruaient ma vision.

-Roxie ça va ?


	28. Monsieur et Madame Lautner

**Mesdames et mesdames, la rencontre que vous attendiez toutes ! La présentation avec les beaux parents !**

**Lolinette :**** Tu n'as même pas idée du sport que ca va être (rire). J'espère que la rencontre te plaira !**

**Patsy Vollant :**** Je sais, je sais, je suis cruelle, mais bon, il me le faut encore un peu, après juré, je lui trouve une fille. J'en ai même une toute prête en réserve !**

**SuperGirl971 :**** Si Roxie n'avait pas autant d'ennuis, ca ne serai pas drôle. Ne t'en fais pas va, je pense toujours à ton « alternative ». Je sens qu'on va se marrer. Bien sur, tu es pas bêta sur ce coup !**

**LettyM :**** Je te mets sur la liste d'attente pour le consoler (rire). Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, i pour elle, ils sont solide, ils s'en remettront. Et puis, avec l'alternative que je prépare, il aura son cota de bonheur notre nounours !**

**Lillie 06 :**** Et oui, tu es bien la seule à connaitre visiblement, mais bon, tant pis. J'ai bien noté que tu voulais faire parti de la fic, alors je note la commende. Malheureusement, le rôle de la briseuse de ménage est déjà prise pas Joe, ma fan N°1 ! Alors je te propose un rôle dans le personnel de l'hôtel ou l'équipe descend pour les vacances, ca te va ? Pour cela, il me faut : Nom, taille, description physique complète. Je te laisse mettre ca dans ta prochaine review. **

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**** Monsieur et Madame Lautner**

.

Assise dans le fauteuil inconfortable de l'avion, je soupirai encore un fois, laissant mon regard se perdre dans l'immensité blanche des nuages.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu es en froid avec Kellan, m'interrogea Taylor.

-Je ne suis pas en froid avec Kellan.

-Et la marmotte…

-Met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, je sais.

Je soupirai et me tournai pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

-Je te promets que ca va.

Il fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu. Puis il soupira et pris ma main dans la sienne. J'eu un léger sourire. Un ombre passa derrière lui.

-Puis-je vous être utile, demanda l'hôtesse avec un immense sourire.

Je resserrai ma poigne sur la main de Taylor. Celle là, avant la fin du vol, j'allais la jeter pas un hublot ! Taylor eu un rire gêné.

-Ma chérie, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je lui souris. Depuis le début du vol, il avait été parfait. Il rejeta les avances, me couvait des yeux, et m'embrassait à chacune de mes demande. Un parfait petit ami.

-Je veux bien un verre d'eau.

-Et un café s'il vous plait.

-Bien sur, ajouta l'hôtesse avec le même sourire.

Respire Roxie, respire ! De toute façon, il faudrait bien que je m'y face, mon petit ami était une star hollywoodienne décrété Jeune Homme le plus Sexy par la plupart des magasines féminin. Comment empêcher les femmes de le dévorer des yeux.

Un nouvelle ombre apparu. Le steward passa devant nous et s'arrêta en me souriant.

-Vous désirez quelque chose ?

La mâchoire de Taylor se contracta.

-Non merci votre collègue est déjà passé.

-Très bien alors bon voyage. Mademoiselle.

Il me sourit et s'éclipsa. Taylor grogna légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demandai-je.

-Ce qui m'arrive ? La même chose qu'à toi voyons !

Je le regardai, perplexe.

-Tu te plain de l'hôtesse, mais tu as vu la manière dont le steward te regarde ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Mais non voyons, tu exagères.

-Roxie…

Il avait prononcé ça comme on réprimande un enfant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et me redresser pour déposer un léger baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, tu sais ?

-Moi aussi, répondit-il simplement.

*

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, l'avions s'arrêta sur la piste de l'aéroport international Gerald R. Ford. Mon cœur accéléra en une fraction de seconde, suivit par ma respiration.

-Hey, du calme ma belle. Ils ne vont pas te manger !

J'eu un faible sourire et me levai pour récupérer mon sac et ma veste. Ici, les températures n'étaient pas aussi basses qu'à Vancouver, néanmoins, ca n'était pas non plus l'été. Lorsque je fus debout, j'inspectai pour la centième fois ma tenue. Je remis en place ma robe bustier, ajustai ma veste et remis mes bottes en place. Puis mes mains tripotèrent frénétiquement mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que Taylor les arrête. Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu es parfaite, ne t'en fait pas.

Je lui souris et le suivis hors de l'appareil. Je ne fus pas étonnée de voir une foule de paparazzi autour d'un cordon de sécurité. Les flashes crépitèrent dés notre arrivée. Puis je les vis. Daniel et Deborah Lautner se tenaient près du tapis roulant et récupéraient nos bagages. Taylor eu un immense sourire et pris ma main pour m'attirer vers eux. Je le suivis, une boule dans l'estomac. Je pensai un instant que vomir sur leur chaussure ne serait pas une façon génial de les saluer. J'inspirai donc fortement.

J'aperçu une jeune fille avec eux. Je reconnu sa jeune sœur Makena. Ses cheveux méchés de blond et bouclé ondulèrent dans son dos. Elle croisa mon regard et me détailla avant d'afficher un grand sourire et de tirer sur la manche de sa mère.

Deborah se retourna et afficha un immense sourire. Elle ressemblait à l'image de la mère et de la femme parfaite. Sobre, souriante et lumineuse. Tout le contraire de ma mère à moi. J'eu un sourire timide tandis que nous avancions toujours. Enfin nous nous arrêtâmes. Mon cœur battait si fort que je n'entendais presque plus rien.

-Bonjour maman, dit Taylor en me lâchant pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte puis l'éloigna pour le regarder.

-Mon chéri, tu as encore pris du muscle. Tu rayonne mon fils.

-Salut Tay !

Sa sœur lui sauta dessus. Taylor la souleva dans les airs pour la faire virevolter. J'eu un sourire. Deborah s'éloigna d'eux pour venir à ma rencontre. Je vis son mari porter les bagages sur le chariot et s'étirer.

-Tu dois être Roxie ?

-Enchantée Madame Lautner, bredouillai-je.

Elle eu un sourire et me prit dans ses bras. Il me fallu une seconde pour calmer mon étonnement et lui rendre son étreinte.

- Appelle-moi Deborah, dit-elle avec un sourire.

La sœur de Taylor nous rejoignit tandis que ce dernier saluait son père.

-Je te présente ma fille Makena.

-Enchantée, dit-je en lui souriant. Ton frère ma beaucoup parlé de toi.

Elle me sourit et me fit une bise.

-Il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu es vraiment française ?

Je lui souris.

-Oui, vraiment.

-Tu m'apprendrais la langue ?

-Bien sur !

Elle eu un immense sourire semblable à celui de son frère.

Enfin, le dernier membre de la famille vint à moi. Daniel Lautner était un homme imposant. Il avait les cheveux coupé si court qu'on aurait qui une barbe de trois jours. Il me tendit la main et je l'empoignai.

-Je suis Daniel, le père de Taylor. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Il ne souriait pas. Je dégluti avec difficulté. Moi qui pensais avoir gagné, je compris que le père de Taylor serait plus dur à convaincre que les autres. Sa femme lui asséna un coup de coude et me sourit tandis que Taylor plaçai sa main dans la mienne.

-Allons-y, vous devez être épuisé.

*

* * *

Durant le trajet, la mère de Taylor me posa mille questions sur moi, tandis que sa sœur m'interrogeait sur la France. Je répondis à toutes leurs questions, donnant le plus de détail possible sans entrer dans ma vie privé. Taylor souriait, visiblement ravi de l'entente entre sa mère, sa sœur et moi.

Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta devant une immense maison en plein cœur d'un quartier résidentiel. Deux jeunes hommes attendaient devant la maison, assis sur le perron. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, ils se levèrent et vinrent dans notre direction. Taylor sauta de la voiture et fonça vers eux.

-Jake, Stan, ca faisait un bail les mecs !

Le premier donna une tape dans le dos de Taylor. Il était grand, dans les un mètres quatre-vingt dix, bien bâti, métisse, avec des cheveux courts noirs. Lorsque je mis un pied hors de la voiture, il me lança u regard avant de siffler. Taylor lui assena une tape derrière la tête.

Le deuxième faisait sans doute un mètre quatre-vingt. Il était également bien bâti, avec des épaules larges et un bronzage parfait. Il me faisait penser à la caricature d'un surfeur. Dent blanche, blond, bronzé, et outrageusement bien foutu… Enfin, moins que le magnifique mâle qui me pris la main à cette instant.

-Les mecs, je vous présente Roxie.

-C'est un plaisir, me dit le blond. Moi c'est Jake. Et l'autre crétin, c'est Stan.

-Les enfants, filez d'ici. Vous êtes déjà invité à diné, alors laissez les s'installer tranquillement.

Deborah me pris le bras et me sourit avant de m'entrainer vers l'intérieur. Je la suivis sans broncher en saluant rapidement les deux garçons.

-A ce soir !

Taylor attrapa une valise et nous suivit dans la maison. L'intérieur était décoré sans chichi. Une vraie maison de banlieue. Deborah me fit monter faire le tour de propriétaire. Au rée de chaussée se trouvait un grand salon, une cuisine américaine et un grand bureau décoré au style du XIXe avec une cheminé et une collection de livre impressionnante. Puis, au premier se trouvait la chambre des parents, celle de Makena, une salle de bain, une chambre d'ami et une salle de jeu.

-Je laisse Taylor vous montrer votre chambre.

Taylor embrassa sa mère sur la joue et elle descendit les escaliers.

-Il est 16h, les invités arrivent à 18h, préparez vous !

Taylor fit un salut militaire et j'éclatai de rire. Il me sourit et attrapa ma main.

-Aller, viens !

Je le suivis jusqu'à un cul de sac entre la chambre de sa sœur et la chambre d'ami.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Taylor m'arrêta en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je me tus, attendant la suite. Il eu un sourire et me montra le plafond. Je restai bouche bée en repérant une trappe. Taylor attrapa un anneau qui la maintenant et tira dessus. Un escalier descendit du plafond devant moi.

-Tu vis dans le grenier ?

-Le grenier « aménagé » s'il te plait ! On a passé deux mois dessus avec mon père et des amis, alors un peu de respect !

J'eu un bref rire.

-Après toi.

J'observai encore une seconde l'escalier puis montait. Lors que ma tête passa dans l'embrassure de la chambre, j'eu un hoquet de surprise. Là où j'imaginai une chambre faite à la va vite dans un grenier miteux, se dressait devant moi une superbe pièce aménagé. Et même deux pièce !

-Tu as une salle de bain à toi ?

Il acquiesça en me rejoignant. Je traversai la pièce pour examiner les lieux. La pièce était assez grande, peut-être une vingtaine de mètres carrés. Elle contenait un grand lit, un bureau, du matériel de musculation et une étagère qui attira tout de suite mon regard. Je me dirigeai vers elle et observai son contenu avec attention.

-Ce sont tous tes prix ?

Taylor passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

-Ouais.

Je repris ma contemplation des rubans, médailles, coupes et photos.

-Tu étais drôlement mignon petit !

Il rit et m'attrapa par la taille pour me plaquer contre lui.

-Parce que je ne le suis plus.

J'eu un sourire machiavélique.

-Non.

Il resta une seconde étonné puis me jeta sur le lit. Je ris en tentant de me dégager, mais il vint se positionner au dessus de moi, me bloquant totalement.

-Tu disais ?

-Tu n'es pas mignon.

Il me chatouilla, déclenchant en moi une série de fou rire incontrôlable. Je me tortillai incontrôlablement sous lui, tentant de lui échappé. Alors il s'allongea sur moi, me bloquant complètement. Je me figeai alors, sentant une bosse contre mon ventre. Je dégluti difficilement. Taylor plongea son regard noirci par le désir dans le mien. Une bouffé de chaleur monta en moi. Il se baissa et m'embrassa passionnément. Mes mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes trituraient mes hanches avec application. Mon corps se moula au sien, nous rapprochant d'avantage.

Quelqu'un toussa dans la chambre. Taylor et moi nous redressâmes d'un même mouvement. Daniel Lautner se tenait en haut des marches, le regard inquisiteur. Je rougis fortement, éloignant Taylor de moi.

-Roxie, votre chambre est prête.

Je le regardai, étonnée. Taylor fronça un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas non plus.

-Je croyais que…

-Nous vous avons préparé la chambre d'ami, me coupa-t-il.

Sur ce, il s'écarta pour m'indiquer la sortie. Charmant…

Je me relevai donc et embrassai une dernière fois Taylor avant de descendre. Daniel me suivit et m'indiqua ma chambre. Je pénétrai dans la pièce simple et chaleureuse, mais pas assez, lorsqu'on sait qu'on va dormir loin de son petit ami…

La porte se referma derrière moi et je soupirai. Mes valises étaient là, sur le sol près de la porte. J'en sorti un jean, une tunique et une paire de ballerine simple. Puis je fonçai dans la salle de bain me rafraichir.

*

* * *

A dix-huit heures, je descendis dans le salon. Stan et Jake étaient assis dans le canapé du salon et discutait avec M. Lautner. Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte. Un bras glissa sur ma taille et les lèvres de Taylor effleurèrent ma joue. Je lui souris tendrement. Puis mon regard revint vers les gens de la pièce. Jake et Stan souriaient gentiment. Par contre, l'expression de Daniel était tout sauf gentille…

-Ah ! s'exclama la mère de Taylor. Roxie, ma chérie ! Pourrais-tu m'aider en cuisine s'il te plait ?

J'acquiesçai et laissai Taylor après une légère caresse sur le bras. Il me sourit et alla s'assoir dans le salon. Je pénétrai dans la cuisine où Deborah et Makena était en train de préparer les amuses gueules. Deborah poussa sa fille dans le salon avec les plateaux. La jeune fille obéit et quitta la pièce.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Tu pourrais m'aider à éplucher ses pommes de terre ?

J'acquiesçai et récupérai la besogne. Au début, un silence pesant s'abatis sur nous. Enfin, Deborah se décida à rompre la glace.

-N'en veux pas à Daniel pour son comportement.

Je sursautai et failli m'entailler la main.

-Pardon ?

Elle soupira et se tourna vers moi.

-Il veut protéger son fils. Comme moi. Mais au contraire de moi, il n'a pas encore vu à quel point son fils rayonne.

Je rougis fortement.

-Je suppose que si vous voulez le protéger de moi, c'est à cause de la presse ?

Elle acquiesça. Je fermai les yeux une seconde.

-Madame… Je… C'est…

Je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Les larmes montaient peu à peu, me nouant la gorge.

-J'ai eu dans ma vie des moments difficiles, m'expliquai-je. Et j'ai fais des erreurs parce que je pensais qu'elle me soulagerait. Mais j'ai compris et ca fait longtemps que ma seule drogue est le café et la cigarette.

Et le sexe avec votre fils, mais ca, je ne vais pas le dire tout haut…

Elle me sourit.

-Je sais. Et je me rends compte que mon fils est heureux avec vous. C'est tout ce qu'une mère peu demander. Mais son père… En plus de votre passé, comme tout les managers, il s'inquiète de votre amour pour lui. Il a peur d'une arnaque.

J'eu un léger rire.

-Pas de crainte. Je ne veux pas de sa gloire, elle a de mauvais effet sur moi. Je fais bien sur référence à la presse. Quand à l'argent, j'en ai bien assez comme ça.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes assistante de production. Mais que font vos parents ?

Je soupirai.

-Mon père était producteur.

-Etait ? Je suis désolé Roxie. Taylor ne m'avait rien dit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai fais mon deuil.

-Et votre mère ?

Je grimaçai.

-Pardon, je suis trop curieuse.

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ca, c'est juste que…

… Que ma mère est un boulet, un calvaire, une honte pour moi ? Non, on ne parle pas ainsi de sa mère…

-C'est un sujet douloureux ? devina-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire triste. Elle avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je laissai échapper un sanglot. La fatigue…

*

* * *

Le diner ce passa sans encombre. M. Lautner ne me parlait presque pas, et évitai mon regard au maximum. Stan et Jake me bombardaient de questions sur moi, sur la France et les françaises. Taylor lui, passait de temps à autre sa main sous la table pour caresser tendrement ma cuisse.

-Taylor, les mains sur la table.

Taylor obéis en ronchonnant. Deborah fusilla son mari du regard et me proposa encore un peu de viande avec un sourire.

-Non merci, je suis repu.

Et oui, en présence des parents, je fais preuve d'un vocabulaire des plus soutenu !

-Alors passons au dessert ! Les garçons, vous voulez bien débarrasser ?

Stan, Jake et Taylor se levèrent. J'allais les accompagner, mais Deborah m'arrêta. Je me rassis et lançai un regard à Taylor qui haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce.

-Me permettez-vous de quitter la table une minute, demandai-je. J'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Daniel allait répondre mais sa femme le devança.

-Bien sur.

Je lui souris et me levai de table. Montant les marches, j'entrai dans la chambre d'ami et fouillai dans mon sac. J'en sorti mon paquet de cigarette et en grillai une avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de m'appuyer au bord de celle-ci. Puis je tirai mon portable de ma poche pour téléphoner. Au troisième bip, on décrocha.

-Manoir Blake ?

-Charles, ici Roxie. Ca va comme vous voulez ?

-Bonsoir, où êtes-vous mademoiselle Roxanne ?

-A Grand Rapids, pourquoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas en phase avec le décalage horaire.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 22h. Merde, il était 2h là bas !

- Oh, excusez-moi Charles, je suis désolé.

-Ca n'est rien mademoiselle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Je soupirai en passant ma main sur mon visage.

-Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de maman.

Il y eu un silence.

-Votre mère va bien. Son état ne c'est pas modifié depuis votre départ.

Je soupirai. Charles se racla la gorge.

-Mademoiselle, puis-je me permettre une remarque.

-Bien sur Charles.

-Vous devriez peut-être penser à laisser ce problème à des médecins compétant.

-Je ne peux pas Charles, et vous le savez bien.

-Oui mademoiselle, mais l'espoir fait vivre.

-Bonne nuit Charles. Merci et encore désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

-Ce n'est rien. Bonne nuit mademoiselle.

Sur ce, je raccrochai et tirai une dernière taffe sur ma cigarette avant de l'écraser contre le mur et de la jeter dans le jardin. Puis je remis mon portable dans ma poche et redescendis au salon. Les garçons étaient déjà assis et chahutaient gentiment. Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, Taylor leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils. Lorsque je m'assis près de lui, il me fixa un moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je tentai de sourire sans grand succès. Rien, ne t'en fais pas Taylor.

Il resta dubitatif mais repris le fil de sa discussion avec Stan et Jake. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon assiette. Le dessert était un banana split. J'eu un sourire. Si Taylor et moi avions été seul, ce dessert aurait été l'annonce d'une longue nuit…

*

* * *

Une fois le diner terminer et la table débarrassée, Stan et Jake prirent congé. Makena nous souhaita bonne nuit et disparu dans sa chambre. Puis ce fut le tour de Deborah. Daniel lui semblait ne pas vouloir nous lâcher d'une semelle. Je jetai donc l'éponge.

-Je vais me couché, dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur celle de Taylor dans un baisé rapide. Bonne nuit M. Lautner.

Il acquiesça. Je soupirai et quittai la pièce avec un dernier échange de regard avec Taylor. Je montai les escaliers puis entrai dans ma chambre. M'allongeant dans le lit, je songeai qu'il me serait dur de dormir alors que depuis plusieurs semaine, je n'avais pas dormi seule. J'ôtai mes vêtements et enfilai un des t-shirt de Taylor. Son parfum était encore incrusté dans le tissu. Puis je m'allongeai dans les draps froids et terriblement vides.

Lorsque je fus allongée, je restai un moment à observer le plafond.

Soudain, un bourdonnement me tira de mes pensées. Je tendis l'oreille et compris que je m'étais trompée, ca n'étais pas un bourdonnement, mais le son d'une dispute. Je me redressai et tendis l'oreille.

-Comment peux-tu la traiter de cette manière ?! Je croyais qu'il fallait bien se comporter envers ses invités !

Je reconnu la voix de Taylor. Mes muscles se crispèrent.

-Tant que tu seras mon fils, je refuse de te voir fréquenter de telle…

-De telle quoi ?! s'emporta-t-il. Vas-y ! Traite la de trainée, tu en meurs d'envie !

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu as lu la presse ? Tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur elle ?

-Je me fou de la presse, ce ne sont qu'une bande de con. J'ai confiance en elle. Elle ne m'a jamais menti, et toujours répondu honnêtement !

-Elle te manipule !

-Ca suffi ! Je me casse !

Je sursautai. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et alla taper contre le mur. Taylor apparu dans l'embrassure.

-Prends tes affaires, on ce casse.

Je me levai en tremblant et enfilai mon jean et mes chaussures.

-Taylor que ce passe-t-il ?

-Jeune homme tu n'iras nulle part !

Daniel apparu dans la chambre, près de son fils.

-Ca c'est ce qu'on verra.

Taylor ramassa ses affaires, les miennes, et me prit la main. Lorsqu'il me fit descendre les marches, j'aperçu sa mère et sa sœur qui, réveillé par le bruit, venais au nouvelle.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait, entendis-je sa mère accuser son père.

Taylor nous fit sortir et fouilla ses poches. Il sorti une clef de voiture et appuya sur le bouton pour l'ouvrir. Une Ford blanche s'éclaira. Taylor ouvrit le coffre et balança les valises à l'intérieur.

-Taylor où est-ce qu'on va ?

-A l'hôtel.


	29. Opération Réconciliation

**Mes cheres fans, voilà enfin le chapitre 28 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme les autres vous ont plu. **

**SuperGirl971 : Dormir n'est peut-être pas le bon mot non ? Encore merci à toi pour ton soutiens, tu la totalité de mes fics ! Tu es vraiment ma fan N°1 !**

**Clemence F : Les paternels ne sont pas fait pour être cool. Demandez au mien !**

**Anghjulina : Je suis la Lucky Luke de l'écriture. Je poste plus vite que mon ombre ! Mais j'espère que malgré la vitesse, je ne perd pas de qualité !?**

**Patsy Volant : ca pour être intence ! Je te laisse le découvrir ...**

**Lolinette : Je te pardonne le vocabulaire et suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Quand ils le peuvent, ils foutent la merde. C'est le principe même de la famille...**

**Lillie06 : J'ai bien tout noté. Je vais te mijoté ça au petit oignon. Malheureusement pour toi, la rival de Roxie est déjà toute choisi. Je veux bien sur parlé de Joe, mon petit grain de sable préféré, lol ! Alors désolé, mais je te garde quand même une bonne petite place dans ma fic. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes !**

.

**

* * *

******

Chapitre 28 :

Opération réconciliation

**.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Taylor et moi avions investi une chambre dans l'hôtel JW Marriot. Taylor avait loué une des plus belles suites avec jacuzzi, vue imprenable sur Grand Rapids et salle de bain Hi-Tech. Et depuis deux jours, je lui sortais le même refrain.

-Taylor, ce sont tes parents !

-Non c'est non ! Pas la peine d'insister.

Il s'assit sur le lit et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. Il fixa le plafond un moment. Je soupirai bruyamment et m'assis près de lui.

-Taylor. Ils ne veulent que ton bonheur. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi !

J'aurai aimé en dire autant de ma propre mère.

-Mais je suis heureux, dit-il en se redressant pour poser sa main sur ma joue.

Je la recouvrai de la mienne avec un sourire. Je trouvais ça tellement adorable la façon dont il m'avait défendu devant son père. Pourtant, ça me faisait avoir mauvaise conscience. Qu'il se dispute avec son père à cause de moi me rendait dingue.

-Mon amour, murmurai-je en embrassant sa paume. Ta mère m'a encore appelé trois fois aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner d'eux comme ça ! Ta mère et ta sœur sont très triste de ne pas te voir.

Il soupira et retomba en arrière, sa main sur ses yeux.

Je m'allongeai à ses cotés et caressai tendrement son torse nu. Quoi ? J'aurai oublié de vous dire qu'il sortait de la douche et se baladait uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille ? Oups, et bien considérez l'oubli réparé.

Bref, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas lui arracher sa serviette et continuer à le sermonner vis-à-vis de sa famille.

-S'il te plait Roxie, arrêtons de parler de ça une minute. Nous sommes en vacances !

-Justement, on devrait être chez tes parents à l'heure qu'il est !

Il retira sa main de ses yeux et planta son regard dans le mien. Je sursautai en y lisant tant d'obstination. Doucement, il se redressa, jusqu'à être assis bien en face de moi. Je fis un léger mouvement de recule pour ne pas perdre le nord. Quand un mec aussi bien foutu et aussi beau vous approche de si près presque nu, on a tendance à vite se laisser déborder. Je déglutis, fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément en comptant jusqu'à dix. Je sursautai en ouvrant les yeux. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je voulu reculer mais il attrapa ma nuque de sa grande main brune et me maintint près de lui.

-Tu voulais parler ?

J'ouvrai la bouche pour répondre, mais un gémissement m'échappa, signe d'un manque de lui évident. Il eu un immense sourire victorieux et m'embrassa voluptueusement. Sans que je puisse le contrôler, mon corps réagit automatiquement. Mes bras crochetèrent sa nuque et mon corps se rapprocha du sien. Avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui, les genoux de chaque coté de ses cuisses, toujours assise. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos en passant sous mon t-shirt. Nos respirations se firent haletantes, désordonnées.

Je savais que si je ne réagissais pas très vite, j'allais me laisser prendre au piège. Ma main se posa sur son torse pour le repousser, mais au lieu de s'écarte de moi, Taylor se rapprocha d'avantage. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de ma lèvre inferrieur pour demander le passage. Je frémis et le repoussai plus fort. Il tomba allongé sur le lit, toujours sous moi.

J'haletai littéralement. Mes mains posés sur son torse, je repris mon souffle. Mais Taylor n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mes cuisses, puis remonta sur ma taille, s'arrachant de léger gémissement. Je voulu alors m'éloigner de lui et tentai de me redresser, mais il en profita et me fit basculer sur le lit. Avant que je puisse me débattre, attrapa mes mains et les maintenus au dessus de ma tête. Il plongea son regard noirci par le désir dans le mien. Je sentais mon ventre se tordre sous la pression de son regard.

Depuis les deux jours où nous étions dans cette suite, nous passions notre temps à ça. Pourtant, aucun de nous ne se lassait de l'autre. Il nous en fallait toujours plus.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec impatience. Je lui rendis son baisé, fébrile. Il récupéra mes deux mains dans une seule de ses énormes paumes et fit descendre l'autre le long de mes hanches. Il attrapa ma cuise et la maintint contre lui. Lorsqu'il fut sur que je ne bougerai pas (ce que je n'avais pas du tout l'intension de faire), il la relâcha et remonta vers les boutons de mon chemisier qu'il défit un à un. Mon cors tout entier répondait à ses caresses, se soulevant d'avantage, cherchant plus de contact encore avec ses mains, sa peau.

Ses doigts frôlèrent la dentelle de mon soutien gorge. J'étais en feu. Chaque parti de mon être le réclamait à corps et à cris. Je réussi à dégager une de mes mains pour attraper sa serviette et la faire valser dans la pièce. Ma main caressa la courbe de ses abdominaux (taillés dans le marbre, cela dit en passant) pour finalement caresser sa virilité, lui arrachant un grognement qui tenait plus de l'animal que de l'homme. Ma main se referma sur son membre et je commençai à aller et à venir sur toute sa longueur. Taylor ferma les yeux et baissa légèrement la tête. Toujours en appuis sur ses bras, je le senti trembler. D'un mouvement fluide, je le fis basculer sur le dos, sans arrêter mon manège. Sa respiration était de plus en plus sifflante, saccadée. Après quelques minutes, il m'arrêta, posant sa main sur la mienne. J'encrai mon regard au sien tandis qu'il faisait glisser ma chemise le long de mes bras pour la faire voler dans la chambre.

Pour être tout à fait exact, ca n'était pas « ma » chemise, mais plutôt la sienne, sur mon dos. Elle me servait de pyjama. J'était donc assise sur lui, en sous vêtement. J'avais encore l'avantage. Mais je le sais, c'est pour peu de temps. Déjà, Taylor fait glisser ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébral pour atteindre l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge. En une pression, elle saute, et le bout de tissu glisse sur ma poitrine pour rejoindre ses petits camarades sur le sol de la chambre. Mon souffle se fit court lorsque ses doigts frôlent mes seins. Il ne fait qu'effleurer, caresser. Mais j'en veux tellement plus…

Il me refit passer au dessous. J'eu un rire lorsque nous tanguâmes sur le coté, faute d'être trop près du bord. Taylor me rejoignit une seconde dans mon hilarité, puis son sérieux reprit le dessus. Il accrocha les bords de mon tanga et tira dessus pour m'en délester. Nous sommes maintenant à égalité.

Il se plaça entre mes jambes, son regard accrocha le mien. Je me mordis la lèvre, attendant la suite, qui ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. D'un puissant coup de rein, il s'enfonça au plus profond de mon ventre, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je fermai les yeux une seconde. La sensation d'être entière m'agrippa le cœur. C'était comme avoir trouvé la pièce manquante d'un puzzle.

Après quelques secondes à reprendre notre souffle, Taylor commença ses va-et-vient, d'abord lentement, puis, accélérant peu à peu le rythme. Mes gémissements s'amplifiaient au rythme de ses coups de rein.

-Regard moi, souffla-t-il, la voix brisé par le plaisir.

J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans l'océan noir de ses yeux. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et une bataille entre notre souffle, nos gémissements et nos baisés s'entama. Bientôt, je me senti sous pression, comme si au moindre geste, j'étais prête à imploser. Et après un autre coup de rein, ce fut le cas. Mon cri fut étouffé par les lèvres de Taylor contre les miennes. Il me rejoint dans la seconde qui suivit, joignant ses cris aux miens.

Il nous fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre notre souffle et nos esprits. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Taylor se retira et s'allongea sur le dos, m'attirant avec lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est l'absence de matelas de ce coté là…

Bam !

J'éclatai de rire lorsque nous touchions le sol de la chambre. Taylor m'accompagna joyeusement. Je blottis contre son torse pour continuer à glousser. Ses mains caressaient tendrement mon dos tandis qu'il calmait sa respiration.

-On aurait du prendre un plus grand lit, dit-il une fois calmé.

-Et comment ? On a déjà le King Size !

Nous rîmes encore. Une aura de bonne humeur et de calme planait autour de nous. Nous étions apaisés, comme…entier.

Taylor se redressa, m'emmenant avec lui. Nous grimpâmes sur le lit et nous couchâmes l'un contre l'autre. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la chambre, je pris conscience qu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Tant pis pour la morale, elle attendrait demain…

*

* * *

Je fus la première réveillée. J'en profitai pour regarder Taylor dormir. Allongé sur le coté, les points serrés autour de la couverture, il me faisait penser à un enfant. J'eu un sourire avant de me lever pour atteindre le téléphone.

-Service de chambre ?

-Bonjour, murmurai-je. J'aimerai un petit déjeuné pour deux.

-Bien sur, que désirez vous ?

-Jus d'orange, café, crème, sucre, toasts, beurre, confiture et œufs brouillés s'il vous plait.

-Bien sur, ce sera prêt dans vingt minutes.

Je raccrochai et retournai l'assoir au bord du lit pour regarder Taylor dormir. Ses sourcils étaient froncé comme s'il réfléchissait à un problème particulièrement compliqué. Mon portable sonna, me tirant de mes rêveries. Je me jetai sur lui pour l'empêché de réveillé Taylor. Un message, toujours les mêmes depuis mon départ de Vancouver.

Message : Kellan Lutz ; 7h25

Roxie, s'il te plait, répond ! Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Par pitié, répond moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'on reste en froid…

Je soupirai et envoyai voler mon portable sur le canapé de la chambre. Kellan m'envoyai au moins quatre SMS par jours pour me persuader de lui pardonner. Et c'était déjà fais ! Mais je voulais l'éloigner encore un peu de moi, je voulais qu'il prenne du recule pour que toute ambigüité disparaisse lors de notre semaine aux caraïbes.

On frappa à la porte, me sortant de mes pensées. Je traversai la chambre et ouvrai la porte au service de chambre. Un jeune homme déposa le plateau à roulette dans la chambre et disparu avec son pourboire.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, je me penchai sur le plateau pour vérifier le contenu du plateau. Je fus agréablement surprise de découvrir en plus de la totalité de ma commende une boite et une petite lettre. Je pris la lettre et la lu.

M. et Mme Taylor LAUTNER

Nous vous remercions de votre confiance et d'avoir choisi le JW Marriot pour votre séjour à Grand Rapids. Veuillez accepter ces chocolats et encore bon séjour parmi nous.

Miam, des chocolats !

J'ouvris la boite et en tirai un au hasard. Je restai une seconde à l'observer. Le grand dilemme du chocolat… On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber…

Je mordillai dedans et réprimai un gémissement de bonheur en sentant le cœur aux noisettes. Deux bras musclés et à la couleur cuivré passèrent autour de ma taille, me faisant sursauter. Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Taylor.

-Bonjour ma puce.

-Bonjour.

Il m'embrassa doucement, frottant sa langue et la mienne.

-Miam, chocolat !

J'étouffai un rire. Je finis le chocolat et le ré embrassai. Le mélange baisé chocolat était une véritable merveille. Taylor me serra contre lui et le libéra pour ce servir un café. Avec ma propre tasse, j'allais m'assoir en tailleur sur le lit. Taylor me rejoint, s'installant entre mes jambes, se servant d'elle comme oreiller. Il attrapa la télécommande et lança les infos. Nous restâmes un moment à regarder la télé. Lorsque la rubrique people se fit entendre, Taylor changea de chaine.

-Je préfère penser que tout le monde m'adore, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Mais tout le monde t'adore mon amour, dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il me sourit et se concentra sur les actualités sportives. Moi je passai le temps en regardant par la fenêtre et en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Au bout d'une petite demi heure, Taylor se leva et m'entraina dans la salle de bain pour notre douche commune. Puis nous nous préparâmes et quittâmes la suite. Dehors, un magnifique soleil éclairait le ciel d'hiver. Taylor attrapa ma main et me guida dans les rues de sa ville natale. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans plusieurs boutiques pour faire quelques emplettes. Taylor insista même pour me payer une magnifique paire de botte noirs.

Vers midi, nous nous arrêtâmes à une terrasse pour manger un morceau. Taylor dût signé de nombreux autographe et accepta de poser sur un grand nombre de photo. Je souriais en le regardant sourire et tourner des yeux implorant vers moi. Au final, je le tirai par la manche, payai notre addition, et disparu sous les sifflets de la foule.

-J'ai cru que tu n'aurai jamais pitié de moi, dit-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

-J'y ai pensé.

Il fit semblant de boudé.

-Oh ! Pardon mon tendre amour, minaudai-je. Excuse moi.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baisé sur ses lèvres. Il sourit discrètement.

-Hum… Je vais y réfléchir.

Avec un sourire, je réitérai mon acte, l'embrassant un peu plus longuement.

-Hum… Peut-être…

Je recommençai, approfondissant cette fois nettement plus notre baisé. Il eu un sourit et passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer plus près de lui.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi, un immense sourire éclairait ses traits. J'adorais le voir sourire. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il souriait de toutes ses dents… Colgate quand tu nous tiens…

Son portable sonna. Il le tira de sa poche non sans mal et le porta à son oreille.

-Allo ?

-…

-Oh, salut Rob ! Ca va ?

-…

-Ouais, pas de problème. On vois ca ce soir.

-…

-OK. A plus, bonne vacances !

Il raccrocha et fourra son portable dans sa poche avant de reprendre ma main.

-Rob te passe le bonjour.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien, il appelait pour nous demander de prendre un billet pour New York de Paris. Il veut qu'on se retrouve tous là bas le vendredi soir pour partir ensemble aux Caraïbes.

-Si je comprend bien, on ne saura pas avant d'y être la destination.

-Exactement, dit-il avec un sourire.

*

* * *

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel, Taylor me délaissa une heure pour se rendre à la salle de sport de l'hôtel. J'en profitai pour mettre en œuvre la phase 1 de l'opération réconciliation. Déjà, appeler Deborah.

-Allo ?

-Deborah ? C'est Roxie Blake au téléphone.

-Roxie ?! Oh, Roxie, pardonne mon mari pour son comportement…

-Je sais Deborah, la coupai-je. Je comprend. Mais votre fils est une vrai tête de mule.

Elle rit.

-Comme son père !

-Ecoutez Deborah, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir arranger les choses. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que Taylor s'éloigne de sa famille.

-Je sais.

J'eu un sourire en coin.

-Alors vous allez pouvoir m'aider…

*

* * *

-Roxie ? Tu es là ?

-Dans la salle de bain.

Taylor apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'appuya au bâtant et me regarda avec un sourire en coin. Je finis de me maquiller et lui sourit à mon tour.

-Habille toi ! On sort ce soir.

Il haussa un sourcil toujours en souriant.

-Où va-t-on ?

Je lui lançai un regard plein de mystère.

-Tu verra !

Puis je disparu dans la chambre pour enfiler ma robe crème que j'avais mise à la soirée de bienvenue, une paire de collant couleur chaire, une paire de botte à petits talons crème, style lutin. J'étais en train de les enfiler lorsque Taylor sorti de la douche, le corps ruisselant encore. Je mis une seconde à me rappeler comment respirer et une autre comment déglutir. Il affichai un sourire satisfait. Il jeta la serviette qu'il utilisait pour s'essuyer les cheveux et alla droit sur la penderie. Je lui tournai le dos pour reprendre une contenance. J'avais tendance à griller tout mes fusibles lorsque je le voyais, ainsi, presque nu devant moi. Je passai mes mains dans mon dos pour attraper la fermeture éclair de ma robe pour la fermer.

-Aller, suppliai-je alors qu'elle refusait de se fermer.

Deux main chaude se posèrent sur les miennes.

-Attends, dit-il d'une voix grave qui me fit trembler jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

Il récupéra la fermeture éclair et la tira vers le haut, faisant bien attention à caresser du bout des doigts. J'avais l'impression de sentir une marque brulante là où étaient passés ses doigts. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur mon épaules dénudés, accentuant mes tremblements. Un peu plus et je n'allais pas être capable de suivre le plan de ce soir à la lettre.

Il me prit par la taille pour me faire pivoter face à lui. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes. Son souffle caressa ma peau doucement.

Cerveau déconnecté, je répète, cerveau déconnecté ! Les mecs vous pouvez aller boire un café, c'est pas encore le moment !

Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes avec un besoin urgent. Taylor répondit à mon baisé en m'enlaçant plus fort encore. Doucement, il nous assit sur le lit et passa sa main sur mon genoux pour remonter le long de ma cuisse. Je me sentait totalement partir.

-On pourrait peut-être annuler ce soir, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

Redémarrage !

Je repoussai Taylor aussi fort que je pus et me relevai.

-Non ! On n'annule rien. Tout ce que tu veux après, mais pas maintenant.

-Tout ce que je veux, dit-il en se relevant, une mou coquine sur le visage.

Je déglutis bruyamment.

-Oui, soufflai-je.

Il se pencha, déposa un dernier baisé sur mes lèvres, et reparti vers la penderie. Je pris alors conscience qu'il était en caleçon… Et que nous avions rendez-vous dans dix minutes !

Je m'installai sur le lit pour inspirer un grand coup. Il fallait que je face un effort pour le long terme.

Lorsque Taylor reparu, je restai sous le choc. Il portait le costume le costume Hugo Boss que je lui avais offert quelques semaines plus tôt à Vancouver. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire tandis que ses yeux havanes s'illuminèrent.

-Tu aime ce que tu vois ?

Je détournai les yeux, prenant une mine blasé.

-Ouais ça peu aller. (Puis lui souriant). Aller, on est parti.

Je l'attrapai par la main et le tirai dehors. Il me suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton et retournai me blottir contre lui.

La porte s'ouvrit, nous révélant un vieux couple. Nous entrâmes en les saluant. Avec une mou pincé, ils nous répondirent froidement et détournèrent les yeux. Et ben alors ? On a jamais vu de jeune couple ?

Le souffle chaud de Taylor caressa mon cou, me faisant tressaillir. Sa langue frôla mon lobe. Je me mordis la lèvre, ravalant un gémissement.

-J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu porte comme petite culotte, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Je rougis fortement. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez de chaussé. Le couple de vieux descendit, nous laissant seul un seconde dans la cabine.

-Qui te dit que j'en porte ?

Sur ce, je le laissai pantois dans la cabine et sorti dans le hall vers la salle de restaurant. Il me rejoignit en courant les joues encore rouge. J'eu un sourire triomphant.

En entrant dans l'immense salle de restaurant de l'hôtel, nous fûmes accueillit par le maitre d'hôtel.

-Avez-vous réservé ?

-Nous avons réservé une alcôve pour boire un verre, au nom de Lautner. Chambre 547.

Le maitre d'hôtel vérifia, acquiesça, puis nous conduisit à une petit pièce au bout de la salle. Il y en avait une dizaine qui s'étendais le long du mur. Le maitre d'hôtel nous ouvrit. Je laissai passé Taylor en premier, sachant qu'ils étaient déjà là…

Taylor s'arrêta net en voyant ses parents. Je pris les clefs que le maitre d'hôtel m'avait prêté et nous enfermait tout les quatre dans la pièce. Puis, je planquai la clef dans mon corsage. Je voyais mal Taylor tenter de les récupérer devant ses parents.

Taylor me lança un regard noir auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaule.

-Papa, maman, dit-il en se tournant vers ses parents, toujours en colère.

Sa mère se jeta dans ses bras. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes. La colère de Taylor s'évapora d'un coup. Moi je me retenais de pleurer avec elle. Il ne manque plus que la musique triste et même la mort de la mère de Bambi paraitra joyeuse à coté de ça !

Deborah s'éloigna de son fils et fit un pas en arrière. Daniel en profita pour en faire un en avant. En voyant son père, Taylor c'était tendu. Il me tendit la main. Je l'attrapai et le laissai entrelacer nos doigts. Daniel soupira.

-Je suis désolé fils. Tu es adulte maintenant et je ne devrai pas me mêler de tes affaires.

La main de Taylor serra la mienne.

-Tu devrais surtout t'excuser auprès de Roxie. C'est elle que tu as mal traitée.

Daniel soupira et me fit face. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais je l'arrêtai en levant la main.

-Ecoutez M. Lautner. Je comprend que vous vous inquiétiez pour votre fils. Vous avez peur que je profite de lui, que je ternisse sa belle réputation. Vous avez peur qu'il souffre. Mais M. Lautner, s'il vous plait, ne me jugez pas en fonction des médias ! Vous savez comme moi qu'ils ne rependent que mensonge et diffamation.

Daniel me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je soupirai et poursuivis.

-Tout ce que j'ai pu faire de mal dans mon passé, Taylor le sais. Je ne lui ai rien caché. J'ai pris de la drogue, j'ai fais la fête à outrance, et j'étais considérée comme une fille aux mœurs légères.

Une vrai putin de Babylon !

-Mais tout ça, c'est derrière moi M. Lautner. Ne me juger pas par rapport à mon passé. Laissez moi au moins une chance.

Daniel soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Je suis désolé Roxie, je vous ai mal jugé. J'ai laissé les ragots me voiler la face. Ma femme, qui a toujours été meilleure juge de la nature humaine que moi, vous a tout de suite appréciée. J'aurai dû y voir un signe.

Il me tendit la main comme signe de bonne volonté. Je la lui prise. Ma petite main se perdit dans l'immensité de la sienne. Il me sourit et je reconnu alors le sourire de son fils. Taylor passa son bras autour de ma taille et sourit à son père. Tous deux se serrèrent la main. Taylor rayonnait.

-Vous allez revenir à la maison ? demanda Deborah avec espoir.

Taylor et moi nous regardâmes une seconde.

-A une condition, dit-il.

Daniel se figea, mal à l'aise. Deborah restait tout ouïe.

-Roxie dort avec moi.

Daniel grimaça. Deborah le fusilla du regard.

-Daniel ! Mais enfin ! Bien sur mes chéris, c'était prévu. Leur avais-tu interdit ?

Daniel rougit. Deborah secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien allons faire nos bagages, lançai-je joyeusement.

*

* * *

Taylor posa ses bagages et soupira bruyamment. Makena me sourit et disparu par les escaliers vers sa chambre. Taylor se retourna pour me faire face. Il affichait un masque de fausse colère. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Roxie ! Tu es une vilaine fille.

Ouh ! J'aime la tournure que prend la discussion ! (Je sais, je suis une obsédée… mais c'est pas vous qui allez vous plaindre !)

-Pardon, minaudai-je. Je ne le referai plus.

Taylor se rapprocha de moi, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il m'accula contre le mur et me fixa droit dans les yeux, sont regard noirci par le désir me brulant de part en part.

-tu vas devoir te faire pardonner, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcouru le dos. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Tu voulais savoir ce que je portai comme sous-vêtements ?

Il trembla. Un bruit en bas des escaliers nous fit sursauter.

-Bonne nuit les enfants !

-Bonne nuit ! scandâmes-nous en cœur.

Taylor me sourit et alla jusqu'à la trappe. Plongeant son regard dans le mien, il referma la trappe, nous enfermant ainsi.

-Personne ne pourra venir te sauver, dit-il en revenant vers moi, le regard plein de malice.

Sa démarche inspirai à la luxure. Il ôta sa veste et la posa sur sa chaise. Il envoya ensuite valser ses chaussures et sautilla sur une jambes, puis sur l'autre pour retirer ses chaussettes.

-Qui te dit que je veux qu'on me sauve ?

Il sourit d'avantage. Son regard était de plus en plus sombre. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha de moi, il appuya sur un interrupteur et la lumière se tamisa. Mais c'est un vrai piège à nana cette chambre !

Puis il traversa la distance qui nous séparait. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Ma respiration était inégale. Taylor s'agenouilla devant moi et attrapa ma première botte. Je levai le pied pour qu'il puisse me l'ôter. Il recommença pour la deuxième botte et la posa près de la première. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes jambes alors que ses yeux accrochaient les miens. Il fit remonter ses mains sous ma robe jusqu'à la limite de mon collant. Puis, avec une lenteur délibéré, il le fit glisser le long de mes jambes et me l'enleva. J'étais chancelante. Je n'étais pas sur que mes jambes me portent encore longtemps.

Taylor se redressa, son regard toujours vrillé au mien. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos et trouvèrent ma fermeture éclair. Il la fit glisser jusqu'en bas et continua pour faire tomber la robe à mes pieds. Lorsque enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet de ses questionnements, il passa sa langues sur ses lèvres. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur en souriant et m'approchai de lui avec une démarche féline. Mes doigts agiles fit céder tous les boutons de sa chemise en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Sexy ! ». Puis je fis glisser mes doigts sur les courbes des muscles de ses abdominaux. Puis j'agrippai sa ceinture et la défit presque violement. S'ensuivit son pantalon qui vola à travers la pièce.

Une fois qu'il fut aussi peu vêtu que moi, je le poussai sur le lit. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, mes genoux de chaque coté de ses cuisses sur le lit. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et nos langues bataillèrent un moment. Puis, à bout de souffle, nous basculâmes sur le matelas.

Nous ôtions rapidement les derniers vêtements qui pouvaient nous gêné et avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, je m'empalai toute entière sur sa virilité gonflée et durcie. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, savourant la sensation qu'il me procurait. Mes mains appuyées contre son torse me permettaient de me maintenir.

Au bout de quelques instant, je commençai à onduler des hanches sur lui, nous procurant les plus merveilleuse sensations. Au bout de quelques minutes, Taylor inversa la position et me renversa sur le lit, se retrouvant au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes. Il accéléra ses mouvements, me forçant à étouffer mes cris en mordant son épaule.

Après quelques minutes, la vague me submergea, m'obligeant à mordre plus fort. Je le senti partir avec moi. Puis il s'écroula, pantelant et en sueur, sur moi. Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux que je caressai tendrement.

Nous nous endormîmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

*

* * *

Au petit matin, j'ouvrai les yeux en première. Nous avions changé de position durant la nuit et j'étais maintenant allongée contre le torse de Taylor. Sa bouche magnifiquement dessinée était légèrement entrouverte et tremblotait au rythme des mouvements que faisait sa poitrine lorsqu'il respirait.

Je me redressai doucement pour ne pas le réveillé. Je me levai et allai jusqu'à ma valise pour sortir un short de sport, une petite culotte en coton, un soutien gorge simple, et un des t-shirt de Tay. Puis j'enfilai le tout aussi rapidement que possible.

Bien, maintenant commence le vrai chalenge.

Les escaliers… Comment on les fait redescendre !?

Je m'accroupi devant une minutes et observai la mécanique. Après quelques essais (et avec beaucoup de chance), je trouvai une manette qui déverrouillait le tout. Je tirai dessus, les escaliers descendirent d'eux même. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol, une odeur de pain de cake m'assaillit les narines. Mon ventre émit un grondement qui me fit rougir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Taylor qui dormait toujours comme un loir et je quittai la chambre sans plus un instant.

Je m'arrêtai devant la cuisine. Deborah et Makena étaient assises à table et dégustaient une pile de pain de cake qui me donnaient déjà l'eau à la bouche. Je pénétrai dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Roxie. Tu as bien dormi ?

Je rougis légèrement et acquiesçai en m'asseyant près de la sœur de Taylor. Elle me sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prendras ?

-Un café s'il vous plait. Et quelques uns de vos délicieux pains de cake.

Elle me sourit et me servit.

-J'aimerai savoir, dit-elle en se rasseyant. Quand partez vous pour Paris ?

Je bus une gorger de café.

-Nous partons dans deux jours.

Elle acquiesça. Daniel entra dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il me vit, il marqua une pose et eu un sourire.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Je rougis. Mince alors, c'est quoi ça ? J'ai pourtant fait attention au bruit ! Ou alors Martha dit vrai lorsqu'elle dit que quand j'ai couché avec un mec, c'est écrit sur mon front ? Mémo : Penser à appeler Martha…

Taylor choisi ce moment pour entrer. Sa mère et son père échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Je rougis d'avantage.

Taylor salua tout les gens présents et termina en m'embrassant doucement. Puis il se laissa tomber à coté de moi.

-J'ai une faim de loup !

-Après tout ce sport, ca ne m'étonne pas fils !

Taylor et moi échangeâmes un coup d'œil paniqué. Ses parents éclatèrent de rire. Alors je fis attention à nous. Taylor avait les cheveux débraillés, et comble de l'horreur, un suçon énorme sur le cou. Oups !

Je me regardai par la vitre et blêmi. J'avais une coupe de cheveux version nid de corneille, et si Taylor avait un suçon, moi c'était un hématome de la taille du Texas qui fleurissait dans mon cou. Je me réjouis alors de ne pas avoir choisi un débardeur dont le décolleté aurait pu montrer des suçons nettement moins équivoque…


	30. Paris

**Amélie : Bonjour à toi retardataire. Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ai plu, j'espère que ca continura comme ca. Heureuse également que mes deux premières fics t'ai plus, j'en ai d'autre en cours, n'hésite pas à jetter un coup d'oeil ! A bientot !**

**SuperGirl971 : Merci merci ! Je sais que tu voulais dormir, alors prendre du temps comme ça, c'est très généreux de ta part. Comme toujours, tes devoirs sont parfait, tu mérite un 10/10 ! Mais tu n'aura pas celui de Roxie...**

**LettyM : Infatigable, c'est le mot ! Et ils n'en ont pas fini, lol. Bah, je pouvais pas laisser des tentions au sein de la famille. Je ne suis pas cruelle.**

**Clemence F : Bah, on dira qu'elle avait pas l'habitude, lol...**

**Lolinette : Oui, j'ai augmenter le chauffage (rire), c'est sur qu'avec un si beau petit caramel, miam miam !!! Bah, Kellan est trop mignon pour qu'on lui fasse la gueule ! et moi j'l'aime bien gros nounours !**

**Anghjulina : Ahahahah ! Je suis ravis de te faire kiffer, et heureuse de ne pas perdre de mon piquant ! Sauf que la, je suis à court d'idée pour des parties de jambes en l'air ... originale... **

**Patsy Vollant : Ouais, mais un peu brutal quand meme comme réveil...**

*** * ***

_**PS : Avis aux lectrices ! Si l'une de vous à une idée de situation, de contexte, ou quelque chose pour pimenter un peu les folles nuits de nos tourteraux, je suis tout ouie, parce que là, j'ai grillé toutes mes cartouches...**_

**_* * *_**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Paris !**

.

La voiture s'arrêta au dépose minute de l'aéroport de Gerald R Ford. Taylor descendit avec son père pour vider le coffre pendant que sa mère, sa sœur et moi allions chercher un chariot.

-Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te rencontrer Roxie, me dit Deborah en me serrant dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir.

J'eu un triste sourire. Les parents de Taylor, après l'incident de notre arrivée, avaient été charmants et merveilleux. Même Daniel avait demandé à ce que je l'appel par son prénom.

-Tu reviendra nous voir ? Demanda Makena en me passant ses bras autour du cou.

-Juré, lui dis-je.

Taylor enlaça sa mère, puis sa sœur. Je me tournai vers Daniel. Il rougit, mal à l'aise. Puis, maladroitement, il me serra une seconde dans ses bras et me relâcha.

-Ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir à la maison Roxie.

Je rougis à mon tour. En deux jours, nous nous étions fait une réputation extraordinaire. Entre les morsures sur l'épaule de Taylor pour étouffé mes cris, ou bien mes suçons dans des endroits peu approprié, il ne laissait aucun doute possible sur l'occupation de nos nuits.

Taylor et moi saluâmes encore une fois sa famille avant d'aller enregistrer nos bagages. Une fois enregistrer, nous allâmes chercher quelques livres pour passer le temps dans l'avion. Nous avions d'abord une escale à Chicago puis un vol pour l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Taylor passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous dirigea vers l'embarquement.

-Direction Paris, dit-il avec un sourire.

*

* * *

Nous étions à présent dans l'avion entre Chicago et Paris. L'atterrissage était prévu pour dans une heure. Je m'étirai et posai mon livre sur la tablette en face de moi. Tournant la tête vers Taylor, je m'attendais à le voir dormir comme un loir. Au lieu de ça, il me fixait, assis sur son fauteuil. J'haussai un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage. Je déglutis bruyamment. Il se rapprocha de moi , posa sa main sur ma joue et resta un moment, ses lèvre en suspend au dessus des miennes.

-Tout le monde dors…

Je sursautai. Sa voix grave était chargé de désir.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Glurp ! Oh oh.

Mon cœur accéléra soudain, et ma respiration se fit erratique tandis que Taylor passait ses doigts sur ma nuque.

-Tay, c'est pas trop le moment…

Ma voix était trop aigue, trop tendue. J'aimerai bien vous y voir vous !

Taylor glissa sa deuxième main le long de ma cuisse, déclenchant un feu vif dans mon bas ventre.

-Tay !

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un souffle que mon amant s'empressa d'étouffer en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cerveau entra en fusion, comme la moitié de mes organes. Je passai fébrilement mes bras autour de son cou plus l'attirer contre moi.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle, je savais que j'allais très vite passer le point de non retour. Taylor défit mes bras du tour de son cou. Il planta un regard incendiaire sur moi et ce leva doucement. Je le regardai, comme hypnotisée. Il sortit de notre place et s'avança dans l'allée centrale. Tout les passagers semblaient dormir. En même temps, il était près de trois heure du matin à ma montre à l'heure de Grand Rapids, donc deux heure à Chicago, et huit heure à Paris.

Taylor traversa l'appareil jusqu'à l'arrière et s'arrêta devant les toilettes. Non, il n'allait quand même pas me demander ça ! Vu son regard et son sourire, si !

Alors là, hors de question ! Même pas en rêve mon tout beau.

Pourtant, le feu de mon bas ventre me fit douter. Rahh ! Et puis au Diable mes réticences ! On ne dit pas non à un pareil Apollon ! Osez me dire que vous auriez dit non ? C'est bien ce que je pensai…

Je me levai, légèrement tremblant et tentant tant bien que mal de cacher mes rougissements. Puis, d'une démarche assuré (comme si de rien était), je pris le même chemin que Taylor. Devant la cabine, j'inspirai profondément et entrai.

La pièce était si exigu que je me retrouvai derechef collée contre Taylor dont les mains partaient déjà à la découverte de mon corps. Je me mordis la lèvres pour étouffé un gémissement et l'embrassai passionnément. Il y avait un tout petit lavabo, mais juste assez grand pour que Taylor m'y asseye. Une fois installer sur mon siège de fortune, Taylor ferma le verrou et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

J'étais juste à la bonne hauteur pour que lorsque Tay se replaça entre mes jambes, je sente la bosse de son pantalon frotter contre mon intimité brulante.

D'un geste presque désespéré, je lui arrachai son t-shirt. Puis mes lèvres parcoururent sa peau douce et cuivré. Lorsque je mordillai son cou, il se rapprocha de moi, remontant sur mes cuisses ma jupe. Ses doigts s'immiscèrent jusqu'à la limite de mon shorty qu'il tira vers lui pour me l'ôter complètement. Puis il s'attaqua à mon t-shirt qu'il me retira et jeta à terre avec le sien.

Le sexe à quinze mille pied d'altitude était grisant. Mon cœur battait si fort que je n'entendais plus que lui et ma respiration saccadée. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes avec urgence. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de ses picturaux, puis de ses abdominaux, et agrippai sa ceinture pour lui enlever. Vint le tour de bouton, puis de la fermeture éclair, et bientôt, son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes, me révélant l'étendu de son excitation caché par uniquement par son boxer.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres soudain sèche. Taylor posa ses mains sur mes genoux et remonta doucement sur mes cuisses jusqu'à ce que ma jupe soit entièrement remonter. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, puis descendirent sur ma poitrine. Taylor embrassa la pointe de mes seins à travers la fine dentelle noir de mon soutien gorge. Je gémis d'impatience, ondulant des hanches pour lui faire comprendre que j'en voulais plus. Il sourit contre mon sein et se rapprocha d'avantage, sans lâcher mon sein qu'il mordillait légèrement.

Je le senti frôler mon intimité, ravivant le feu de mon bas ventre. Il s'amusait. Il voulait me faire hurler son nom avant de me donner ce que je demandai. Mais je ne hurlerai pas avec tout ce publique si proche.

Je passai smes jambes autour de sa taille pour l'attirer vers moi. Il grogna lorsque nos corps entrèrent en contact. Nous perdîmes pied en simultané. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules lorsqu'il me pénétra brutalement et mordis son épaule pour étouffé un cri.

Les mouvements de Tay était rapide et désordonné. Le désir l'avait complètement grisé, comme moi.

Le bruit de sa chair contre la mienne me faisait perdre pied. Je me laissai partir doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un point en moi. Mes jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui, accentuant la pression. Je mordis dans l'épaule de Tay pour étouffer ma jouissance. Quelques points blancs traversèrent mes yeux. Taylor me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, me serrant contre lui à m'étouffer.

Nous restâmes un moment l'un contre l'autre, tentant de contrôler notre respiration sifflante. Une fois calmé, Taylor embrassa mon cou tendrement et ramassa chacun de mes vêtements pour me les enfiler. Je me laissai faire docilement. Puis il se rhabilla et ouvrit la cabine.

-Passe d'abord.

J'obéis. Lorsque je passai devant lui, il me mit une tape sur le postérieur qui eu le mérite de me faire sursauter et rougir. Je lui tirai la langue et traversai l'avion vers nos place.

C'est dans ces moments que votre paranoïa s'éveille. Ce mec là ne me regarde-t-il pas bizarrement ? Cette fille là ne me fixe-t-elle pas dédaigneusement ?

Taylor coupa court à mes réflexions en s'asseyant près de moi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et m'adressa un immense sourire. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'attira dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime.

-Pareille, lui dis-je malicieusement.

-Mesdames et messieurs, nous entamons notre descente sur l'aéroport de Charles de Gaulle. La température au sol est de 10°C. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour dans la capitale Française et vous remercions d'avoir choisi Air … (pas de pub ici ! Sauf pour Durex, lol).

La voix traduit le message en anglais, et l'avion commença à descendre. Taylor caressait tendrement ma main avec son pouce.

*

* * *

Nous récupérâmes nos bagages et prirent un taxi pour chez moi. Sur le chemin, Taylor s'étonna d'abord de l'absence de paparazzi, puis s'extasia de l'architecture parisienne.

J'avais un appartement dans le premier arrondissement, juste en face de la Conciergerie. De mes fenêtres, on avait une vue imprenable sur elle et sur la Seine qui s'étirai lascivement sur les quais de Paris.

Et oui, lorsque je met un pied dans la capitale, j'ai tendance à parler comme Balzac… Pas terrible, je sais, pas tellement charmant.

Le taxi s'arrêta sur le quai de la Mégisserie. Je payai la course et sorti du véhicule avec Taylor. Ce dernier s'arrêta une seconde sur le trottoir pour observer les rues de la ville. Paris grouillait déjà à cette heure. Le chauffeur posa nos valises sur le sol et repartis à sa machine. Je sortis mes clefs de mon sac, pendant que Tay récupérait nos bagages. Puis je lui ouvris le chemin jusqu'au bâtiment. Un digicode, deux étages et une serrure plus tard, nous étions dans mon appartement. J'allumai la lumière et ouvrai les fenêtres pour aéré l'appartement. Taylor posa nos valises dans l'entrée et me suivit pour le tour du propriétaire.

-Ma petite cuisine, récitai-je, la tu as les toilettes, ici le salon, et là…

J'allumai la chambre et le laissai entrer en premier.

-Ma pièce préféré, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui répondis par le même et allai ranger dans l'armoire nos manteaux. Le bruit des ressort m'annonça que Tay était déjà entrain de vérifier le lit.

-Viens là, dit-il en tapotant le matelas près de lui.

Je grimpa sur le lit et m'installai contre son torse. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et caressa doucement ma colonne. Pour un peu, je me serais mise à ronronner.

Lorsque je ré-ouvrai les yeux, la respiration régulière de Taylor était le seul son qui troublait le silence. Je me redressai, faisant glisser ses bras le long de mon dos. Il dormait à poing fermer. Je me pris à sourire tendrement…et pour ainsi dire bêtement. Mais que voulez vous. Devant ce petit air d'ange, je ne pouvais que fondre.

Je me levai et sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Puis je refermai la porte doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Attrapant une veste et mes clef, je lui écrivis un petit mot pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas à son réveille et descendis avec mon porte feuille faire quelques courses. Mon appartement ayant été déserté depuis plusieurs mois, il fallait que je face le plein du frigo.

Une demi heure plus tard, je revins à l'appartement, les bras chargé de nourriture, produits d'entretient et autre utilitaire. Lorsque je passai la porte, Taylor m'accueillit en récupérant une parti des sac.

-Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

-Juste assez pour faire le tour et fouiller un peu partout, dit-il malicieusement.

Je commençai le rangement de la nourriture.

-D'ailleurs tu as reçu un appel.

Je fronçai un sourcil.

-Qui c'était ?

-Un certain Charles. Il m'a demander de te prévenir que ta mère voulait que tu viennes diner demain soir.

Et merde !

-Je ne sais pas…

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Que répondre à cette petite voix.

Je me retournai en soupirant.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il fronça un sourcil.

-Tu ne veux pas me présenter à ta mère ?

La bonne formulation était plutôt je ne veux pas te présenter ma mère…

-Ma mère est très différente de la tienne, dis-je simplement.

-Et alors ? Je suis sur qu'elle doit-être formidable si elle a eu une fille aussi belle, douée et intelligente que toi.

Ah, la méthode des compliments !

Je repris le rangement l'air de rien.

-tu ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle. Uniquement de ton père. Pourquoi ?

Arrêt sur image. Ma main était resté suspendu dans le vide après avoir déposé sur une étagère un paquet de café. Voilà, on y est. En plus de mes démons, il allait falloir que je lui expose les démons familiaux…Mais comment voulez vous qu'il reste avec moi après ça ?!

-Roxie ?

-Taylor…

Je me tournai pour lui faire face. Je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge. Inspire et saute Roxie.

-Assis-toi.

Il obtempéra, s'asseyant sur un des tabourets de ma cuisine. Je m'assis en face de lui.

-Ecoute, j'ai été, pour ainsi dire, élevé par mon père. Quand j'avais quelques choses sur le cœur, besoin de quelque chose, envie de quelque chose, c'est lui que j'allais voir. Tout les deux, on était très, très proche. Lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai du apprendre à vivre avec ma mère. Et j'ai vite compris que si j'étais si proche de mon père, c'est qu'aucun rapprochement n'étais possible avec elle.

-Roxie, elle t'a quand même mise au monde.

-Je sais, soupirai-je. Et j'ai vraiment essayer. Mais quand la personne en face de vous peut différé en une seconde selon son taux d'alcoolémie, c'est assez dure de suivre.

Il me fixa attendant que je poursuive.

-Tu sais, en France, l'alcoolisme est quelque chose d'assez rependu. Un peu trop. Mais on ne peut vraiment en parler que lorsqu'on la vécu ou bien lorsqu'on la vue en vrai. Moi je l'ai vécu pendant six mois avant de fuir grâce au boulot. Et puis je l'ai côtoyer tout les jours grâce à ma mère.

Un larme échappa du coin de ma paupière.

Taylor se raidit et voulu se lever pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'arrêtai d'un geste. Je devais finir avant de craquer.

-Ma mère peut-être une personne charmante et pleine de conversation lorsqu'elle est sobre. Mais ca n'arrive que rarement. C'est un peu comme Dr Jeckill et Mr Hyde. Elle peut être géniale, ou complètement à coté de la plaque. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu vive ça.

Là il se leva, oubliant le reste et me prit dans ses bras. Je laissai quelques larmes échapper et couler sur son t-shirt. Il me berça gentiment pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je le repousse doucement.

-Comment peux-tu avoir vécu tout ça et ne pas être en analyse ?

J'eu un sourire.

-Parce que les psy ne connaissent pas les situations traverser par leur client. La seule personne qui à pu m'aider, c'est Martha, parce que son père est dans le même cas.

Taylor soupira et attrapa mon menton pour que nos yeux s'accrochent.

-Je voudrais ôter toute la douleur qui te pèse.

J'eu un sourire tendre. Kellan m'avait dit la même chose quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Merci Tay. Mais je maitrise.

Je me relevai et repris le rangement. Tay me fila un coup de main, avec un léger sourire. Il voulait allégé l'ambiance, et je l'en remerciai silencieusement.

Après avoir ranger la totalité des courses, Taylor et moi avions préparé un repas rapide, puis nous nous étions installé devant la télé pour déjeuner. Une fois fini, je passai un coup de fil à Charles.

-Manoir Blake ?

-Bonjour Sarah. Ici Roxie. J'aimerai parler à Charles.

-Bien sûr mademoiselle.

Blanc. Une bonne minute plus tard, la voix devint masculine.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Blake.

-Bonjour Charles. J'ai su que vous aviez appelé ce matin.

-Oui, répondit-il. J'ai eu votre ami. Il m'a l'air charmant.

-Il l'est, répondis-je tendue. Vous lui avez parler d'un diner il me semble ?

-Oui, pardonnez moi mademoiselle, le jeune homme à insister, et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Bah dans le doute, rien !

-Ce n'est pas grave Charles. Je vous écoute.

-Votre mère souhaitait vous inviter à diner durant votre court séjour en France. Elle vous propose demain soir.

Je soupirai. J'étais piégé. Refuser aurait été très mal vu, et accepter m'aurait conduit à une situation déplaisante.

-Va pour demain soir, soufflai-je, vaincue.

-Très bien mademoiselle. Avez-vous une préférence pour le repas ?

Du poison !

-Viande rouge, s'il vous plait. Pour le reste, je fait confiance à Anne pour le repas.

-Bien mademoiselle. A demain soir alors.

-A demain Charles.

Je raccrochai en soupirant. Taylor tourna la tête de la télé et me regarda inquiet.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais, dis-je en m'affalant sur le canapé près de lui.

Il m'attira contre lui. Je me laissai tomber sur son torse, épuisée tout à coup.

*

* * *

Le soir même, nous visitâmes un peu la capitale. Je m'acharnai à lui faire découvrir l'architecture, les monuments, églises, musée et autres. Mais très vite, notre intérêt dévia du tout au tout. Nous finîmes par faire la tournée des boutiques et bistrot sympathique. Taylor semblait fasciné par cette ville. Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Nous allâmes diné dans un petit restaurant parisien. Là bas, Taylor eu plus de succès. Toutes les femmes se tournaient sur son passage, murmurant par-ci par -là. Je voulais leur arracher les yeux. Taylor, lui souriait. Le coq était de retour. Ou bien faisait-il ça pour me rendre jalouse ?

A table, Taylor planta son regard dans le mien et ne l'en décrocha pas avant l'addition. La soirée se passa très bien. Nous parlâmes à cœur ouvert comme rarement depuis le début de notre relation. Je me rendis alors compte que cela faisait deux moi que nous étions ensemble.

-Déjà ?

Wow ! Le temps passe si vite ! Il eu un léger sourire.

Nous partageâmes un dessert, puis nous quittâmes le restaurant. Dehors, la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel parisien.

-D'habitude, il y a trop de pollution pour la voir.

Taylor et moi marchâmes jusqu'au pont Alexandre III. Puis, debout contre les rambardes, l'un contre l'autre pour nous protéger du froid, nous regardâmes ensemble les différents bateaux passer sous le pont. La lune scintillait jusque sur la Seine.

L'espace d'une seconde, j'aurai voulu que le temps s'arrête. J'aurai voulu que nous restions ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour l'éternité.

Un vent frais nous ramena à la dur réalité humaine. Je grelottai un moment avant de chercher des yeux un taxi. Au bout de dix minutes de recherche, nous en trouvâmes enfin un. Je me blotti contre Taylor le temps du trajet. Une fois devant chez moi, Taylor paya la course, malgré mes protestations, puis nous grimpâmes dans l'appartement pour nous endormir rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

*

* * *

Le lendemain soir, je trépignai dans mon salon. J'avais enfilé une robe bustier noir simple et la paire de botte que Taylor m'avait offerte à Grand Rapids. Taylor apparu dans le salon vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'une chemise blanche. Il était juste magnifique.

Il prit ma main et me suivit hors de l'appartement.

Nous descendîmes au parking. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que je prenais ma voiture. Lorsque j'appuyai sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes, elle s'éclaira. Taylor siffla.

-Jolie !

-Je sais, dis-je avec un sourire. Si tu es sage, tu aura le droit de la conduire au retour.

Il sourit d'avantage et monta dans ma Porsche Cayman. C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire de mes dix-huit ans, associer au cadeau de bienvenu dans le monde du cinéma. Le dernier cadeau de mon père. Je restai une seconde à caresser le cuir du volant. Puis je démarrai, laissant le moteur rugir.

-Elle a un jolie bruit.

-Je sais aussi.

Nous traversâmes la capitale ainsi, puis nous quittâmes Paris pour la province. Après avoir pris l'autoroute vers la Normandie, nous continuâmes sur des nationales, des départementales, jusqu'à un petit village perdu au fin fond de l'Eure. Nom du bled : Perrier-sur-Andelle. Nombre d'Habitants : 215, et 800 vaches, moutons et autre bestioles.

A l'entré du village, nous bifurquâmes sur une petite route en terre. Parfait pour pourrir mon jouet. Après quelques centaines de mètres à nous enfoncer dans la végétation, nous débouchâmes sur une immense place en gravier devant un manoir dans le pur style normand. J'aperçu Charles devant la grande porte. Nous nous garâmes et descendîmes de la voiture. Taylor prit ma main dans la sienne tandis que nous montions les marches. J'inspirai profondément.

-Bonsoir Charles.

-Mademoiselle Blake, bienvenu chez vous.

Taylor sembla se tasser.

-Charles, je vous présente Taylor Lautner.

-Enchanté Monsieur, dit-il en anglais.

-Moi de même.

Je me rendis compte que la soirée allait sans doute principalement de dérouler en français puisque ma mère parlait peu anglais. Je m'en voulu de ne pas m'en être rappelé et servit comme excuse.

-Votre mère est encore en train de se préparer. En attendant, souhaiter vous visiter les lieux ?

Taylor acquiesça.

-Je vais lui faire visiter moi-même Charles, merci.

Charles acquiesça et s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer.

Malgré l'air rustique de la maison, mon père l'avait faite décorer très moderne. Revenir ici me rappela un nombre de souvenir impressionnant. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

Taylor me laissa une minute reprendre mes esprits. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, je le guidai pour lui faire visiter le rez-de-chaussée. Je lui présentai le salon, immense et plein des livres de mon père. Une grande cheminé trônait dans le fond de la pièce.

Puis je lui présentai la salle à manger, une bibliothèque qui faisait aussi office de médiathèque et de musée familial, puis nous passâmes à la cuisine. Lorsqu'Anne me vit entrer, elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Roxie !!! Mon Dieu, ca fait un bail ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle posa ses yeux sur Taylor et siffla.

-Pas mal du tout !

Taylor rougit. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais assez pour savoir qu'on parlait de lui.

-Taylor, je te présente Anne, une de mes plus vieille amie. Sa mère travaillait ici et nous nous somme connue toute petite. Et elle a suivit les traces de sa mère. C'est la meilleure cuisinière de la région.

-Ouais, soupira-t-elle en anglait pour que Tay la comprenne. Alors explique moi pourquoi je travaille pour des particuliers ?

J'eu un sourire. Depuis toute petite, Anne avait le rêve d'ouvrir son propre restaurant. A la mort de mon père, il lui avait légué de quoi s'en payer un, mais elle avait préféré offrir une maison à sa mère pour ses vieux jours.

-J'économise toujours tu sais ?

-Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Nous nous serrâmes une dernière fois dans nos bras puis nous quittâmes la pièce pour la laisser travailler tranquille.

Je le conduisis au premier étage, où je lui fit visiter le bureau de mon père, le mien, je lui indiquait furtivement la chambre de ma mère, puis je lui montrai la mienne.

C'était la chambre dans laquelle j'avais grandit. Elle était entièrement décoré de noir et blanc, avec une petite touche de rouge. Elle comportait un grand lit en fer forgé, une petite coiffeuse, une grande armoire pleine à craquer, et une grande étagère pleine de livre de sciences fictions et autres.

Taylor s'en rapprocha et regarda avec attention.

-Anita Blake, Twilight, Le Journal d'un Vampire, serais-tu fasciné par les vampires ?

Je me reprochai de lui et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

-J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les loups garous.

Il eu un sourire et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me mis sur la pointes de pieds et Taylor posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

On frappa à la porte, nous sortant de notre bulle.

-Mademoiselle, appela Charles. Votre mère vous attend au salon. Le diner sera bientôt servit.


	31. Pendant ce temps

**Encore une fois comme à tous les début de chapitre, je remerci mes fans pour leur aciduité ! Que deviendrai-je sans vous !!!**

**Lolinette : Ah bah je pouvais pas passer à coté de celle là, c'était trop beau ! Lol, toi tu veux vraiment voir le bordel dans le couple, XD**

**Clemence F : Ouais, nous voila... Mais Roxie aurait préféré, nous voila parti !**

**Amelie : Pff, s'il te plait ! Je suis une sérial posteuse ! Plus rapide que Lucky Luke ! Tout mes fans savent que j'écris super vite par rapport à d'autre. Mais bon, te voir si attachée à mon histoire me plai beaucoup ^^**

**Aleex 16 : Mon Dieu !!! Une fan Normande ! Bienvenu à toi ! Lol, je dis ça, mais je suis normande de coeur aussi, lol. Si j'ai choisi ce coin là, c'est parce que mes parents ont une maison là bas et que ma grand mère y vivait.**

**Patsy Volant : Je compati et comprend parfaitement. Je ne parle que de ce que je connais... OK, sauf niveau lemon, la je parle de fantasme ^^**

**LettyM : Tu m'as inspiré un lemon, ^^, mais je garderai la surprise quand à laquel de tes idées me la soufflé !**

**SuperGirl971 : Ahh, heureusement que ma fan N°1 m'aide à trouver des idées et me souffle des conseils médicaux ! Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?**

**Bonne lecture à toutes !!! Ah, et si j'ai un lecteur au masculin... Pitié, faite vous connaitre, je commence à me dire que seule les filles me lisent. Pas que ca m'embête, mais un peu de diversité dans les avis, ca ne fais pas de mal...**

**.**

**

* * *

**********

Chapitre 30 :

Pendant ce temps

**.**

_**P.O.V. Kellan LUTZ**_

Assis à la terrasse de la maison de campagne de mes parents, je soupirai en sirotant mon café. Je tenais fermement mon portable, priant encore pour qu'elle me rappelle.

Depuis cette soirée d'au revoir à l'hôtel, je m'en voulais énormément. J'avais promis d'être sage, de la laisser tranquille, mais j'en avais été incapable. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier notre partie de jambe en l'air dans son bureau. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que cette fois signifiait quelque chose. Mais peut-être me trompais-je finalement.

Lorsque je la voyais avec Taylor, je voyais une femme heureuse et épanouie, amoureuse. Et ca me brisais le cœur. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour être à la place de Tay ?

Je soupirai et récupérai ma veste sur la chaise. Après l'avoir enfiler, je trouvai mes parents pour les saluer, et je sortis de la maison, les mains enfoncées dans mes poches. Je grimpai dans mon Aston Martin et démarrai, laissant le bruit du moteur me changer les idées. Accélérant sur l'autoroute, je quittai le Maine pour New York. Nikki et Ashley sauraient m'aider, j'en était sur.

*

* * *

_**P.O.V. Ashley GREENE**_

J'étais en train de me brosser les dents lorsque la sonnerie de l'appartement retenti. Je crachai dans le lavabo et me redressai.

-Jazz !? Tu veux bien aller ouvrir ?

-OK !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle de bain. Il était déjà 11h21. Je passai un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux et remis la chemise de Jackson en place sur mon dos. Puis je quittai la salle de bain. Je m'arrêtai net en reconnaissant la silhouette dans mon entrée.

-Kellan !

Il me sourit faiblement. De grosse cernes bleues se dessinaient sous ses yeux bleus.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive nounours ? demandai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il me serra contre lui et soupira.

-Rien, je réfléchi trop.

-Ouais c'est ça, dis-je sarcastique en m'incérant dans les bras ouverts de Jackson.

-Bon, je pense à Roxie. T'es contente ?

-Ravie !

Il soupira avec un sourire.

-On ne t'a pas choisi pour jouer Alice par hasard. Comment une chose aussi petite peut-être aussi énervante ?

Je ris à la référence.

-Le talent mon cher, le talent.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses traits, mais sans atteindre ses yeux.

-Tu devrais dormir Kellan, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Lasse, il soupira.

-Nikki n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non ! Ta partenaire en a eu assez de nous voir nous bécoter. Elle a pris une chambre au Hilton New York Hôtel. On doit ce retrouver dans deux heures pour une séance shoping.

-Je vais aller la chercher. Elle évitera le taxi comme ça.

-C'est gentil Kellan. Je l'appel tout de suite.

-Dis lui que je suis en route, dit-il en sortant de l'appartement.

-OK !

Après qu'il est fermé la porte, je sortis mon téléphone et appelai Nikki. Elle sembla ravie d'avoir un chevalier servant pour venir la chercher et annonça donc qu'elle attendrait Kellan.

Une demi heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

-Ash, c'est Nikki. Kellan n'est toujours pas là.

-Comment ça…

Double appel.

-Nikki attends, je crois que c'est lui. Je te rappel.

Elle raccrocha, me permettant de prendre l'appel.

-Kellan, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !

-Mlle Greene ?

Mon cœur se figea. Ca n'était pas Kellan. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment…

*

* * *

_**P.O.V. Taylor LAUTNER**_

Roxie s'agitait sur sa chaise à coté de moi. Je portai ma main sur la sienne pour la calmer. Elle me remercia d'un sourire crispé et reporta son attention à sa mère.

Céline Blake était une grande femme, brune avec des yeux noirs qui auraient pu être perçant s'ils n'avaient pas été voilés par l'alcool. Elle me regardait en souriant, visiblement ailleurs.

Le repas était déjà bien avancé, et Charles servait les cafés. Roxie s'emblait vouloir accélérer les choses pour partir au plus vite. Mais si ce n'est l'air fatigué de sa mère, je n'avait rien à en redire. Elle semblait sympathique et m'avait apparemment adopté dans la famille. Mais Roxie redoutait un dérapage.

Au milieu de son café, son téléphone vibra. Elle le regarda, étonnée.

-C'est Ashley.

-Répond, lui dis-je.

Elle sembla hésiter, puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

La mère de Roxie me souriait.

-Vous rendez ma fille heureuse, dit-elle en anglais.

Je fronçai un sourcil.

-Ca ce vois. Elle a l'air épanouis avec vous. Et je vous en remercie.

J'étais perdu.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas une mère exemplaire, expliqua-t-elle, et depuis la mort de son père, elle est extrêmement seule. Alors je suis heureuse que vous soyez entré dans sa vie.

-Merci madame, répondis-je, ému.

-Taylor !

Le cri perçant de Roxie me tira de ma bulle pour m'effrayer au plus au point. Je me levai, si vite que ma chaise se renversa, et accouru vers sa voix.

Roxie se tenait dans la pièce d'a coté. Charles et Anne était déjà auprès d'elle. Je me faufilai entre eux pour l'approcher. Elle attrapa mes mains et plongea son regard horrifié dans le mien. Alors j'eu peur. Comme jamais de ma vie, j'eu peur.

-Tay, souffla-t-elle, de grosse larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Kellan…

Elle pleura plus fort encore, l'empêchant de parler. J'aperçu le téléphone à coté d'elle. Il faisait encore du bruit. Je l'attrapai et le plaquai à mon oreille.

-Ashley, appelai-je paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Taylor, gémit-elle, en larme. C'est Kellan. Il est à l'hôpital. Il a eu un accident de voiture…

*

* * *

Serrant Roxie contre moi, je la berçai tendrement. Elle s'était enfin endormis.

Après l'appel, nous avions quitté la maison de sa mère précipitamment. J'avais pris le volant, Roxie étant incapable de conduire. Je ramenai la voiture à Paris et la garai dans le parking. Puis, je portai Roxie dans l'appartement. Nous fîmes nos valises en quatrième vitesse. Mon passage dans la capitale avait été éclair, mais je savais que j'aurai d'autre occasion de revenir avec elle.

Pendant que nous faisions nos valises, j'avais appeler la compagnie aérienne pour prendre un billet pour New York. Notre avion était programmé pour 00h25. Nous avions tout juste le temps.

Nous appelâmes ensuite un taxi et nous nous précipitâmes à l'aéroport.

Maintenant, nous étions dans l'avion qui venait de décoller, et Roxie dormait enfin contre mon épaule. Une hôtesse nous apporta une couverture avec un regard malheureux et disparu à l'avant. Il nous restait 8h de vol avant d'arrivé à la Grosse Pomme.

*

* * *

Je dus finir par m'endormir, car une hôtesse me secoua légèrement.

-Monsieur, nous allons atterrir.

Je me réveillai en battant des paupières.

-Merci, bredouillai-je.

Je tournai la tête vers Roxie qui dormait toujours. Sa ceinture était attachée, alors je la laissai dormir.

L'avion atterrit sans encombre. Je réveillai alors Roxie.

-Roxie ? Chérie, nous sommes arrivés.

Elle battit des paupières et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se redressa, encore un peu faible. Je lu dans son regard une force nouvelle. Elle ne pleurerait plus. Du moins en publique. Elle allait être forte dans l'épreuve.

Nous descendîmes de l'appareil. Après le calme de l'aéroport de Paris, celui de New York était vraiment un retour à la réalité. Une foule de paparazzi se jeta sur nous dés que nous eûmes récupéré nos bagages.

-M. Lautner ? Est-ce vrai que Kellan Lutz est à l'hôpital dans un état critique.

Roxie frémit dans mes bras. Je foudroyai du regard les journalistes. Bande de parasites !

-Nous n'avons aucune déclaration à faire.

Je continuai ma route, mais un appel retenu mon attention. Ce n'était pas la voix d'un journaliste, mais celle d'un ami.

-Taylor ! Par ici !

Je me tournai dans la direction de la voix et entrainait Roxie avec moi. Rob agita la main et nous le rejoignîmes. Il nous entraina vers sa voiture.

-Hey attends, c'est pas ta caisse, lâchai-je.

-Non, c'est à Kristen.

Je me disais aussi. Rob est le seul d'entre nous a ne pas c'être payer un nouveau joujou. Il avait toujours sa vieille voiture pourri.

Kristen ouvrit la portière passager. Elle était assise au volant de sa Jeep neuve.

-Mettez les bagages dans le coffre et on y va.

A deux heures du matin, Kristen était épuisée, ça ce lisait sur son visage.

Rob et moi balançâmes les bagages dans le coffre tandis que Roxie prenait Kristen dans ses bras une minutes. Les deux filles se réconfortèrent mutuellement comme j'avais été incapable de le faire plus tôt.

Rob monta à l'avant avec Kristen tandis que je montai derrière avec Roxie. Kristen accéléra et s'engagea sur la 678 vers New York. Elle bifurqua sur la 495 et accéléra légèrement. La nuit était profonde autour de nous. Les seules lumières venaient des lampadaires autour de nous. Kristen suivit la 495 jusque dans la ville. Elle tourna sur la 9th Avenue et la traversa entièrement avec de tourner sur la 60th Rue, puis dans la 10th Avenue avant de pénétrer dans le parking de l'hôpital St Luke's Roosevelt Hospital.

Nous quittâmes la voiture ensemble pour entrer dans la bâtiment. Au troisième étage, on nous indiqua la salle d'attente. A peine avions nous franchit la porte qu'Ashley se jeta dans nos bras en larme.

-C'est affreux Tay. C'est ma faute !

Je la serrai dans mes bras.

-Mais non, Ash, pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareil ?

-Parce que je l'ai laissé y aller.

Je la serrai plus fort.

-Arrête Ashley. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ca n'est pas ta faute.

Je me tournai vers Jackson qui récupéra Ashley.

-Est-ce qu'on sait quelque chose ?

-Il es au bloc, expliqua Jackson. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Après, il sera une heure en salle de réveil. Le toubib viendra nous chercher après, lorsqu'on l'aura mis dans une chambre.

Je soupirai et pris une chaise. Roxie s'installa sur mes genoux et posa son front contre mon cou. Maintenant que le voyage était passé, je devais faire face à la même peur que les autres. Et j'étais terrifié. Kellan était un bon ami, malgré notre rivalité vis-à-vis de Roxie. Nous étions proche tout les deux. Nous faisions du sport ensemble, draguions en boite ensemble, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Roxie qui nous avait calmé tout les deux.

*

* * *

Après deux heures dans la salle, et quelques allés-retours entre la machine à café et les toilettes, nous étions tous à bout. Enfin, un médecin entra dans la salle. Il sembla étonné par la quantité de célébrité au mètre carré mais ne dit pas un mot.

-M. Lutz est sorti de la salle de réveil, nous l'avons conduit dans sa chambre, tout c'est bien passé. Il a une légère commotion cérébral qui va demander à ce qu'il reste ici deux ou trois jours pour être sur qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Il a aussi une côte fêlée, donc il faudra qu'il évite de trop bouger ou de porter de lourde charge. Son bandage sera à refaire, tout les deux jours. Il a également l'épaule luxé, on lui a posé une attèle pour éviter qu'il ne se serve trop de son bras. On fera un contrôle dans deux semaines pour être sur que tout est remis en place. En attendant, il aura besoin d'aide pour s'habiller…

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir, coupa Roxie.

Le médecin acquiesça.

-Venez avec moi, je vous conduit à sa chambre.

Le docteur nous précéda. Il nous conduisis à travers le couloir et s'arrêta devant une chambre.

-Pas plus de deux personnes pour l'instant, dit-il.

Nous nous entre-regardâmes et tout de suite, tout les regards se tournèrent vers Roxie. Elle le perçu et fit un pas en avant.

-Rob, vas-y, soufflai-je.

Robert acquiesça et suivit Roxie dans la chambre.

*

* * *

_**P.O.V. Roxie BLAKE**_

Kellan était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, pâle. Il m'adressa un sourire, mais celui-ci ce transforma en grimace lorsqu'il tenta de respirer. Je m'approchai de lui, au bord de l'hystérie. J'étais complètement terrorisée.

Je m'approchai de lui et le détaillai. Il avait quelques éraflures sur son visage d'ange. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur teinte blonde, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un poupon. Ses yeux bleus semblaient vide à cause de la morphine.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Je sais, question stupide, mais que voulez vous que je dise !?

-Je me porte comme un charme, plaisanta-t-il. Par contre ma voiture…

Il grimaça, mais pas de douleur cette fois.

-L'assurance couvrira les frais, le rassurai-je.

Il me sourit. Puis des yeux, il chercha quelque chose et sortit du bord du lit une petite télécommande. Appuyant sur le bouton, le lit s'ébranla. Il se redressa dans une grimace de douleur.

Le drap glissa sur son torse et le découvrit à nos yeux. Il portait un bandage des pectoraux jusqu'au bas du ventre, et une attelle sur le bras gauche qu'on lui avait mit en écharpe. Je gémis et portai ma main à ma bouche.

-Mon dieu Kellan…

Les larmes remontaient rien que d'imaginer la scène. Les pires horreurs m'avaient traversé l'esprit. Il aurait pu se tuer…

-Hey, appela-t-il. Viens là.

Il tapota le rebord du lit près de lui et je m'y assis doucement pour ne pas toucher ses côtes. Il m'attira contre lui et me serra dans ses bras. Je réprimai un sanglot qui me nouait la gorge.

-Je vais vous laisser, marmonna Rob.

-Attends, dit-je en tentant de me redresser.

-T'inquiète Rox', dit-il. Je vais dire aux autres que tout vas bien et vous laisser discuter. On t'attend en bas à la cafet'.

J'acquiesçai tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre. Kellan me tenait toujours serrée contre lui.

-Kellan, j'ai eu si peur…

-Chut, ca va aller, je suis là.

-Kellan, attend, dis-je en me redressant. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur, parce que tu compte pour moi. Et puis je ne voulais pas te voir partir alors que je n'avais pas répondu à tes appels. Je suis désolé Kellan.

Il eu un faible sourire et posa sa main sur ma joue.

-Ce n'est rien Roxie.

-Kellan, je ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps.

Il fronça un sourcil.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?

Une douleur me serra le cœur.

-Parce que je voulais te laisser le temps de prendre du recul, je voulais que tu comprennes que je ne t'aimais pas comme ça et que tu t'y fasse. Je pensai…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir que les mains de Kellan attrapèrent fermement mon visage et l'attirèrent contre le sien. Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, je ne pu le repousser tant j'étais sous le choc. Mon corps répondait au sien alors que ma tête me hurlait de réagir. Pourtant, malgré mes réticences, une partie de moi était en train de faire éclater des feux d'artifices pour célébrer ce baisé.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, il s'écarta de moi et plongea son regard bleu brillant dans le mien.

-Ose me dire que tu n'as rien ressentis ?

Mon cœur se serra. Kellan me lâcha et je fis un pas en arrière.

-Kellan arrête.

-Dit moi que tu n'as rien ressentis et j'arrêterai de t'embêter. Je te laisserai vivre ton idylle avec Taylor sans plus intervenir.

Je détournai les yeux. Alors je fis quelque chose qui me déchira le cœur en deux. Je mentis.

-Non, Kellan. Je n'ai rien ressenti.

Ses traits s'affaissèrent et son regard s'emplis de tristesse. Alors je quittai la chambre pour me précipiter loin de lui et de ma culpabilité.


	32. Voyage vers le Paradis

**Mes cheres fans, désolé de se retard de... mon Dieu ! 5 jours !!! C'est pas dans mes habitudes ca... Bien, je me rattrape avec cette avant gout de Paradis**

**SuperGirl971 : Ah la la ! Franchement, sans nos discutions, comment trouverions nous l'inspiration ? Heureusement que tu m'as aidé pour le dernier chap, sinon, je m'en serai jamais sorti !**

**Aunda : Ah ! Enfin te revoila ! Mais ou étais-tu voyons ? Je me suis inquiété moi de ne plus te voir ! Me fais plus jamais de coup comme ca ! Si tu t'éloigne, préviens ! lol**

**Clemence F : Je rassure les fans de Kellan, je compte créé une suite alternative au chapitre de l'hopital, dans laquelle Roxie choisira Kellan. **

**Amelie : Pas besoin de film ! Merci Google Map ! Quand au grain de sable, j'en connais une qui sera ravie d'être rapellée !**

**LettyM : T'inquiète, le chapitre que tu m'a inspiré arrive bientot, je te préviendrai à l'avance.**

**Patsy Volant : Etrange ? Vous avez dit Etrange ? Et c'est pas fini !!!**

**Bonne lecture à toute !!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 31 : Voyage vers le Paradis**

**.**

En sortant de là, j'étais remontée à bloc. Dans ma tête, les choses se brouillaient sans cesse. J'en venais à me questionner sur Taylor et moi. Alors que cette interrogation s'infiltrait dans ma tête, je me giflai mentalement d'avoir pu y penser.

Et lorsque j'étais entré dans la cafétéria, tout mes doutes c'étaient envolés, comme par magie. Je n'avais alors vu plus que lui. Tout le reste n'existai pas.

Il me sourit tendrement alors que je le rejoignais pour m'assoir sur ses genoux et me blottir dans ses bras.

-Ca va ? Chuchota-t-il.

J'acquiesçai contre son torse.

Sa main caressait tendrement mon dos. Je me sentis immédiatement mieux. Ce simple geste avait le mérite de me calmer, de m'apaiser. Je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin de Taylor pour le calme qu'il m'apportait, en plus du grain de folie, de la tendresse et de la passion. Rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer nos moments.

Plus tard, Kristen et Rob nous déposèrent au Hilton New York Hôtel. Ils avaient également prit une chambre ici, avec Nikki. Taylor et moi montâmes nos bagages dans la chambre et nous nous écroulâmes de fatigue dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

*

* * *

Au réveil, j'étais seule dans la chambre. Je me redressai vivement. En le cherchant des yeux, je tombai sur un petit bout de papier posé sur son oreiller. Je l'attrapai et le lu rapidement.

_Je suis partis faire un footing avec Rob et Jazz. Je serais là vers 10h. Je t'aime._

Je souris. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'appris qu'il était déjà 9h30. Je passai donc un coup de fil à la réception pour un grand café et un croissant. Il arriva dans les dix minutes, et je l'englouti en moins de cinq.

Une fois mon petit déjeuné terminé, je m'étirai copieusement et prenait la route de la salle de bain. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir, je remarquai mes cernes et mes traits tirés par la fatigue. Je soupirai et passai un peu d'eau fraiche sur mon visage.

Puis j'attrapai ma brosse à dent, et commençai à me brosser les dents, laissant mon esprit divaguer.

Au bout de trois minutes, je crachai dans le lavabo, me rinçai la bouche, et allumai la douche. Une fois l'eau à la bonne température, je grimpai dans la cabine.

L'eau chaude sur ma peau sembla effacer toutes les craintes des dernière heures. Je restai un moment immobile sous le jet, les yeux fermé. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent peu à peu, puis un à un, les muscles se calmèrent. Je soupirai de bien être.

Un bruit attira mon attention. Je tournai la tête vers la porte. Taylor s'appuya dos contre elle. Il tenait sa veste dans une main et son t-shirt dans l'autre. La lumière de la pièce donnait à sa peau des reflets caramel tout bonnement appétissant. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. Un sourire illumina ses traits. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol et retira chaussures, chaussettes et short. Puis il traversa la pièce et devant la douche, ôta son caleçon, avant d'entrer dans la douche avec moi.

Celle-ci étant plus exigu que notre douche à Grand Rapids, je me retrouvai collée contre la paroi de la douche d'un coté, et à lui de l'autre.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et commencèrent à caresser les miennes doucement. Je posai mes mains sur son torse alors que les siennes allaient se mettre sur mes hanches.

Approfondissant notre baisé, Taylor se plaqua d'avantage contre moi. Mes mains descendirent le long de son torse, passant de ses pectoraux à ses délicieux abdominaux. L'eau ruisselait entre nos deux corps.

Tout à coup, je mourrai d'envie de lécher les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de sa peau.

La friction entre nos deux corps s'accentua, augmentant la température. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de sa taille jusqu'à son dos, puis les fis descendre sur ses fesses que j'empoignai fermement. Il poussa un léger grognement contre ma bouche et me plaqua complètement contre la paroi de la cabine de douche. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes cuisses qu'il attrapa fermement. Il me souleva du sol. J'enroulai alors mes jambes autour de sa taille et fit remonter mes mains jusqu'au son cou auquel je m'accrochai finalement.

Sa virilité s'était réveillé contre mon ventre et frottai outrageusement ma peau. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement pressent. Je n'avais pas besoin de tendresse ou de caresse aujourd'hui. La seule chose que je désirai, c'était d'avoir son corps pressé plus fort contre le mien, ses mains tenant plus fermement encore mon corps.

Comme pour répondre à ma demande, Taylor appuya plus fermement sur mon corps.

La chaleur était devenu intenable. Pour le presser un peu, j'ondulai des hanches contre lui. Il grogna légèrement.

-Taylor ! me plaignis-je.

Il eu un sourire amusé et enfin accéda à ma requete dans un coup de bassin. Je gémis d'étonnement. Son sourire s'élargit. Doucement, il entâma de long et langoureux mouvements de bassin. Je brulai litteralement. Je n'étais plus que chair, nerfs et sueur, malgré l'eau qui coulait sur nos deux corps.

Son rythme s'intentifia au même titre que nos respirations et nos rythmes cardiaques. De faibles gémissements m'échapaient régulièrement à mesure qu'il butait en moi.

Il posa son front sur mon cou et accéléra d'avantage, rendant notre ébat désordonné. Chacun de ses coups de rein me rapprochait de la limite. Soudain, la vague me submergea, me prenant au dépourvu par sa puissance. Je criai de tout mon soul le prénom de mon amant qui me rejoint dans un ultime mouvement.

Nous laissâmes l'eau couler encore un moment, laissant la fatigue nous faire somnoler dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

*

* * *

Le jour de la sortie de Kellan, Jackson et Ashley préparèrent un diner de bienvenu dans leur appartement New Yorkais. Rob, Kristen et Nikki ayant été réquisitionné pour les courses, la déco et la préparation du diné, ce fut à Taylor et moi d'aller le chercher à l'hôpital. Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui ! J'ai vraiment trop de chance…

Après avoir signé plusieurs papiers de prise en charge et écouté attentivement les recommandation du médecin -dont j'avais vaguement retenu quelques antalgiques pour la douleur et un changement de bandage régulier-, nous montâmes en voiture vers l'appartement de Jackson et Ashley.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur vers le dernier étage. Ashley et Jackson avaient acheté l'appartement du dernière étage de l'immeuble. De leur terrasse, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur Central Park.

Taylor et Kellan discutaient de chose et d'autre, de nouveau contrat entre autre. Kellan avait été repéré pour devenir la nouvelle égérie d'Hugo Boss, alors que Taylor, lui, attendait la fin de la saga Twilight pour terminer ses études, puis reprendre le cinéma.

-J'irai bien étudier quelques temps en France, minauda Taylor en me serrant contre lui.

Je lui souris et déposai un baisé sur sa joue. Je sentais le regard de Kellan sur moi mais je refusai de l'affronter. Sa souffrance réveillait trop de culpabilité en moi. Et la culpabilité n'avait jamais été un sentiment que j'avais su contrôler.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit sur Ashley, Nikki, Rob, Jackson et Kristen.

-Enfin Kellan, dit Nikki en l'enlaçant. Alors ? Qu'a dit le médecin ?

Je décrochai de la conversation pour entrer dans l'appartement avec les autres. Jackson passa devant moi pour se précipiter dans la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de steak flottait dans l'air. Je suivis Jazz dans la cuisine.

J'étouffai un fou rire à le voir courir dans tout les sens pour surveiller la cuisson des plats.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? finis-je par demander.

Il soupira et me sourit.

-Avec plaisir.

Je fus donc réquisitionnée pour faire la salade et suivre la cuisson du gâteau au chocolat dans le four. Pendant ce temps, Jazz se perdait entre les steaks et les pommes de terres frites.

-Jazz, stop, l'arrêtai-je.

J'attrapai un tablier sur la table de la cuisine et lui tendis le saladier.

-Dépose ça à table, et reviens pour la cuisson du gâteau. Je m'occupe du reste.

-A vos ordres chef Blake !

Il disparu de la cuisine, visiblement rassuré que quelqu'un est pris la relève. Je soufflai et commençai mon travail. D'abord, cuisson des steaks. Tous le mangeaient saignant. Bref, près dans deux minutes. En attendant, je vérifiai les pommes de terres. Elles étaient prêtes. Je les sortis de la friteuse et les déposai dans un saladier dont le font avait été recouvert de papier absorbant. Après ça, je nettoyais rapidement la cuisine et sortais les steaks du feu pour les disposer sur un plat.

Jackson réapparu avec un petit pic pour vérifier la cuisson du gâteau et un verre de Mojito. Il ouvrit le four pour utiliser le premier et me tendit le deuxième.

-Merci Jackson. Maintenant, à table.

Attrapant le saladier d'une main et le plat de l'autre, je quittai la cuisine. La bande occupait déjà la table de la salle à manger.

-Wow ! Les garçons, une photo ! Se moqua Rob. Roxie cuisine !

-Pour ta gouverne, petit vampire, je suis une très bonne cuisinière.

Je lui tirai la langue en posant dans son assiette un steak.

-Ah, je devrais t'épousé, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Taylor faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau, accompagné par Kristen. Rob et moi échangeâmes un coup d'œil avec d'éclater de rire. Puis je repris le tour de la table avec le plat pendant que Jackson distribuait les pommes de terres. Lorsque je passai devant Kellan, je prenais bien garde de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il soupira bruyamment mais laissa tomber.

Je finis par Tay et moi. Lorsque je m'assis près de lui, Taylor posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je lui souris tendrement et commençai à manger.

-Heureusement que tu étais là, me remercia Jazz. Sinon, je n'ose pas imaginer le désastre de ce déjeuner.

-Mais non, dis-je en rougissant. Tu te laisse juste un peu trop déborder.

-Un peu trop ? Se moqua Ashley. C'est un vrai flippé !

Toute la tablé éclata de rire, sauf Jackson qui faisait semblant de bouder.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais et pour les Caraïbes ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rob.

-Maintenant qu'on est tous à New York, on pourra partir ensemble après demain.

Mince ! Déjà ?

Vu la mine de mon amant, lui non plus n'en revenait pas d'être déjà à la fin de la deuxième semaines de nos vacances.

-Donc je propose un rendez vous devant le dépôt des bagages.

-A-t-on le choix ? Demanda Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kellan et Rob firent semblant de réfléchir un instant avec de se lancer un regard amusé.

-Noooonnn !

*

* * *

Taylor attrapa sa valise et la passa au Groom de l'hôtel. Derrière lui, son cadis était déjà plein avec les bagages de Nikki, Kristen, Rob, Kellan, Tay et moi. Il nous devança dans l'ascenseur tandis que nous attendions les autres.

Kellan fit son apparition le premier, avec son bras en écharpe et ses lunettes Ray-Ban sur le nez. Il affichait un magnifique sourire.

-De bonne humeur Lutz ? l'interrogea Taylor.

-Parfaitement Lautner.

Kellan abaissa ses lunettes pour me gratifier d'un regard pénétrant. Je baissai la tête, comme à chaque fois. Le téléphone de Taylor sonna, nous sortant de l'embarras.

-Taylor j'écoute ?

…

-Booboo ! Comment vas-tu ?

-C'est Booboo ? Passe lui le bonjour !

-Roxie t'embrasse.

…

-Il dit que lui aussi, mais que ce n'est pas correct de parler comme ça à ton amant devant ton petit copain.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Laisse moi deviné, riais-je. Alex et Bronson sont avec lui ?

Taylor acquiesça.

-Ils t'embrassent aussi d'ailleurs. Mais ils feraient bien de calmer leur ardeur !

Je ris encore, accompagné de Kellan.

-Alors Booboo ? Quoi de neuf ?

…

Taylor fronça un sourcil.

-Non. On ne me l'avait pas dit. Mais c'est cool, on pourra profiter tous ensemble.

…

-Okay. A dans une heure !

Taylor raccrocha son téléphone et foudroya Kellan du regard.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que les Quileutes venaient avec nous ?

Kellan prit un air étonné.

-Ah bon ? J'ai du oublié, minauda-t-il.

Les Quileutes avec nous ? Les vacances risquaient d'être intéressante…

Rob et Kristen arrivèrent de leurs chambres.

-Rob ! T'aurais pu nous dire qu'Alex, Bronson, Booboo, Chaske et le reste de la bande venait !

Rob eu un sourire.

-Qui a vendu la mèche ?

-Booboo a appelé, balança Kellan.

Rob et Kellan rirent de bon cœur.

-On voulait faire une grosse fête. De toute façon, on aura…

Rob sauta sur Kellan pour lui plaquer la main sur la bouche.

-Tais toi ! Tu vas gâcher la surprise !

Kellan rougit et acquiesça.

-Tu as raison.

Il mima de se souder les lèvres et nous lança un grand sourire. Nous soupirâmes en cœur, l'espoir venant de nous quitter.

-Vous ne direz vraiment rien ?

Ils secouèrent la tête en riant. A ces deux là !

*

* * *

Je vissai mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles. L'avion venait de décollé de New York pour les Iles Britanniques des Caraïbes. Taylor attrapa un de mes écouteurs et le glissa dans son oreille. Sa main se posa sur la mienne. Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits, illuminant ses yeux havanes.

« Holiday » de Boys like Girls nous berça sur le décollage de l'appareil. Autour de nous, nos amis chahutaient joyeusement. Booboo était assit devant nous, et se retournait sans arrêt pour taquiner Taylor. Kellan était assis derrière moi. Je sentais sa main passer de temps en temps entre nos siège pour frôler mon bras. De là où j'étais, j'entendais la partie de poker de Chaske, Bronson, Alex et Julia Jones (alias Leah Clearwater).

-C'est pas possible ! Brailla Alex. Tu triche !

-Soit bon perdant Alex, rigola Julia.

-Vide tes poches !

-Alex ! Fais-toi une raison. Tu as trouvé ton maître !

Leur vacarme dura encore deux bonnes heures avant que la meute ne s'endorme. Taylor et moi nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre et sombrâmes à notre tour, éreinté.

*

* * *

Un main me secoua légèrement. J'ouvrai les yeux pour me trouver nez à nez avec Rob.

-Roxie ? On est arrivé.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi pour voir les passagers se lever et sortir de l'avion. Je me rendis compte que ma musique tournait encore dans mon Ipod. Damien Saez, « Jeune et con ». Taylor se tourna près de moi. Il dormait encore à point fermé. Je me penchai vers lui pour embrasser son front.

-Mon amour ?

Il s'agita doucement. Je l'embrassai sur le nez.

-Taylor ?

Il soupira. Cette fois si, j'approchai mes lèvres de sa bouche. Lorsque je les posai sur les siennes, il les remua pour m'embrasser doucement. Sa main se plaqua sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui et approfondir notre baisé.

-Bonjour mon amour, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je souris. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

-Aller les tourtereaux !

Nous nous retournâmes vers Booboo. Ce dernier portait un énorme sac sur son épaule et un autre plus petit à la main.

-Tu pars pour longtemps ? Demandai-je avec un sourire.

-C'est pas ma valise, c'est celle de Kellan.

Ce dernier passa devant nous. Kristen et Rob le précédaient pour sortir de l'appareil. Taylor se leva à son tour et sortit nos bagages à mains des casiers. Autour de nous, Julian, Chaske, Alex, Bronson, Booboo et les autres s'activaient pour faire de même.

Lorsque nous quittâmes l'appareil, nous fûmes frappé par la température. Un courant d'air chaud nous caressa la peau. A peine avions nous frôlé le sol de Tortola que la chaleur nous enveloppait déjà.

Nous quittâmes la piste d'atterrissage pour entrer dans le petit aéroport de l'île. Jackson ouvrit grand les bras avec un immense sourire.

-Vacances !!!

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Taylor passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

Trois hommes et deux femmes nous accostèrent alors.

-M. Pattinson, M. Lutz ?

Les deux garçons firent un pas en avant.

-Bienvenu à San Juan, sur l'île de Puerto Rico. Nous sommes là pour vous conduire à…

-Merci, le coupa Rob. Nous vous serions gré de ne pas vendre la mèche, c'est une surprise.

Une des femmes tourna la tête sur le coté, l'air de ne pas saisir. Celle-ci était blonde et n'avait pas l'air de faire semblant.

-Bien sur M. Pattinson, reprit l'homme. Je me présente, je suis Kevin Bocelli. Je serai à votre service durant votre séjour chez nous.

Kevin était un homme de taille moyenne, dans les un mètre soixante quinze, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux couleur chocolat. Il fit un léger signe du poignet et les autres hommes vinrent nous prendre nos bagages.

-Vos valises sont déjà dans la voiture. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, le bateau partira dans une petite demi heure.

Un bateau ? Pourquoi faire ?

Rob souriait, visiblement amusé de la situation. Nous suivîmes donc le cortège de bienvenu jusqu'à une série de 4x4 noirs devant l'aéroport. Une fois tout le monde à bord, le cortège se mit en route vers le port de Puerto Rico. La vue de la mer turquoise me laissa sans voix comme la moitié de mes camarades. C'était juste un avant gout de Paradis.

Enfin, le convois s'arrêta dans la marina, devant un bateau. Kevin fit descendre les passagers et les autres montèrent les bagages à bord du bateau.

-Ce bateau vous mènera à votre location, dit-il avec un sourire. La bas, votre hôtesse Aurélie prendra soin de vous durant votre séjour.

Kellan serra la main de Kevin de sa main valide et y glissa un billet de cent dollar. Généreux aujourd'hui ? Puis il fit demi tour et monta dans le bateau avec les autres.

Dedans, on nous accueillis avec bouteilles de champagne et petit four. Kellan engloutit avec l'aide de Bronson, Booboo et Alex la totalité de leur stock.

-C'est pas notre faute si la bouf en avion est immonde, se justifièrent-ils.

Le trajet en bateau durant une bonne heure, mais nous la fîmes passer vite grâce à différant jeu de carte. Peu à peu, avec la chaleur ambiante, nous commençâmes à envisager de nous changer avant d'arriver au lieu secret de Kellan et Rob.

Ashley et Kristen furent les premières à se décider. Elles revinrent toutes deux en vrai tenue d'été. Kristen portait un bikini avec un mini short en jean et une tunique assez fine pour être transparente. Avec, elle arborait une paire de tong détruite par le temps. Ashley, elle, portait une tunique longue d'un gris anthracite magnifique. Cette tenue faisait ressortir ses yeux de façon fabuleuse. Jackson resta bouche bée une seconde avant de rougir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ashley lui décrocha son plus beau sourire avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Puis ce fut le tour de Rob de descendre. Il revint en bermuda et t-shirt gris. Suivit les loups qui remontèrent en bas de maillot et t-shirt. Les autres filles prirent leur tour. Julia revint avec une jupe blanche et un léger t-shirt de la même couleur et des sandales assortit, Nikki avec un short en jean et une chemisette blanche et Tinsel avec une jupe en jean et un t-shirt imprimé « Eat Me ! ».

Le temps que les garçons déballes toutes les insanités possible et imaginable sur ce t-shirt, Booboo et Taylor allèrent se changer. Booboo revint en bas de maillot et t-shirt, comme les autres, mais Taylor, lui ne portait que son bas de maillot. C'était un caleçon long et blanc cassé. Je restai bouche bée devant son impressionnante musculature et les reflets cuivrés de sa peau, mis en valeur par le blanc du maillot. Il me décrocha un sourire ravageur et s'assit près de moi.

-Vite, vite, Tay ! Fait lui du bouche à bouche, elle nous fait un malaise !

Je rougis fortement pendant que les autres s'éclaffaient à mes dépends et descendis, rageuse, pour me changer à mon tour.

Attrapant mon maillot de bain et mon short en jean, je m'habillai rapidement. On frappa à la porte de ma cabine.

-Roxie ? C'est Kellan.

Je me renfrognai.

-Entre.

Kellan poussa la porte de la petite pièce et resta un moment à m'observer.

-Le marron de ton maillot te va très bien.

Je rougis et me triturai les doigts, gênée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kellan ?

-Et bien, j'aimerai que tu m'aide à passer mon t-shirt. J'ai déjà mon short de maillot sur moi, mais je suis incapable de passer un t-shirt.

J'acquiesçai et cherchai sa valise des yeux.

-Tu veux lequel ?

-Un débardeur tout simple.

J'acquiesçai et ouvrai la valise à la recherche d'un débardeur. Une fois en main, je me retournai vers lui. Je dus me mettre sur la pointe des pied pour passer sa tête par son col. Son mètre quatre-vingt cinq me faisait me sentir toute petite… Et son regard dans le mien n'arrangeait vraiment rien, ni même son torse musclé sous mon nez.

Je finis en vitesse de lui mettre son t-shirt et sortis de la cabine sans un mot. Le rouge m'étais monté aux joues trop vite. J'inspirai à fond avant de repasser sur le pont. Taylor jouait au carte avec Jackson, Alex et Bronson. Je filai près de lui et sortis de mon sac mon paquet de cigarette.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu n'en a pas fumé, me rappela Taylor.

-Oui, sauf le jour ou on a appris l'accident de Kellan. J'en ai presque fumé un paquet ce jour là.

Il acquiesça et se déconcentra sur sa partie pendant que je tirai une première bouffé sur ma cigarette. Un mouvement attira mon regard. Nikki et Kristen se précipitaient à l'avant. J'aperçu les reflets rougeoyant du couché de soleil sur la mer turquoise. C'était le plus beau décors que j'eu jamais vu.

Deux bras caramels passèrent sur mon ventre, accentuant la beauté de l'instant.

-Tu aimes le décors ? Souffla-t-il en posant son menton contre mon épaule.

-J'adore.

Entre la vue magnifique et le magnifique homme dans mon dos, je ne pouvais qu'aimer. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que Taylor et moi étions en couple. Et pourtant, cela faisait plus d'un mois. Et tout était parfait.

Taylor m'avait accepter avec mes problèmes, mes coups de gueules, et tous mes défauts.

-Terre en vue, s'exclama Booboo qui se les jouait acrobate sur le bord du bateau.

Taylor et moi tournâmes la tête et restâmes sans voix. Une petite mais magnifique île se dressait au milieu de l'océan devant nous.

-Ca vous plait ? Demanda Rob.

-Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! C'est magnifique !

Des acclamations retentirent, accentuant ma phrase. Tous le monde sur le bateau était d'accord avec moi.

-Et bien alors bienvenu à Guana Island !

Le bateau commença à ralentir peu à peu. Déjà, la plage se rapprochait. Sur le sable, le comité d'accueil avait disposé des bougis et des torches pour l'éclairage. L'effet était tout bonnement splendide. Une dizaine de femmes et d'hommes se tenaient sur la plage. Le bateau s'arrêta bientôt. Une ombre passa devant moi. Je sursautai lorsque quelqu'un sauta à l'eau. Un cri déchira le calme de la plage.

Les garçons autour de moi éclatèrent de rire. Me penchant légèrement, je regardai une masse de cheveux noirs émerger de sous l'eau. Booboo s'ébroua, envoyant des gouttelettes autour de lui. Je ris à mon tour lorsqu'il me lança un grand sourire. Soudain, une ombre s'étendit sur moi. Ma peur me fit sursauter.

-Prêt ?

Soudain, quatre paire de mains m'agrippèrent. Je me débattis et hurlai de tout mon soul, mais elles tinrent bon. Taylor apparu dans mon champ de vision.

-Ma chérie, as-tu des objet qui ne devraient pas aller dans l'eau sur toi.

-Tay, tu n'oserai pas ?

-Dis le moi vite mon amour, ou tout part à l'eau.

Je paniquai.

-Arrête ! Mon portable, mon Ipod, mon paquet de cigarette, mon briquet…

-Stop ! Dit-il en levant la main pour me faire taire. Les mecs, foutons la en maillot, ca sera plus simple.

Je jetai un coup d'œil et remarquai enfin qui me tenait. Jackson tenait mon bras droit, Chaske le gauche, Alex la jambe droite, et Bronson la jambe gauche.

-Les garçons ?! Vous n'allez pas faire ça ?

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur leur visage. Taylor s'approcha de moi, attrapa le bouton de mon short en jean et le défit.

-Taylor ?! Menaçai-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui mon amour ?

Je tremblai légèrement alors qu'il fit glisser le short le long de mes jambes, dévoilant mon bas de maillot de bain blanc.

-Taylor, si tu fais ça…

Je cherchai en vain une menace, lorsqu'il caressa doucement ma peau, me la soufflant immédiatement.

-Si tu fais ca, tu peux faire ceinture pendant un mois !

Taylor blêmit légèrement. Il hésitait.

-Tu sais que je suis sérieuse, renchéris-je.

Taylor déglutit bruyamment. J'eu un sourire victorieux.

-Mec, appela Bronson, si c'est pas elle, c'est toi !

Il l'observa une seconde puis ce tourna vers moi.

-Je me sacrifie pour la bonne cause.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et me reposèrent à terre. Puis, avec la rapidité du cobra, ils se jetèrent sur Taylor. Celui-ci eu beau s'agiter comme un beau diable, on finit par le passer par-dessus bord sans ménagement.

-Maintenant que ton copain n'est plus là…

Les garçons se retournèrent vers moi. Je fis un pas en arrière. Mon short tomba à mes pied. Bah ! Quitte à être mouillée…

Je tournai les talons et m'élançai. La main de Jackson glissa dans mon dos tandis que je sautai par-dessus la rambarde du bateau. Dans un plongeon un peu approximatif, je fonçai vers l'eau avant de m'y engouffrer totalement. L'eau était presque à la température exterrieur. Elle était juste un peu plus froide de manière à raffraichir à la perfection.

Je restai un moment sous l'eau, savourant le contact contre ma peau. Puis je remontai à la surface. J'inspirai bruyamment lorsque ma tête émergea hors de l'eau. D'une main, je plaquai mes cheveux en arrière. Taylor nageait déjà vers moi. Je me rendis compte que j'avais pied. Je tentai de me mettre debout mais Taylor se jeta sur moi et m'enlaça totalement, me laissant immergée. Je le regardai sans comprendre. Lui fixai le bateau avec un regard massacrant. Il se redressa légèrement, son corps entourant toujours le mien. Je levai les yeux et la stupeur me fit rougir immédiatement.

-Comment… ?

-Jackson !! Lâche ça tout de suite si tu tiens à la vie !

-Oh ! Se plaint Jackson en agitant son trophée dans l'air. Aller, on veux tous voir de quoi à l'air ta chère et tendre en tenu d'Eve !

Ashley apparu derrière lui et lui asséna une tape sur la tête. Il voulu se protégé et en lâcha le bout de tissu qui voleta jusqu'à nous. Taylor l'attrapa d'une main. Il me sourit, me faisant rougir d'avantage.

-La prochaine fois fait gaffe, dit-il en passant ses bras dans mon dos pour rattacher mon haut de bikini.


	33. Concours entre amis

**Voila, voila, voila… Ce chapitre est un gros délire post embrouille. Et post lemon bien sur ! Je dois avouer que j'ai écris n'importe quoi, mais bon, on me pardonnera le délire je l'espère…**

**Aunda : Bon, ca va pour cette fois ! Mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas hein ?! Attention, je me sens délaissée après moi !**

**SuperGirl971 : Heureusement que tu es la ma chere fan, pour faire ton travail, même à une heure du matin ! Que deviendrais-je sans toi, vraiment ! Voila le délire dont je t'ai parlé, j'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**Patsy Vollant : Jackson est très doué de ses dix doigts… Mais non, je ne parlais pas de ca, bande d'obsédé ! Je parle des massage, des lacets de chaussures, de la réparation de petit objet. Pfff, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer !**

**LettyM : Ah ! Ca aurait fait un beau bordel. Des idées ? Ravis de t'inspirer. Tiens moi au courant de la sortie de cette fic que je vois ca !**

**Et maintenant, un message à _LOLINETTE_ ! Mais ou es tu !? Ta review m'a manqué pour attendre les 200 au chapitre précédant. Vite, reviens ! Je ferai n'importe quoi ! J'écrirai plus vite, je mettrais plus de lemon, mais s'il te plait, reviens !!!**

**Ceci était un message d'un auteur désespéré.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre 32 : Concours entre amis**

**.**

Taylor posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos pour m'entrainer avec lui vers la plage. Les autres étaient déjà en train de descendre sur le ponton. Booboo nous devança, nous arrosant au passage.

Taylor le poursuivit jusqu'à la plage et le plaqua au sol. Tous deux se mirent à rouler sur le sable pour tenter de prendre le dessus. Lorsqu'enfin ils se relevèrent, mort de rire, ils étaient couvert d'une couche de sable. Ils plongèrent d'un même mouvement dans l'eau turquoise pour s'en débarrasser.

Une des hôtesses me tendit une serviette avec un sourire. Je l'acceptai volontiers et m'enroulai dedans.

-Je suis Eléa, se présenta-t-elle, enchantée.

-Pareil, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main pour la lui serrer.

Elle me sourit.

Eléa devait faire dans les un mètre soixante cinq. Elle avait des cheveux brun lâché coupé en dégradé. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient de joie de vivre. Je me tournai vers les autres qui étaient accueillit sur la plage. On me tendit un verre, ainsi qu'au autre. Cocktail noix de coco, ananas, rhume. Très exotique tout ca…

-Bienvenu à vous sur Guana Island, nous annonça un bel homme blond au yeux vert. Nous serons à votre service durant la totalité de votre séjour chez nous. Pour commencer, nous allons vous montrer les installations, puis vous choisirez vos quartiers. Vos valises y seront portées et vous pourrez vous détendre et profiter du décor. Ce soir, nous organisons un grand barbecue dans la villa principale pour votre arrivée.

Il continua un moment à parler des différentes installations, spa, piscine d'eau douce, différant chemin de randonné…

La main de Taylor se glissa dans la mienne durant son discours. Il avait mis sa serviette sur ses épaules et ses cheveux mouillés se collaient à son front, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur ses yeux. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui passer la main dans les cheveux.

Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage, me lissant le souffle coupé. Je n'arrivai pas à m'habituer à sa beauté.

Enfin notre intervenant cessa de parler et nous fit avancer vers l'intérieur des terres. Plusieurs voiturettes de golf nous attendaient le long du chemin de la plage. Chacun des membres du comité d'accueil prit le volant d'une de ses voitures. Sauf…

-Ca vous embêtes si je conduis ? Demanda Alex à une jeune femme.

Celle-ci rougit, visiblement impressionnée par l'acteur. Il lui décrocha son sourire le plus charmeur. Foutu acteur !

La jeune femme bredouilla un oui et laissa la place du conducteur à Alex et prit place à l'arrière avec Julia. Bronson grimpa dans la voiturette et frappa le poing d'Alex tendu vers lui.

-Tout à l'heure, on fera la course, proposa le jeune homme en se frottant les mains d'appréhension.

De vrai môme…

Taylor et moi montâmes avec Booboo dans une voiturette. L'engin démarra et suivit le sentier en terre le long de la plage. Les décors défilaient sous nos yeux, tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Nous passâmes de la plage de rêve à la forêt luxuriante. La route tourna légèrement, nous révélant en plein milieu du paysage une immense villa blanche. J'en aurai éclaté de rire.

Une deuxième se dessinait près de la première.

-Wow !

-Ca c'est de la villa, renchérit Taylor avec un sourire.

Les voiturettes se garèrent en ligne, sauf bien sur celle d'Alex et Bronson qui était garée n'importe comment.

-Rappeler moi de ne jamais vous prêter ma voiture, dis-je en passant près d'eux.

-Pfff, de toute façon, c'est quoi ? Une Clio ?

J'éclatai de rire.

-Faite attention les gars, les prévint Taylor, la demoiselle à une Porsche Cayman !

Alex et Bronson s'arrêtèrent net, la mâchoire à deux doigt de se décrocher.

Je leur tirai la langue joyeusement avant de passer mon bras sous celui de Taylor et de le pousser vers la villa. Mon cœur s'emballa à la vue du décors. Une magnifique piscine s'étendait sur les hauteurs.

-C'est trop beau ! hurla Ashley.

Les J.O. (Joyeux Organisateurs) nous firent entrer dans la villa. Le premier de la fil s'arrêta devant le salon que je voyais d'ici. Il était composer de deux canapés suspendu, style balançoire, d'un autre canapé blanc, et d'une table basse. Le sol et les poutres étaient en bois, sans doute précieux. Le tout donnait à la déco un coté colonial fin XVIIIe.

-Voilà la première villa principale. Il y en a une deuxième que vous avez aperçu en arrivant. Il existe également des cottages près de la plage. Ils sont conçus pour les couples, mais peuvent accueillir des lits d'appoint en cas de demande.

Tous, nous nous jetâmes un coup d'œil. La partie allait être serré pour les cottages.

-Combien y en a-t-il ?

-De cottages ? Cinq. Il y a également trois chambres par villas.

Oui, mais seuls dans un cottage, il y a plus de possibilité que dans une chambre de villa avec vos amis dans les chambres adjacente.

Je dénombrai rapidement les couples.

Moi et Taylor, Ashley et Jazz, sans doute Kristen et Rob, Chaske et Julia, du moins, je le pensais vu leur regard langoureux, et je savais qu'Alex et Tinsel commençaient à ce voir fréquemment. Et vu le regard d'Alex, il lorgnait sur un des cottages. Ouf, parfait !

-Salut tout le monde !

Je me retournai vivement. Kiowa pénétra dans la villa, Audrey sur ses talons.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là vous deux ?!

-Merci simpa, rigola Kiowa.

-On l'a invité, précisa Rob. Ils étaient déjà à Tortola pour les vacances, alors on s'est dit qu'ils pourraient passer les vacances avec nous.

-Ouais, c'est bien joli tout ca, dit Alex en croisant ses bras sur son torse, faisant saillir les muscles de ses bras. Maintenant, on est trop pour les cottages.

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de régler ça, commença Taylor, l'air sérieux.

-A quoi tu pense ?

Il eu un rictus diabolique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déterminé, ce qui m'indiquait que j'allais peu dormir pendant ses vacances…

-Simple. Excusez-moi, vous auriez un jeu de société quelconque ici ?

Le premier J.O. -je remarquai un badge avec son nom : Brad (qui peut bien s'appeler Brad a part Brad Pitt ?! Il n'y a qu'a lui que ce prénom va !)- réfléchi une seconde.

-Euh, je crois bien qu'on a un twister géant…

-Parfait !

Alex pesta.

-Tu es souple comme pas permis Lautner ! C'est pas du jeu !

-Tu as peur Meraz ?

-Dans tes rêves louveteaux ! Va pour un twister !

J'éclatai de rire en les voyant s'affronter silencieusement.

*

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les garçons étaient tous dans le jardin de la première villa où nos J.O. avaient gonflé une immense piste de jeu twister.

Nous avions prévu les règles. A chaque couple correspondait une équipe de deux membres. Lorsque les deux membres d'une équipe aurait été éliminé, alors ils seraient privé du cottage. Les autres remporteraient le droit de se disputer sur la vue. Le jeu pouvait durer des heures comme il pouvait ne durer que quinze minutes.

J'écrasai mon mégot dans un cendrier avec Alex, Rob, Kristen et Tinsel. Booboo, Kellan et Nikki servaient d'arbitres. Booboo sortit de la villa, un poste sous le bras. Il le posa sur la table, près du terrain et appuya sur le bouton Play. La musique s'éleva jusqu'à nous. « Uprising », Muse. De quoi me faire remuer un peu sur le tapi.

-Premier concurrent, commença Kellan, Taylor !

Taylor s'avança. Booboo fit tourner l'aiguille.

Le premier ordre fut donné : main droite, rond rouge.

Avec un immense sourire, Taylor s'avança vers le centre du tapi. Il nargua les autres un moment avec quelques pas de hip hop puis, après être resté une seconde la tête en bas sur une main, il retomba, la main toujours soudée au cercle rouge. Je l'applaudis joyeusement. Il m'envoya un clin d'œil. A mes cotés, Alex rit. Il fit un pas en avant.

-A moi ! Fait tourner Booboo !

Booboo obtempéra. La flèche tourna encore et encore, jusqu'à ralentir et s'arrête.

-Pied droit, rond bleu.

Alex sourit et bondit sur le tapi. Son pied s'arrêta sur un rond bleu. Il lança un sourire à Taylor et croisa fièrement les bras sur son torse.

Ah les mecs !

-Chaske ! A toi !

Les joueurs se succédèrent ainsi, jusqu'à moi.

-Roxie, main droite, rond jaune.

Je jetai un coup d'œil. Taylor me montra du doigt un rond près de lui. Je lui souris et me faufilai entre les corps contorsionnés de mes camarades. Près de Taylor, je m'arrêtai et posai ma main sur un cercle jaune. Je tendis le cou pour attendre la bouche de Tay et nous échangeâmes un rapide baisé. 7

Les musiques changèrent, les unes après les autres, plus ou moins rapide. Nous n'étions maintenant plus qu'une masse de corps contorsionné. J'étais affalé sous Taylor qui était contraint de faire le pont.

Chaske, Tinsel et Kirsten étaient hors jeu.

-Tay, main droite rond bleu !

Taylor soupira. C'étais la combinaison qu'il attendait pour se remettre dans le bon sens. Il effectua quelques mouvements fluides et se retrouva au dessus de moi, ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage.

-Bonjour toi, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Bonjour toi.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

-Je vais lâché, ralla Rob dont le bras faisait un angle bizarre avec le reste de son corps.

-Aller Rob ! Tiens le coup, je suis avec toi !

Kristen l'encourageait, enthousiaste. Rob eu un sourire tendre.

Alex, pied droit sur le vert.

Alex grogna et se redressa un peu pour balancer son pied sur le cercle de couleur. Il lança un sourire triomphant à Taylor qui lui répondit par une grimasse.

Mais c'est qu'on a avec nous des hommes très matures !!!

-Ki', a toi !

Kiowa soupira.-Main gauche, rond bleu.

Kiowa regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément des yeux un rond bleu. Il tendit la main, grimaçant. Son pied dérapa sur le tapis et la seconde suivant, il se tordait de rire, allongé sur le ventre.

-Perdu Kiowa !

Kiowa sortit du jeu et frappa la main de Chaske qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. Bronson lui assena une tape dans le dos pour le féliciter.

La partie continua ainsi un moment. Audrey se débrouillait très bien. Il restait maintenant un membre de chaque équipe, plus Taylor et moi. Nous étions très bien placé pour ne pas perdre.

-Je ne sens plus ma jambe, se plaint Julia.

Je la vis trembler légèrement. Elle était appuyer sur sa jambe gauche. Un tremblement plus important l'emporta et elle s'effondra sur les genoux, a bout de souffle. Chaske monta sur le tapis pendant que je me laissai tomber sur le sol, moi aussi à bout de souffle.

-Chaske et Julia, vous avez perdu.

-Tant pis, sourit le faux Quileute.

Chaske aida Julia a se relever. Taylor s'effondra sur moi, me coupant le souffle. Il éclata de rire en m'entendant tousser.

-T'es lourd Tay', m'étouffai-je.

Taylor se redressa en appuis sur ses bras et planta son regard dans le mien. La terre aurait pu cesser de tourner à cette instant que je ne suis même pas sur que je m'en serai rendu compte.

-Aller tout le monde, on va aller intégrer nos chambres !

*

* * *

Taylor et moi avions récupéré le plus beau des cottages. La vue sur la mer était tout bonnement magnifique. Nous avions rendez-vous dans une heure pour la soirée de bienvenu. Elle avait lieu à la villa principal. Il y aurait un grand buffet et de l'alcool. Ah et bien sur de la musique. Taylor émergea de la douche, presque nu, à part la serviette sur sa taille. J'avais déjà enfilé mon short court blanc et un petit débardeur simple.

Taylor attrapa son caleçon blanc Kelvin Klein (je sais je ne devrais pas faire de pub, mais un homme en boxer Kelvin Klein, ca me rend dingue !). Il laissa tomber la serviette, me laissant une vue renversante de la totalité de son anatomie, de son torse magnifiquement ciseler, à ses fesses parfaites, jusqu'à ses jambes musclées. Je déglutis difficilement tandis qu'il enfilait son caleçon, que j'eu soudain très envie de lui enlever. Il attrapa son pantalon en lin et son débardeur blanc. Ce soir, nous étions assortit. Mais à coté de lui, je me sentais ridicule.

Le blanc faisait ressortir la couleur caramel de sa peau et son sourire éclatant. Un mélange parfait entre un ange et un Dieu Indien. Et tout ça tout à moi !

Une fois habillé, il me tendit la main et me tira hors du cottage. Kiowa attendait devant la porte. Il salua Taylor et me prit une seconde contre lui. J'en fis de même avec Audrey.

Un magnifique sourire s'étirai sur son visage.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, me dit-elle.

-Plaisir partagé.

Je lui souris tandis que nous marchions sur le chemin de terre vers la villa. Il était encore tôt, mais le soleil déclinait déjà. De magnifique reflet rose orangé colorait le ciel, accentuant le jeu des couleurs de l'île. Taylor passa sa main dans la mienne et la serra tendrement.

Un immense sourire se peint sur mon visage. Je lui enfonçai un doigt dans les côtes et filai en courant et en riant.

J'entendis les pas de Taylor qui me poursuivait. Je coupai par un coin de verdure. Je me dit alors que je n'aurai pas du mettre du blanc…

Taylor fut sur moi plus vite que je l'avais prévu. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me jeta sur son épaule. J'eu beau me débattre, crier de tout mon soul, lui restait insensible, et riait joyeusement. Il revint sur le chemin, pas du tout gêné par son paquet, et me ramena au autres.

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

-Non, répondit-il simplement.

Kiowa rit en serrant Audrey dans ses bras. Taylor reprit sa route vers la villa, toujours aussi joyeux.

Je n'étais pas dans le bon sens pour voir leur visage, mais les rires des autres acteurs m'annoncèrent que nous étions arrivé.

-Et bien alors Roxie ?

Rob passa dans mon champs de vision.

-Toi, menaçai-je en le montrant du doigt, ne commence pas !

Il éclata de rire.

Enfin Taylor me reposa. J'aperçu une étendu bleu dans ma vision périphérique, et mes gestes dépassèrent ma pensée. Je poussai Taylor qui partit en arrière, les yeux écarquillé d'étonnement. Un flot d'exclamation retentit. Taylor attrapa ma mai au dernier moment. La peur s'empara de moi alors que nous basculions tout deux en arrières.

-Taylor non ! eu-je le temps de crier avant que l'eau de la piscine de nous recouvre entièrement.

Je me retrouvai immergée totalement. Taylor m'attira d'avance contre lui et m'emprisonna dans ses bras. Il remonta à la surface rapidement. Lorsque nous émergeâmes, nous prîmes une bruyante et profonde inspiration.

Les rires de nos amis nous parvinrent alors que nous nous lancions un regard incrédule. Puis un sourire s'immisça sur nos lèvres et nous finîmes par rire avec les autres.

*

* * *

Nos vêtements étaient étendus sur les transats dehors. L'air était encore chaud et les Joyeux Organisateurs nous avaient certifié que nos fringues seraient secs avant minuit.

Dans le salon, la musique tournait à plein régime. Alex et Tinsel dansaient l'un contre l'autre. Taylor et moi avions enfilé des vêtements rapidement avant de revenir à la villa. Adieu l'effet assorti, nous étions maintenant en robe d'été blanche et toute simple pour moi et en bermuda beige et débardeur marron avec des boutons sur le col pour lui.

Je traversai le salon, laissant Taylor avec Ashley et Jackson, et fonçai vers le bar. Kellan discutai avec une des deux barmaids.

-Un Planteur, demandai-je rapidement.

Eléa se tourna face à moi et me sourit.

-Salut ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

-Pas grave, dit-elle en agitant son shakeur. Tu veux autre choses ?

Mon regard croisa celui de Kellan, inquisiteur.

-Met en deux.

Eléa acquiesça et reprit la confection du cocktail. Elle servit deux verres de Planteur et me les tendit.

-Merci, dis-je en m'éloignant.

Une fois près de mon homme, celui-ci m'indiqua ses genoux que je m'empressai de rejoindre. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et prit son verre dans une main. Nous trinquâmes rapidement et réprimes notre discutions avec Ashley et Jackson.

*

* * *

_**Playliste :**_**Mondo Bongo, Joe Strummer and the Mescaleros (B.O. Mr and Mrs Smith)**

Une demi-heure plus tard, une chanson attira mon attention. Taylor me sentit me figer et embrassa la base de mon cou.

-Tu veux danser ?

Je me tournai vers lui, incrédule.

-Tu sais danser le tango toi ?

-Non, mais on va ce la jouer Mr And Mrs Smith.

Je ris et attrapai sa main. Taylor m'attira contre lui. Il plaça sa main sur ma taille et accompagna le mouvement. Je me lassai faire, passant ma main dans son cou. Il encra son regard dans le mien pendant que mes hanches ondulaient contre lui.

Taylor me fit tournoyer. Je finis par me retrouver dos à lui, son torse s'appuyant contre mes omoplates. J'ondulai d'avantage contre sa virilité déjà réveillé. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

Nous continuâmes ainsi notre manège jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête. Puis je me tournai vers lui et plantai mon regard dans le sien, déjà noirci par le désir. Je le laissai planté là et filai au bar.

-Eléa, file moi une bouteille de téquila et deux shooters s'il te plait.

Eléa me fit u clin d'œil et me tendit ma commende. Je revins vers Tay et lui fourrai les verres dans les mains avant de l'attraper par le t-shirt et de le tirer vers l'extérieur, sous le rire des autres.

Je nous menait dans le jardin, jusqu'à un espèce de canapé en toile. Nous nous installâmes, un verre dans une main, la téquila dans l'autre. Après nous avoir servit u verre chacun, j'entrechoquai nos verres dans un sourire plein de promesse.

-A nos vacances !


	34. Moment intime au Paradis

**Désolé de mon retard. Je suis impardonnable. Mais je n'arrivai pas à trouver une tournure correct. Et enfin, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la révélation !!! Alors voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Lolinette : Oui, je suis très inquiète lorsque je n'ai pas ta review rapidement. C'est que moi aussi, j'ai une drogue… Les reviews !!! J'espère que l'ambiance continuera à te plaire, et tu apparaitra encore pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne lecture !!!**

**Clemence F : Ohh ! C'était comment dans MON pays ? Bon OK je ne suis pas d'Andalousie, je suis du nord, mais bon, on est Espagnol avant d'être de sa région ! J'espère que le soleil ne te manque pas trop, je t'en apporte avec ce chapitre.**

**SuperGirl971 : Ma Bêta, comme promis mon chapitre ! Je boss aussi sur l'Alternative, je t'en reparlerai plus longuement, j'aurai besoin de ton aide. En attendant, bonne lecture !!!**

**LettyM : Oui, j'avais besoin de couple en plus, alors j'ai improvisé. J'attend ta fic avec impatience. Remember Me ? Ca me dit quelque chose ? Ne serais-ce pas le nom du dernier film de Rob ?**

**Aunda : En voila du tout chaud, du Jackson torse nu. Et je continuerai d'en utiliser pour la suite.**

**Patsy Vollant : Je réserve ton billet d'avion dés ce soir pour l'Île. Bonne lecture miss !**

_**P.S. : Petit sondage… avez-vous vu le Trailer de Eclipse ? Vos avis ! Moi j'ai bien aimer, même s'il est un peu mou. Je préfère le reportage avec les images de cascades et tout, j'ai A-Do-Ré ! Mais bon, le Trailer était si attendu que je l'aime quand même ! Vive Taylor !!! Vive Kellan !!! Vive Jackson !!! Et vive Ashley !!!**_

_**Bien sur, vous pouvez aussi inclure Bronson, Alex, Chaske, Booboo, Julia, Kiowa, Kristen, Nikki et Rob. Mais bon, on a tous des petits préférés !**_

**.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 33 :

Moment intime au Paradis

.

C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveilla se matin là. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un mal de crane de tous les diables m'agressa, me forçant à fermer les yeux et à plaquer ma main sur mon front.

-La vache !

-Ca va ma puce ?

J'ouvrai les yeux doucement. Taylor était appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il était en caleçon et semblait sortir de la douche.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Dix heure, répondit-il.

Je tentai de me redresser, mais la téquila en avait décidé autrement. Une violente douleur me força à me recoucher.

La main se Taylor glissa sous ma nuque et je senti le bord d'un verre contre mes lèvres. Une aspirine.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu sois frais et dispo ?! M'indignai-je en finissant mon verre.

Il rit.

-Parce que je suis plus grand et plus lourd que toi. Mon taux d'alcool dans le sang est donc moins élevé que toi à dose d'alcool ingérée égale.

Foutu métabolisme !

Au bout de quelques minutes, le mal de tête sembla enfin se dissiper. Je me redressai doucement et passai ma main sur mon visage.

-Les autres sont en train de se préparer. Tu veux sortir un peu ?

J'acquiesçai. Je me levai doucement et glissai vers la salle de bain pour une douche rapide.

Une fois sortie, j'enfilai mon maillot de bain, mon paréo sur mes hanches, et je plaçai mes lunettes de soleil sur mes yeux. J'attrapai ensuite un sac pour y fourrer mon huile de bronzage, nos serviettes, et bien évidement, le dernier tome de Laurell K. Hamilton que je n'avais toujours pas pu finir.

Taylor me sourit tendrement et me tira hors du cottage. Dehors, la lumière m'était presque insupportable. Je me laissai guidé par mon amant vers la plage de l'île. J'aurai pu être une fois de plus émerveillé par le paysage, mais ma gueule de bois m'en empêcha malheureusement.

Sur la plage de sable fin et blanc, nos amis étaient réuni en cercle, sur leur serviettes de bain. Certain étaient déjà dans l'eau et s'amusaient gentiment. Seul Booboo était à l'écart du groupe. Il dormait dans un hamac, à l'ombre d'un palmier. J'eu un sourire presque maternel en le voyant puis rejoins les autres. Tous me saluèrent d'un sourire entendu. Ma gueule de bois était apparemment bien visible…

-La téquila ne te réussi pas on dirait, me lança Kiowa.

Allongé sur sa serviette, Kiowa tenait Audrey dans ses bras. Elle était allongé contre lui, son dos collé contre les flancs du jeune homme.

Taylor mit nos serviettes cote à cote. Il s'allongea sur la sienne, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il glissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et soupira d'aise. Je m'allongeai près de lui, sur le ventre, pour pouvoir cacher mon visage dans le creux de mon coude.

Soudain, un détail me frappa.

-Où est Kellan ?

Je relevai la tête et regardai autour de moi. Il n'était pas dans l'eau, ni avec nous.

-Il est rester dans la chambre. Il dit qu'il a besoin de repos.

Repos mon œil ouais ! Avec les regards qu'il m'avait lancé la veille, j'étais sur que j'avais à voir avec son refus de venir avec nous à la plage. Je pris mon courage à deux main et me redressai. Ma tête me faisait encore un peu mal, mais j'allais devoir faire un effort.

-Où tu vas ? demanda Taylor m'observant par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Je vais chercher Kellan.

Je m'éloignai des autres. J'aperçu une des voiturettes de golf sur la route en terre.

-Dite à Alex que je lui pique sa bagnole, dis-je par-dessus mon épaule.

Je montai dans la voiturette et la démarrai.

En dix minutes, j'étais aux portes de la villa. Je garai la voiturette de golf et plaçai mes lunettes sur ma tête. Puis je montai les marches vers la terrasse de la villa. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'intérieur lorsque je pénétrai dans la maison.

-Kellan ?

Je traversai le salon et m'aventurai dans les couloirs. Un léger bruit attira mon attention. Je le suivis jusqu' à la dernière porte du couloir. Sans réfléchir, je posai la main sur la poigné et ouvris. Le spectacle que j'eu devant les yeux me laissa sans voix.

Je sursautai lorsque les yeux de Kellan rencontrèrent les miens et refermai la porte dans un claquement fort.

-Roxie !

L'appel de Kellan m'arrivait à travers la porte. Je fis ce que toute personne dans ma condition aurait fait. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou !

Je sautai dans la voiturette et démarrai en trombe. La voix de Kellan continuait de m'appeler, mais je préférai l'ignorer. Je fis demi tour et filai vers la plage. Je frappai violement le volant en pestant contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir frappé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris nom d'un chien !

La plage apparu devant moi. Je tentai de reprendre une contenance. Puis, je descendis de mon véhicule et traversai la plage vers les autres. Taylor m'ouvrit les bras et je m'y glissai en soupirant.

-Alors, qu'a dit Kellan ?

Je déglutis. Allai-je leur dire que les seuls mots qui voulait bien sortir de sa bouche était « Oh oui ! Oh oui ! ». Non !

-Il dormait.

Menteuse !

Vas-y dit leur toi, qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec la petite barmaid !

Qu'est-ce que ca peut bien te faire ?

Touché.

Je frémis et me giflai mentalement. Voila que je me faisais la réplique mentalement. Je virai schizo ma parole !

-Tu viens te baigner ? me demanda Taylor en se levant.

J'acquiesçai et attrapai sa main tendue vers moi. Il me hissa sur mes jambes et m'entraina vers la mer turquoise.

-Je te préviens, lâchai-je une fois au bord de l'eau, je vais nager un moment.

Il sourit.

-Pas un problème.

Nous fîmes un pas dans l'eau. Elle était bonne, presque tiède. Je m'avançai dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille avant de plonger. Je restai un moment sous l'eau, me laissant caresser par les courants de différentes température, avant de remonter à la surface et de commencer à nager.

Il y avait un ponton plus loin, vers le large. Chaske, Bronson et Alex y étaient assis et discutaient. Ils nous saluèrent d'un signe de la main tandis que nous passions près d'eux.

Taylor et moi nageâmes un moment, longeant la plage. La plage disparue, laissant place à un espace vert en bord de mer. Nous continuâmes à nager un moment. Bientôt, d'énorme roché nous barrèrent la route. Nous dûmes nous éloigner du bord pour les contourner. Lorsque se fut fais, nous restâmes ébahis devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous.

Nous étions arrivé à une petite crique, caché par d'immense rochés. Les trois quart de cette minuscule plage isolé était à l'ombre de la végétation.

Nous sortîmes de l'eau pour marcher un moment sur cette plage. Taylor passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui.

-On devrait revenir, plus tard.

Je compris au son de sa voix que l'idée lui plaisait autant qu'à moi. J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

-Repartons avant que les autres nous cherche.

Il acquiesça et nous repartîmes vers la plage où nos amis nous attendaient.

*

* * *

A notre retour, des hôtesses étaient sur la plage avec l'équipe. Elles préparaient un coin pique-nique avec de grandes nappes en tissus. Nous nous installâmes entre Rob et Chaske.

Kiowa et Audrey étaient en face de nous, à l'opposé sur la nappe. Audrey me sourit gentiment. Je lui rendis la politesse et jetai un coup d'œil au repas qu'on nous proposait.

Il y avait un assortiment de fruits exotiques frais, des poissons grillés qui me semblaient fraichement péchés, du riz, et quantité d'autre chose tout aussi appétissante.

Une jeune femme me tendit un cocktail, le même que la veille, présenté dans une noix de coco. Je l'acceptai avec un sourire.

-Merci …

-Aurélie.

Je croisai son regard bleu aussi clair que le ciel au dessus de ma tête. Elle repoussa derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux châtain et leva les yeux vers les autres acteurs. Je reportai moi aussi mon attention sur eux.

Ashley riait joyeusement à une histoire de Rob qui faisait de grand geste pour accompagner son explication. Kristen souriait, visiblement pleine de cette paix et de ce calme qui sont les propres des femmes amoureuses. Derrière Ashley, Jackson arqua le dos sur le sable blanc et s'étira ostensiblement. Le soleil donnait à ses cheveux des reflets auburn et acajou. Il glissa sa main sur le ventre dénudé d'Ashley et lui sourit tendrement.

Je regardai le petit couple avec un sourire tendre. Taylor passa sa main sur ma taille et embrassa mon épaule, provoquant chez moi un léger frisson. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il eu un léger sourire en coin. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et la caressai doucement. A ce moment précis, nous ne voulions rien de plus que ce contact doux, tendre. Taylor s'allongea sur le coté, en appuis sur son coude. Il m'attira contre lui et m'appuya contre son torse. Le soleil avait rendu sa peau brulante. Du bout des doigts, je traçai le contour des muscles de ses cuisses, fascinée par les reflets cuivrés. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Rob me tendit un saladier plein de fruit, mais voyant que Taylor et moi étions plongés dans notre bulle, il se ravisa et le tendit à Chaske.

-Dit donc les amoureux, lança Bronson. Si on vous dérange il faut le dire !

Je me tournai vers lui, le regard neutre.

-Sois pas jaloux !

Bronson rougit fortement, provoquant l'hilarité de nos amis. Il marmonna quelques phrases incompréhensible avant de prendre une bouché de fruit. Taylor me sourit et se pencha vers moi pour que personne n'entende.

-Si on s'éclipsait ?

Idée tentante. Très tentante. Mais je savais que ça n'étais pas des plus poli envers nos camarades. Néanmoins, lorsque sa main frôla une zone sensible de mon anatomie le long de ma taille, je frémis et oubliai toutes les règles de la bienséance. Je me redressai, cherchant une excuse bidon.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais oublier qu'on avait réservé pour une séance massage dans vingt minutes.

Aurélie me lança un regard en biais, les sourcils froncés. Je la fixai une seconde. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sourit.

-Oui, renchérit-elle. Filez vite avant d'être en retard.

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil, mais Taylor m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers la route avant que j'ai eu le temps de la remercier discrètement.

-Je te trouve bien pressé, me moquai-je alors qu'il démarrai la voiturette.

-Plus de vingt quatre heures Roxie. Et te voir en maillot de bain ne m'aide pas à tenir le coup.

Je rougis violement et me tournai pour me focaliser sur le paysage paradisiaque qui défilai devant moi. Je sursautai lorsque sa main se posa doucement sur ma cuisse, me faisant quitter mes pensées. Je me tournai vers lui, tentant de calmer le feu de mon ventre.

Le chemin se scinda en deux. Nous prîmes un des plus petit, pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt tropicale. Notre cottage semblait planté en plein milieu, comme un sorte de massif de pierre blanc. Mon pouls accéléra. La nervosité n'avait jamais été mon genre, du moins jusqu'à lui. Aller savoir…

Taylor arrêta le moteur et me fixa un moment. J'expirai et sortis de la voiturette. Il me suivit à distance. J'entrai dans le cottage en première.

La première chose qui me frappa, ce fut le parfum. Une odeur de fleurs flottait dans l'air. Elle était forte, mais pas écœurante. Juste relaxante, apaisante.

-Tu aime ? Demanda Taylor qui refermai la porte derrière moi.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, incapable de parler. Dans les coins de l'entrée étaient disposées des bougies odorantes, rouges et crèmes. Les volets de la maison était mi-clos, et ne laissaient filtré que peu de lumière. Je baissai les yeux et portai ma main sur ma bouche, tant j'étais sous le choc.

-Je croyais que ca n'existait que dans les films, dis-je enfin, fixant toujours le tapis de pétales disposé sur le sol.

-Rappelle toi que je suis acteur, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

J'aurai pu me contenter de ça. A vrai dire, j'aurai pu me contenter qu'il me fasse l'amour dans notre chambre, sans aucuns artifices. Mais comment refuser ca !

Taylor attrapa ma main et planta son regard dans le mien. Rien qu'en le voyant, je compris qu'il n'avait pas finit de jouer avec moi.

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres et la baisa doucement, déclenchant une série de frisson dans tout mon corps. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de l'admirer. Il fit demi tour, ma main toujours dans la sienne et m'attira plus en avant dans le cottage.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il monte dans notre chambre, mais au lieu de ça, il me guida vers le jardin.

Le jardin était une immense terrasse naturelle dont la vue donnait droit sur l'océan. J'aurai pu rester des heures à écouter le bruit des vagues, assise dans l'herbe.

Taylor me lâcha la main. Je trouvai les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit, fière et timide à la fois. Il était magnifique. En plus d'un 10/10, j'avais trouver un 3S.

Vous vous demandez ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ? Et bien c'est simple. Etant persuadée depuis toujours que l'homme parfait n'existe pas, il m'a fallu définir ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Et ca se résume en trois mots… Les trois S.

Spontanéité, sensibilité et sensualité.

Et miracle ! En plus d'être un Dieu du plumard, mon amant s'avérait être un 3S. Un être rarissime !

Il fronça un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, dis-je en rougissant. Je me disais juste que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, illuminant ses yeux havane.

-Viens.

Il traversa le jardin et la tente ouverte. Je sais, ca dois bien porter un autre nom, mais personne n'a été capable de me dire lequel. Alors je me contente d'une tente ouverte.

Sous la tente était installé une table de massage et un chariot à roulette sur lequel était disposé une série de flacon en verre soufflé. Rien ca, je trouvais ca magnifique. Taylor s'arrêta et m'attendit appuyé contre la table. Lorsque je fus près de lui, il attrapa ma main et me regarda droit dans les yeux. La température était soudain intenable. Ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque avaient augmenté de façon importante et je sentais que mes jambes ne me tiendraient plus longtemps.

Il finit par me pousser vers la table.

-Allonge toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

A cette instant, je crois que j'aurai pu faire n'importe quoi. J'acquiesçai et m'allongeai sur le ventre sur la table rembourrée. J'entendis Taylor bouger les bouteille, puis en ouvrir une. Une odeur de cannelle m'enveloppa doucement, réveillant en moi de vieux souvenir d'enfant. Les biscuits à la cannelle sont tout un art !

Taylor se rapprocha de la table. L'odeur devenait de plus en plus entêtante, enivrante.

Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur le bas de mon dos, je soupirai d'aise. L'huile coulait le long de mon dos, permettant à ses doigts de glisser sur ma peau. Il malaxa le bas de mon dos un moment, jusqu'à ce que je pousse un gémissement de bien être. Puis, doucement, il remonta le long de ma colonne, en appuyant avec ses pouces, tandis que ses doigts passaient le long de mes côtes. Un peu plus et j'en aurai hurlé de joie. Mais j'ai ma dignité. Enfin presque.

Il redescendit plus rapidement et recommença à monter, appuyant légèrement plus fort. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre un à un. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas me laisser emporter.

Il remonta à mes épaules et entreprit de masser mes omoplates.

-Tu es pleine de nœuds, rigola-t-il.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Travailler avec vous cause des tentions.

Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Un frisson me parcouru entièrement.

Délaissant mes omoplates, il laissa courir ses doigts le long de mes bras, déclenchant un moi un état de somnolence avancé.

Lorsqu'il eu finit à mes bras, il s'éloigna un peu de la table. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mes chevilles. Doucement, il remontait le long de mes mollets, en utilisant une pression parfaite. Je gémissais à présent de bien être, et ca m'était égal. C'était trop bon. Il finit sur mes cuisses, remonta le long de mes fesses, puis déposa un baisé dans le bas de mon dos, déclenchant une série de frisson dans tout mon corps.

Je me retournai doucement, encore anesthésié. Son regard noirci par l'envie rencontra le mien, déclenchant un incendie dans mon ventre. J'avais l'impression de bouillir totalement.

Il attrapa ma main, son regard toujours encré au mien, puis il m'aida à me redresser.

Debout entre mes jambes, il me rapprocha du bord de la table, jusqu'à ce que je sois collé à son torse. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres soudain sèches. Taylor posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins et me tira fort vers lui. Je posai mes mains sur son torse pour ne pas être déséquilibré. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec force et tentions. Je sentis le gout du sang envahir ma bouche. Le mien ? Le sien ? Peut importe. La seule chose qui comptait encore était son corps brulant contre le mien, sa main le long de mon dos, et nos lèvres qui se cherchaient.

Sa langues frôla mes lèvres dans une douce caresse. J'entrouvrais doucement les lèvres. Son souffle chaud caressa ma langue, avant que la sienne s'y mette.

Mon bras gauches crocheta sa nuque tandis que le droit passait entre nos deux corps me permettre de suivre du bout des doigts les sillons de son torse. Il émit un grondement contre mes lèvres. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes fesses et d'un mouvement brusque, il me souleva de la table. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et passa mon deuxième bras autour de son cou.

Taylor rompit notre baisé. Il planta son regard dans le mien, m'hypnotisant totalement. Taylor posa son front contre le mien et resta un moment à reprendre son souffle. Il traversa le jardin. Lorsqu'il fut à la porte, il s'arrêta pour me soulever un peu mieux.

-Tu glisse, rigola-t-il.

Je ris avec lui.

Taylor reprit sa route et nous conduisit jusqu'à notre chambre. La pièce était fraiche et plongé dans une pénombre apaisante. Taylor m'embrassa doucement avant de m'allonger sur notre lit et de se glisser entre mes jambes. Sa main passa dans mon dos. Il attrapa le nœud de mon haut de maillot de bain, et, me regardant droit dans les yeux, il tira avec une lenteur exagérée. Je me mordis la lèvre, prête à craquer.

Il fit remonter ses doigts jusqu'à mon cou où il attrapa le deuxième nœud. Il tira dessus également, avant de ramener sa main sur mon ventre, déclencha un frisson dans mon ventre.

Il attrapa un bout de mon maillot du bout des doigts et le tira vers le haut, dénudant ma poitrine. Mon souffle était plus rapide et je me sentais rougir. Taylor descendit son visage sans me quitter ses yeux, et posa ses lèvres sur le haut de ma poitrine. Il les fit descendre doucement, jusqu'à la zone la plus sensible. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur la pointe durcit et presque douloureuse de ma poitrine. Je me cambrai, collant d'avantage mon corps au sien. Taylor mordillait, sursautait, léchait. Le moi, la seule chose dont j'étais capable, c'était gémir et implorer.

-Dis le, souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

-Taylor, s'il te plait…

Sa main passa le long de ma taille, jusqu'à mon bas de maillot de main.

Il resta un moment à jouer avec le nœud.

-Taylor ! Pleurnichai-je.

Il tira violement sur le nœud, puis, fit de même avec le second, avant de m'arracher le bas. Mes doigts agrippèrent les bord de son short et je tirai dessus, du mieux que je pouvais avec mes mains tremblantes. Il finit par m'aider et l'envoya valser dans la pièce, hors de vue.

Puis, il se replaça entre mes jambes, frôlant mon intimité. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, sans jamais accéder à ma requête. Je craquai.

-TAY…!

Mon cri se perdit dans ma gorge alors qu'il me pénétrait d'un puissant coup de rein.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Un léger sourire sadique s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Je voulu lui lâcher une réplique cinglante, mais ses mouvements me firent perdre le fil. Je basculai la tête en arrière contre les coussins et agrippai ses épaules. Ses muscles glissaient sous mes doigts au rythme de ses va-et-vient.

Il trouva vite son rythme. Je calai ma respiration dessus et me laissai glisser peu à peu dans un océan de sensation. J'avais l'impression de ressentir plus fortement chaque frottement, chaque mouvement.

Alors que nous étions tout deux au bord du gouffre, Taylor perdit son rythme, accélérant brutalement ses coup de rein. Je plantai mes ongles dans son dos, me noyant dans le plaisir.

Lorsque l'orgasme nous frappa, je hurlai son nom. Il retomba sur moi, respirant bruyamment et rapidement. Il cacha son visage dans mon cou en tentant de faire reprendre à sa respiration un rythme normal.

La mienne ne valait pas mieux. Je caressai le dos de mon amant, me concentrant sur ce rythme pour calmer mon pouls. Il soupira d'aise un dernière fois avant que son cœur cesse de cogner contre ma poitrine et ne reprenne un rythme normal.

Nous restâmes là un moment, sans rien dire, savourant le calme qui planait autour de nous. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers finit par couvrir tout le reste, et nous nous endormîmes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre.

*

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris le yeux, Taylor dormait toujours paisiblement, sa tête appuyé contre ma poitrine. Son souffle régulier caressai ma peau. Mes doigts tracèrent doucement le contour de ses épaules. Je rougis en sentant la marque que mes ongles avaient laissé dans sa chair. J'y avais peu être été un peu fort…

Mon téléphone vibra bruyamment. Je le cherchai des yeux, et le trouvai enfin sur la table de nuit en bois sombre. Je dégageai doucement mon bras de sous le corps de mon amant. J'attrapai le portable et le portai à mes yeux. C'était un message écrit de Martha. Pianotant rapidement, je l'ouvrai et me figeai.

_**Message de Martha ; 14h21**_

_**Désolé de gâcher tes vacances, mais tu fais la une des journaux à scandales. Julian à craché le morceau et tente de te faire passer pour une garce. Je préférai te le dire avant que tu ne le découvre de façon… moins sympathique.**_

Elle avait joint au message deux photos. Je les ouvrait, le cœur battant à la chamade. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres soudain sèches. Lorsque l'image apparu enfin, je retins un exclamation. Pourquoi moi !?


	35. Petit problème au Paradis

**SuperGirl971: ****On devrait toutes demander à notre M. X d'avoir les 3S ! C'est la base de tout ! Les 3S sont les dins qu'on attend chez un homme !!! Et ne t'en fais pas, dans cette fic, je choisis Tay. Attends l'alternative !!!**

**Lolinette : ****Je suis une grande sadique et j'adore ça !!! Mouah ah ah ah !!! Non, plus sérieusement, ravis que le chapitre t'ai plu. Ravis que Kiowa soit à la hauteur de tes espérance ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour la barmaid, c'est une amie à moi, et elle est très bien !**

**LettyM : ****Petite plagieuse va ! Bah deux c'est pas mal, mais j'ai toujours été une anti sociale, je n'aime personne comme les autres, lol ! J'enverrai la demande à Rob, et je m'arrangerais pour qu'il te mette en tête de liste pour le massage !**

**Aunda : ****C'est clair ! Vivement qu'il sorte !!!**

**Patsy Vollant : ****Bah, il faut bien un peu d'action, sinon, c'est pas drôle !!!**

**Clemence F : ****Ah c'est vrai que ca c'est un méchant comme on les aime, sadique, méchant et horrible, bien comme il faut. T'inquiète, il débarque avec ses gros souliers pour foutre la merde !**

_*** * ***_

_**Alors apparemment, c'est unanime, le Trailer est pas génial. Mais bon, on ira quand même toutes le voir, alors qu'est-ce que ca peut faire !!!**_

**_* * *_**

**.**

**Chapitre 34 :**** Un au revoir douloureux**

.

-Mais c'est pas possible !

Taylor traversa la chambre dans sa longueur pour la cinquantième fois au moins. Je ne savais plus exactement car à vrai dire, j'avais arrêté de compter à trente huit.

-Taylor calme toi.

Non mais oh ! Je suis censé être la femme hystérique ici ! C'est mon honneur qui a été bafoué.

Taylor grogna et frappa dans un mur. Le bruit de l'impact me fit sursauter.

-Taylor !

Un filer de sang coula le long du mur. Taylor avait les yeux fermer et la mâchoire crispée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une lueur meurtrière s'y trouvait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je me levai du lit et marchai vers lui. Une fois près de lui, j'attrapai sa main pour l'observer. Une légère grimasse se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ca n'était pas beau à voir. Il c'était égratigné les phalanges et du sang coulait le long de ses doigts pour aller s'écraser en tache ronde sur le parquet. Je secouai la tête et lui fis déplier ses doigts. Il gémit un peu.

-Tu n'as qu'a pas agresser un pauvre mur sans défense !

Taylor grogna mais me laissa examiner sa main. Avec un soupire excédé, je le conduisis à la salle de bain et le fis s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se laissa faire sans un mot. Il fixait ses pieds, une moue réprobatrice sur les lèvres.

J'ouvrai le placard de la salle de bain et en sortis du coton, de l'eau oxygénée spéciale désinfection (on m'a toujours dit que l'alcool brule les chaires et laisse des cicatrises, et je ne voulais pas en voir sur mon bel Indien), et de quoi faire un pansement. Lorsque je me tournai vers lui, Taylor me fixait intensément.

-Quoi ?

Il secoua la tête mais continua de me regarder avec insistance alors que je m'approchai de lui et préparai le coton et l'eau oxygénée. Je m'approchai de sa blessure.

-Ca va piquer un peu.

Ou beaucoup… Qui sait ?

Je posai le coton sur la plaie. Taylor serra les dents, retenant un sifflement. Courageux mais pas téméraire le garçon…

Lorsque j'eu finis de désinfecter sa blessure, je lui appliquai une compresse et posai un bandage pour maintenir le tout. Lorsque je reposai tout le matériel, Taylor me regardait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

-Je voudrai te protéger. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider. Mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger la femme que j'aime.

Une ombre passa sur son visage, le vieillissant soudain. L'inquiétude lui donnait cinq ans de plus.

-Je voudrais le tuer.

Je le fis taire en levant la main. Je soupirai avant de planter mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Des fois, j'aimerai vraiment être Jacob. Au moins lui, il n'est pas impuissant.

Il laissa tombé son visage entre ses mains, visiblement anéantie. Je m'en voulais de le voir souffrir ainsi.

Je m'agenouilla en face de lui et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Je les écartai de son visage et tentai plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Malheureusement, il me fuyait des yeux.

-Taylor, regarde moi.

Il finit par obtempérer.

-Taylor, je n'ai pas besoin de Jacob Black aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu me prenne dans tes bras et que tu me dise que tout ira bien.

Taylor m'observa un moment puis, il me tira vers lui, me mettant ainsi debout. Il m'attira sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Taylor me serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

-Tout ira bien, répéta-il, comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

Je ravalai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et caressai ses cheveux doucement.

-Je t'aime Roxie.

Je me figeai légèrement et ris.

-Ca n'était pas dans le texte ça.

Taylor rit un peu. Mais le sérieux l'emporta vite. Il releva la tête et sonda mes pupilles. Son regard reflétait toute la peur et l'inquiétude du monde.

-Roxie…

Je plaçai mon index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-On a pas le temps de parler. C'est l'heure d'aller diner.

Taylor soupira et me fit me lever.

Il était déjà vingt heure. Le soleil se couchait au loin derrière la mer, colorant l'océan et le ciel d'orange et de rose. Les vagues se tintaient de reflets colorés à mesure qu'elles s'écrasaient contre la plage.

Un léger vent frais nous entoura. La chaleur de la journée c'était dissiper pour ne laisser que la tiédeur des soirées d'été. Taylor posa son bras sur mes épaules et nous entraina sur la route en terre qui menait à la villa principale. Ce soir, nous avions prévu de diné au bord de la piscine, puis de prendre un bain de minuit avant d'aller ce coucher. Taylor et moi avions prévu d'aller à la crique. Nous avions prévu un sac avec une couverture et quelques bougies. Il nous attendait dans la voiturette devant le cottage.

Je sortis mon portable et contemplai une seconde l'écran. Je n'arrivai pas à m'ôter cette photo de la tête, et encore moins cette première page. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareil ? Et moi, comment pouvais-je être encore assez naïve pour le croire incapable des pires bassesses ?

Taylor posa ses lèvres sur mon front, me tirant de mes pensées.

-A quoi tu pense, souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

Je restai silencieux, sondant la forêt tropicale autour de nous. On entendait au loin les cris d'oiseaux et en fond, le fracas des vagues contre la plage. Taylor resserra sa prise, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Je pense à ce que serais ma vie sans lui.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de nous conduire à la villa.

La fumée du barbecue aurait pu nous alerté sur la présence de la villa à des kilomètres. Nous comprîmes en arrivant que ca n'était pas fait exprès.

-Tiens Tay ! Parfait ! On a besoin de toi !

Chaske m'arracha mon amoureux et le tira vers l'énorme barbecue où les autres garçons s'agitaient déjà. A les hommes !

On m'agrippa le bras me tirer vers un des sofa d'extérieur. Ashley me tendit un verre.

-Merci.

-Alors votre après midi ?

Je rougis fortement. Les filles autour de moi se penchèrent en avant pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Seule Audrey gardait de la dignité et restai bien droite, le regard passant de Kiowa qu'elle regardait s'afférer avec les autres, à moi.

-Le début était bien. Mais la suite…

Ashley et Nikki échangèrent un regard, les sourcils froncés. Je soupirai puis leur expliquai la situation. A l'annonce de la couverture, Ashley avait viré au vert, et Nikki au rouge.

-L'espèce de petit …!

Je soupirai et finis mon verre en laissant mon regard se perdre au loin. Le soleil était maintenant presque disparu et les étoiles s'éclairaient une à une. Autour de moi, la discussion ne m'intéressait plus. J'avais une boule de la taille d'un ballon de rugby dans l'estomac et mon cœur battait trop fort dans ma poitrine, devenant presque douloureux.

Je soupirai, pour la centième fois de la journée. Une silhouette se plaça devant moi, me bloquant le peu de lumière que dégageait encore le ciel. Je l'avais reconnu avant même d'avoir levé les yeux.

En temps normal, je l'aurai évité, j'aurai tourné autour du pot, ou appelé à la rescousse. Mais ce soir, j'étais lasse, et je voulais en finir avec tout ca. J'avais assez de problème à gérer pour y ajouter en plus un ami amélioré avec lequel je dansais un ballet de jalousie depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

-Roxie, je peux te parler une minute ?

Je me levai sans répondre et m'éloignai vers la terrasse. Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres pour qu'il comprenne et me suive.

Il passa près de moi et s'engagea vers le jardin en contrebas. Je n'étais pas très chaude pour m'aventurer seule avec lui dans le jardin plongé dans l'ombre, mais je savais que je ne risquai rien si je disais non. Et je dirai non.

Nous marchâmes un moment sans rien nous dire, lui contemplant ses chaussures, et moi le ciel de plus en plus sombre.

Il finit par s'arrêter au couvert des arbres. Je m'arrêtai derrière lui, un peu en retrait, et m'entourai de mes bras. J'étais lasse, fatiguée de courir. Je voulais que les choses soit clair, pour lui comme pour moi.

-Roxie je…

-Non, le coupai-je. Attends.

Il obtempéra. J'inspirai profondément par le nez et expirai par la bouche. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lançai.

-Ecoute Kellan, je suis désolé d'avoir fait irruption dans ta chambre. Je pensai que c'était ma faute si tu ne venais pas avec nous à la plage et je m'en voulais de te gâcher tes vacances. Laisse moi finir !

Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche, mais je voulais finir sur ma lancée.

-Kellan, je suis désolé si je te fais souffrir. Ca n'est vraiment pas mon intention. Tu sais que je t'aime Kellan, beaucoup. Mais c'est lui que j'ai choisis. Et je suis heureuse que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un. Elle a l'air gentille et amusante. Elle te fera du bien Kellan.

-Roxie, s'il te plait...

-Kellan, ne me force pas à m'éloigner de toi. Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. Mais si tu me force à le faire, alors je le ferais.

Je lui tournai le dos, une boule dans la gorge. Je l'entendis se rapprocher. Il sembla hésiter dans mon dos, puis soupira bruyamment.

-Il vaut peut-être mieux que nous ne nous voyons plus.

Sa réplique avait claqué dans le silence de la nuit. Non sang se figea et mon souffle m'abandonna. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à pareil réponse. Je sentai les larmes monter et mon cœur se briser. Ca faisait si mal de l'entendre dire ça ! Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Pas entièrement, et pas comme ca.

-Oui, peut-être.

Ma voix n'étais qu'un soupire. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire, mais je ne voulais pas craquer devant lui. Je refusai de me laisser aller ainsi. Je pris une inspiration tremblante et tentai de me composer un sourire calme. Je lui fis face.

-Je suis désolé que ça se termine comme ça.

Il me fit un sourire triste et me dépassa, sans un mot, sans un au revoir. Rien, juste une absence, des remords et un cœur en miette.

Toute ma douleur me faisait presque douter de mon choix. Mais Taylor était tout ce dont je pouvais rêver, et bien plus encore. Et je l'aimais. C'était le plus important : je l'aimais.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. J'inspirai. Soudain la douleur fut insupportable. Je tombai à genoux dans le jardin, accrochée comme une noyée à un tronc d'arbre près de moi.

Je sanglotai pitoyablement. C'était une déchirure de plus. Un autre à ajouter à la longue série qui composait ma vie.

La douleur dans ma poitrine était telle que j'avais envie de plonger mes mains dans ma poitrine pour m'arracher le cœur.

Un bruit de pas résonna au loin. J'entendais qu'on m'appelait. Mais ca m'était égale. Je voulais rester là, et que personne, plus jamais ne m'approche. J'avais l'impression de tomber en morceau.

-Roxie ?! Ou es-tu ?!

Audrey apparu entre les arbres. Lorsqu'elle me vit à terre, elle se précipita sur moi.

-Mon Dieu ! Roxie ça va ? Que s'est-il passé !?

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et m'attira vers elle. Je lâchai mon tronc d'arbre pour m'agripper à elle. J'étais incapable de parler. J'avais déjà du mal à respirer.

-Chut, chut. Ca va aller.

Audrey caressa le haut de ma tête un moment, pour me calmer. Il me fallu bien dix minutes, mais enfin, les larmes s'arrêtèrent. La fatigue s'abatis sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, me demanda Audrey alors que je me redressai. On a vu Kellan revenir seul, et toi tu ne réapparaissais pas. On a finit par s'inquiété. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Je relevai la tête, une détermination nouvelle était né en moi.

-Il a comprit que je ne lui apporterai rien de bon.

Audrey me dévisagea, incrédule. Je me mis debout. Inspirant profondément, je fermai les yeux.

-Je ne peux rien lui apporter de bien.

Audrey se releva et planta son regard dans le mien. Elle me sondait. Son regard semblait vouloir pénétrer les deux surfaces lisses et vides de mes yeux. Mon expression était neutre comme jamais. J'étais juste vide.

-Il sait pour Julian ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Il ne doit pas savoir. Il aurait des remords et reviendrait vers moi.

-Mais Roxie…

-Non. Il ne doit rien savoir. Je ne veux pas de pitié. Je veux qu'il vive. Et il sera mieux sans moi.

Sur ce, je me mis en route vers la villa. Je séchai mes dernière larmes et montai vers la terrasse. Kellan était près des escaliers. Il regardait vers moi, je le savais, mais je m'efforçai de fixer un point devant moi, au loin. Lorsque je fus visible de tous, un léger silence s'ablati sur l'assemblée. Taylor me rejoignit en deux enjambée. Il attrapa ma main et me tira vers l'intérieur. Je me laissai faire, un sourcil relevé. Lorsque nous fûmes hors de vue, Taylor me plaqua contre un mur. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Ou étais-tu !?

Je pouvais sentir la peur et l'inquiétude tinter sa voix.

Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, je l'aurais rassuré. J'aurais été gêné, je me serais excusé, et tout aurais bien été. Mais j'en étais bizarrement incapable. Je le regardai avec mes yeux mort.

-J'étais dans le jardin.

Rien d'autre. Pas un mot, pas une excuse. Rien.

Le visage de Taylor se décomposa.

-Roxie ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

IL me connaissait bien.

-Rien, je suis juste fatiguée.

Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et me regarda, incrédule.

-Je vais aller me couché. Profite de la soirée.

Et je le laissai planté là.

Lorsque je sortis, tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Kellan me transpercer de part en part. J'aperçu Audrey qui discutaient avec Nikki, Ashley, Kristen et Jackson. Tous me fixaient en se parlant à voix basses. J'eu envie de leur dire d'être plus discret, mais je me ravisais. Je m'en moquais.

Je pris la route de la du cottage, perdu dans un mutisme peu commun. Mon esprit était vide.

J'entrai dans le cottage plongé dans la pénombre. D'ici, le bruit des vagues était d'autant plus fort. Je traversai le salon et sortis sur la terrasse. De la, nous surplombions la mer. Le vent frais me caressait le visage, m'entourant d'un parfum iodé. Un soupira lasse m'échappa.

Je restai un moment à observer les mouvements de l'écume qui s'écrasait sans cesse contre la falaise. La lune brillait au dessus de moi, éclairant la terrasse de sa pâle clarté. Les rayons d'argents donnaient à la scène un côté irréel auquel je m'accrochai.

Lorsqu'enfin mon esprit reprit vie, je me sentis coupable d'avoir ainsi laissé Taylor, sans explication. Je ne lui avais même pas dit que je l'aimais avant de quitter la soirée.

La culpabilité est vraiment un sentiment horrible.

Je retournai vers le salon pour mettre en route la chaine Hifi. J'y avais branché mon Ipod et mis en route une playlist assez déprimante. « Lithium » d'Evanscence me berçait.

Je remis en place mes idées, commençant par classer toutes mes erreurs de ses derniers mois. La première avait été de coucher avec Kellan. Ca m'avait certes libéré de toutes les peurs qui me maintenait loin de Taylor, mais ça avait dresser entre nous des faussés infranchissables. Mon erreur suivante avait été de ne pas clarifier tout de suite la situation. Puis, de l'avoir laissé m'embrassé à l'hôpital.

Il était indéniable de j'éprouvai quelque chose pour lui. Mais ça n'était pas comparable avec l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Taylor.

Si je n'avais pas rencontré Taylor, si je ne l'avais pas aimé, j'aurai pus vivre heureuse avec Kellan. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Je ne le voulais pas.

Une situation me revint, éclairant parfaitement la situation. « J'ai tout bousillé, et je vais devoir exister avec ça ». Bella a quand même ses sommets…

La porte coulissant grinça derrière moi. Je ne me retournai pas. Je savais qu'il était là. Je savais qu'il attendait la permission de s'approcher.

-Viens.

Taylor avança vers moi et s'accouda à la rambarde à coté de moi. Je baissai les yeux, cherchant mes mots.

-Je suis désolé Taylor. Désolé d'être partie comme ça. Je voudrais être plus forte, ne plus être détruit pas les apparitions de Julian dans ma vie. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à être détachée.

Taylor me prit dans ses bras et essuya ma joue, me faisant réaliser que je pleurais.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, devina-t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

-Kellan m'a dit qu'il préférait qu'on ne se parle plus, qu'on coupe les ponds.

Taylor sembla se tendre. Il reprit contenance et me serra plus fort.

-J'aimerai te dire que je suis triste, mais ce serai faux. Je suis désolé de te voir souffrir, mais je n'arrive pas à être triste pour le reste.

Je restai sans rien dire.

-Je suis jaloux, avoua-t-il.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Taylor fuyait mon regard en fixant l'horizon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est ton ami. Parce que tu lui accorde ta confiance et ton amour.

-Mais je t'aime. Et je te fais confiance. Tu es plus que mon ami Taylor. Tellement plus.

Il baissa les yeux vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Oui, mais si un jour nous venons à nous séparé, seras-tu capable de me prendre comme ami ?

Je réfléchi une seconde. Il doutait de la seule chose dont j'étais sur.

-Oui Taylor. J'ai besoin de toi, en tant qu'amant, comme en tant qu'ami. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Kellan. Il ne connait pas ma famille, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ma mère, ni même d'Edward. Toi tu connais mon passé, tout entier.

Taylor détourna la tête et retourna à la contemplation de l'horizon.

-Taylor, regarde moi.

Il obtempéra. Son regard me brisa le cœur. J'y lisais tant de doute et de peur !

-Taylor, je t'aime. Cette phrase à elle seule devrait balayer tout le reste pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'utilise jamais à la légère. Je te fais confinse Tay, sinon, jamais je ne t'aurais dit tout ça sur moi.

Je me redressai et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Posant on front sur le sien, je plongeai on regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime Taylor.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui plus fort.

-Je t'aime Roxie.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baisé différant de tout ceux que nous avions échangé depuis que nous étions ensemble. Il était plein de douceur, de tendresse. Rien d'autre ne transparaissait dans ce geste que de l'amour et de la tendresse.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, Taylor me ramena contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et mon front dans le creux de son cou.

J'aurai pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Juste là, dans ses bras.


	36. Dernier jour au Paradis

_**Je prends de plus en plus de retard dans mes écrits et je m'en excuse de plus en plus. Voila le chapitre 35 de Silence on Tourne ! Je pense que j'irais jusqu'à 40 chapitre. Et oui c'est bientôt la fin, mais que mes fans ce rassure, j'ai deux fics sur le feu. Petit page de pub…**_

_**SOT Alternative : Si au lieu de choisir Taylor, Roxie avait choisis Kellan … C'est pas Joe qui s'en plaindra !**_

_**I Married My Best Friend : J'étais censé épouser Edward à Vegas ce week-end. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est la visite de mon meilleur ami pour me convaincre de ne pas le faire. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin là avec la gueule de bois et la bague au doigt…**_

_**Letty :**_

_Ah tu nous a fait une overdose de souffrance là ! Aller, voila un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute !_

_**SuperGirl971 : **_

_Le retour au bercail, c'est pour le prochain, j'avais un dernier délire à placé, et il me reste un scène dans le prochain chapitre suivant avant le départ. En attendant, bonne lecture ! Oh et pour les M. X, tkt j'ai commandé le mien, il arrivera le 18 avril pour mes 18 ans !_

_**Lolinette : **_

_Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu es accro. Je compte continuer de rester forte en émotion. Et comme dirait un ami : Et paf ! Ca a fait des chocapic ! Je sais ca n'a rien à voir, mais je voulais la sortir…_

_**4everjackson : **_

_ravie que ca te plaise, je te laisse déguster la suite._

_**Aunda :** _

_Petite perverse ! Bon, je ferais un effort dans le prochain chap, je t'en mettrais une part au frais !_

_**Anghjulina :** _

_De la part d'une artiste de l'écriture tel que toi, ces mots me vont droit au cœur ! Avec ca j'ai les chevilles qui vont enfler !!!_

_**Anais :**_

_Merci miss de me suivre, et tkt je t'apporte tes deux tomes mardi sans faute !_

_Petit message : Je me suis lancé un défi stupide. Les paris sont ouvert. Dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai deux phrases pourris à placer. La première : Et paf ! Ca a fait des chocapics ! Et la deuxième : Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat, dans le papier d'alu !_

_**Si vous avez d'autre idée de phrase à la con, mon jeu maintenant, ce sera d'en placer le plus possible. Laissez moi votre phrase dans votre review… Les citations de séries débiles sont acceptée (et non ce n'est pas un message pour SuperGirl971 et CASR).**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 35 :**_

Notre dernière journée au Paradis

.

Ce soir là, je dormis peu. Je me contentai d'écouter la respiration régulière de Taylor sur le torse du quel j'étais allongée. Machinalement, au fil de mes réflexions, je traçais des cercles sur son ventre.

Je venais de perdre un ami, et ma vie partait à volo.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Quatre heure du matin. Un calcul rapide m'appris qu'à Paris, il était neuve heure. Martha était une lève tôt… du moins je l'espérai…

Je me levai sans faire de bruit et sortis de la chambre. Je traversai le salon et passai sur la terrasse. Je profitai de la nuit pour m'allumer une cigarette. Je voulais arrêter, mais quelques fois, des situations changent vos projets. Je composai le numéro de Martha et attendis. Trois bip plus tard, sa voix résonna au bout du fil.

-Martha SaintClair.

-C'est moi, dis-je seulement.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa voix la plus sérieuse.

-Bof.

Je lui racontai en détail le début des vacances parfait, puis les attentions que Tay avait eu à mon égard, et enfin, la dispute avec Kellan.

-Ca devais finir par arrivé, dit-elle seulement.

-J'aurais aimé croire le contraire.

Elle soupira.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup là. Kellan est quelqu'un de bien, et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille réellement te rayer de sa vie. Laisse lui le temps.

-Toi qui disais ne pas pouvoir m'aider, dis-je avec sarcasme.

Elle rit. Puis le sérieux revint.

-J'ai eu Maitre Vallet au téléphone.

-Alors ? Demandai-je, le ventre noué.

-Julian n'abandonne pas, il ira jusqu'au procès. L'attaque pour diffamation est valide, mais elle a de bonne chance de la faire sauter.

-En gros rien de nouveau, résumai-je.

-En gros.

Je soupirai.

-J'ai aussi eu Edward.

Tiens ?

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il s'inquiète pour toi, et comme depuis que vous êtes séparé, il n'ose pas te demander en face si tu vas bien.

J'eu un faible sourire. Quand mon père était mort, Edward avait fait livré des tonnes de fleurs et m'avait envoyé son assistant pour être sur que je tenais le coup. Mais ça n'étais pas par manque de temps où d'intérêt ! Il attendait dans la voiture en bas de la rue. Il avait juste peur.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit Martha.

-Pas de quoi. Bonne fin de vacances miss.

-Toi aussi Martha.

Nous raccrochâmes sans un mot de plus. Parfois, j'en venais à me demander ce que je deviendrais sans Martha et son calme, sa force. Je serais sans doute enfermée en soin psychiatrique. Je regardai un moment la mer avant de me décider. Je composai son numéro et patientai.

-Allo ?

-Edward, c'est Roxie.

-Oh ! Rox' ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca peux aller. Je fais au mieux.

-J'imagine, répondit-il. Tu es une fille forte.

J'eu un sourire.

-Ce mec est fou, marmonna-t-il.

-Pas seulement, malheureusement.

Edward resta silencieux. Je le connaissais si bien que même ses silences avaient une signification pour moi. Je les comprenais comme de longue phrase, avec leur intonations, leurs tendances, leur ton.

-Ca ira Teddy. Je vais m'en tirer.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt. Je dois te laisser, la mystérieuse inconnu que j'ai ramené cette nuit ce réveil.

-Blonde ou brune ?

-Brune, bien sur.

Je ris et lui dis au revoir alors qu'il raccrochait déjà. Un vent frais caressa ma peau, me faisant greloter. Je m'entourai de mes bras et entrai dans le cottage pour retourner me blottir dans les bras de mon amant qui m'attendait sagement dans notre chambre.

*

* * *

Au matin, Taylor n'était plus avec moi. Sur le matelas, à sa place, il y avait un bout de papier.

-J'ai pas gagné au change, murmurai-je en ramassant le papier pour le lire.

_Je suis partie faire un footing, ne m'attends pas pour aller petit déjeuné._

Je soupirai bruyamment avant de me lever pour prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude sur ma peau me fit le plus grand bien, malgré la température importante.

J'étais encore sur les nerfs. Impossible de me calmer.

Je m'habillai rapidement : short en jean, débardeur et chaussure de marche. J'avais envie de traverser l'île jusqu'à en tombé de fatigue.

Je fis mon sac pour y mettre une bouteille d'eau et quelques ustensiles indispensables, puis pris la route.

Le sol était sec et chacun de mes pas soulevait un nuage de poussière. Le soleil tapait déjà bien fort. Je suivis le sentier jusqu'à un croisement. Les panneaux indiquaient les cottages derrière moi, un sentier dans la forêt et un autre dans les collines de l'île. Je m'arrêtai pour mettre de la musique. Les premiers accords de « Never Knew » de The Rocket Summer me détendirent immédiatement. Je repris ma route dans les collines.

Au fur et à mesure que je grippai sur les hauteurs de l'île, le décors paradisiaque se révéla à moi, comme sur une carte postale. La végétation était d'un vert émeraude soutenu qu'on aurait jamais imaginé autre part que dans le monde d'Avatar. La mer bleu azure virait au turquoise sur les cotes et au bleu roi vers le large.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Traversant la route caillouteuse, je passai sur le bas coté verdoyant et m'y essayai lourdement. Je m'étendais dans l'herbe tendre, les mains callées derrière la tête pour regarder le ciel.

Ce dernier était entièrement bleu, mise à part quelques touches blanches et mousseuses.

Ses derniers mois avaient été éprouvant pour moi. J'étais passé de mon statue de zombi social à celui de reine du bal. Et franchement, ca n'était pas de tout repos. Quelques fois, il y a des avantage à être transparente.

Pourtant, malgré toute la fatigue que j'avais accumulé, je n'arrivai pas à regretter. Après tout, ses derniers mois m'avait apportés Taylor, alors que pouvais-je bien regretter ?

Je crois que j'avais finis par m'endormir dans l'herbe fraiche. Ce son les rayons du soleil passant au dessus de la cime des arbres qui me réveillèrent. Je me frottai le visage en me demandant vaguement depuis combien de temps j'étais là.

Je me relevai et m'étirai, chassant les dernières brides de sommeil. Puis je repris la route en sens inverse. Le décors de la nature à son état le plus sauvage semblait intensifié par la lumière du soleil. Les couleurs étaient plus vives, plus fortes.

Je rentrai directement au cottage. Je le trouvai d'abord vide, avant d'entendre du bruit dans le jardin. Je passai la tête par la baie vitrer et retins de justesse un rire.

Taylor était debout, au milieu de l'espace vert derrière le cottage. Il s'entrainait.

Je dois avouer que la vue de son corps à peine recouverte par un caleçon blanc et une paire de basket eu un effet dévastateur sur moi.

Autour du jardin, les arbres étaient si haut et si serrés que la lumière ne filtrait que par endroit. Du coup, chaque mouvement qu'il produisait faisait varier la lumière sur sa peau cuivrée et illuminait plus ou moins sa peau selon la pellicule de transpiration qui s'y trouvait.

Je l'entendais souffler fort et pousser quelques grognement sous l'effort. Après les pompes, il passa à quelques étirements et échauffement avant de partir dans un défilé de figure toute plus impressionnante les unes que les autres. Il fit un dernier salto avant de retombé à terre, sur un genoux. De là où j'étais, je voyais son dos se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. J'en profitai pour siffler entre mes dents.

Il tourna la tête vers moi pendant que je quittai la pénombre fraiche de la maison pour m'avancer dans le jardin. Il me lança un regard en biais et me sourit.

-Ta balade a été constructive mon cœur.

Entendre ses mots dans sa bouche me faisait toujours fondre.

-Autant qu'à du l'être ton entrainement.

Il me sourit tandis que je traversai la pelouse pour m'assoir près de lui.

-J'ai fais tous les exercices que j'avais l'habitude de faire avant que tu me pousse à faire la grasse mat', dit-il l'air faussement accusateur.

-Oh, dis-je, moi-même faussement outrée. Moi ! Je te fais faire la grasse mat'.

-Parfaitement, dit-il en m'embrassant doucement.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près de moi.

-Il y a un exercice auquel je suis sur, tu ne t'ai pas adonné. Un exercice hautement caloriphage.

-Hum ?

Je le fis basculer sur le dos, à califourchon sur lui.

-Celui là, dis-je en l'embrassant passionnément.

Il eu un léger sourire en me rendant mon baisé. Il fit passer ses bras autour de ma taille pour me plaquer contre lui. Ses doigts passèrent sous mon débardeur et il caressa doucement ma colonne vertébrale. Je ronronnai presque littéralement dans ses bras. Taylor attrapa les bords de mon t-shirt et les remonta. Je levai les bras pour l'aider à m'ôter le bout de coton blanc. Je me redressai et posai mes mains sur son torse pour tenir mon équilibre. Puis je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime Taylor.

Il caressa mes bras avec douceur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il remonta sa main jusqu'à ma nuque et m'attira contre lui. Nous nous embrasâmes avec fougue, jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque. Je fit descendre mes mains sur son torse pour atteindre son caleçon et le faire glisser sur ses jambes. Il avait déjà envoyer promener ses pompes à l'autre bout du jardin.

Lui-même s'affairait sur mon short et j'avais également fait disparaitre mes chaussures. Lorsque nous fûmes nu tout les deux, allongé dans l'herbe tendre, Taylor me fit basculer sur le dos. Il laissa courir ses doigts le long de mes hanches, provoquant en moi une série de frisson incontrôlable.

La chaleur extérieur n'était rien face à la combustion spontané dont j'étais en train de souffrir. Taylor enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Lorsque sa langue traça une ligne sur ma clavicule, je fermai les yeux et m'agrippai à sa tignasse d'un main et à ses impressionnant biceps de l'autre.

La pression qui montait en nous était en train de me broyer le ventre. Je gémis faiblement sous lui et ondulai des hanches pour lui intimer l'ordre de faire vite.

Comme pour répondre à une prière muette, il se positionna entre mes jambes et s'introduisit en moi d'un seul coup de rein.

Il nous fallu une seconde pour reprendre notre souffle. Enfin Taylor entama ses va-et-vient, me faisant monter au septième ciel.

Alors qu'il tentait de calmer le jeu, je le fis basculer sur le dos pour prendre les commendes. Posant mes mains sur son torse pour me guider, j'entamai de longs et langoureux mouvements de bassin. Taylor posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour accompagner le mouvement.

Nos souffles étaient de plus en plus rapide et je sentais que mes nerfs allaient lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

La jouissance fut tout bonnement extraordinaire. Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur le torse mon amant. Nous étions tout deux en nage.

Taylor traça une série d'arabesque dans mon dos pendant un moment, fixant le ciel dégagé au dessus de nos têtes.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demandai-je en me redressant légèrement.

-A toi.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Je me disais qu'une fille comme toi était trop belle pour être vrai.

Je rougis. Que faire d'autre ?

-Je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et m'attira de nouveau contre lui de manière à poser ma tête contre son torse. Le son de ses battements de cœur me berçait. Je finis par m'endormir contre lui.

*

* * *

Les jours suivant ce déroulèrent sans accro. Les membres de l'équipe tentait de nous réconcilier, Kellan et moi, mais aucun de nous deux ne voulait lâcher ses convictions. Et sans doute est-ce mieux ainsi.

Les jours ont défilé avec leur lot de fêtes, de jeux entre amis, et de moment crapuleux à deux.

La veille du départ, nous étions tous assez déprimé.

-Faisons quelque chose de grandiose ! S'exclama Boobo.

-T'es marrant toi, répondit Kiowa en serra Audrey plus fort. On a déjà tous fait !

Je ris en me blottissant d'avantage contre Taylor. Je perçu Kellan près de moi qui se recroquevillait sur son siège.

-Un water polo ?

-Déjà fait.

-Un poker ?

-Déjà fait.

-Une grosse fête ?!

-Déjà fait, et tout les jours de la semaine en plus.

Booboo soupira. Moi je riais sous cape.

-Moi j'ai une idée, annonça mon amant.

Je me tournai vers lui, perplexe. Lui, affichait un sourire triomphant.

-Accouche Tay !

Il rit.

-Une chasse à l'homme.

Il fallu une seconde au garçons pour comprendre, puis dix minutes pour calmer leur enthousiasme.

-Du calme les gars, tenta Nikki en se levant.

-C'est une super idée Tay.

-Ouais, mais alors, filles vs garçons.

Tay eu un sourire.

-Bien évidement.

-Tu m'explique, demandai-je.

Il me sourit.

-Et bien, deux équipes, une équipe fille, une garçon. Deux drapeaux, la première équipe qui récupère le drapeau de l'autre gagne.

-Attendez, on est pas équilibré ! Il n'y a que sept filles pour neuf garçons !

Les garçons se jetèrent un regard.

-Messieurs, dit Chaske en se dressant fièrement. Il faut un volontaire pour passer dans l'autre camps.

Il y eu une minute de silence avant de les garçons se mettent à brailler.

-du calme les gars ! Si c'est comme ça, les filles, c'est vous qui choisissez.

Nous nous réunîmes en cercle pour nous concerter.

-On ne peut pas prendre un de nos copains, ca ne serait pas juste pour les autres, annonça Ashley.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Kristen.

-Alors il reste Booboo, Kellan et Bronson.

Nous n'eûmes même pas besoin de délibérer. Kellan, c'était hors de question, trop douloureux pour moi. Maintenant, si nous devions choisir le plus habile…

-Booboo Stewart !

Booboo poussa un cri de victoire et vint se placer près de nous, un immense sourire au lèvre.

*

* * *

Une heure plus tard, nous nous séparâmes. J'embrassai rapidement Taylor avant de suivre le groupe vers notre clairière. Une fois à l'abris des oreilles indiscretes, nous nous concertâmes.

-Je propose de ne pas laisser le drapeau ici. On ce le fait passer, chacun son tour. Toute les vingt minutes, celle qui a le drapeau revient au camps et échange avec une autre.

Nous acquiesçâmes. J'avais l'impression de jouer dans un film de guerre, au point que je devais retenir un fou rire. Ashley et Nikki jouaient les colonels et avaient l'air de bien en profiter.

Il fut donc mis en place un roulement. Audrey commençait, puis Ashley, puis Kristen, suivit de Booboo. Je passai juste après.

Nous mîmes en place le camp. Ashley s'allongea dans l'herbe en haut d'un talus et resta un moment à regarder l'endroit où Booboo et Audrey avaient disparu. Je finis par me lever et m'éloigner du camps. Rester assise à ne rien faire ne me plaisait que moyennement.

Je traversai une première rangé d'arbre tropicaux. Ne me demander pas leur nom, j'aurais été incapable de le savoir même si ma vie en dépendait. Autour de moi, un nombre incalculable de couleur s'étalaient sur le paysage comme tant de peinture sur une toile. Je levai le nez une seconde pour observer la végétation. C'était tout bonnement magnifique, digne des plus belle carte postale.

Un bruit me fit sursauter. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais un peu plus enfoncée dans la forêt que ce que j'avais prévu. Je regardai autour de moi. Une ombre traversa mon champ de vision. J'eu un hoquet de surprise lorsque deux bras m'encerclèrent la taille pour me mettre à terre.

Le visage de Taylor apparu au dessus de mien. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et bloqua mes bras au dessus de ma tête.

-Hey, me plaignis-je en me tortillant sous lui.

-Tu es ma prisonnière, dit-il en approchant ses lèvres de mon cou.

Je soupirai de plaisir.

-Taylor, arrête. Il y a du monde dans cette forêt.

Il rit et embrassa doucement ma peau, me faisant tressaillir.

-Taylor !

Le mufle se redressa et disparu en riant entre les arbres. Je grognai en me redressant, le maudissant silencieusement. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je repris ma route vers le campement en me rendant compte qu'il était l'heure pour moi de prendre le drapeau.

Booboo n'était pas encore arrivé lorsque j'entrai dans la clairière. Audrey et Kristen discutaient, assises dans l'herbe. Elles me firent signe lorsque j'arrivai près d'elle. Je me rappelai alors pourquoi nous étions là et je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas cherché à obtenir des informations de Taylor. C'est dingue comme je suis distraite en sa présence.

Booboo émergea en sprint d'entre les arbres, suivit par Ashley.

-Vite, on est repéré.

Je récupérai le drapeau lorsque Kellan, Jackson et Rob entraient dans la clairière. Ashley eu le temps de me glisser à l'oreille que Julia et Tinsel étaient à deux doigts d'obtenir le drapeau des garçons avant qu'elle me hurle de courir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et filai pendant que Kristen retenait Rob et que Booboo et Ashley de jetai sur Jackson. Je n'eu pas le temps de voir si Kellan était stoppé.

Je couru un moment sans trop regarder où j'allais. Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière moi et j'accélérai le pas, augmentant ma foulée.

Je sautai un ruisseau et continuai en descendant une bute.

J'entendais toujours les pas derrière moi.

Je courrai encore dix minutes avant que mes poumons et mon pauvre cœur ne me rappelle à leur bon souvenir. Je dus ralentir un peu pour ne pas m'effondrer. Malheureusement pour moi, mon poursuivant en profita pour remonter et plongea sur moi, me mettant face contre terre.

Le drapeau, heureusement pour moi, était accroché à ma ceinture, à l'avant. Mon assaillant me retourna pour me mettre sur le dos. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai face à face avec Kellan. Je rougis instantanément.

Kellan planta son regard azure dans le mien et resta ainsi sans bouger. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin, ca n'était pas pour le jeu.

-Roxie, je suis désolé.

Je restai sans comprendre.

-J'étais en colère et malheureux, alors j'ai voulu te faire de la peine en m'éloignant de toi. C'était petit et mesquin. Je suis désolé.

Il s'écarta un peu pour que je puisse m'assoir.

-J'espère que tu me pardonnera, dit-il.

Je le fixai toujours sans oser prononcer un mot.

-Moi aussi Kellan, je suis désolé. Je t'ai blessé plus d'une fois, et tu ne le mérite vraiment pas.

Il eu un sourire triste et se leva. IL me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever à mon tour. Il tentait de jouer les gars distant, zen, mais je sentais une tension en lui assez importante pour fissurer l'Himalaya.

Lui comme moi, nous savions qu'il nous serait maintenant impossible de garder un relation amicale sans aucun sous entendu. Ca me rendait dingue, mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Un cri de victoire retentit au loin. Kellan et moi échangeâmes un coup d'œil avant de nous élancer vers son origine.

Nous débouchâmes sur la clairière qui servait de lieu de ralliement des garçons. Tinsel agitait fièrement le drapeau des hommes. Les filles et Booboo l'entouraient pour la féliciter. Taylor apparu près de moi et me prit la main. Je lui souris doucement et m'appuyai contre lui. Son regard se posa sur Kellan près de moi et il haussa un sourcil. Je murmurai que je lui expliquerai plus tard.

Il acquiesça et nous retournâmes à la contemplation de la joyeuse bande. Les filles retournaient vers leur camarade masculin avec un sourire malicieux.

Le soleil commençait à décliner au loin derrière les collines de l'île, signe que la fin de nos vacances approchaient à grand pas.

Mais il nous restait encore assez de temps pour une dernière chose…


	37. Soirée de gala

Alors, mes phrases à placer étaient :

-Cours Forrest ! Cours !

-Mais… mais …

-Bourrez le bélier ! Surtout entre le 8 et le 9 (je dois avouer que celle là, je l'ai pas placé, parce que je ne sais pas ce que ca veux dire… ^^')

-C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron

-Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu

-Et paf ! Ca a fait des chocapics !

-Gérontophile

Voilà donc 7 phrases à placer !

Place aux réponses aux reviews !!

_**Paa-x3 :**_

_Merci miss ! Moi je suis amoureuse de mes fans _

_**Anais :**_

_Ah ah ! Tu veux du suspense ! En voilà !_

_**Aunda :**_

_Je note le vote, mdr. Bonne lecture !_

_**Clemence F :**_

_Voila ton vœu exaucé ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Anghjulina :**_

_Venant de toi, c'est un magnifique compliment ! Je dois me répéter, mais bon, je le pense !_

_**Lolinette :**_

_Ahah ! Suspense ! Bonne lecture !_

_**4ever Jackson :**_

_Et oui, mais les laisser heureux pour toujours, c'est dire adieu au piquant de la fic ! _

_**SuperGirl971 :**_

_Même si tu sais d'avance ce qui va ce déroulé, j'espère que tu aimeras !_

_**LolaMiSweetLove :**_

_Les deux autres son en cour de création ! En attendant, ENJOY !!!_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 36 :** Soirée de gala

**.  
**

-Tu me rejoins dans…

Il regarda sa montre.

- Une demi-heure.

Il mit son sac sur son épaule et m'embrassa rapidement avant de filer. J'eu un sourire et agitai bêtement la main en le regardant s'éloigner en courant.

Puis je retournai à notre chambre et fouillai ma valise à la recherche de la tenue parfaite pour ce soir.

C'était notre dernière nuit sur notre île paradisiaque. Notre dernière nuit de rêve. Et il nous restait en tout et pour tout un fantasme à mettre en œuvre. J'eu un sourire et fis rapidement la liste de tous les scénarii que nous avions déjà mis en œuvre. L'avion, le jardin, la piscine, la table du salon, la douche, la baignoire, les escaliers, le lit, le canapé, le fauteuil du salon… En réalité, la liste était si longue que j'aurai plus vite fais de nommé les lieux où nous ne l'avions pas fait. Et en réalité, il n'en restait qu'un, que nous comptions bien baptiser comme le reste.

J'enfilai rapidement mon ensemble de sous-vêtements en satin rouge agrémenté de dentelle noir. Celui là, Taylor n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir. Et quelque chose me disait que je ne le garderai pas longtemps…

Une fois mis, j'enfilai robe légère noir et ma paire de Spartiate noire. J'attrapai mon petit sac et regardai l'heure. Encore cinq minutes.

-A tous les coups, je retarde.

C'est ça.

Je pris la route rapidement. Bah, à cinq minutes près…

Sur la route vers la plage, je me rendis compte que j'étais aussi tendu qu'une collégienne à son premier rencart. Taylor avait la fâcheuse tendance à me mettre dans tous mes états. En même temps, comment résisté à ses yeux de braises, ses lèvres pleines, son sourire charmeur, sa peau satinée, son corps musclé, et… Wow !

Je mis un coup de volant sur la droite avant de m'encastrer dans un arbre. Qui l'a mis là celui là !

Je soupirai bruyamment.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! La fâcheuse tendance à me rendre dingue !

La route bifurqua le long de la plage. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la mer. La lune était pleine et ses rayons se reflétaient dans l'eau, éclairant de sable blanc de reflet d'argent. C'était le cadre idéal.

Je suivis un moment le sentier. Il s'éloigna de la plage pour entrer plus profondément dans les terres. La végétation prenait une tout autre dimension en pleine nuit. Au dessus de ma tête, les étoiles étaient si brillantes qu'elles éclairaient à elles seules le chemin.

Enfin, j'arrivai à un croisement. Une bougie allumée était posé sur le sol, dans l'herbe. Avec un sourire, je me baissai pour la ramasser et soufflai dessus. La flamme vacilla un peu avant de s'éteindre totalement.

Une autre lumière attira mon attention sur le coté, dans les buissons. Je m'écartai donc de la route. J'éteignis ainsi une bonne dizaine de bougies avant que le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre la plage m'arrive. Je continuai jusqu'à déboucher sur le rivage.

La plage était toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. La lune éclairait le sable, lui donnant des reflets d'argent. La mer d'acier s'écrasait régulièrement contre les rochers et le sable fin.

Au milieu de la plage, il y avait une grande couverture blanche étalée sur le sable, entouré de deux torches. Les flammes vacillaient au même rythme que les vagues.

Je sautillai sur une jambe pour retirer mes chaussures et les poser à la lisière entre la végétation et la plage.

Nulle part je ne voyais Taylor. Je fis un pas en avant, observant la mer, le cherchant du regard partout. Alors que j'arrivai près de la couverture, deux bras m'enserrèrent la taille. Le souffle tiède de Tay caressa ma nuque, provoquant en moi une série de frisson. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et fermai les yeux.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque. La sensation était des plus agréables. Il finit par me tourner face à lui. J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il marqua une pose une seconde, laissant nos regards s'accrocher. Puis il plongea sur mes lèvres. Glissant mes bras autour de son cou, je me laissai aller contre lui, écartant légèrement les lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir notre baiser.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Il m'attira encore plus près de lui.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, notre souffle était erratique. Il planta son regard dans le mien. Ses pupilles étaient obscurcis par l'envie. Alors je fis glisser mes doigts le long de son torse pour détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Lorsqu'elle fut totalement ouverte, je la fis glisser sur ses épaules. Elle tomba sur le sol dans un bruit. Les yeux de Taylor étaient toujours plongés dans les miens.

Je posai ma main sur son torse. Je lâchai les yeux de Taylor pour l'observer une seconde. Le contraste de nos deux peaux, la chaleur de la sienne contre ma peau, son souffle régulier…Je m'embrassai totalement.

Sa peau luisait d'un éclat vif. La lune dotait ses cheveux de reflets d'argents. Je plongeai mes doigts dedans. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il soupira de bien être.

Je fis un mouvement pour m'agenouiller. Il me suivit et nous fûmes bientôt face à face, à genoux dans le sable. Mes mains parcoururent son torse avec application. Sa peau frissonnait sous mes doigts.

Il retrouva le chemin de mes lèvres dans un baisé fiévreux. En quelques mouvements vifs, il m'ôta ma robe en la passant par-dessus ma tête. Il observa une seconde mon ensemble avec un sourire appréciateur. Puis ses mains effleurèrent la dentelle, me laissant le souffle court.

Le besoin que Taylor déclenchait chez moi était de plus en plus fort. Je n'étais jamais rassasié de lui.

Sa main se posa entièrement sur mon sein. Je poussai un léger gémissement de surprise. De l'autre main, il passa dans mon dos pour dégrafer le soutient gorge.

Ma peau était en feu. J'avais l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur. Mon souffle était de plus en plus irrégulier et mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Les lèvres de Taylor se posèrent sur la courbe de ma mâchoire avant de descendre doucement le long de mon cou vers ma poitrine. Il caressa mes hanches doucement, passant de temps en temps sur mon ventre où dans le creux de mes reins. Une de ses mains finit par passer le long de la dentelle de ma culotte sur mon ventre, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Je frémis d'avantage.

Lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur la zone sensible, je me cambrai. Il mordilla gentiment mon sein avant de revenir à mes lèvres. Lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt en moi, je ne pus retenir un léger cri de plaisir. Je glissai mes mains tremblantes le long de son torse vers la limite entre sa peau et son pantalon. Je défis le bouton en tremblant et m'activai pour lui ôter son jean. Il finit par m'aider et l'envoya valdinguer dans le sable un peu plus loin.

Il me souleva ensuite pour me porter jusqu'à la couverture. Il m'y allongea précautionneusement. Sa main s'attarda dans le bas de mon dos. Il retrouva mes lèvres avec impatience et m'embrassa fiévreusement.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, la lune l'éclaira parfaitement, révélant chacune des courbes de son visage. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle.

Taylor me sourit et se glissa entre mes jambes. Je sentais sa virilité dressée contre ma cuisse. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses et m'embrassa doucement.

Il me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre de mon visage, il écarta son buste légèrement. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour l'approcher de moi.

Il s'enfonça en moi entièrement, me comblant, m'emplissant, m'étirant. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes, savourant juste le contact de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Puis, avec une lenteur délibéré, il entama commença à aller et venir en moi. Je finis par gémir de frustration. Je voulais qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort, plus profond. J'en voulais toujours plus.

Avec un sourire amusé, Taylor accéda à ma requête, accélérant ses coups de buttoirs. Mes muscles se crispèrent autour de sa taille. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux accrochaient les miens, nous coupant du monde extérieur.

Mes cris redoublèrent à mesure qu'il accélérait la cadence. Ma peau n'était plus qu'un brasier incandescent. Il se pencha en avant et mordilla ma peau, juste au creux de mon cou. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour exploser. J'hurlai son nom dans un orgasme fulgurant. Taylor me rejoint quasi instantanément, répétant mon nom avant de s'effondrer contre moi, la tête appuyée contre ma poitrine.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, m'attirant contre lui. Je m'endormis ainsi, pelotonnée dans ses bras, alors qu'il était toujours en moi.

*

* * *

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui nous réveillèrent au matin. Taylor s'agita légèrement contre moi. J'ouvris un œil et fus tout de suite éblouis par le spectacle des vagues s'écrasant contre la plage. Taylor m'embrassa le menton, me rappelant à son bon souvenir. Je baissai les yeux vers lui et lui souris. Il me rendit mon sourire joyeusement.

-On devrait peut-être y aller, dit-il en se redressant, m'entrainant avec lui. Le départ est prévu pour midi et il est… (Coup d'œil à sa montre) déjà dix heure trente.

Je grimaçai en me levant, sentant une série de courbature me barrer les muscles. Taylor m'aida à me lever et à trouver les fringue.

Lorsque nous fûmes habillés, nous prîmes la route vers le cottage. Taylor passa son bras sur les épaules tandis que je lui enserrai la taille. Nous marchâmes ainsi un moment dans le silence… jusqu'à ce que la douleur de mes muscles me pousse à gémir. Taylor éclata de rire.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. C'est ta faute si j'ai mal partout.

-C'est que tu n'es pas assez entrainée, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le nez.

Je lui assenai un coup dans le ventre qui le fit rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rit-il, je vais prendre en main ton entrainement. On va te faire travaillé dure. Après tout, comme vous dite, vous les français : « C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron ! » (1/7)

Je ris. Il m'accompagna puis embrassa ma tempe. Alors que nous marchions sur la route en terre, nous débouchâmes sur la plage. Taylor se figea. Je suivis son regard et grimaçai. Tous nos camarades étaient sur la plage, allongés ou dans l'eau. Tous c'étaient tourné vers nous. Le seul problème c'est que nous n'arrivions pas du tout du bon coté.

Une idée vite !

-Hey !

Jackson apparu près de nous, en caleçon de bain, les cheveux dégoulinant encore d'eau de mer. Ashley était accrochée sur son dos, le prenant sans doute pour un poney. Sexy comme poney !

-Alors vous deux ! On a fait des bêtises dans la forêt ?

- Ils se la sont joué Tarzan et Jane, renchérit Ashley en gloussant.

Je rougis fortement.

-Non ! On est partis se promener tôt ce matin…

-Ouais, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu… (2/7)

-Mais bien sur ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Ashley éclata de rire avec Jackson.

-Tu as des feuilles plein les cheveux.

-Et Kiowa est passé vous voir hier soir, renchérit Jackson, et vous n'étiez pas là.

Taylor et moi nous entre regardâmes, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Puis, mon amant se tourna vers Jackson.

-Au moins, moi je ne l'ai pas fait dans le musée de New York.

Jackson rougit. Ashley fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Son compagnon la fit descendre de ses épaules doucement, mais Taylor avait déjà commencé à courir devant son air meurtrier.

-C'est ça, fuis, cria Jackson en s'élançant après lui.

Ashley et moi rîmes. En passant devant le groupe sur la plage, ils les aspergèrent de sable, les faisant hurler.

-Cours Forrest ! Cours ! Lança Booboo. (3/7)

Booboo nous rejoignit avec un sourire, regardant les garçons se chamailler dans le sable. J'eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que c'était nos dernières heures ici.

*

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque nous débarquâmes à Vancouver, une foule de fans nous attendaient sur le tarmac. Je resserrai ma prise sur Taylor.

-Bienvenu dans la réalité, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Après quelques autographes, cris et autres mouvements de foule, nous atteignîmes les tapis roulant. Nous récupérâmes tous nos bagages avant de partir vers l'entrée de l'aéroport ou un minibus loué par la société nous attendait. Lorsque nous passâmes la porte, Martha me sauta au cou.

-Ma chérie ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu m'as manquée ! Alors ces vacances ? Et la rencontre avec les parents ? Et ta mère ?

Je la stoppai dans son flot de question.

-Laisse moi arriver tu veux Martha. Et puis, on ne parle pas de son copain alors que le principal intéressé est avec vous !

Martha tourna la tête vers Taylor et le salua. Taylor lui lança un sourire amusé. Puis elle salua toute la troupe et nous invita à monter dans le bus.

-Tu l'as trouvé où cette merveille ? demanda Chaske en s'installant sur son siège, près de Julia.

-Je l'ai empruntée à un ami à moi.

Elle démarra le minibus et conduisit dans les rues de Vancouver vers l'hôtel.

-Les chambres sont les mêmes, les clefs vous attendent dans le hall. Toi Roxie, je ne t'ai pas pris de chambre, à cause de tu-sais-qui.

-Tu sais Martha, on n'est pas dans Harry Potter, tu peux prononcer son nom.

Martha éclata de rire avant de se renfrogner.

-Quoi ?

-Son avocat a appelé Bob aujourd'hui.

Je me figeai.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il aimerait avoir un entretien avec toi.

Taylor poussa un juron. Mais le voyage avait été trop long, je n'étais pas d'humeur à ca.

-On verra ça demain. Pour l'instant je ne rêve que d'un bain et d'une bonne nuit.

…et de quelques galipettes avec mon Dieu du sexe !

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Martha nous laissa descendre devant avant de filer chercher une place pour le tank. Nous entrâmes en groupe dans l'hôtel. La bande se dirigea vers l'accueil pour prendre nos clefs. Alors que nous attendions notre tour, Taylor et moi, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me tournai et étouffé un cri de surprise et de joie. Edward me sourit, ravi de son effet.

-Bonsoir ma chérie.

Je lui sautai au cou, ravie de revoir mon meilleur ami. Edward enserra ma taille en riant.

-Darling, tu devrais me laisser respirer, ou ton copain se chargera de m'achever.

Je ris en m'éloignant de lui, mais vu qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Taylor avait l'air contrarié. Je le pris donc dans mes bras.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, lui glissai-je à l'oreille.

Il me sourit faiblement et acquiesça. Je m'en retournai donc vers Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens te souhaiter bon retour sur le plancher des vaches.

Je lui souris, persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose.

-Teddy, je te connais.

Il rit.

-OK, je ne suis pas là que pour ça. Je viens te rappeler au bon souvenir de notre accord.

Je grimaçai. Sa soirée de bienfaisance était demain soir. Je l'avais complètement oubliée.

-Je me disais aussi.

Edward sourit.

-Aller quoi ! On va bien se marrer.

C'est ça ouais.

*

* * *

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonna à six heures. La reprise se faisait sur les chapeaux de roue. Taylor s'agita près de moi. Je me dégageai des draps et fonçai sous la douche. Après mettre maquillée et avoir enfilé une robe en laine, j'attrapai mon sac et embrassai doucement les lèvres de Tay avant de filer.

Martha m'attendait au bout du couloir, devant l'ascenseur.

-Bonjour patronne.

-Martha ! Je ne suis pas ta patronne.

-Tu es Assistante de Prod chef, ca me suffi.

Je soupirai et appuyai de nouveau sur le bouton d'appelle de l'ascenseur. Martha gloussa. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres, mais je le dissimulai grâce à l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta devant nous.

Bob m'avait officiellement nommé à la tête de l'équipe. Pourquoi ? J'hésitai entre sa honte de m'avoir collé Julian dans les pates ou bien parce que mon travail était excellant. En tout cas, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Mon salaire était augmenté, j'avais pratiquement carte blanche sur mes agissements, et j'avais même mon nom dans un coin du générique de fin.

En arrivant sur le plateau, une jeune femme m'accosta pour une interview. Je la virai gentiment et repris ma route. Les paparazzis commençaient à ce calmé légèrement depuis qu'ils me voyaient paisible. Ils devaient penser que ma vie n'était pas assez trépidante. Grand bien leur fasse.

Martha me tint la porte dans un mouvement dramatiquement ridicule. J'entrai sur le plateau. A peine avait-je posé le pied sur le sol du plateau qu'une foule de personne m'accostèrent. C'est reparti pour un tour !

*

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, je renvoyai le dernier péquin de mon bureau et soupirai bruyamment. Martha gloussa.

-C'est dur le pouvoir hein ?

Je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse et pris une gorgée de mon café. Je le recrachai dés que le liquide froid toucha ma langue.

-Beurk ! Voilà, ils m'ont même enlevé ma dose de caféine.

Je me levai et sortis du bureau. En allant à la cafète, je me laissai emporter par le mouvement incessant de la foule des acteurs et autres techniciens. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je croisai en me retournant le regard bleu hypnotique de Kellan. Ce dernier me sourit gentiment.

-Bonjour princesse.

-Bonjour Kellan.

Il resta un moment sans rien dire, la gêne montant entre nous.

-Kellan, je trouve ça bête qu'on ne soit pas assez adulte pour ne pas se sentir gêner.

Il eu un sourire triste. Comme moi, il savait que nous étions en train de perdre quelque chose. Mais lui avait renoncé, alors que moi, je gardais l'espoir naïf que tout s'arrangerait bientôt.

Mon œil oui !

Rob, Kristen et Nikki apparurent près de nous. Sans doute c'étaient-ils annoncés, mais j'étais trop perdu dans mes réflexions affligeantes pour m'en rendre compte.

-Hey ! Roxie, on a besoin de toi.

Sauvée par le gong.

-Bien sur Rob, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kristen, puis revint à moi.

-On a besoin que tu nous départage.

Pardon ?!

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, me dit Kristen, Rob est persuader que l'amour que Bella porte à Edward est naturel, que c'est le destin, et bla, et bla et bla.

Je gloussai devant l'air outré de Rob.

-Et moi, poursuivit-elle, je considère que c'est uniquement lié à la fascination qu'elle a pour le vampire. T'en pense quoi ?

Aie, depuis mon arrivé, j'espérais qu'on ne me poserait aucune question qui serais susceptible de montrer mon amour pour la saga et ma fanitude complète. Mais bon, s'ils voulaient me lancer sur le sujet…

-Je pense que c'est plus lié à la fascination, du moins au début, mais par la suite, lorsque Bella est devant un choix à faire, elle se retrouve dans une position d'introspection. Elle doit choisir entre son destin d'humaine, en la personne de Jacob et son destin de futur vampire avec Edward. Je pense qu'il représente le prince charmant, à défaut du vampire parfait. Il est l'homme parfait, en mieux. C'est ce coté prince charmant qui fait le reste, c'est un exutoire à un rêve de gamine qu'on n'a pas encore totalement fait disparaitre.

Kristen et Nikki restèrent bouche bée, alors que Rob fronçait les sourcils, cherchant sans doute à savoir si ma réponse était en sa faveux ou non. Vu qu'aucun d'eux ne parlait, un silence de mort pesait entre nous. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, et vite !

Alors, rougissante comme jamais, je sortis la première ânerie qui me passait par la tête.

-Et paf ! Ca a fait des chocapics ! (4/7)

Encore une seconde de silence, puis Kellan éclate de rire. Rob, Nikki et Kristen le suivirent bientôt pendant que je soupirai de soulagement.

-Et bien ça ! Une fan de la saga ! Tu cache bien ton jeu.

Grillée !

-Bah, j'ai du me mordre la langue vingt fois par jour au début pour ne pas hurler comme une fan hystérique, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Je prends encore des gouttes trois fois par jour mais ca va.

Kellan pouffa légèrement.

-Bah, lança Kristen en agitant la main, de toute façon, ca ne change rien à mon avis. Bella est juste une gérontophile patentée, doublée d'une nécrophile. Elle veut ce taper un mort de plus d'un siècle ! (5/7)

Rob éclata de rire et passa son bras sur les épaules de sa camarade. Kristen lui tira la langue joyeusement.

*

* * *

Une heure plus tard, j'étais revenu à mon bureau. Je signai un grand nombre de papier pour les différentes formalités. La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit. Bob passa la tête par l'ouverture.

-Oui Bob ?

-L'avocat de Spark veut te voir.

Je soupirai.

-Bien, j'arrive.

Attrapant mon sac, je le suivis dehors, jusqu'à son bureau. Il m'ouvrit la porte et s'effaça.

Assit dans un fauteuil dans le bureau de Bob, l'avocat de Julian Spark, que j'avais déjà eu le malheur de rencontrer, tourna la tête vers moi. Il eu un sourire mielleux qui me donna envie de lui jeter quelque chose à la tête.

-Mademoiselle Blake, dit-il en se levant pour me serrer la main.

Je lui rendis l'appareil, me jurant de me laver les mains à l'eau de javel après ça.

-Je viens pour vous annoncer que la plainte de mon client passera demain devant le juge. Vous êtes tenu d'y participer.

Je déglutis difficilement, une boule me nouant le ventre.

-Vous pouvez encore vous rétracter, m'annonça l'avocat avec un sourire mielleux.

La peur céda place à la colère. J'aime ce sentiment. Il me rend téméraire.

-Dite à monsieur Spark que je ne me rétracterai pas. Plutôt mourir.

Martha rajouta à cela un léger bruit de dédain. L'avocat nous fusilla du regard. Son expression était des plus menaçantes. Mais quand j'ai dis que j'étais téméraire…

-Ouh ! Arrêtez, je meurs de trouille !

Je lui montrai la porte du doigt.

-Dehors ! Et a demain Maître !

Il resta une minute dans dire un mot, puis disparu d'un pas vif. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, je soupirai bruyamment. La simple évocation de Julian avait le pouvoir de me mettre les nerfs en pelote.

Je sortis donc à mon tour, légèrement survoltée. OK, carrément survoltée. Je traversai le plateau au pas de course pour reprendre le boulot. Arriver à l'autre bout, je m'arrêtai, me rendant compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Je soupirai et continuai mon chemin. On m'arrêterait bien pour me demander de faire quelque chose…

Au bout d'une heure j'arrêtai d'espérer. J'avais été si efficace dans la matinée que plus personne n'avait besoin de moi. Alors je fis la seule chose qui me changerait les idées, je m'installai dans un fauteuil pour observer le tournage.

Taylor me fit signe tandis qu'on le maquillait. Je lui rendis un sourire.

Ce jour là, il tournait enfin la scène de la Vanquish. L'assureur avait enfin donné le feu vert et on pouvait enfin tourner la scène en extérieur. D'abord, ca commençai sur le plateau, dans la maison factice des Cullen, avant de prendre place en extérieur.

J'observai Taylor durant tout le passage. Il se montra très convainquant. Lorsque le metteur en scène cria coupé, je m'approchai de lui.

-Alors, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Pas mal, dis-je avec un sourire.

Une jeune assistante débarqua pour parler à Tay de sa prochaine scène. Je soupirai, lui fis une bise et filai.

Le travail avant tout, je n'allais pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Je repris la route sur le plateau. Je me laissai vagabonder un moment avant que mon portable ne me ramène à la réalité. Je décrochai instinctivement.

-Alors ?

-Hey ! Roxie ! C'est Teddy.

-Coucou Ted. Quoi de neuf ?

-Je voulais te tenir au courant de la soirée. Je passe te prendre à dix huit heures ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

-Teddy, c'est dans une heure et demie !!

-A toute !

Il raccrocha, me laissant cracher ma frustration à la tonalité.

-Rahh !

*

* * *

Après avoir foncé à l'hôtel et avoir troqué ma robe en laine pour une robe de soirée bordeaux simple, une paire de botte à talon noir et mettre coiffée de façon présentable, je descendis à la réception. Edward était déjà là, accoudé au bar, sirotant son whisky dix huit ans d'âge. Lorsqu'il me vit, il finit son verre cul sec et vint me présenter son bras, en bon gentleman qu'il était. Et bien sur, en bonne chieuse que j'étais, la seule chose que j'en fit, c'est taper dessus.

-Edward Samuel Forrester ! Ton père se retournerais dans sa tombe si d'une, il était mort et de deux, il te voyait !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Comment peux-tu m'appeler et me raccrocher au nez !

-Mais… (6/7)

-Mais quoi ?!

IL eu un sourire.

-Ai-je au moins le droit de te dire que tu es très en beauté ce soir sweety ?

Et merde, voilà que je rougis !

Edward éclata de rire et passa son bras sur ma taille. Je remarquai enfin sa tenue. Il portait un élégant costume à queue de pie.

-Pas de nœud papillon à la James Bond ?

Edward éclata de rire.

-Non Sweety. Ce soir, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisie de thème de la soirée.

Edward m'ouvrit la portière d'une limousine noire. J'entrai dans la voiture, suivit par mon ex-petit ami. Edward referma la portière derrière nous et tapa sur la vitre qui séparait le conducteur des passagers.

-On peut y aller Larry.

La limousine démarra doucement. Ted tendit le bras vers moi. Je me calai dans ses bras, fermant les yeux une minute.

Nous roulâmes un moment dans le silence. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Edward se crispa. Il se redressa et tapa au carreau. Pas de réponse.

-Larry ?

Je me redressai sur le siège. Edward quitta la banquette pour se rapprocher de la vitre.

-Larry !?

Edward tapa plus fort encore. Un grésillement attira mon attention sur la banquette. Un téléphone était coincé entre deux sièges. Je l'attrapai du bout des doigts.

-Ted ? C'est à toi ?

Teddy tourna la tête vers moi, tapant toujours à la vitre.

-Non.

J'haussai un sourcil.

Le portable recommença à sonner. L'origine de l'appel n'était pas indiquée.

-Décroche, me dit Edward.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sentais pas du tout.

-Allo, dis-je doucement.

-Bonsoir Roxanne.

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la vitre sur laquelle Edward tapait de plus en plus fort. Et merde !


	38. Direction l'enfer

_**Mimi0709 : **_

_Merci miss, oui ils se font bien enlever, et les pauvres ne vont pas vivre une partie de plaisir._

_**Anais : **_

_Ah ah ! Sadique powaaa ! Bonne vacances aussi miss, et j'espère que tu seras servis dans ce chap' niveau sadisme._

_**Clemence F : **_

_PTDR ca compte si je l'ai placé en soirée ? Moi je préfère les tagadas, mais comme tu dis, tout le monde s'en fous _

_**LolaMiSweetlove : **_

_Ravie que ca t'ai plus, et oui, Julian est bien de retour pour nous jouer des mauvais tours !!!_

_**SuperGirl971 : **_

_Oui, je sais, Bella est bête. Qui voudrait du prince charmant si insipide lorsqu'on a un chef de meute Indien. Je sais pas, mais cette personne ne doit pas être saine d'esprit !!_

_**Paa-x3 : **_

_J'adore cette phrase depuis que j'ai entendu un gars la prononcé au salon du livre. Elle m'a tellement plus que je veux la caser partout. Mais je dois avouer que c'est pas simple._

_**Lolinette : **_

_Oh oui, Taylor en héro ! Je veux ! Malheureusement, ca ne se passe pas exactement comme ça. Mais bon, je laisse ca dans la case fantasme, mdr ! T'inquiète pour la folie familiale, j'ai la même à la maison. La phrase qui tu chez nous, c'est : « Et il est ou le rapport entre la choucroute et la fermentation du babibel ? » Pas mal hein ?_

_**4ever Jack : **_

_Et si, il l'a fait. Et c'est pas finit._

_**Aunda :**_

_Mais ou es-tu ?_

_._

**Chapitre 37 :** Direction l'enfer

.

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Edward fronça les sourcils. Je déclenchai le haut parleur d'une main tremblante. Un léger grésillement se fit entendre suivit d'une voix métallique.

-Bonsoir à vous aussi M. Forrester.

Edward se figea. Il cligna des paupières une seconde et tourna la tête vers moi. Son regard reflétait une parfaite incompréhension.

-Avant tout, permettez-moi de vous dire que je suis désolé, mais vous aller rater votre réception.

Je déglutis bruyamment. Dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, Ted frappa de toutes ses forces contre la vitre de séparation de l'habitacle. Le rire de Julian résonna dans la voiture.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas M. Forrester, Larry travail pour moi. Je l'ai payé assez cher pour qu'il vous ignore royalement.

Le visage de Ted se décomposa en une minute. J'étais pour ma part, pétrifiée.

-Que voulez vous, murmurai-je.

-Oh, mais c'est pourtant clair, rit-il.

Sa voix était dure et froide. J'en frissonnai.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Dis-je plus fort.

-Toi.

Je retins un petit gémissement de peur. Edward me prit le téléphone des mains.

-Tu peux toujours courir espèce de salopard.

Le rire froid de Julian résonna entre nous, me glaçant le sang.

-Oh mais je n'attends pas votre accord, M. Forrester. Ce que je veux, je le prends, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la voiture se stoppa. Les portières s'ouvrirent et deux énormes battoirs s'abattirent sur les épaules d'Edward pour le tirer hors de la voiture. J'eu à peine le temps de voir son expression étonnée qu'il disparu, emporté loin de moi, hors de la voiture.

-Edward !

Une main se plaqua sur ma bouche. Je mordis de toutes mes forces, au point de sentir le sang couler sur ma langue. Un homme grogna de rage et m'assena un coup de poing assez violent pour me faire valdinguer à l'autre bout de la banquette.

Je restai allongée, face contre la banquette. Je levai les yeux et retins un hurlement. Un peu plus loin, Ted était étendu sur le goudron, face contre terre.

-Edward, murmurai-je avant de sombrer dans un profond trou noir.

*

* * *

**POV Taylor LAUTNER**

-A la tienne, Rob.

Je descendis mon verre cul sec et serrai les dents. Rob rit. Je l'accompagnai.

Kristen posa sa tête sur son épaule et embrassa sa joue. Rob rougit. Puis il tourna la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Oh, doucement ! Le Jacob en moi se sent trahi !

Je minaudai et Kristen éclata de rire avant de déposer une bise sur ma joue.

-Taylor ! Tu sais que je t'aimerai toujours.

Je la serrai dans mes bras.

-Tu as intérêt petite sœur. Et toi, dis-je en pointant Rob du doigt, c'est pas parce que tu vas l'épouser que je te laisserai en vie si tu la fais souffrir.

Rob me sourit.

Je me resservis un verre et en bu une gorgée.

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous aller vous marier.

Rob attira Kristen sur ses genoux et l'embrassa.

-Et toi, demanda-t-elle. C'est pour quand.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon whisky.

-Ola, dis-je en levant les mains. On n'en est pas là. Pas encore.

Tandis que Kristen et Rob s'embrassaient encore, je leur laissai un peu d'intimité en m'enfermant dans mes pensées.

Roxie et moi étions en couple depuis déjà deux mois. Ca n'était pas un record, mais j'avais l'impression que cela durait depuis bien plus longtemps. C'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années. Certaine fois, nous n'avions même pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Il nous suffisait de nous regarder et nous savions ce que l'autre pensait. Nous étions en symbiose.

Pourtant, ses deux mois n'avaient pas été simples. Entre son passé et Kellan, les choses n'avaient pas joués en notre faveur. Pourtant, nous nous étions accrochés, nous avions résisté à la facilité, au courant, qui nous poussait loin l'un de l'autre. Nous nous étions battus et nous avions gagné.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me pris à pensé à l'avenir avec une fille. Lorsque le tournage serait fini, nous passerions quelques semaines en tourné pour promouvoir le film. Puis l'équipe se séparerait. Ensuite, deux options s'offraient à moi. Soit je la suivais en France, soit je la suppliais de rester au Etats Unis. La deuxième solution était préférable, pour nous deux. Le travaille serait plus simple si nous restions ici. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle aurait le mal du pays.

-Taylor, appela Rob, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Hum ?

-J'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

Je restai silencieux, attendant qu'il continu.

-Et bien, voilà. Je voudrais savoir si…Tu accepterais d'être mon témoin.

Wow !!!

Je mis mon poing devant ma bouche, mimant l'émotion pour cacher le fait que j'étais réellement ému.

-Rob, dis-je avec une petite voix aigue. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'est jamais dite !

Rob entra dans mon jeu un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh Taylor !

Nous nous sautâmes dans les bras en mimant les pleures. Kristen s'éclaircit la voix.

-Si je vous dérange, il faut le dire.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous séparâmes.

-Rob, dis-je enfin, ça serais un honneur pour moi.

Rob me serra la main, les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

Après les avoirs tour à tour serré dans mes bras et félicité, je quittai leur chambre pour retrouver la mienne. Ma dulcinée était absente pour cause de réception. Je savais que je ne risquais rien, mais la peur me tiraillait quand même.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les mains croisées sous ma tête. Je n'arrivai pas à m'ôter de la tête des images de Roxie et de ce Teddy dans la limousine. Ca me rendait malade. Grognant de frustration, j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Je finis par m'endormir. C'est un cauchemar qui me réveilla. Dans celui-ci, Roxie était poursuivit, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour la protéger. Je me réveillai en sursaut et complètement en nage. Je tournai la tête vers la gauche et restai un moment étonné. La place de Roxie était vide. Mon cerveau redémarra et me rappela qu'elle passait la soirée avec Edward. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait rentrée pour une heure du matin. J'attrapai mon portable pour regardai l'heure et me figeait, cherchant à tout pris une explication.

5h20.

Je cherchais désespérément un message, mais rien. Je composai son numéro. La messagerie se déclencha au bout d'un moment.

-Bonjour, annonça sa voix. Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Roxie Blake. Je suis actuellement indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message ou rappeler ultérieurement.

Bip !

-Roxie, c'est Taylor. Je m'inquiète, sans doute pour rien mais je préfère vérifier. Rappelle-moi, je t'aime.

Je raccrochai. Je le sentais mal. Très mal. Je téléphonai sur le portable d'Edward. Je l'avais piqué dans le portable de ma belle, sachant qu'il me servirait un jour. Comme quoi, je n'avais pas tord.

Ca sonne. Encore, et encore. Et enfin …

-Allo ?

C'était une voix de femme. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Pardon d'appeler si tôt, j'aimerai parler à M. Edward Forrester.

Il y eu un silence.

-Vous êtes un proche ?

Je fronce d'avantage les sourcils, de moins en moins rassuré.

-Je suis le petit ami de sa cavalière.

-Sa cavalière ? M. Forrester n'était pas seul ce soir ?

Mon cœur à un raté.

-Qui êtes vous ?!

-Du calme monsieur. Je suis Sarah Little. Je suis infirmière au Vancouver Hospital General. M. Forrester a été retrouvé inconscient sur un parking. Il a été battu.

Ma respiration accéléra. Une boule me barrait le ventre.

-Et Roxie. Roxie Blake ? A-t-elle été admise ?

Il y eu un silence.

-Non, je suis désolé monsieur.

Le téléphone m'échappa des mains. Il alla s'écraser sur le sol à mes pieds. Une douleur me prit dans la poitrine et je me jetai dehors. Je bousculai des gens sur ma route, mais je m'en fichai. Il fallait que je sache, il fallait que je lui parle. Il était le seul à pouvoir me dire…

Je percutai Kellan. Je faillis tomber en arrière mais me rattrapai et fonçai. La voix dfe Kellan m'appela au loin. Lorsque j'entrai dans les escaliers, il me suivit.

-Taylor !

Il attrapa mon bras et me tourna face à lui. Il dut lire dans mes yeux ma terreur car il écarquilla les yeux et fouilla ses poches.

-On va ou, dit-il en sortant ses clefs.

-L'hôpital.

Il paniqua mais me suivit dans le parking sans un mot. Nous montâmes dans sa voiture.

Durant le trajet, nous priâmes pour ne pas être arrêté. Nous grillions tous les feux, dépassions toutes les limitations de vitesse. Devant l'hôpital, nous nous arrêtâmes ne double file. Un homme arrêta Kellan qui me grogna de filer, qu'il me rejoindrait. Je ne pris même pas la peine de l'écouter que je filai déjà vers l'accueil. Un grand nombre de personnes se tournèrent à mon passage, mais je courrai trop vite pour qu'on m'arrête.

J'arrivai à l'accueil et doublai tout le monde.

-La chambre de M. Edward Forrester.

-Monsieur, dit la femme au guichet, faite la queue comme tout le monde.

Je grognai et frappai dans la vitre de protection de toutes mes forces. Elle trembla un moment. La femme me regarda, terrorisé.

-Sé…Sécutité !

Elle appuyait frénétiquement sur un bouton. Deux gorilles apparurent. Ils m'observèrent un moment, sans doute peu habituer à maitriser des gens de mon gabarie. Tant pis pour eux. L'un d'eux fit un pas en avant.

-Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça !

Une femme émergea de la foule qui c'était amassé près de moi. Elle n'était pas très grande, sans doute dans les un mètre soixante cinq. Elle était métisse avec des yeux havane. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon lâche d'où quelques ondulations s'échappaient.

-Ce jeune homme, continua-t-elle, est champion du monde junior de karaté. Et ca n'est que du muscle ce que vous voyez là.

J'aurai été flatté si je n'avais pas été si stressé.

-Je suis Sarah. L'infirmière que vous avez eue au téléphone.

Je restai à la regarder, déconnecté. Kellan apparu près de moi et pris les commendes.

-Enchanté, dit-il en tendant sa main à la jeune infirmière. Kellan Lutz et Taylor Lautner. Ecoutez, mon ami est en état de choc, et je ne sais pas exactement ce qui ce passe. Comment va Roxie ?

-Comme je l'ai dis à votre ami, nous avons accueillis dans la nuit M. Edward Forrester. Il était inconscient et avait de nombreuses marques de coup. On l'avait laissé pour mort sur un parking.

Kellan frissonna. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Quel est le rapport avec Roxie ?

-Edward est son meilleur ami. Il était ensemble hier. Elle n'est pas rentrée à l'hôtel.

Kellan se figea.

-Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de votre amie, si ce n'est…

Elle sortie de sa poche un tas de plastique et de métal écrasé. Je retins un gémissement de frayeur.

-C'est son téléphone.

Kellan serra les poings.

-Il faut qu'on parle à Edward.

Sarah acquiesça et nous fit signe de la suivre. Nous traversâmes un bon nombre de couloir jusqu'à une succession de salle. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle. La façade était en verre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et restai à observer toutes ses machines. Edward était là, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Deux hommes tentaient de le maintenir sur son lit. Malgré tous les tuyaux qui le retenaient, il se débattait comme un beau diable.

Sarah entra dans la salle et fit signe aux hommes de s'arrêter. Nous entrâmes à sa suite. Lorsqu'Edward nous vit, il se figea, puis s'agita d'avantage. Sarah ôta un tuyau dans sa gorge. Il toussa un moment.

-Si j'avais le temps, dit-il avec un pâle sourire, j'aurai deux trois blagues à vous soumettre sur la façon dont vous traité vos clients.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal. Son visage était barré de contusions et autre blessure. Ses cotes étaient pensées comme celle de Kellan quelques semaines plus tôt. Il serra les dents et leva les yeux vers moi.

-C'est Julian.

*

* * *

**POV Roxie BLAKE**

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'avais mal partout. Mon corps n'était plus qu'un tas de nerfs à vif. Il me fallu un moment pour comprendre que j'étais allongé sur un lit. Je m'agitai et pris conscience qu'on m'avait attaché, pieds et poings liés.

J'ouvrai les yeux difficilement. J'étais dans une immense pièce en béton brut. Dans un coin de la pièce, un homme était assis sur une chaise. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi, je hurlai. Le son fut estompé par un bâillon qui me barrait les lèvres.

-Enfin, s'exclama Julian avec un sourire réjouis. J'ai bien cru que mon larbin t'avait trop abimée.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Malgré les cordes qui m'entravaient, je m'écartai au mieux possible de lui. Il eu une mine contrarier et tira mes liens vers lui. Son regard bleu hivernal se planta dans le mien. La peur montait en moi par palier.

Julian se pencha vers moi. Il attrapa ma mâchoire d'une poigne ferme et me força à le regarder. Il approcha son visage sur mien.

-Ne me déçois pas d'avantage, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je frémis. Il eu un rire déplaisant et s'écarta de moi. Ses mains glissèrent derrière ma tête et je sentis le bâillon se desserrer. Il me l'enleva avec lenteur puis se rapprocha de moi.

Je restai un moment à agiter la mâchoire pour la décrispé, puis, j'inspirai profondément et lui crachai au visage.

La gifle qu'il m'assena envoya ma tête en arrière et je me retrouvai dans le noir une seconde fois.

Cette fois-ci, c'est une sensation de métal froid contre ma joue qui me réveilla. J'ouvrai les yeux dans un sursaut et me glaçai d'effrois. Julian était penché au dessus de moi, un sourire abominable sur le visage. Le même sourire qu'il avait eu lors de cette soirée. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines.

Julian écarta sa main de mon visage, me révélant une lame brillante et acérée. Il ma posa sur ma joue et appuya un peu. Un éclair de douleur me fit pousser un cri étouffé. Je sentis un liquide épais couler sur la joue. Julian sourit s'avantage lorsqu'une larme coula le long de la joue.

Il fit descendre la pointe de la lame, sans appuyer, le long de ma mâchoire, suivant la ligne de mon cou, puis le long de ma clavicule. Il passa le couteau sous la bretelle de ma robe et tira vers le haut. Il déchira en plus de la robe la bretelle de mon soutient gorge. Une boule se logea dans mon estomac. Il réitéra son geste sur la deuxième brettelle et fit descendre ma robe jusqu'à ma taille. La bile me montait dans la gorge. Mon cœur battait si fort que même lui devait l'entendre.

Son sourire se fit plus grand encore lorsqu'il se pencha pour laisser une ligne de baisé la où la lame était passé. Il finit par la balafre à la joue qu'il lécha.

Une irrésistible envie de vomir me prit aux tripes, me faisant convulser sur le lit.

Le rire de Julian se répercuta dans la salle vide.

Après son manège, il se redressa, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, me laissant seule à moitié nue. Je laissai alors les larmes s'écouler librement le long de mes joues. Je hurlai de tout mon soul, malgré le fait que personne ne m'entendait. Mais ca m'était égal. Je hurlai pour le plaisir de m'épuiser.

Je finis par m'endormir. Je fus cette fois réveillé par une faim lancinante et douloureuse. J'ignorai qu'elle heure il était, et même depuis quand j'étais là. Et je m'en moquai. La seule chose qui m'intéressait encore, c'était si Edward allait bien, et si on allait bientôt mettre fin à mes souffrances.

Julian entra dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'un plateau en acier brillant. Il le posa sur une petite table près de mon lit en sifflotant.

-Bonsoir ma belle.

Il m'ôta mon bâillon, me laissant bouche bée.

-Oh, pas la peine de hurler, la pièce est insonorisé. On n'entendrait même pas une explosion.

Il se tourna vers le plateau et récupéra le même couteau que plus tôt.

-Je t'ai manqué, demanda-t-il avec un sourire froid.

-pas tellement, dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Avec un sourire mauvais, il approcha la lame du haut de ma robe et déchira le tissu.

-Tu es sure ?

-Certaine.

Il la déchira d'un bout à l'autre, emportant avec mon soutient gorge.

-J'aime te voir dans cette tenue, dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui crachai au visage. Il m'assena une nouvelle gifle qui me fit voir trente six chandelles. Je sentis le gout du sang se rependre sur ma langue.

-Tu es à moi, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille. Et je vais m'arranger pour que tu t'en rappelle.

Je frissonnai. La peur m'arracha un gémissement. Une lueur cruelle était née dans ses yeux, éclairant son visage de toute la violence et la barbarie dont il était fait. Je compris alors que les tortures et les humiliations ne faisaient que commencer.

*

* * *

**POV Kellan LUTZ**

Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je restai figé, appuyé au mur du bureau de l'inspecteur Sullivan.

Martha était assise dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Taylor, lui, faisait les cent pas.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il a disparu ?

-Evaporé, ajouta Sullivan. Il a complètement disparu des écrans radars, et votre amie avec lui.

Ca n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Vous, rien, dit-elle. Laissez la police faire son travail. Si nous avons du nouveau, nous vous contacterons.

Taylor sortit de la pièce en trombe. Une fois dehors, il se défoula contre un arbre à porté. Ses coups étaient rapides et puissant, assez pour faire grincer le bois. Deux flics s'approchèrent de lui mais je les arrêtai.

-Laissez-le se défouler.

Ils me jetèrent un regard. Sullivan apparu et confirma l'ordre. Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules et entrèrent dans le poste. Taylor frappait toujours plus fort et plus vite. Poings, pieds, tout y passait. Il s'arrêta dans un dernier uppercut et tomba à genoux en hurlant de rage. Ses poings étaient en sang. Martha se précipita sur lui, mais il la repoussa et se releva. Deux filets de larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Des sanglots saccadés nous parvinrent. Je m'agenouillai près de lui et posai ma main sur son épaule. Nous nous sentions impuissant. Et chaque secondes qui passait, nous avions peur de voir nos portables sonner pour nous annoncer le pire.

*

* * *

**POV Roxie BLAKE**

Julian fit ainsi plusieurs allers-retours. Il voulait me pousser à bout et s'en sortait très bien. Mais jamais je n'accepterai de me soumettre à lui. Plutôt mourir.

Lorsqu'il revint plus tard, il commençait à s'impatienter. Il me fit deux entailles sur les bras et les jambes. Puis, de rage, voyant que je ne réagissais pas comme il l'espérait, il posa le couteau et monta sur le lit, à califourchon sur moi. Je fus tout de lui plus réactive. Je ruais violement pour le faire tombé, mais il résista. Il se pencha en arrière et défit les liens de mes jambes pour se glisser entre elle. La peur le noua le ventre et je tentai désespérément de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais il me bloqua totalement.

Ma main frôla un objet froid. Je relevai les yeux et aperçu l'éclat de l'acier, près de ma main. Je tendis les doigts pour l'attraper, mais il était trop loin.

Entre mes jambes, Julian s'afférait à retirer ses vêtements. Un sursaut de peur me fit tirer plus fort sur mes liens. Un filet de sang coula sur mon bras mais enfin, j'atteins le couteau.

J'appuyai la lame contre la corde dans des mouvements désespérés. Julian jeta sa chemise à terre puis glissa son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Un gémissement de peur m'échappa et d'appuyai plus fort.

Mes liens se desserrèrent soudain. Je fermai les yeux et remerciai dieu. Mais rien n'était encore joué. Les lèvres de Julian se posèrent sur ma poitrine, déclenchant un frisson de peur qu'il prit pour un frisson d'envie.

Je m'afférai à détacher entièrement mes mains. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, j'inspirai profondément et réfléchi. La panique brouillait mes pensées, mais il fallait que je la joue fine. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. En cas de faux pas, j'étais morte.

Je me cramponnai à mon couteau d'une main et de l'autre, je caressai le dos de Julian. Il gémit de plaisir. Lorsqu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait, il releva la tête, le visage ahuri. Je le frappai le plus fort que je pus et nous fit basculer tout les deux hors du lit. En atterrissant sur le sol, je sentis ma jambe me lancer. Je poussai un cri et me redressai. La main de Julian jaillis de nulle part et m'attrapa les cheveux pour me plaquer à terre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de m'arracher le couteau. Ses mains entourèrent ma gorge et la serrèrent.

Je manquai d'air. Alors, je fis la seule chose à faire. Je frappai. Le couteau pénétra dans ses cotes comme dans du beurre. Il me lâcha en hurlant. J'en profitai pour le faire basculer sur le coté et me levai. Ma jambe se déroba sous moi et me m'effondrai de nouveau. Je vis Julian arracher le couteau de sa blessure et le balancer loin de lui. Il se redressa et rampa vers moi.

La peur au ventre, je rampai aussi vite que possible loin de lui. Malheureusement, il me rattrapa et me retourna sur le dos pour recommencer à m'étrangler. J'agrippai ses poignets mais il était trop fort et je manquai vite d'air. Je cherchai des yeux de quoi me défendre et aperçu le couteau plus loin. Je tendis le bras dans un effort désespéré. Mes doigts frôlèrent le manche.

-Je vais te tuer, chantonna joyeusement Julian. Je vais te tuer et j'enverrai ta dépouille à ton cher et tendre.

Ma main agrippa le manche du couteau et je frappai de nouveau. La lame atteint cette fois sa gorge. Un flot de sang m'aspergea.

Julian s'effondra sur moi tandis que je hurlai. Et puis, après… le trou noir…


	39. La fin des emmerdes

Ah mais il me manque des revieuws !!! Bon, malheureusement pour moi, et heureusement pour vous, je ne résiste pas longtemps à un chapitre tout chaud. Alors, tenez, bonté de cœur, je vous le donne en avance. Mais que les retardataires n'oublient pas de se rattraper ou bien…Et bien rien, je serais juste très triste (regard de Chat Potté).

_**4everJackson :**_

_Non, je n'ai aucune envie de meurtre, ne t'en fait pas, mais à force de lire du Bit-Lite, je commence à connaitre les bases pour une scène de combat. Je n'ai eu qu'à me servir dans mes bouquins pour l'inspiration, et le reste est venu tout seul._

_**SuperGirl971 : **_

_Ah ah ah ! Quand tu parle de casser les genoux, tu me rappelle mon père ! T'inquiète miss, cite donc tant que tu veux, moi en ce moment, je le regarde dans le bus quand je vais à l'école, et les gens me regardent de travers parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je me marre toute seule… Je sais, la honte. Je dirais même plus, VDM !_

_**Lolinette : **_

_Je te sens tendu derrière ton ordi, me trompe-je ? Voila ta suite, ne panique pas. J'espère qu'elle apaisera ta fougue !_

_**LolaMiSweetLove : **_

_Je sais, je sais, mais que voulez vous. Il fallait bien que j'en face quelque chose de celui là, ne serais-ce que pour ses fans…_

_**Mimie0709 : **_

_Je sais, j'ai puisé au plus profond de mon sadisme pour le créé. Espérons qu'il ne me vaudra pas des années de thérapie…_

Alors, je sais qu'il me manque des abonnées, j'espère vous revoir bientôt. En attendant, un topo de la situation :

Nous célébrons la sortie aujourd'hui de mon 38eme chapitre. Nous approchons à grand pas de la scène finale. En effet, je compte faire durer l'intrigue encore deux chapitres. Maintenant, je fais appelle à vous pour un sondage éclair : _**SOUHAITEZ VOUS ENCORE DES LEMONS ? OU BIEN PREFEREZ VOUS QUE JE CENTRE LES PROCHAINS CHAPITRES SUR LES PERSONNAGES, LEURS SENTIMENTS ET LEURS AVENIRS ?**_

A vous de voter !

.

.

**Chapitre 38 :** La fin des emmerdent

.

**POV Taylor LAUTNER**

-Monsieur Lautner, on l'a retrouvée.

A peine avais-je entendu ses mots que j'avais sauté dans un taxi.

-Où ?!

-Hôpital de Vancouver.

J'indiquai l'adresse au chauffeur et lui ordonnai d'appuyer sur le champignon. Puis, j'appelai Kellan, Martha et le reste de la bande. Kellan et Martha poussèrent de profond soupire de soulagement à cette annonce. Moi, je me contentai de ne pas craquer.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta, je lui balançai un billet de cent dollar et je filai vers l'hôpital. Comme la dernière fois, je passai devant tout le monde pour avoir la chambre, mais l'infirmière m'avait devancée. Elle m'attendait, appuyée contre la vitre. Elle se redressa dés qu'elle me vit et me fit signe de la suivre. J'obéis.

Elle m'emmena dans les mêmes couloirs que la veille et s'arrêta devant une vitre à deux chambres de celle d'Edward. Et là, le spectacle que je vis me brisa le cœur.

Assise sur son lit, recroquevillée, le visage dans les mains, Roxie pleurait à chaude larmes. De légers cris de douleur s'échappaient de sa poitrine. Je fis un pas vers la porte et aperçu une ombre dans la chambre. L'inspecteur Sullivan s'approcha de Roxie et posa sa main sur son épaule. Roxie pleura de plus belle.

**POV Roxie BLAKE**

_Flash Back_

_Lorsque j'émergeais enfin des limbes, j'étais dans une marre de sang. Julian était toujours affalé sur moi. Je le repoussai en hurlant, m'écartant tant que je pus de son corps et de son sang. _

_Des sanglots m'échappaient régulièrement sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. _

_Lorsque je réussi à me calmer un peu, je me retrouvai plongé dans une catatonie presque parfaite. Je réussi juste à m'approcher de lui pour prendre son pouls. Rien. _

_Mon cerveau tenta de se mettre sur pause, mais il fallait que je sorte d'ici. J'attrapai sa chemise qui gisait non loin et l'enfilai. Puis, je me trainai dehors._

_Je débouchai d'abord sur un long couloir qui me mena à une porte vers l'extérieur. Lorsque je la poussai, je restai figée par le froid. Une couche de neige s'étendait sur le goudron devant moi. _

_Mais je devais partir. Loin d'ici. Le plus loin possible._

_Alors, en petite culotte et chemise, pieds nus et couverte de sang, je me dressai et avançai dans la neige._

_Je dus bien parcourir un kilomètre avant de m'écrouler. Enfin, un homme apparu. Il se précipita vers moi, prononça quelques mots, mais j'étais déjà en train de replonger dans les limbes. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, j'étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. L'inspecteur Sullivan était à mon chevet.

Elle m'interrogea longuement, demandant de plus en plus de détail. Au bout d'un moment, la pression était trop forte, et j'éclatai en sanglot. La porte s'ouvrit alors et je sentis l'inspecteur Sullivan ôter sa main de mon épaule. Elle soupira.

-Je vous laisse, dit-elle.

La porte se referma. Je refusai de lever les yeux. C'étais sans doute un de ses médecins soit disant compatissant. Une femme avait déjà essayé de me faire parler, prétextant que ca me ferais du bien. Ignorante. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, oublier, ne plus jamais en parler.

Mais plutôt qu'une voix inconnue, ce furent deux mains qui se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je relevai les yeux rougis par les larmes et plongeai dans le regard havane de Taylor.

**POV Taylor LAUTNER**

Elle releva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Son nez était également légèrement rouge. Sa lèvres tremblota lorsqu'elle me reconnu et elle éclata en sanglot, se jetant dans mes bras.

Je la serrai contre moi le plus fort que je pus, espérant ainsi la souder à moi et ne plus jamais la perdre.

J'avais cru mourir durant cette journée. J'avais cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. Si je l'avais perdu pour de bon…

Je serrai d'avantage. Elle gémit péniblement et je la relâchai d'un coup. Alors je la vie complètement.

Elle avait un collier de bleu et d'hématome autour du cou et des coupures un peu partout, sur les bras, le visage, les jambes. Sa cheville était maintenue par un épais bandage et un hématome lui barrait la joue et elle avait la lèvre fendue. Je posai ma main sur son visage tuméfié et craquai. Des larmes chaudes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je me sentais si impuissant !

Je l'attirai de nouveau contre moi et l'embrassai doucement. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé. Nous tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement, et une foule s'engouffra dans la chambre.

-Roxie ! hurla Martha, en larme, lorsqu'elle se jeta sur nous.

L'infirmière arriva en renfort.

-Dehors tout le monde. Une personne à la fois !!!

Après maintes protestations, la bande ficha le camp pour monter la garde dans le couloir.

Roxie ne m'avait pas lâché tout le long. Elle resta agrippée à mon t-shirt comme une perdue. Je refusai de la lâcher également.

Elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Un aide soignant tenta de me déloger, mais il abandonna vite l'idée. Il était de toute façon hors de question que je la quitte encore.

Martha me ravitailla en café et nourriture. Elle prenait des nouvelles toutes les heures à peu près. Kellan et elle dormaient dans le couloir, à même le sol. Quand il ne dormait pas, Kellan restait appuyé contre la vitre à l'observer en silence.

Même si ca me faisait mal de l'avouer, il avait souffert horriblement de la situation lui aussi.

Vers minuit, Roxie s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle se mit à hurler, à pleurer. Les médecins débarquèrent en masse dans la chambre, tentant de me virer. Mais lorsque je lâchais la main de Roxie, elle devenait encore plus hystérique. Martha et Kellan entrèrent pour m'aider à les faire entendre raison. Sarah finit par arriver et leur parla un moment. Après quoi ils se contentèrent de lui injecter un calmant de nous laissèrent là.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se précipita dans la douche en boitillant. Je l'attendis dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que j'entende ses larmes.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour la trouver assise sur le carrelage de la douche, le visage dans les mains.

Je fis un pas dans la douche, trempant mes vêtements, et la serrai dans mes bras. Elle frissonna un moment puis se laissa aller.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore du sang partout, sanglota-t-elle.

Je me rendis alors compte que je ne savais même pas ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là. J'ignorai ce qui avait bien pu la rendre comme ça, et même ce qu'il était advenu de Julian.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Elle frissonna. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers moi, j'y lu tant de douleur que j'eu un mouvement de recule. Elle planta ses yeux noisette dans les miennes et agrippa mon t-shirt.

-Je l'ai tué.

Mon sang se figea.

-Comment ça ?

-Je l'ai tué, répéta-t-elle.

Elle continua à répéter cette phrase comme une rengaine pendant encore un moment. Je la pris dans mes bras et la séchai rapidement, toujours sous le choc. Puis, je la déposai sur le lit et bipai l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui administre un calmant. Lorsqu'elle fut endormie, je restai encore un moment à lui caresser les cheveux. Même dans les bras de morphe, elle restait tendue.

-Martha, appelai-je enfin.

Martha entra dans la chambre.

-Occupe toi d'elle un moment, il faut que je sache ce qui c'est passé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis ?

-Qu'elle l'avait tué.

Martha se figea mais ne dis mot. Elle se plaça près de Roxie et resta là. Je soupirai et quittai la pièce. Dehors, Kellan dormait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, appuyé contre le mur. Je quittai le bâtiment sans plus attendre.

Lorsque Sullivan m'invita à entrer et me proposa un café, je refusai le dernier et m'installai dans un fauteuil. Elle me fit face et croisa les bras.

-Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé, demandai-je.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer des informations de l'enquête.

-Par pitié, m'emportai-je. Elle est sous le choc et ne dis que des choses sans queue ni tête. Aidez-moi !

-Que vous a-t-elle dis ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien. J'hésitai un moment.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait tué, mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Sullivan soupira.

-Elle a dis la vérité.

Je me figeai.

-Ce que vous devez savoir, ajouta-t-elle, c'est qu'à partir du moment où il l'a enlevé, son choix était fait. Il allait la tuer. Il l'a torturé une journée entière. Alors, lorsque l'occasion c'est présenté, elle a tenté de fuir. Ils se sont battus, et elle l'a tué pour se sauver. C'est de la légitime défense, aucune accusation ne pèsera contre elle.

Je restai silencieux, méditant ses paroles. Roxie pensait avoir commis un meurtre, mais elle n'avait fait que ce défendre. Elle souffrait de culpabilité, d'un traumatisme écrasant, et sans doute d'un choc post-traumatique.

Je repensai à tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis ses derniers mois. Tout était réduit à néant par ce salaud. S'il n'était pas mort, je l'aurais bien tué moi-même.

-Comment l'a-t-elle tué ?

-A l'arme blanche. Elle a réussi à lui subtiliser le couteau dont il se servait pour la torturer.

Elle se pencha et ouvrit un tiroir.

-Je voudrais que vous voyez ceci monsieur Lautner.

Elle sortit du tiroir des photos.

-C'est dans cette état que nous l'avons trouvé.

Je récupérai les clichait d'une main tremblante. Je ne voulais pas les voir, je m'en savais incapable, mais il fallait que je sache. Lorsque je vis les photos, il me fallu une seconde pour que mon cerveau accepte l'image.

Je les posai sur la table, de façon à ne plus les voir et fermai les yeux. La nausée montait petit à petit.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle dit se sentir souillée par le sang.

Lorsque mon estomac cessa de faire des loopings, je me levai. Sans un mot de plus, je quittai le poste de police pour retourner à l'hôpital.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le couloir de sa chambre, des cris déchirant me percèrent le cœur. Je sprintai jusqu'à sa chambre. Kellan, Martha et Edward, en tenue hospitalière, se tenaient devant la vitre. Martha pleurai à chaude larme. Kellan et Edward étaient d'une pâleur cadavérique. Je fis un pas en avant et me plaçai devant la vitre.

Trois infirmiers et un médecin tentaient de maintenir Roxie sur son lit. Elle s'agitait comme un beau diable en hurlant de peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!

-Ils lui ont fait une prise de sang pour les analyses et elle a pété un câble.

Je frémis et me précipitai dans la chambre. Je dus envoyer valdinguer une ou deux infirmiers pour l'atteindre. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, je l'agrippai par les épaules et la plaquai contre mon torse. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces et je fus étonné de l'énergie qu'elle déployait, mais je tins bon. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin que c'était moi, elle cessa de bouger. Puis elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra.

Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans le silence qu'elle avait créé.

-Chut, la rassurai-je. Ca va aller. Je suis là.

Le médecin resta un moment sans bouger, choquer par la violence de l'épisode.

-Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par dire. Il n'y a rien eu de particulier pourtant.

-La prise de S-A-N-G, murmurai-je, ignorant si en parler suffirait à la mettre dans tous ses états.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-On vous l'a amené dans quel état ?! m'emportai-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans une expression d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit enfin.

-Je suis confus. Je n'ai pas… Je ne voulais pas…

-Ca va. Pas la peine de flipper, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous pourriez appeler un psy pour demain ?

Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Martha, Kellan et Edward le remplacèrent.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Pas bien, soufflai-je.

Roxie leva les yeux de mon torse et croisa le regard d'Edward. Elle se leva d'un geste, manquant de s'effondrer à cause de sa cheville foulée et se jeta dans ses bras. Je tentai de la retenir mais Edward la réceptionna à temps.

-Edward, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai eu si peur.

Elle leva la tête et l'observa. Elle lui fit tourner la tête dans tout les sens et le regarda sous toutes ses coutures avant de recommencer à pleurer.

-Edward, je suis désolé.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-De quoi ?

-C'est ma faute !

Edward la secoua gentiment mais fermement.

-Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! Ca n'est pas ta faute. En aucun cas ! Tu m'entends !

Elle acquiesça en reniflant et se blottis dans ses bras. Je me levai du lit pour lui laisser la place. Il la coucha et s'installa près d'elle.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un aide soignant vienne le sermonné pour être sortit de sa chambre comme ça. Edward soupira mais retourna dans sa chambre, me laissant Roxie. Lorsque celle-ci s'endormis, je quittai la chambre avec Kellan et Martha. Je leur payai un café au distributeur et leur rapportai ce que Sullivan m'avait appris. Tous deux restèrent choqués et silencieux un moment.

-Nom de Dieu, souffla Kellan.

Martha jura en plusieurs langues et sans doute dialectes. Elle tourna la tête vers la chambre et soupira.

-Comme si elle n'avait pas passé assez de mauvais moment.

Je soupirai à mon tour. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, ca c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

**POV Roxie BLAKE**

Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que j'avais été admise à l'hôpital pour tromatisme divers. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. J'aurais voulu dire que je rentrai à la maison, mais une chambre d'hôtel, aussi luxueuse puisse-t-elle être, n'avait rien d'un chez soit.

Depuis mon arrivée à l'hôpital, Taylor avait été des plus adorables et serviables envers moi. Il était resté avec moi du début à la fin, sans jamais se plaindre ni même me pauser des centaines de questions. Il attendait que je parle par moi-même.

Comme mon spi.

Le docteur Samuel Arthur était mon deuxième psi. La première, le docteur Kerry Simmons était une vieille femme aigrie qui pensait que parce qu'elle était une femme, elle me comprenait. Je l'avais vite fait foutu à la porte de ma chambre, sous les rires de Tay, Kellan et Martha qui en avait conclu qu'elle m'avait quand même fait reprendre du poil de la bête.

Enfin bref, tout ca pour dire que le docteur Samuel Arthur, qui insistait pour que j'arrête les « docteur Arthur » pour donner dans le « Samuel » ou « Sam », et que j'avais finalement baptisé « Docteur Gueule d'Ange » pour son minois, n'était pas du tout dans ce style. Lorsque je l'avais vu la première fois, il m'avait fait penser à Carlisle Cullen. Grand, blond, les yeux bleus et un visage d'ange, « Docteur Gueule d'Ange » sortait tout juste de l'université ou il avait étudié la psychanalyse et la psychiatrie.

Il avait commencé par me parler de lui, de sa vie, de son enfance, et de fil en aiguille, j'avais parlé de moi.

Nous n'avions encore jamais parlé de mon enlèvement, mais mon enfance lui apprenait beaucoup, disait-il.

Nous avions également passé des heures à parler de choses sans intérêt, juste pour me mettre en confidence.

Samuel Arthur était un médecin peu orthodoxe, je l'admets, mais il me convenait parfaitement.

La veille, il était venu me voir pour notre visite quotidienne. A la fin, après avoir parlé des heures de littérature, de cinéma et autre, il m'avait tendu un papier.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Votre bon de sorties.

Je lui avais sauté au coup et fait une bise.

-Merci Docteur Gueule d'Ange !

Il avait rougis, toussé, et c'était retiré.

Le lendemain, Taylor, Kellan et Martha était passé me prendre. Ils m'avaient ramené à l'hôtel ou tout le cast et toute l'équipe m'attendaient pour me serrer dans leurs bras et me souhaiter la bienvenue à la maison.

Après quelques serrage de paluche, Taylor m'avait escorté jusqu'à la chambre. Je l'étais couché pendant qu'il restait assis au bord du lit. Il me caressait doucement le dos pour que je m'endorme, ce que je fis rapidement.

Comme toutes les nuits, je me perdais dans un cauchemar. J'étais dans la salle ou Julian m'avait séquestré, attachée sur le lit. Julian était allongé sur moi, un sourire abominable sur ses traits. Et la salle se remplissait d'un liquide sombre et épais. Lorsque je comprenais que c'était du sang, je me réveillai en sursaut.

Cette nuit là, je cherchai Taylor près de moi. Il n'était pas dans les draps. Paniquée, je me redressai et fouillai la salle du regard. Assis sur le canapé, il dormait, les bras croisés.

Je me relevai et sortis des bras. Je traversai la pièce en boitant et me glissai dans le canapé. Doucement, je posai mes lèvres sur sa joue. Il frémit légèrement et gémit dans son sommeil.

-Taylor ?

Ma main glissa sur son dos pour le réveiller doucement. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment. Puis il tourna la tête vers moi et soupira. Ses bras m'entourèrent et il me serra contre lui.

-Retourne te coucher chérie.

-Viens avec moi.

Il me lança un regard étonné.

-Je ne…

Les larmes montèrent d'un coup. La puissance de la douleur me coupa le souffle.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?

Mes lèvres tremblotaient pitoyablement. Il eu l'air gêné. Alors, je craquai. Les larmes m'échappèrent et je me levai pour partir en courant, quittant la chambre. Taylor m'appela, me poursuivit, mais l'adrénaline me rendait rapide. Je couru dans les couloirs de l'hôtel et frappai à la première chambre familière. La porte s'ouvrit. Je la poussai et pénétrai dans la chambre alors que Taylor tournai au coin.

Je restai un moment face à la porte, reprenant mon souffle. Puis je me tournai pour m'appuyer contre elle. Kellan me lança un regard interrogateur, l'air encore endormis.

-Désolé, murmurai-je.

-Roxie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareil.

Je baissai les yeux et le détaillai une seconde. Il était en caleçon et avait des marques de couettes partout. Si j'avais été en état, j'aurai ris.

J'aurai aimé lui parler, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de Taylor, de nos problèmes. Ce n'était pas fairplay.

-Je vais te laisser dormir, murmurai-je en me tournant.

Il m'attrapa par la main.

-Viens par ici, dit-il en me faisant m'assoir sur son canapé.

J'obéis. Il s'installa près de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? C'est Taylor ?

Les larmes me trahirent.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à m'écouter parler de lui. Je ne peux pas te faire sa.

Kellan m'attira dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

-Chut. Tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux. Je l'ai bien mérité. J'ai été pire que Jacob Black. Je t'ai poussé à faire un choix qui ne s'imposait même pas. J'ai été affreux avec toi. J'aurai du comprendre et être adulte. J'étais juste…complètement perdu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir ça, et j'ai réagis de façon irréfléchie.

Je le serrai contre moi.

-Maintenant, parle. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Je lui parlai donc de Taylor, de sa gentillesse mais également de sa froideur, du fait qu'il ne dormait plus avec moi, qu'il ne m'avait pas embrassé depuis des jours, qu'il ne m'avait pas touché depuis des jours. Je n'entrai pas dans les détails, mais l'idée principale était là.

Kellan m'écouta attentivement. Lorsque j'eu fini, il me traita d'idiote, ce qui me blessa profondément.

-Roxie ! Voyons ! Tu es la seule jeune femme de cette planète à réagir de la sorte lorsqu'elle se fait agresser. Toutes auraient fuit tout contact physique avec le sexe opposé. Toi tu agis comme si de rien n'était. Tu es terrorisé, traumatisé, mais pas hermétique. Taylor ne le sais pas ça. Il a peur de te brusquer, de te blesser.

-Alors, je ne le dégoute pas, demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il me frappa gentiment derrière la tête.

-Idiote. Comment pourrait-il être dégouté ?

-J'ai tué un homme ! m'emportai-je.

Je me figeai. Je me rendis compte que je n'en avais encore parlé à personne à par à Taylor.

-Tu t'es défendu Roxie. Tu ne l'as pas tué.

Je relâchai mes sanglots et me laissai aller contre l'épaule de Kellan. Son portable sonna. Il décrocha sans me lâcher.

-Non Tay, elle n'a pas disparu, elle est là.

-…

-Elle pleure. Passe la prendre, vous devez discuter.

Il raccrocha et me serra contre lui.

Dans les quinze seconde, Taylor frappa à la porte. Lorsque Kellan ouvrit, il se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

-Roxie, arrête de me faire des frayeurs pareilles. Tu veux me voir mourir ?

Je me mis à sangloter contre lui.

-Vous devriez aller parler au calme, dit Kellan.

Taylor acquiesça et me porta dans ses bras. Kellan lui tint la porte ouverte. Lorsque nous passâmes devant lui, il m'embrassa sur le front.

-Tout va bien maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Je lui souris, encore peu sur, mais rassurée.

Taylor me ramena à notre chambre et me coucha sur le lit. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je lui attrapai le poignet.

-Reste avec moi.

-Je suis là, me rassura-t-il. Juste là.

-Non, dis-je fortement. Reste avec moi, dans notre lit.

Il resta figé.

-Taylor, reste, ou je m'en vais.

OK, ça n'était pas fairplay, mais au moins, ca avait marché. Il se coucha près de moi et me laissa me blottir contre lui. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, je levai les yeux vers lui. Dans l'ombre de la chambre, je distinguais à peine ses traits.

-Embrasse-moi, murmurai-je.

Il hésita un moment. Alors, ne tenant plus, je me redressai et l'embrassai moi-même. S'il fallait que je face tout moi-même, et bien je le ferais.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle, je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser m'abandonner pour mes soit disant peur, tu te fiche le doigt dans l'œil.

Sur ce, je l'embrassai de nouveau.


	40. Perspective d'avenir

_Mes chères fans, c'est bientôt la fin. Et oui, il ne reste qu'un unique chapitre après celui là. Mais je rassure tout le monde, je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire comme ça ! Déjà, je vais continuer mon histoire vedette (vu qu'elle récolte un max de Reviews) I Married My Best Friend. Ensuite, j'ai énormément de projet de fanfiction. Je pense faire une fic sur Leah, alors que les fans soit prévenu. J'en ai même une deuxième dans l'idée, je suis en train de peaufiner tout ça. Ensuite, j'ai une promesse à tenir avec l'alternative de cette fanfiction, SOT Alternative. Pour les fans de Kellan, c'est la piste à suivre. _

_Mais bon, je vais sans doute être moins régulière, puisque, personne ne l'ignore, dans un peu plus d'un mois, je passe mon bac ! Et comble de la fainéantise, je n'ai encore rien fais. Alors forcement…_

_Mais pas de panique, je suis incapable de rester une semaine sans ma dose de reviews, alors je continuerai à poster au plus vite que mon petit cerveau trouvera l'inspiration._

_En attendant, voilà mes réponses aux reviews de fans :_

_**Une passante lisante : **_

_Juste Wow ! Merci ! ^^_

_**Lolinette : **_

_Tes reviews me réchauffent le cœur par ce temps pourris de pseudo printemps. Merci à toi de me soutenir et j'espère continuer à susciter tant de plaisir dans ta lecture. Pour le lemon, il n'y en aura pas ici, mais au prochain, juré. Espérons que les sentiments iront aussi…_

_**Mimie0907 : **_

_Merci miss, je suis ravie que ca te plaise. Les sentiments seront évoqués, j'espère que ca te satisfera._

_**4everJackson : **_

_Les deux seront présent, mais pas ici, dans l'autre, quoi que les sentiments seront un peu travaillé ici. _

_**LolaMiSweetLove : **_

_Et oui, elle est sauvé, et la vie lui sourit, j'y veille !_

_**Jyyj : **_

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle t'a plu et que la fin sera à ton gout !_

_**SuperGirl971 : **_

_Ouais, un truc comme ça, lol. T'inquiète pas, SuperGirl, je t'ai promis une alternative et elle est en préparation, mais j'avoue que je m'y suis pas encore plongée corps et âme. Tu l'aura avant cet été, juré promis craché _

_**Aunda : **_

_Comme ca, ca va ?_

_**Clemence F : **_

_Ah, te voilà, toi ! Mais ou étais-tu donc ? Bon retour parmi nous ^^_

.

**Chapitre 39 :** Perspective d'avenir

.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, je me coiffai consciencieusement. J'avais récupéré depuis peu mes belles mèches rouges bordeaux et je m'affairai à lisser le tous dans un carré lisse, mais avec du volume ! Autant dire, mission impossible… A mes côtés, Taylor s'appliquait de la lotion hydratante sur les mains. Il lança un sourire à mon reflet auquel je répondis. Sa main glissa sur mes reins et il quitta la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Je me maquillai aussi vite et bien que possible et le suivis. Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre, il était en train d'attacher les boutons de manchette de sa chemise blanche. Sa cravate pendait autour de son cou.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit sur lequel j'avais étalé ma robe bustier rouge Galieni. Je me glissai dedans. Taylor passa derrière moi pour remonter la fermeture éclair. Ses lèvres se posèrent une seconde dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant frémir. Il me sourit et alla devant la glace pour nouer sa cravate. J'en profitai pour enfiler ma paire de Louboutin rouge sang. Taylor poussa un grognement. Il débarqua dans la chambre en maudissant sa cravate.

-Roxie, tu pourrais…?

J'acquiesçai et lui pris sa cravate pour la nouer autour de son cou. Il m'embrassa pour me remercier et enfila sa veste. Il portait le costume Hugo Boss que je lui avais offert quelques mois plus tôt.

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers moi.

-Tu es prêt ? lui demandai-je.

Il acquiesça et prit ma main dans la sienne, entrecroisant nos doigts. J'attrapai ma pochette et il nous guida hors de la chambre. Dans le couloir, tout les membres de l'équipe sortaient eux aussi et descendait en discutant gaiment. Ashley et Jackson s'arrêtèrent à notre niveau pour nous saluer. Ashley portai une très belle robe noir au dos très échancré et une paire de babies noires à talons aiguilles.

Jackson lui, portait un costard simple, sans cravate. Le look sexy rebelle lui allait comme un gant. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une demi-queue pour dégager son visage d'ange.

Il me lança un sourire et me siffla.

-Heureusement qu'on ne va pas dans une corrida.

Je lui tirai la langue et nous poursuivîmes notre route vers le hall. Là bas, Kellan, Martha, Kristen, Nikki et Rob nous attendait déjà. Apparemment, les Quileutes prenaient une autre voiture.

Tous étaient sur leur trente et uns. Nikki portait une robe empire vert pomme, avec les talons et la pochette assortie. Ses cheveux formaient une masse de boucle brune sur ses épaules et dans son dos. A son bras, docteur « Gueule d'Ange » me fit signe.

-Bonsoir Doc !

-Bonsoir Roxie. Merci de m'avoir invité.

Nikki me fit un clin d'œil et reprit sa dégustation visuelle. Je souris et saluai les autres.

Les garçons étaient tous en costume. Kellan en portait un cintré qui faisait baver Martha à son bras. Celle-ci portait une robe bustier blanche qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux auburn.

Kristen, elle, arborait une robe à fine bretelle jaune poussin avec une veste en cuire courte et une pochette assortie.

-Bien, lança Rob en remettant sa cravate en place. Tous le monde est près ?

Nous acquiesçâmes et quittâmes l'hôtel. Dehors, une foule de journaliste faisait le pied de grue. Des centaines de fans étaient aussi présent, scandant en cœur le nom des acteurs qui leur sourirent en agitant la main.

Taylor passa son bras sur mes épaules et embrassa ma tempe. Le voiturier nous ouvrit la porte et nous montâmes tous à l'intérieur. Pour plus de commodité (ou bien juste parce que j'en avais envie) je grimpai sur les genoux de Taylor qui passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

Nous roulâmes en bavardant joyeusement jusqu'à l'arrivé au cinéma où nous faisions ce soir notre premier tapis rouge de promotion. La tournée se poursuivait durant une bonne semaine à travers le globe. New York, Los Angeles, Rome, Paris, Londres et Tokyo. La semaine allait être longue. Et dire que nous partions déjà dans deux jours.

Enfin la voiture s'arrêta, devant des centaines de paparazzis et de fans dont les flashs crépitaient à intervalles réguliers. Le chauffeur vint nous ouvrir la porte. Kristen et Rob passèrent en premier. Leurs noms furent scandés par la foule. Suivit Nikki et docteur « Gueule d'Ange », puis Kellan et Martha, Taylor et moi, et enfin Ashley et Jackson.

Une foule de journaliste s'attaquait déjà à nos prédécesseurs. Kellan et Nikki étaient harcelés vis-à-vis de leur cavalier et cavalière respective. Martha me fit un clin d'œil lorsque nous la dépassâmes. Nous étions presque arrivé à la porte et Taylor et moi pensions être tiré d'affaire lorsqu'un journaliste s'aperçu de notre présence.

-Taylor ? Taylor par ici !

Taylor soupira puis se composa un magnifique sourire. Il fit demi-tour et revint vers le journaliste.

-Bonsoir monsieur Lautner. Quelques mots pour la chaine MCM ?

Taylor accepta de bon cœur et me prit dans ses bras le temps de l'interview. Le journaliste était correct, il ne fit aucune allusion vis-à-vis de mon enlèvement qui avait pourtant fait le tour du monde. Il se contenta de demander si notre relation était officiel, question à laquelle Taylor répondit oui et parla rapidement de nos présentations respective à nos familles. Le journaliste nous remercia, me demanda quelques précisions, du genre, notre première rencontre, les défauts que je lui trouvais, etc…

-Nous nous sommes rencontré sur le plateau. Je ne lui trouve aucun défaut particulier, a part peut-être son côté trop protecteur, mais il c'est avéré qu'il m'a été très utile. Et oui, je compte bien le garder avec moi un long moment.

Le journaliste nous remercia de ce moment et nous salua. Je soupirai, ravie que la discussion n'ait pas viré au cauchemar. Mais c'était sans conter certain vautour.

-Mlle Blake ?! Comment vous remettez vous de votre enlèvement ?!

Je me figeai en même temps que la totalité du cast. Les Quileutes arrivèrent, proposant une magnifique diversion.

Mais le journaliste ne lâcha pas le morceau.

-Mlle Blake ?! Est-il vrai que votre assaillant vous avait déjà agressé par le passé ?

Taylor péta un plomb. Il se tourna vers le journaliste, lui lançant un regard massacrant. Kellan arriva pour calmer le jeu. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le tira doucement en arrière. Martha passa au premier plan.

-Mlle Blake a vécu des moments hautement traumatisant. Nous ne répondrons à aucune question à ce propos. De plus, nous sommes ici ce soir en l'honneur des acteurs et de l'équipe de tournage. Les questions devraient donc être centrer sur eux. Si d'avance vous vouliez parler du passer de Mlle Blake, passer un coup de fil et demander une audience. Elle vous sera bien sur refusée, mais vous aurez essayé.

Puis elle tourna les talons et m'attrapa par le bras. Elle attrapa également Kellan et je me chargeai de récupéré Tay. Puis, nous entrâmes dans le cinéma.

Et là, la poisse me poursuivit.

-Taylor !

Taylor se figea. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la foule et écarquillai les yeux en même temps que Martha et Kellan.

Taylor Swift et Selena Gomez. M ais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là celle là !?

-Salut Taylor, lança la petite brune en lui sautant au cou.

Un grognement m'échappa. Martha posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer. Peine perdue.

-Taylor ! Tu ne nous donne lui de nouvelle depuis des lustres !

Je rêve ou elles viennent vraiment de snober, en plus de Martha et moi, le grand Kellan Lutz ? Elles sont dingues !

-Bonjour également, lâchai-je finalement en me pendant au bras de Taylor. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mesdemoiselles.

Elles me regardèrent comme sortie tout droit de la cinquième dimension.

-Bien, ce fut un véritable déplaisir, lâchai-je sous les rires de Kellan et Martha. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excusez, ou pas d'ailleurs, je m'en moque, nous avons d'autre personne à voir.

-Arrivederci, lâcha Martha.

J'entrainai Taylor avec moi sous le regard outré des deux filles. Taylor éclata de rire et me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu te mets en colère ?

-Ouais, bah si je les ai en face de moi une seconde de plus, je serai la femme la plus belle du monde.

Il rit encore et m'attira contre lui de façon a être bien en face des deux pimbèches. (N/Foxy :Je n'ai rien contre ses demoiselles, enfin presque, mais ça, ça reste entre moi, SuperGirl et Valentine's Day) Puis il m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baisé, m'accrochant à la veste de son costume.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. C'était sans doute mieux si nous ne voulions aucun débordement.

-Roxie, Bill Condon veut de parler.

Oulla, le réalisateur de Breaking Down veut me parler. Ca ne sent pas bon.

Je lâchai Taylor à regret et suivis Martha jusqu'à un petit groupe VIP parmi lesquelles Bob, Bill et son assistant, fumaient un cigare en dégustant du brandy. A ses hommes… Et Joe qui les accompagnait.

-Roxie !

Tous me serrèrent la main, même Joe qui me fit un sourire. Serai-je passé dans la cinquième dimension, finalement ?

-Roxie, continua Bob, Bill Condon tenait à te rencontrer.

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Ses yeux bleus me sondèrent derrière ses lunettes.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Je lui serrai la main, impressionnée.

-De même M. Condon. C'est un honneur.

Il me sourit d'avantage.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos prouesses et votre grande gueule.

Si, si, il a dit grande gueule. Je dois avouer que j'hésitais entre rougir et être fière.

-Euh, merci.

-Mais c'est mérité. Vous êtes un élément de qualité, et j'aimerai vous parler de votre avenir au sein de la grande entreprise du cinéma hollywoodien.

Là, pincez moi, je rêve !

-Je…je…

Wow, Roxie, quelle répartie !

-Elle sera ravie d'en parler dés demain sur le plateau, ajouta Martha. Mais le film va commencer, nous devrions y aller.

-Oui, dit Bill. Allons-y.

La bande disparue pour aller trouver leur place dans le cinéma. J'attrapai un serveur qui passait par là et lui pris deux coupe de champagne. Je les vidai cul sec, encore un peu dans les vapes.

-Martha ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

-Ah non ! lâcha Martha. Hors de question. Viens, ton chéri a besoin de ton soutien.

Elle agrippa mon bras et me ramena à Taylor qui faisait déjà la queue pour entrer. Lorsqu'il me vit, son visage se tinta d'inquiétude.

-T'inquiète, la rassura Martha. Elle est juste sur un nuage.

Il fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. Martha fonça retrouver Kellan. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Je viens de voir Bill, dis-je en réalisant enfin. Et il m'a dit que j'avais fait du bon boulot et qu'il voulait me parler demain de mon avenir dans le cinéma hollywoodien.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent de mille feux. Il me souleva dans les airs, l'air ravi.

-Roxie ! C'est génial.

Il planta un baisé sur ma joue. J'étais toujours sous le choc.

Un homme nous emmena à nos places. Je m'installai près de Taylor, reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Il me prit la main et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et l'embrassai rapidement.

Rob et Kristen s'installèrent à notre droite. Kristen tenait fermement la main de Rob pour le calmer. Lui, tremblait comme une feuille. Il tenta de se lever, mais Kristen l'en empêcha.

-Si tu ne reste pas, je ne t'épouse plus.

Il paru sur le point de fondre en larme.

-Mais ma chérie…

-Stop. Tu reste, un point c'est tout.

Il fit la moue mais resta dans son siège. Martha et Kellan nous rejoignirent par la gauche. Kellan me serra dans ses bras. Visiblement, Martha avait parlé.

Les Quileutes formèrent un rang derrière nous. Chacun me salua avec un immense sourire. Kiowa s'installa avec Audrey, rayonnant. Booboo me lança un sourire et croisa les doigts, tendu.

-T'inquiète Booboo, t'a été génial.

-Et nous ? lancèrent en cœur les Quileutes.

-Vous aussi ! Mais pas autant que lui.

-Et moi ? murmura Taylor au creux de mon oreille.

-Oh, toi, mon chéri, tu as de la chance d'être bien foutu…

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Tay faisait l'outré, mais furent stoppé par la lumière qui s'éteignait progressivement.

Taylor serra ma main dans le noir.

-Que le spectacle commence.

A la fin du film, je volai un mouchoir à Martha. Je pleurai comme une madeleine. Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, je me précipitai pour applaudir, comme si de rien était. Mais Taylor n'était pas dupe. Il me lança un baisé. Je lui souris en rougissant.

-Bonsoir à tous, lança Bill sur l'estrade. Et merci d'être si nombreux à l'avant première mondial de Breaking Dawn. Nous avons tenu à la faire ici pour remercier la ville de Vancouver de nous avoir hébergés durant le tournage. Maintenant, les acteurs vont me rejoindre sur scène. La conférence de presse commence tout de suite.

Taylor, Kristen, Kellan, Rob et tous les Quileutes se levèrent sous les acclamations des fans (et des nôtres à Martha et à moi, qui je pense, étaient les plus bruyants).

Après une longue conférence de presse, nous retournâmes dans la limousine. Kristen soupira et ôta ses escarpins.

-Je hais les conférences de presse, grogna-t-elle en se blottissant contre Rob.

Celui-ci eu un sourire et la serra contre lui.

-Heureusement que c'est fini, bailla Ashley.

-Ouais, fini pour aujourd'hui.

Tous les acteurs se renfrognèrent une seconde au rappelle de cette semaine infernale qui les attendait.

-Hey, mais j'y pense, lâcha Martha. Roxie a une bonne nouvelle.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent à mesure que les regards se tournaient vers moi.

-Et bien… Bill Condon veut me parler demain, à propos de mon avenir dans le métier d'assistante de prod.

Ashley, Nikki et Kristen hurlèrent de joie. Samuel me félicita, au même titre que Rob et Jackson.

Kellan attrapa une bouteille de champagne dans le bar et sortit les coupes.

-A l'avenir, dit-il en faisant sauter le bouchon du champagne.

Assise dans la salle d'attente du bureau de Bill Condon, je tremblai comme une feuille. J'étais à deux doigts de l'évanouissement critique. La secrétaire leva les yeux vers moi et m'appela, me faisant sursauter.

-Mlle Blake, M Condon est près à vous recevoir.

Je déglutis bruyamment. J'attrapai mon dossier de presse plein des critiques des films auxquels j'avais participés et me levai. Je lissai nerveusement mon tailleur et avançai d'un pas mal assuré vers le bureau.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Blake, lança Bill.

Assit devant un bureau ovale, il était entourer de cinq hommes et femmes. Là, tout de suite, j'avais l'impression d'être nue.

-Mlle Blake, je vous présente mes patrons. L'équipe de direction de Summit Entertainment.

Mon cœur cessa de battre une minute.

-Nous aimerions vous proposer de travailler sur le prochain projet de la boite.

Et là, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas hurler de joie !

-Ils ont quoi ?!

-Ils m'ont demandé de devenir assistant prod sup.

-Tu te rends compte que tu es en passe de devenir la plus jeune productrice de tout les temps ?!

-Et c'est pas tout, lâchai-je à Martha. Ils m'ont présenté Stephanie Meyer, et elle voudrait que je travaille avec elle sur la sortie ciné des Ames Vagabondes !

-Oh ! My ! God !

Nous hurlâmes de bon cœur dans le taxi qui fit une embardé.

-Pardon, marmonnai-je, confuse.

-Roxie, c'est génial ! Il faut fêter ca ! A tous prix !

-D'accord, je te fais confiance Martha.

Cette dernière me sauta au cou et commença ses préparatifs, m'interdisant d'y jeter un seul coup d'œil. Moi, je restai sur mon petit nuage. Ma vie prenait un nouveau tournant !

POV Taylor LAUTNER

-Je te remercie papa, c'est une super nouvelle.

Je l'embrassai, lui fit passer le bonjour à ma sœur et ma mère, et raccrochai. Alex, Rob et Kellan se tournèrent vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Je viens de recevoir la réponse pour mon appart' à New York. C'est bon, je l'ai.

-Trop cool ! lança Jackson qui passait par là, Ashley sur son dos.

-On pourra ce voir souvent !

Je leur souris, ravi et en même temps, tendu.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Kellan me jaugeait du regard.

-Je… Je crois que…

-Tu crois que quoi ? demanda Rob.

-Je vais demander à Roxie d'emménager avec moi.

Silence général. Puis applaudissement. Moi, j'étais penaud. C'était la première fois que je réagissais comme ça fasse à une fille. Elle me rendait vraiment dingue.

-Wow ! Rob se fiance, et toi, tu pars faire ta vie avec Roxie.

-Et nous, continua Jackson en serrant Ashley dans ses bras, on leur fiche la paix et on va déjeuner comme prévu.

Ashley lui tira la langue mais accepta de bon cœur et nous salua de la main.

-Eux, lâcha Kellan une fois qu'ils furent partie, ils sont mariés dans l'année.

Nous étions tous d'accord.

Mon téléphone sonna en simultané avec ceux de Rob, Alex et Kellan. Intrigué, nous jetâmes un coup d'œil aux appareils.

Message de Martha

Grande soirée en l'honneur de la réussite de Roxie, ce soir, vingt heures, dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel.

-Quel réussite, demanda Alex.

-Elle avait rendez vous avec le patronat ce matin pour parler de son avenir à Hollywood.

-Wow !

Ouais, wow ! Si elle avait réussit, ca voulait dire qu'elle resterait au Etat Unis. J'avais donc de meilleures chances de la voir dire oui à ma demande.

POV Roxie BLAKE

Martha avait tout prévu sans rien me dire. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que je devais descendre avec Tay à 20h tapante. Je me préparai donc avec mon cher et tendre dans notre chambre avant le grand chambardement.

Taylor avait l'air bizarre ce soir. Il était nerveux et n'osait me regarder dans les yeux. Et moi, en grande parano, je redoutai le pire.

-Bon, tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'y t'arrive à la fin !?

J'étais au bord de la crise de nerf. Il rougit instantanément.

-Rien, je te jure mon cœur.

Ouais c'est ça. Et moi je suis Chuck Norris.

-Tu es nerveux, je le vois.-ce n'est rien mon amour, tenta-t-il avec un baisé.

J'aime pas ça !

Je finis d'enfiler ma robe noire et mes bottes en cuir. Taylor, lui, portait juste une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient remontée jusqu'au coude et un jean. Il était terriblement sexy.

A vingt heure moins cinq, nous quittâmes la chambre pour descendre dans le hall. Dear Vienna de Owl City commençait à peine. Martha avait sans doute fait une compile de mes chansons préférées la connaissant.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle au bras de Taylor, toute la salle m'acclama et me félicita. Le cast au grand complet. Ils me ballotèrent de bras en bras, puis me poussèrent vers une table et me firent monter dessus.

-Non ! Arrêter, j'ai un vertige dingue !

Je fermai les yeux, ma main agrippant férocement celle de Taylor. Soudain, la table grinça. Il monta avec moi.

-T'es dingue ! Ca va lâcher.

-Mais non, souffla-t-il. Et maintenant… Un discours !!!

La salle reprit en scandant. Je m'agrippai à Taylor et pris le micro que me tendait Martha.

-toi, tu ne paye rien pour attendre, dis-je en introduction. Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être là. Je tins d'abord à vous remercier, parce que sans vous et la dépression que vous m'avez collée (rire de la salle), je n'aurais jamais fait un aussi bon boulot. Non, sérieusement. Merci à vous pour tout. Merci de m'avoir accueillie ainsi et de ne pas avoir été trop dure.

-Tu rigole ?! lança Chaske. On a été pire qu'avec le dernier. Tu t'en es super bien sortie miss !

Acclamation du publique. Je vais finir par y prendre gout.

-Enfin, merci quand même. Malgré tout. C'est grâce à vous que j'en suis là, même si je n'ai pas de raison tangible et que vous avez tout fait pour me rendre dingue. Sans vous, je le serais devenu. Vos blagues m'ont aidée à garder la tête hors de l'eau dans un moment difficile de ma vie, et je vous en remercie.

Les convives applaudirent pendant que je descendais de la scène improvisée. Taylor m'embrassa doucement et me poussa vers les autres pour une soirée pleine de rire et de joie.

-Ouf, soufflai-je en retirant mes bottes, assise sur le lit.

-Tu l'as dis, lança Taylor depuis la salle de bain.

Il en sortit, torse nu et si appétissant. Il s'approcha de moi. Mon sourire se fana devant son air sérieux.

-Quoi ?

Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant moi.

-Roxie, il faut que je te parle.

-Je suis pas sure d'en avoir envie.

Il eu un léger sourire crispé.

-Je ne veux rien t'annoncer de dramatique. Je veux juste te poser une question.

J'acquiesçai, incapable de faire plus. Taylor noua ses doigts aux miens. Il planta son regard brulant dans le mien et soupira.

-Roxie, j'ai fais une demande d'appartement à New York qui a été accepté. Je sais maintenant que tu vas rester aux Etats Unis, et je me disais… Enfin je me demandais… Comme tu as maintenant un poste ici, au Etats Unis, je suppose que tu vas devoir trouver un logement et… Je me demandai…

Il soupira. Apparemment, c'était dur à dire.

-Accouche !

-Voudrais-tu vivre avec moi ?

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Notre baisé refléta notre bonheur à cette instant. C'était un pur moment d'abandon.

-Je suppose que ca veux dire oui ? rit-il.

J'acquiesçai avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il m'y fin à notre baisé et se tourna vers la porte. Il me lança un sourire et alla ouvrir notre porte. Une dizaine d'oreilles y étaient collées. Tous levèrent la tête.

-C'est bon, elle a dit oui.

-Hourra !!!


	41. Toutes les belles choses

_Mes chères amies, sortez les mouchoirs. Voici le dernier épisode de Silence on tourne ! Ce fut un plaisir d'écrire cette fanfic et je vous remercie de votre fidélité. J'espère que vous continuerai à me suivre, parce que je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter d'écrire. _

_Au programme : La suite de I MARRIED MY BEST FRIEND / Une fiction sur Leah dont j'ignore encore le titre / Une Alternative à SOT / Une autre fiction Leah / Une fiction sur Bella en AH / une fiction sur un personnage complètement fictif dans le post-Twilight / et sans doute d'autre projet hors Twilight. _

_Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir avec moi dans cette première fiction sur le Cast de Twilight. Maintenant, les remerciements !_

_**SuperGirl972 :**_

_Merci miss de ta présence ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Joe aura son alternative, je te le jure. Je prépare ca pour cet été grand max. En attendant, ENJOY ! J'espère continuer à t'avoir avec moi sur les prochaines fics !_

_**LolaMiSweetLove : **_

_Je sais, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais elle apporte tant ! Et puis ca évite d'avoir à passer vingt mille coups de fils._

_**Lolinette :**_

_Pourtant, je ne suis pas une grande fan du Happy End. C'est pour ca que la fin que j'ai écris me plait si peu. J'espère t'avoir encore un moment sur mes fics Lolinette, car tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir !_

_4EverJack :_

_Il c'est fait attendre, mais le voilà ! Le fameux dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira !_

_**Aunda : **_

_Je sais, c'est une veinarde. Mais c'est la vie, on y peut rien…_

_**Anais : **_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, miss, et j'espère que le prochain Anita Blake est pour bientôt. Pour nous deux… ^^_

_Merci à tous les inconnus qui m'ont lu sans me laisser de reviews. Je vous remercie de votre présence. A très bientôt !_

.

**Chapitre 40 :** Toutes les belles choses… n'ont pas de fin

.

-Honey, on va être à la bourre !

Taylor s'extirpa de la salle de bain, complètement débraillé. Il s'affairait sur ses boutons de manchettes comme un fou.

-C'est ta faute, souffla-t-il en me dépassant. Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu dans la salle de bain…

-Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, dis-je en me collant à son dos.

Il se figea devant la glace et frissonna. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas rire et glissai mes mains sans son pantalon sous prétexte de remettre sa chemise en place. Il grogna lorsque mes mains frôlèrent sa virilité encore dressée dans son boxer.

Il se tourna pour me faire face et m'embrassa.

-Je te hais, articula-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il grogna et se détacha de moi pour remettre en place son nœud papillon.

-Va donc te refaire une beauté petit démon !

Je ris et le quittai pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Alors que je me coiffai, il entra dans la salle de bain et s'arrêta pour regarder mon reflet dans la glace. Il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et resta un moment à m'observer avec sérieux. Un petit mot me brulait les lèvres.

-Quoi ? finis-je par craquer.

Il eu un tendre sourire.

-Je t'aime.

Je lui souris à mon tour et lui fit face.

-Moi aussi, mais là, tout de suite, si on est en retard pour la cérémonie, Ashley, Rob et Kristen vont nous égorger. Et je pense que Kellan et Jackson vont en rire.

Taylor éclata de rire et prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Alors allons-y.

**POV Taylor LAUTNER**

-Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance vois une objection à l'union de ses deux jeunes gens, commença le prêtre, qu'il parle ici et maintenant, ou bien qu'il se taise à jamais.

Par réflexe, nous tournâmes tous la tête vers l'assistance. Lorsque je raccrochai mon attention à Rob et Kristen, mes yeux accrochèrent ceux de Roxie.

Dans sa robe bustier noire en soie, cintrée par une ceinture en soie crème, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivaient maintenant sous les épaules. Ils étaient ondulés pour l'occasion. Elle était tout simplement resplendissante.

Elle rougit soudain et j'entendis tousser près de moi.

-Témoin ?

-Oui, pardon, me précipitai-je.

Je tendis le coussin sur lequel se trouvaient les alliances en or blanc. Rob attrapa celle de Kristen avec un sourire radieux (et légèrement moqueur pour moi).

-Kristen, dit-il. Depuis que je te connais, ma vie est un véritable feu d'artifice, à chaque seconde. Tu es pleine de vie, d'espoir… Tout ce qu'il faut pour un petit artiste plein de spleen comme moi. On aurait pu croire qu'après avoir jouer une scène de mariage avec toi, les choses seraient plus simples, mais en faite, c'est tout le contraire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux de toute ma vie. Mais je sais que ca en vaut la peine, parce que ca signifie que je me réveillerai chaque matin à tes cotés.

Petit son « c'est-trop-mignon-le-jeune-homme-amoureux » qui résonne dans la salle. (N/Foxy : « Hooooooooo ! » Je traduis au cas où c'est pas clair. Oh, et PS : Si mon futur époux de dans une dizaine d'année j'espère tombe sur se texte, il sait ce que je veux comme type de texte à deux balles… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, je suis contre le mariage ! Ne vous marier pas les gens, rester en couple sans mariage ! A la limite, paxé vous pour les impôts ! Parce que comme dis mon père : « Mieux vaut pas de mariage qu'un bon divorce ! »).

-Robert, entâmes Kristen. J'ai été tentée de reprendre mot pour mot le discourt de Bella, tant je me sentais nerveuse et je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Et puis, en relisant, et relisant encore des tonnes de vœux, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Je suis actrice, l'impro, ca me connait. Et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai fais les plus belles impros de toute ma vie. Et puis, l'amour c'est le summum de l'improvisation. Alors si tu le veux bien, je voudrais continuer à improviser avec toi, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Wow ! Ca c'est du discours !

Rob sourit comme un benêt. Normal. Je comprends parfaitement. Il a passé les deux derniers mois à imaginer Kristen en robe de marier, dans une église, entourée de rose blanche et noir (le thème du mariage) et prononçant ses trois petits mots qui changent tout : « Je le veux ».

Pendant les deux mois de préparatif du mariage, il nous avait bassiné à répéter en boucle : « Mrs Kristen Pattinson ». Un supplice.

Mon regard dévia de nouveau sur Roxie. Elle regardait le couple, les yeux brillant de joie. Elle était si belle à cet instant que je me pris moi-même à l'imaginer dans une belle robe blanche. Pas que ce soit la première fois que j'y pense, mais ce jour là, dans cette ambiance, l'image me hantait et me plaisait de plus en plus.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Oups, j'ai encore eu un blanc.

Rob se pencha pour embrasser Kristen passionnément. La foule se leva et applaudit. Au premier rang, Kellan hurla comme un bon Emmett qu'il se doit. J'eu un rire. Une petite main se glissa à mon bras. Roxie s'était placée à ma gauche et observait le couple avec moi. Kristen et Rob se tournèrent vers la foule en souriant.

**POV Roxie BLAKE**

La musique s'éleva dans la véranda. En bon anglais qu'il se doit, invita sa femme à danser. Kristen accepta avec un sourire gêné. La main de Taylor frôla la mienne.

-Tu veux danser ?

Je lui souris tendrement et me laissai guider vers la piste où virevoltai déjà Rob et Kristen, Ashley et Jackson, Kellan et une belle inconnue, et Edward et Martha.

Ca faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas vu mes anciens collègues de Breaking Dawn, a part Rob et Kristen que j'avais aidé pour le mariage et Ashley et Jackson que nous voyions tout les mois. A la fin du tournage, après une fête mémorable, chacun était malheureusement rentré chez soit. J'avais été vivre avec Taylor tandis que Rob et Kristen partaient pour Londres pour la présentation avec les parents avant de revenir sur Los Angeles, Edward repartait à Londres, et Martha et Kellan retournaient chacun de leur coté à Los Angeles.

Autour de nous, la quasi totalité du cast de Twilight c'était donné rendez-vous pour célébrer le mariage de Bella et d'Edward dans la vrai vie.

Taylor posa sa main sur ma taille et prit la mienne dans celle restant. Il m'entraina dans une valse avec les autres couples. Je le suivais en souriant. Il était si concentré sur ses pas qu'il en avait un pli sur le front.

Une fois la première danse terminée, j'hésitai à faire durer son supplice avec un slow. Il était bien plus à l'aise dans le hip-hop ou le modern jazz. Malheureusement, on me fit vite comprendre qu'il y avait la queue pour danser avec nous. Kellan « m'emprunta » dans les règle de l'art tendis que Joe me piquait Taylor avec un sourire.

Depuis que j'étais entré chez Summit Entertainment, j'avais appris à la connaitre un peu mieux. Il faut dire que deux passions nous avaient réunis sous leur emblème : Twilight et Le Cœur à ses Raisons.

Ajouter à sa Taylor, bien sur, mais il restait sujet tabou.

Joe était une fille en or. De l'humour, du peps, elle savait accéder à toutes les demandes de Bob sans jamais rechigner. Une vraie pro.

Un soir où nous étions toutes les deux bloquées à un travail d'archivage particulièrement palpitant, nous avions discuté et sympathisé.

Alors que je croisai son regard, elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je soupirai, mal à l'aise malgré moi.

-T'inquiète, me souffla Kellan.

Je me tournai vers lui et plongeai mon regard dans l'océan bleu de ses pupilles. Il me sourit tendrement.

Entre Kellan et moi, il planait toujours une légère ambigüité, mais nous avions appris à nous en accommoder. Il fallait bien ça pour que nous restions amis.

Lorsque Kellan eu finit, il partie prendre la place d'Edward avec Martha et celui-ci vint me rejoindre pour un slow. Il me serra contre lui. Aucun de nous ne dis un mot durant les quatre minutes de la chanson.

Lady Antebellum, Need you now. Cette chanson avait été écrite pour nous. Avec quelques années de retard, mais pour nous malgré tout.

Elle retraçait à la perfection notre rupture. Les premiers mois tout au moins.

Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, Ted m'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna. Je restai planter en plein milieu de la piste, le cœur gros de l'afflux de souvenir si soudain. Docteur « Gueule d'Ange » apparu dans mon champ de vision.

-Hey, Samuel !

-Bonsoir Roxie. Ca va ?

-Très bien merci. Et vous ? Avec Nikki.

Il eu un sourire et se tourna vers la belle brune au fond de la salle qui dansai avec Kellan.

-C'est parfait. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier de me l'avoir présenté.

-C'est un plaisir Doc, et si vous voulez me faire plaisir, soyez heureux tout les deux.

J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui ai dit une ânerie pareille. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête les mariages.

-Je peux ?

Je me tournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Booboo.

-Bien sur, dit Samuel. On ce vois au diner.

J'acquiesçai et me tournai vers Booboo pour le serrer dans mes bras.

-Booboo, ca fait un bail. Comment vas-tu ?

-Nikel merci, et toi ?

-Parfait. Alors le boulot ?

-Bah, dit-il, je suis à la fac maintenant. Je me suis inscrit en socio. Je tourne encore un peu mais j'ai pas eu le succès de Tay.

-Laisse-toi le temps de finir tes études, lui dis-je, encourageante.

Il me sourit et l'espace d'une seconde, j'eu l'impression d'être de retour sur le plateau de Vancouver.

-Roxie ?

Je me tournai pour faire face à Taylor.

-On a un problème de petits fours.

Quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-On a un problème de petit four, articula-t-il comme si j'étais en maternel.

-Tu te sens bien ou tu as abusé du champagne ?

Il leva les yeux aux ciels.

-A quoi bon prévoir un code secret si tu ne le comprends pas !

Ca fit tilt.

-Oh oui ! Un problème de petit four ! Désolé Booboo, on revient.

J'attrapai la main de Tay et le guidai vers l'intérieur de la maison, à travers les dizaines de couloirs. Il m'arrêta à mi chemin et m'embrassa fougueusement.

-Pas envie d'attendre.

Il attrapa la première poignée à porté de main et ouvrit…puis referma.

-Désolé, cria-t-il à Kiowa et Audrey.

Le visage de Kiowa apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-On frappe avant d'entrer.

Taylor éclata de rire et me tira dans le couloir vers la porte suivante. Celle-ci menait à un escalier. Taylor eu un sourire et me fit monter les marches quatre à quatre.

La pièce en hauteur était un patio intérieur plein de plantes. Une immense baie vitrée à hauteur de taille donnait droit sur le jardin.

A pièce était décoré dans l'esprit zen pur. Le sol était un grand tatami en bois claire. Tout autour entre les différents végétaux, étaient disposé des coussins au couleur chaude et des canapés qui semblaient largement assez confortable pour les envies de mon amant.

Il se tourna face à moi en plein milieu de la pièce et m'embrassa passionnément. Ses lèvres caressaient les miennes avec avidité. Ce baisé était presque désespéré. Je le lui rendis, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui encore d'avantage.

-Ta robe te va très bien, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres alors que ses mains glissaient le long de ma taille.

-Et le smoking te va particulièrement bien, répondis-je en ouvrant les pans de sa veste.

Il m'entraina contre le canapé et m'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes.

Ses mains parcoururent mes cuisses pour faire remonter ma robe le long de mes jambes.

-J'aurais préféré faire ça bien, dit-il en m'enlevant ma petite culotte.

-Si on fait ca bien, rétorquai-je entre deux baisés, Rob et Kristen vont envoyer la cavalerie pour nous chercher.

Il rit doucement et reprit ses baisés là où les avaient arrêté.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Taylor et moi fonçions dans la salle de bain en mode furtif. Après un coup de peigne et une retouche de maquillage, nous redescendons dans la véranda.

Les invités n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué notre absence. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur le cast.

-Hey, la bande de vicieux !

Nous nous figeâmes, main dans la main.

-Comment avez-vous osé quitter une réception de mariage pour vous envoyez en l'air, s'indigna faussement Kellan.

-Oui, c'est honteux, ajouta Kiowa.

-C'est vrai que tu peux te permettre de parler, rétorqua Taylor.

Alors que l'acteur rougissait, le reste de l'équipe éclata de rire. Le bruit d'un tintement de verre arrêta tout son et nous nous tournâmes tous vers les jeunes mariés, debout sur l'estrade.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Ca va être l'heure de diner. Mais avant, nos témoin respectifs nous ont préparé un discours, alors apprécié ce pur moment de honte pour nous.

Taylor rit et avança vers l'estrade avec une jeune femme qui était le témoin de Kristen. En grand gentleman, il la laissa parler en premier. Nous en apprîmes beaucoup sur le jeune âge de Kristen et sur les quelques dossiers pouvant encore être secret.

Lorsque la jeune femme termina son discours, Taylor prit place devant la foule. Il afficha un magnifique sourire Colgate et se tourna vers Kristen et Rob.

-Kristen, Robert, lorsque je vous ai rencontré il y a maintenant cinq ans, je me suis dis… En faite, je dois avouer que je n'ai rien pensé de particulièrement marquant. Mais les années qui ont suivit ont-elles étés marquantes. Travailler avec vous, c'était un bonheur pur. Nous avons passez sur ce plateau des moments formidables, rencontrez des personnes formidables, et bien sur, vous avez réussi à vous trouver, et je crois que c'est le plus grand miracle que Twilight est jamais accomplis ! (Eclat de rire général). Qui l'eu cru. Edward et Bella ont cessé d'être des personnages pour vous transmettre leur message.

J'admets, continua-t-il que j'ai prévu ma petit dose de dossier. Mais avant cela, un peu de sérieux. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et j'espère vraiment pouvoir réussir à avoir ce que vous avez tout les deux.

Il planta son regard dans le mien. Message à peine voilé, mais je ne savais pas comment le décrypter.

-Maintenant, place au divertissement avec ce petit diapo des plus belles images de Rob et Kristen.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et je sentis une boule me bloquer le ventre. La tension monta en moi peu à peu. Je mettais bout à bout des attitudes, des mots, des comportements étranges de Taylor sans réussir à en trouver la cause.

Taylor lui, vrilla son regard au mien, faisant monter la pression encore d'un cran. L'attitude presque désespéré de notre partie de jambe en l'air, son regard si sérieux…

Je tremblai sans pouvoir m'arrêter. A mes cotés, Kellan se pencha.

-Roxie, ca va.

J'acquiesçai, encore un peu troublée. Taylor traversa la salle pour revenir vers moi. Soudain, la peur s'empara de moi. Je tournai les talons et m'enfuis vers le jardin. Une fois dehors, j'ôtai mes talons et fonçai jusqu'au bout du parc.

Mon cœur battait trop fort dans ma poitrine et je sentais l'air s'échapper de mes poumons. Une magnifique crise d'angoisse me guettait.

Arrivé au bout du parc, je tombai sur un cours d'eau. Je bifurquai pour le suivre.

Arrête de courir espèce de gourde !

Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter et à l'affronter.

Et au pire, qu'est-ce qui peut t'arriver ?

Qui me largue, ca te suffirais ?

Voilà que je devenais assez maboule pour faire un dialogue interne. Il faudrait vraiment que je reprenne rendez vous avec Sam.

Une voix m'interpella au loin. Je me figeai. Tremblante comme une feuille.

-Roxie, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de filer comme ça ?

Je me retournai, les yeux baissés et les poings serrés.

-Vas-y, finis-en vite, s'il te plait.

Il s'arrêta net. Je relevai les yeux pour croisé son regard et j'y lu de l'incompréhension.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Ton comportement est bizarre, alors si tu dois me plaquer, fait le vite, par pitié.

Je baissai les yeux de nouveau, sentant les larmes affluer. Il s'approcha de moi doucement et attrapa mon menton pour relever mes yeux.

-Roxie, voyons, mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter !

Oups, la bourde !

-Ah bon ?

Mon air étonné le choqua presque, pourtant, ca n'était pas la première fois que je me disais ca. Pourquoi diable le jeune homme le plus sexy d'Hollywood restait avec moi ? Mystère et boule de gomme aurait dit Martha. Après tout, il était adulé, et trouver une fille un million de fois mieux que moi n'aurait pas été une trop grosse difficulté.

Il rit soudain.

-Quoi ?

-Mon amour, tu es la femme la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu. Comment peux-tu sauter sur de telles conclusions ?

Je rougis et baissai les yeux.

-Ton amour pour moi n'a jamais eu de sens.

Il cessa de rire.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

Je sursautai au ton de sa voix.

-Roxie, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne comprends pas.

Il se rapprocha de moi et attrapa mon menton pour me faire relever les yeux.

-Roxie, je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout. E je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te quitter et encore moins de te laisser le croire. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Je soupirai. A lui, je faisais confiance. C'est en moi que je ne croyais pas.

Depuis que j'avais été enlevé, séquestrée, torturée, je ne pouvais plus avoir confiance en moi. J'avais fais tellement de chose de travers. Et pire que tout, j'étais une femme brisée. Et Taylor méritait mieux qu'une femme brisée.

-Tu mérite tellement mieux, murmurai-je la voix pleine de sanglots.

Il m'embrassa doucement.

-Je ne mérite même pas de t'avoir, mais maintenant que c'est le cas, je ne te laisserai pas filer.

Soudain, il fut à genoux devant moi. Mon cœur accéléra soudain.

-Roxie, je t'aime. Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai su que tu étais différente des autres. J'ai compris plus tard pourquoi. Parce que tu es unique, parce qu'elles ne t'arriveront jamais à la cheville. Roxie, je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Bip, bip, bip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…

Vite, un défibrillateur, on a perdu Roxie !

Oh tais-toi, schizophrénie intermittente de mes deux !

Mon cerveau bugua totalement.

-Tu veux bien me répondre, dit-il avec un ton qui se voulait humoristique mais dans lequel je décelai une tension énorme énorme.

-Oui, murmurai-je.

-Oui tu veux répondre ou…

-Oui, je veux t'épouser.

La seconde suivante, j'étais dans ses bras, voltigeant dans les airs, des larmes de joies ruisselant sur mon visage.


End file.
